Los Señores de los Dragones
by Aryes
Summary: El Mundo Mágico se ve atrapado en una guerra y Harry Potter desaparece, arrastrado a un mundo donde deberá valerse por si mismo, mostrar que es merecedor de unirse con uno de los Dragones Mágicos y así convertirse en uno de los Señores de los Dragones
1. Prólogo

**Declarimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo lo que que reconozcan es de JK Rowling, la trama y todos los OCs pertenecen a Naia. Esto es una traducción de su historia "The Dragonmasters"

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Prólogo**

Una persona encapuchada, subía a una de las colinas más altas de la zona. Podía verse que era un guerrero; todo, desde su forma de andar hasta como se manejaba lo demostraba. Una vez que llego a lo alto del monte, miro hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche, mirando las estrellas, y una constelación en particular: la constelación del Dragón. Durante unos minutos, nada sucedió. El encapuchado bajo la mirada suspirando sólo para levantarla abruptamente unos segundos más tarde, como escuchando una tonada que sólo el percibía. Su mirada estaba fija en la constelación. Frente a sus ojos, esas estrellas comenzaron a brillar cada vez más. Hubo un resplandor y doce rayos de luz salieron disparados hacia la tierra.

El hombre sonrió

"Al fin… Estarán pronto aquí…Debemos prepararnos…"

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había regresado de Hogwarts: dos aburridas y pesadas semanas. Los Dursley lo habían estado ignorando, dirigiéndole la palabra únicamente cuando era absolutamente necesario, es decir, cuando querían darle una orden. Debido a esto, Harry ya había terminado toda su tarea y había comenzado a memorizar sus libros. Harry sonrió.

Hermione estaría feliz de oír eso…

Pero rápidamente abandonó su rostro.

Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore dos días después de llegar de Hogwarts en la cual le explicaba que no podría comunicarse con nadie durante el verano y que tampoco iría a lo de los Weasley. Con el regreso de Voldemort debía quedarse en Privet Drive todo el verano.

Como Dudley seguía a dieta, Harry no podía comer mucho y esta vez no tenía la ayuda de sus amigos. Afortunadamente tenía algo de dinero muggle y podía comprar algo de comida de vez en cuando. Era lo único que evitaba que ya se hubiese desmayado por el agotamiento.

La ración de comida que recibía de sus parientes era suficiente para alguien que se quedaba sentado sin moverse, no para alguien que trabajaba; y si que lo hacían trabajar. Ya le habían hecho limpiar toda la casa y el ático; tenía que cocinar y, además, acompañar a su tía al supermercado para traer las bolsas. Ahora le habían asignado arreglar el jardín, aunque Harry no creía que entrara en la definición de 'jardín' en aquel momento… quizás algo más como pequeña jungla. Estaba seguro de que nadie había puesto un pie allí desde el verano pasado.

En este momento estaba quitando las malas hierbas. Suspiró, enjugándose _(si lo puse bien es una palabra horrible y me encanta)_ la frente intentando ignorar su garganta seca. Hacía cuatro horas que estaba allí afuera y el día era seco y cálido, el tipo de día en el que uno quería recostarse bajo un árbol tomando una gaseosa y comiendo un helado.

Mientras intentaba sacar una hierba que no estaba parecía empeñada en quedarse donde estaba, Harry sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca. La sensación duró por unos segundos y cuando se giró vio como una abeja se alejaba volando.

"Genial," Murmuró. "Incluso los bichos están en contra mía…"

Pasó su mano por su nuca, encogiéndose al tocar el sitio donde la abeja debía haberle picado. Intentó ver si el bicho había dejado su aguijón, aliviándose al no sentirlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia, volvió al trabajo.

El encapuchado estaba de vuelta en la colina, esta vez estaba acompañado por otras dos personas y llevando un orbe plateado. Tocó algo en el objeto y el éste se abrió liberando una sombra.

"Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth jerxos an'll whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjil vieth."

La sombra asintió y desapareció.

"Llegaran hoy" Anuncio el hombre a sus compañeros

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Harry continuó su trabajo en el jardín. Al final de la semana casi había terminado: había cortado el césped, quitado todas las malas hierbas, podado los arbustos y plantado algunas flores nuevas. Todo lo que tenia que hacer ahora era regarlas.

Su tía, que había estado mirándolo mientras cocinaba para estar segura de que estaba trabajando, abrió la ventana y gritó.

"Chico! Tendrás que pintar la cerca cuando termines con eso!" Y con eso cerró la ventana y volvió a su cocina.

Harry lanzo una mirada de asco en su dirección. Siempre podías confiar en ella para encontrarle algo que hacer.

Cuando terminó de regar las flores fue a buscar una brocha y pintura. Los Dursley habían comprado pintura marrón.

Empezó a trabajar cuidando de no dejar que ni una gota cayese. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza. No le dio importancia, después de todo había estado trabajando por horas al rayo del Sol, era normal. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, el dolor comenzó a aumentar, especialmente en su nuca. El dolor era inaguantable. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas en sus ojos y todo a su alrededor estaba girando. Dejó caer la brocha y cayó de rodillas antes de desmayarse.

Harry volvió lentamente en sí. Lo primero que notó fue que ya no estaba en el césped. Parecía que estaba en una cama. Su cabeza aún dolía y no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos. Al poco tiempo dio cuenta de que había mas personas en la habitación. Estaban hablando.

"Pero como pudo pasar?" Cuestionó uno al borde de la histeria.

"No lo sé" respondió una voz fría. "Jamás había pasado…"

"Podría ser un error?"

"Has visto la marca! Fue elegido!"

"Pero…pero…Es imposible! Un simple humano no puede ser elegido!"

"Aparentemente es posible incluso aunque dudo que un humano pueda seguir nuestro entrenamiento…"

Harry oyó claramente la repulsión y el desdén con que la segunda persona dijo 'humano'.

"Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Le mostraremos los alrededores en cuanto despierta y le daremos unas cuantas explicaciones. Luego lo llevaremos a habitación de la elección. Demenor sabrá que hacer"

"Estas seguro? No deberíamos borrar su memoria y mandarlo de vuelta a su mundo? El no pertenece aquí!"

"No podemos; tiene la marca. Debe ser entrenado aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo…"

"De acuerdo…"

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando alrededor. Aparentemente las dos personas no apreciaban demasiado a los humanos y en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos.

"Al fin estás despierto" Dijo la voz fría.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, tratando de esclarecer su vista y miró a las personas que estaban junto a el. Sus ojos se ensancharon al verlos.

Eran elfos! El de la voz fría era alto y musculoso con cabello oscuro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta y ojos gris acero. Su compañero era mas bajo con cabello castaño hasta las orejas y ojos color avellana. Ambos tenían las orejas puntiagudas y un mechón de pelo plateado.

El moreno le lanzo una mirada dura a Harry, lo que le confundió un poco. Qué había hecho para merecerla?

"Levántate humano, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no hay tiempo que perder"

Harry obedeció inmediatamente y los siguió fuera de la habitación.

_Traducción:_

_"Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth jerxos an'll whukas, hos tur Drak'yr lyan'yr crihjil vieth."_

"_Saludos espíritu del Dragón. Tráenos a los jóvenes a nuestro cuidado, para que la historia de los señores de los Dragones continúe"  
_

Como algunos pueden saber. Esta historia estaba siendo traducida por Estrella de la Tarde, pero como ella decidió no seguirla yo lo voy a hacer…

Voy a repasar todos los capítulos, cambiando algunas cosas porque yo escribo todo 'argentinizado' 


	2. Primeros Días

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Uno – Primeros Días**

Los dos elfos le dieron una pequeña vuelta, casi sin hablarle, dirigiéndole como mucho dos palabras. Harry estaba realmente confundido, no sólo por su comportamiento, sino también por la situación Dónde estaba? Por qué? Cómo? Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. No se atrevía a preguntarlas, viendo la expresión en sus caras. Le mostraron los cuarteles generales, el área de los aprendices, donde él estaría, la de los maestros, la sala común, donde comían.

El edificio era bastante extraño; parecía no tener techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas por plantas. Luego, lo llevaron afuera y le mostraron el área de combate, los establos caballos, las habitaciones de entrenamiento…Finalmente regresaron al edificio principal y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta; Estaba hecha de acero y plata, con nueve figuras en ella. Estudiándolos más de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que eran nueve dragones. Miró expectante a los dos elfos. El morocho lo miro a la cara.

"Escucha atentamente _humano_" Paró, asegurándose de que tenia toda la atención de Harry. "Estás en los cuarteles general de los Señores de Dragones. En esta habitación cada nuevo aprendiz es elegido por uno de los señores, quien se convertirá en su supervisor. El o Ella es responsable del aprendiz hasta que este es emparejado. Cuando entres debes estar en silencio. No hables si no se te dicen que lo hagas"

Harry asintió.

"Bien, vamos."

Abrió las puertas y entró seguido de su compañero y Harry. La charla dentro de la habitación se apagó en cuanto los vieron. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ellos, o más precisamente en Harry, quien mantuvo su mirada fija en el piso, la atención que estaba recibiendo lo hacía sentir. Se dio cuenta que los dos elfos se habían unido a sus amigos. El silencio fue finalmente roto por una fuerte voz.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comenzar la ceremonia" Harry miró al orador y se encontró con un par de ojos azules, parecidos a los de Dumbledore, excepto que estos no tenían el brillo que caracterizaba a los de su director. El orador parecía mayor que el resto de personas presentes, aparentemente era el líder.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes dragones, soy Demenor, líder de este grupo. Ahora acérquense y digan su nombre para que puedan ser elegidos."

Inmediatamente, once jóvenes, todos alrededor de la edad de Harry caminaron al centro de la habitación. Aún muy confundido, Harry se les unió.

El primero en hablar fue un elfo alto y de cabello oscuro.

"Soy Teneb" Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

Demenor se volvió hacia los Señores.

"Alguno acepta a Teneb como su Daryn?"

Un elfo levantó la mano.

"Yo, Kario, acepto a Teneb como mi Daryn."

Teneb hizo una reverencia.

"Yo, Teneb, juro obediencia al Maestro Kario"

Uno por uno todos los jóvenes fueron elegidos por un Señor. Había seis elfos: Teneb, Inir, Vlad, Xjahl, Malisa y Arnelle. Los cinco restantes no se parecían a nada que Harry conociera. Todos parecían humanos excepto por ciertos detalles.

Dos tenían el cabello blanco y ojos naranja. Tenían, además, solo cuatro dedos en sus manos. Eran Magis como Harry pronto aprendería. Los Magis eran primos de los elfos, pero debido a un prolongado contacto con magia muy poderosa, su apariencia había cambiado así como sus poderes. Los Magis eran capaces de manipular las corrientes de magia. Sus nombres eran Garth y Ophelia.

Los otros tres eran Elementales. Como los Magis, eran primos de los elfos, pero fueron divididos en cuatro grupos reconocibles por su apariencia. Uno de los tres jóvenes, llamado Kobalt, era obviamente un Elemental de Agua, con su cabello púrpura y ojos azul océano, el segundo, Ribor, era un Elemental de Tierra, tenia el cabello verde oscuro y ojos marrones. La última, Chrisianne era una Elemental de Aire, con sus mechones gris plata y ojos grises. Los tres tenían la piel muy pálida, casi transparente. Finalmente fue el turno de Harry. Dio un paso adelante y dijo, temblando un poco:

"Soy Harry"

Demenor repitió la pregunta, aunque aquella vez pareció hacerlo más forzosamente.

Nadie respondió, la habitación estaba sepulcralmente silenciosa.

Harry miró alrededor, solo encontrando miradas frías y desafiantes. Se movió de un pie a otro, realmente incómodo.

Demenor volvió a hablar, pero el silencio permaneció hasta que una voz áspera se escuchó.

"No te canses repitiendo la pregunta Demenor, ninguno de nosotros quiere a un débil humano como su Daryn. Solo nos traería vergüenza"

Demenor suspiró, como si hubiera esperado esta reacción

Harry estaba ahora mirando al suelo verdaderamente herido por estas palabras.

"Bien" dijo el elfo "Como ninguno quiere escogerte, humano, no me queda otra opción que tomarte bajo mi cuidado"

Harry hizo una reverencia, con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza

"Yo, Harry, juro obediencia al Señor Demenor" dijo, repitiendo las palabras de los otros aprendices.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio, rotos por la voz de Demenor.

"Esta bien, los señores se llevaran a sus Daryns con ellos y les explicaran unas cuantas cosas. Les deseo buenas noches" Su voz manifestaba claramente que eran despedidos.

Solo Harry y Demenor permanecieron en la habitación.

"Bien, Harry, tu situación es bastante peculiar…"dijo el elfo lentamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio, no sabiendo que decir.

"Bastante peculiar desde luego…" repitió "Creo que te mereces unas cuantas explicaciones"

Harry asintió lentamente.

"Esta bien, estas en el cuartel central de los Señores de Dragones. Somos un grupo compuesto mayormente por elfos, pero también por unos cuantos Magis y Elementales. Nuestra principal característica es que todos estamos emparejados con un dragón."

"Un dragón?!" Preguntó sobresaltado Harry

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del elfo.

"Sí un dragón. Pero no los que tú estas acostumbrado a ver; éstos son diferentes, más inteligentes y con más recursos. Pueden comunicarse telepáticamente y emparejarse con alguien. Hay nueve tipos de dragones divididos en tres grupos: En el primero están los dragones mentales: los Azurean" un dibujo de un dragón azul apareció. Era grande con garras plateadas y pequeñas y afiladas púas en la cabeza y el cuello, grandes púas en las alas azul oscuro y hojas afiladas como cuchillas (**N/T**: me refiero a la hoja de 1 cuchillo o una espada no las de las plantas) en las piernas así como en la punta de la cola.

"Estos son los más fuertes, los más resistentes. Después están los Dawnris" otra imagen aparecó junto a la primera. Grandes alas color rojo claro, un cuerpo coloreado en tonos pastel desde el amarillo al rojo, una corona de púas en la cabeza, pequeñas hojas en el cuello y en la cola y garras de color rubí. Era más pequeño que el Azurean. "Realmente rápidos, reflejos agudos y gran memoria. Los últimos de este grupo son los Duskers" Otra imagen apareció. Era de un pequeño dragón cubierto con escamas color púrpura, azul oscuro y negro y alas violetas. Tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, pequeñas púas sobre los ojos, garras oscuras y púas redondeadas en la cola. "Su principal ventaja son sus habilidades de camaleón. Este dragón puede mezclarse con su medio, haciendo el imposible verlos." (**N/T:** Dawn significa amanecer y Dusk atardecer de ahí los colores que tienen esos dragones)

Demenor tomo aire y miro a Harry que miraba fijamente las imágenes.

"El segundo grupo esta compuesto por los dragones Elementales: primero los Firelans que tienen control sobre el fuego" Una nueva imagen apareció. Era un dragón bastante grande, rojo y naranja con dos cuernos en la cabeza. Sus alas y el final de su cola estaban hechos de fuego, "Después, los Dewats, que controlan el agua" El dragón se parecía mucho al Azurean, excepto que era más pequeño, tenía menos púas y su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de agua. "Los terceros son los Wiscand, que dominan el aire". Este dragón era bastante extraño. Era difícil describirlo, ya que su cuerpo era algo borroso. Sus alas eran transparentes, y tenía dos cuernos de aire arremolinado y brillantes ojos blancos, "Los Wiscand son capaces de hacerse invisibles. Y por último, los Quear con control sobre la tierra". Era el dragón más grande que Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía hecho de roca con piernas macizas y grandes alas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeñas púas y dos hojas afiladas terminaban su cola.

Demenor se detuvo de nuevo.

Harry estaba sorprendido más allá de lo posible.

"Finalmente los dos últimos dragones. Son los dragones mágicos. Primero las Enmags"

Harry estaba anonadado por este dragón. Si tuviera que describir algo mágico hubiera sido esto. Grandes alas plateadas, un cuerpo delgado y cremoso que _irradiaba_ magia, una chispa como un arco iris en su cuello y pequeñas púas sobre su cabeza.

"Las Enmags son todas hembras y poderosas sanadoras, pero también poco comunes, aunque no tanto como los Sowarocs"

Si había pensando que al dragón anterior irradiaba, este lo hacía aún más. Parecía de la realeza, como un jefe, un líder. Grandes alas doradas con púas plateadas, escamas que parecían de diamante. Grandes garras y hojas en la cola, cuello y cabeza.

"Los Sowarocs son los más poderosos de los dragones. Pueden controlas la magia, son luchadores letales y prácticamente inmunes a todo tipo de hechizos."

Harry solo asintió, completamente asombrado por el dibujo.

"Pasando a otro tema; serás entrenado durante dos años antes de ser emparejado. Tu entrenamiento consta de diferentes partes: esgrima, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, artes marciales, arquería, equitación, magia mental, magia incluyendo curación, seguir rastros… Tu y los otros aprendices estarán bajo el cuidado de los maestros de cada campo"

Harry asintió otra vez.

"Una ultima cosa, como sabes soy tu supervisor, pero también soy el líder de los Señores de Dragones, así que estoy realmente ocupado y apreciaría que no vinieras a mi demasiado a menudo"

Una vez más Harry asintió.

"Bien. Te mostrare el dormitorio de los aprendices. Sígueme"

Lo guió a una puerta negra.

"Aquí es. Buenas noches y buena suerte con tu entrenamiento, la necesitarás"

Antes de que Harry pudiera agradecérselo, ya se había ido. Encogiéndose de hombros miró la puerta aterrado ante la reacción que recibiría de los otros en la habitación. Preparándose abrió la puerta y entró.

Se encontró con un denso silencio y duras miradas.

Mordiendo su labio inferior se encaminó hacia la única cama vacía que quedaba, en la esquina de la derecha, cerca de la ventana. En silencio miro las bolsas que había encima de ella, encontrando ropa, algo de jabón… Empezó a ponerlo en los cajones de debajo de la cama, oyendo a los otros hablar en susurros entre ellos.

"No puedo creer que un humano haya sido elegido!" Dijo de repente uno de los Magis. _Garth,_ recordó Harry, asegurándose de que le oyera.

"Si, es decir. Cómo puede un débil humano emparejarse con un dragón?" Añadió un elfo rubio, Vlad.

"Sabén que necesitan palos de madera para hacer magia?" replicó el Elemental Tierra, Ribor

"En verdad?"

"Sí, Patétic, no? Y yo pensaba que los trolls eran estúpidos!"

"Bueno, los humanos pueden ser el siguiente paso en su evolución"

"No sé…Por qué no se lo preguntas al humano?"

"Excelente idea! Eh, humano!"

Harry, que había actuado como si estuviera sordo, miro al elfo.

"Es tu madre un troll?"

Harry cerró los puños, pero permaneció en silencio. Estaban poniéndole un cebo, pero no podía caer en su trampa.

"Cuál es el problema? Te comió la lengua el gato?"

"Quizás es mudo" dijo la Elemental aire, Chrisianne.

"O demasiado estúpido… quiero decir, si su madre es realmente un troll…

Parecía que podrían seguir durante horas pero Teneb les interrumpió.

"¿Terminaron? Creo que la cena esta lista"

"Sí? Vamos entonces!" exclamó otro elfo, Xjahl.

Abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Harry solo. Bajó su mirada a su mano, había cerrado los puños con tanta fuerza que se había cortado. Obligándose a calmarse, respiró hondo y salió de la habitación, camino a la sala común.

Se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la mesa reservada a los aprendices.

Durante toda la cena, permaneció en silencio, haciendo como si no escuchara las burlas dirigidas a el.

Tan pronto como se les permitió retirarse, se fue derecho a su habitación, se cambió y se fue a la cama. Oyó al resto llegar unas horas mas tarde e fingió estar dormido. Le costó mucho conciliar en sueño esa noche. Qué había hecho él para merecer ese trato?

Por la mañana fue despertado con agua helada. Completamente empapado y temblando miró alrededor hasta encontrar un cubo suspendido en el aire sobre él. Sin previó aviso, el objeto cayó, golpeando su cabeza. La sorpresa le hizo sentirse un poco mareado.

"Al fin despierto humano?" preguntó Chrisianne con una sonrisa falsa

"Date prisa Chris o llegaremos tarde al desayuno!" gritó Garth.

"Voy!" chillo la chica antes de volver a mirar a Harry "Deberías darte prisa humano o llegaras tarde…"

Tan pronto como se fue, él se levanto, vistió y corrió a la sala común, todos estaban casi terminado. Tomó rápidamente el desayuno y se dirigió a su primera clase: esgrima.

Fue el ultimo en llegar. Su maestro le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, observándole.

"Bien, como dije antes, soy Effilin y les enseñare el arte de la esgrima. Estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes" echó un vistazo a Harry "lo harán bien. Empezaremos luchando con espadas. Os daré una a cada uno y entonces les enseñare algunos movimientos básicos" En unos pocos minutos todos tenían una en sus manos. Harry encontraba la suya realmente pesada, hasta tenía problemas levantándola.

"Ahora mírenme" dijo el elfo en alto antes de demostrar una serie de movimientos simples y sencillos. Les hizo hacerlos varias veces, corrigiéndolos y elogiándolos uno por uno. Parecía particularmente amable con Teneb quien se movía con facilidad, aparentemente acostumbrado a sujetar una espada. Llegó a Harry cuando él estaba ejecutando la serie por quinta vez. Sus brazos se estaban cansandos de sujetar la espada y estaba jadeando.

"Bien, Demasiado pesada para ti?"

Harry no supo que decir.

"Un poco…"

"Un poco! Pero si un bebe podría sujetar esa espada! Y tu equilibrio es horrible, mira!" para probarlo Effilin le dio un buen empujón, mandándolo al suelo.

"Sin equilibrio, sin fuerza…Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Los otros jóvenes estaban riendo por lo bajo.

"Devuélveme la espada, no eres digno de llevarla aún"

Sin una palabra Harry se la devolvió. El elfo la puso otra vez en la pared y cogió un largo palo de madera al que le puso dos anillos de acero.

"Toma esto y practica con él. Al menos no te harás daño ni se lo harás a nadie más."

Garth estaba imitando a Harry a espaldas del profesor.

Effilin volvió delante de los aprendices.

"Bien, todos vosotros excepto el humano pueden practicar estos movimientos unos contra otros. Tú" dijo mirando a Harry "Tú continua practicando solo"

Esto continuó durante dos horas. Después se dirigieron a su clase de arquería.

Esta tampoco fue bien para Harry. Estaba realmente cansado de su primera clase y su brazo temblaba haciéndole fallar las dianas por metros y ganándose el enfado de Edevia, una elfa.

La comida pasó rápidamente y era su primera clase de Magia, la que Harry estaba esperando con impaciencia. Al menos no iría muy retrasado esta vez. Solo había olvidado una cosa: su varita.

Tan pronto como entro en clase con su varita en la mano, se encontró a Sarwin delante y mirándole airado. El Magis le arrebato de un tirón su varita.

"Olvídalo humano. No habrá ninguna agitación de varita en esta clase. Aprenderemos la verdadera Magia"

La lección fue una tortura para Harry. No podía hacer nada, nunca había aprendido a canalizar sus poderes sin una varita. La magia sin varita se creía imposible! Al final de la clase Sarwin le devolvió su varita, advirtiéndole que la guardara en su dormitorio.

La siguiente clase era sobre Magia mental. El primer paso en este proceso era acceder al plano espiritual. Y para hacerlo, lo único que debían hacer era meditar, o eso era lo que su profesor, Nerthor, les había explicado. Ser capaces de mantener la calma en todas las situaciones era necesario para ser el compañero de un dragón. Los dragones tenían una tendencia a ser abrumados por sus sentimientos, así que sus compañeros tenían que tener la cabeza fría para equilibrar la intensidad de sentimientos. Aparentemente, los elfos, Magis y Elementales usaban una manera particular para meditar y caer en un profundo trance. El problema era que no funcionaba para Harry. Se pasó las dos horas intentando averiguar otra manera para meditar, fallando miserablemente.

Finalmente conoció a su ultimo profesor, Lienhior, quien les enseñaba equitacióno. Si era posible, esta fue la peor de todas las horas del día para Harry. Tan pronto como dijo que no había montado antes, se gano el desdén del profesor.

Al fin había terminado. Harry cenó rápidamente y se fue derecho a la cama, tras curarse las heridas que se había hecho durante la clase de lucha.

Los días siguientes siguieron el mismo patrón, y tras una semana, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era bienvenido por nadie aquí. Sus compañeros estaban divididos en dos grupos: uno compuesto por Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Teneb, Ophelia y Kobalt, que simplemente lo ignoraban, actuando como si no existiera. A los otros les encantaba burlarse de él e insultarlo; era su pasatiempo favorito y los profesores actuaban como si no pasara nada.

No había mejorado en ninguna de sus clases. En lucha todavía, seguía practicando con su palo o era usado por Effilin para las demostraciones, lo que significaba que actuaba como saco de boxeo. Su puntería había mejorado un poco pero Edevia lo ignoraba. La magia era aún imposible para él y el profesor estaba listo para echarle y Magia mental no iba mejor. En la clase de equitación había sido declarado un caso perdido. Añade a esto las pesadillas nocturnas sobre Voldemort, Cedric, torturas…

Todo en su vida era un autentico infierno. Y el futuro no se veía mejor

Harry estaba comiendo en silencio, ignorando las burlas de Garth y sus amigos. Se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Lo que lo maravillaba era la habilidad de los chicos para inventar insultos nuevos cada día.

Un timbre se oyó sobre la charla. Demenor se puso de pie.

"Aprendices, es tradición entre nosotros celebrar el final del primer mes que pasan con nosotros, así que habrá una fiesta en vuestro honor dentro de una semana"

Se volvió a sentar entre gritos de alegría.

Harry estaba bastante contento también.

La siguiente semana transcurrió entre charlas sobre la fiesta. Incluso los profesores eran más indulgentes.

La noche de la fiesta, los jóvenes se reunieronen los dormitorios, preparándose para ella. Diez minutos antes de la fiesta, empezaron a marcharse de la habitación. Harry estaba apunto de irse también, cuando alguien le agarro del brazo.

"Adónde crees que vas?"

"A la fiesta Ribor" contestó Harry sencillamente, habiendo reconocido la voz de Ribor.

"De verdad? Realmente pensaste que se te permitiría ir? Que tan estúpido puedes ser?"

Harry le miro confundido

"El pequeño humano no entiende…Déjame explicártelo con palabras sencillas: Tu no vienes"

"No veo ninguna razón que me impida ir"

"Bueno, es que no la hay, pero no vendrás"

"Por qué?"

"Escúchame humano, no eres nada excepto una carga. Yendo solo conseguirás avergonzarte, a ti y a nosotros. Quién crees que estará contento de verte esta noche?"

Harry miró al suelo. Ribor había dado en un nervio y lo sabia.

"Lo ves?" Dijo sonriendo con sorna. "Buenas noches humano" añadió antes de marcharse.

Harry se desvistió lentamente y se tumbo en la cama. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Echaba de menos Hogwarts, sus amigos, incluso echaba de menos a Snape; al menos sabía porque Snape lo odiaba. Poco a poco cayo en un agitado sueño.


	3. Desición Drástica

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Dos – Una Decisión Drástica**

Harry estaba descansando en silencio en su cama. Podía oír el ruido proveniente de la fiesta que había en la sala común. Una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla seguida de una segunda. La fiesta de Navidad…Habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado allí, seis meses…Podía oír las risas, la música… esto sólo hacia que se sintiera más deprimido. Esta no era la primera fiesta de la que era excluido, de hecho nunca se le había permitido ir a ninguna fiesta, ceremonia… Los últimos meses volvieron a su mente: Las humillaciones durante las clases.

_Flashback_

Estaba en la clase de Effilin, escuchando e intentando ser tan discreto como era posible mientras imitaba lo mejor que podía con su palo al maestro. En apariencia no era lo suficientemente bien porque el elfo lo llamo para que se pusiera delante.

"Bueno, veamos si has mejorado de ser un caso perdido a ser realmente malo"

En unos pocos segundos Harry estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

"Bien, tengo que rehacer mi frase. Tu no eres un caso perdido, eres mucho peor que un caso perdido"

Los otros estudiantes se estaban riendo de el.

Harry estaba mirando sus pies, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

"Vuelve a intentar mejorar si eso es posible…Al menos se útil y limpia las espadas que hay en la caja"

En silencio y entre las risas, Harry caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación y empezó limpiar las armas.

_Fin del flashback_

Estaba también esa vez en la clase de Nerthor

_Flashback_

Harry estaba intentando por enésima vez entrar en trance para poder alcanzar el plano espiritual, que era la meta de este curso. Porque, una vez que el estudiante alcanzaba el plano, podía encontrarse con su espíritu guardián y recibir sus consejos. La forma del espíritu dependía de la personalidad del estudiante. Era común entre los estudiantes intentar adivinar cual era esta forma. Se hacían apuestas sobre ello. Harry era consciente de que los otros bromeaban sobre que seria su guardián: algunos decían que un gusano, otros que un pez de colores.

"Humano!" dijo bruscamente el profesor

Harry se encogió y suspiró. Y otra charla, Qué maravilla!

"Me pregunto que haces aquí…Nunca he visto a alguien con menos aptitud que tu! Me pregunto si no tendrá algo que ver con tu mente…Un niño de tres años seria capaz de entrar en trance, aun así tú eres incapaz de hacer la cosa más fácil. Bien, como enseñarte parece ser una causa perdida, te daré otra cosa que hacer. Coge estas plumas y copia estos manuscritos. Incluso tu serás capaz de hacerlo correctamente"

Mientras Harry caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa llevando los pergaminos, deseó con toda su alma que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, escondiéndole de los demás

_Fin del Flashback_

En realidad, ninguno de sus maestros le enseñaba ya. Cada vez, después de quince minutos, le lanzaban algunos desagradables comentarios, resaltaban su ineptitud, su torpeza y le daban otras cosas que hacer, en general trabajo duro y sucio o tareas aburridas. Lienhor le hacia limpiar los establos, Edevia lo usaba para pintar dianas, rellenar sus suministros de madera o hacer flechas. En la clase de Sarwin como en la de Nerthor tenia que copiar gruesos manuscritos, viejos y polvorientos pergaminos. Al menos allí, estaba aprendiendo algo, puede que no fuera capaz de usar la magia o el poder mental pero conocía mas maldiciones, embrujos y teorías sobre estos temas que probablemente todos los estudiantes juntos.

Añadido a esto estaban las burlas, los insultos…

"Ignóralo, es solo un humano"

"El pequeño humano está llorando? Oh pobrecito humano! Vuelve a donde perteneces!"

"Débil"

"Inútil"

"Idiota"

"Oh, Ignóralo es demasiado estúpido para entenderte"

"Eres un bueno para nada"

"No entiendo porque malgasto mi tiempo contigo, de todas maneras"

"Que tan torpe se puede ser!"

"Nunca harás nada bien! Solo eres un peligro y una carga"

Peligro, carga, estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, evitando que más lágrimas siguieran a las dos primeras.

Sus pensamientos derivaron a Hogwarts, lo que no era una buena idea ya que solo incrementaban sus sentimientos de soledad y disgusto.

No se había sentido tan a mal antes de un comentario de Xjahl días atrás…

_Flashback_

Teneb y Kobalt estaban hablando tranquilamente en una mesa en una esquina de la habitación. Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y Xjahl camino hasta ellos. Pronto estuvieron hablando sobre las cercanas Navidades y lo que probablemente recibirían de sus familias. Entonces Xjahl vio a Harry y sonrió de forma socarronaantes de decir en voz alta.

"Al menos tendremos regalos, ¿verdad?"

Como Harry no había reaccionado, estaba aun pensando profundamente y no había oído su comentario, Xjahl se burló de el.

"Dime humano, Qué te darán tus amigos?"

El silencio le respondió. Esta vez, Harry le había oído pero había descubierto rápidamente que ignorarles era la mejor manera de lidiar con las burlas.

"Que estúpido soy!" dijo el joven elfo. "No tienes amigos, lo había olvidado…"

Harry permaneció inexpresivo. Había aprendido a hacerlo tras pasar dos meses allí. Su cara era ahora una fría mascara, que raramente mostraba algún sentimiento.

Xjahl pareció decepcionado ante la falta de reacción y dejó el tema. Pero había dado en un lugar sensible y sus palabras habían herido de verdad al joven.

_Fin del Flashback_

Sus amigos…Los echaba de menos más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Debían estar de fiesta en el Gran Comedor ahora. Podía visualizar los carámbanos, las velas, los árboles traídos por Hagrid para decorar, la comida, las risas… Ron y Hermione estarían discutiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre, Fred y George estarían planeando alguna broma o experimentando un nuevo invento en un pobre de primer año…Podía ver a los profesores en su mesa: McGonagall, tan estricta como siempre, Dumbledore con sus brillantes ojos azules, Snape seguramente mirando a los estudiantes con desdén…Sirius y Remus estarían probablemente en algún tipo de misión…Daría cualquier cosa por verlos otra vez, incluso a Snape y a Malfoy…Apartó todos estos pensamientos; solo estaba consiguiendo deprimirse mas de lo que ya estaba. Cerro los ojos y lentamente se durmió; pero los sueños no eran mejores que la realidad…

Estaba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La escena era pacifica, el cielo azul, soleado, los pájaros cantaban. Harry podía oír la risa de los estudiantes de fondo. Se encaminó al campo de Quidditch. Allí la vista cambió de repente. Se habían ido los pájaros y el sol. El cielo era ahora de un gris monótono, se podían oír los truenos. Mirando alrededor vio tumbas saliendo de todas partes.

"Mata al otro" silbó alguien detrás de el.

Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de un sonriente Voldemort.

"Harry Potter…El asesino ha vuelto?"

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás

"No lo soy" dijo, pero su tono no era firme.

"De verdad?" Susurro el Señor Oscuro "Entonces, Cómo explicas eso?"

Dio un paso al costado, mostrando el cuerpo de Cedric tumbado en el suelo. Pero no era el cuerpo que Harry había traído de vuelta con él, estaba putrefacto con agujeros en lugar de ojos

"No…no…" Harry estaba caminando hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en lo que quedaba del buscador de Hufflepuff

Para su gran horror, el cuerpo empezó a levantarse lenta y temblorosamente. Los agujeros de su cara se encendieron con un fuego rojo. Empezó a tambalearse hacia Harry

"Harry…"

"Cedric?"

"Por qué?… Por qué me mataste?"

"NO LO HICE!"

"Por qué Harry? Por qué?"

"No, no es cierto!"

"No lo es?" dijo Voldemort "Estas seguro? Y que hay de ellos?"

Mas gente empezó a aparecer: todas las familias que había visto torturadas y asesinadas a través de sus sueños durante los últimos meses.

Una niña, de unos cinco años, con su osito de peluche en sus brazos, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido"Por qué?"

Fue seguida de un anciano, una señora, una madre…lo rodearon preguntándole por que les había matado.

Harry se tapo los oídos intentando bloquear las voces en vano.

"Por favor, basta, no era mi intención…No pude hacer nada… Lo siento, por favor" murmuró

Lentamente las figuras se disolvieron y una vez más la escena cambio. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor para ser precisos; pero la feliz atmosfera del colegio se había ido. Solo podía sentir frío, un fríoque estaba penetrando en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Los profesores y los estudiantes al completo le estaban mirando fijamente. Dumbledore se levanto con cara severa.

"Señor Potter, se le acusa del asesinato de un compañero estudiante, Cedric Diggory, por lo tanto, ha sido expulsado de esta escuela. Debe irse en menos de una hora"

Harry quiso hablar, para reclamar su inocencia, pero su voz se había ido, oía los gritos alrededor de él.

"Asesino!"

"Traidor!"

Los Gryffindors lo miraban con odio. Ron y Hermione lo observaban con rencor y disgusto.

"Ya no eres un Gryffindor, no eres más que un sucio Mortífago" dijo Ron

"Éramos tus amigos y así nos lo pagas! Nos dejaste a su merced! Asesino!" gritó Hermione, abofeteándole.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Fudge entró, seguido por dos Aurors.

"Harry Potter has sido encontrado culpable del asesinato de Cedric Diggory y sentenciado a recibir el Beso" Anuncio el Ministro

Una persona encapuchada entro y Harry sintió los gritos de sus padres. El Dementor se aproximo. Harry no podía moverse, sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

Lentamente una mano esquelética le agarro de la muñeca y le acerco mientras la otra bajaba un poco la capucha. Harry entonces vio un enorme agujero en lugar de una boca. El agujero le empujaba y el cayo en él gritando, girando en la oscuridad, las voces hablando alrededor de el:

"Traidor!"

"Mentiroso!"

"Asesino!"

Era como un cántico que le seguía en la oscuridad hasta que no sintió nada más.

Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Había sido una pesadilla…. Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza "Asesino".

Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Era cierto los había abandonado cuando lo necesitaban. Y allí estaba, tumbado en una cama sin hacer nada útil. Demasiado estúpido para aprender algo, demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a los otros estudiantes, demasiado débil para ayudar en batalla…una carga, una inútil carga que solo ponía en peligro a otras personas.

Solo hacia daño…Pero esto terminaría pronto… Este pensamiento le sorprendió, pero considerándolo tenia sus ventajas…Resolvería todo y nadie le echaría de menos. Hermione, Ron, Sirius y los otros en Hogwarts seguramente ya habían superado su desaparición, y de esta manera no les pondría en peligro más. Los Dursley estarían felices de librarse de el al igual que los maestros y jinetes aquí. Demenor se había olvidado de el, Harry lo sabía. El líder estaba tan ocupado que se había olvidado completamente de su joven aprendiz, no que él quisiera un aprendiz humano o uno normal, por lo que Harry sabia. Nadie le echaría de menos… Su decisión estaba tomada…

Lentamente se levanto, puso una ilusión, haciendo parecer que estaba durmiendo. Entonces abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un cuchillo. Lo había tomado una noche después de la cena. No era un cuchillo grande, pero estaba lo suficientemente afilado para lo que tenía en mente. Tomó su capa y la puso sobre de sus hombros. En silencio, se escabullo de la habitación y se dirigió a las puertas. Decidió salir por la puerta de la cocina, No habría nadie en ese momento. Los cocineros y sus ayudantes estaban en una fiesta dada para ellos, al igual que quiénes mantenían el lugar limpio y cuidaban de las personas y animales allí.

Caminó en silencio y en pocos minutos estaba afuera. El frío de la noche lo hacía tiritar y apretó más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir el cuchillo en uno de sus bolsillos. Caminaba lentamente, sin saber realmente a donde ir. La nieve hacia el caminar más difícil, pero no abandonó. Oyó el ruido del mar. Los cuarteles de los Señores de Dragones estaban situados en una isla, perdida en medio del océano, no sabia realmente donde. Se decidió. Se dirigió hacia el lado sur de la isla. Una vez allí, miro las estrellas y se coloco en la dirección exacta a Hogwarts.

Entonces como en cámara lenta, sacó el cuchillo y miro la hoja afilada. Con determinación, la coloco en su muñeca izquierda y la corto con un rápido movimiento. Rápidamente corto su otra muleca y regresó su mirada a las estrellas. Quizás sus padres estaban allí esperándole. Su sangre caía libremente a la nieve, creando un pequeño charco rojo oscuro. Se sintió más y más débil por la perdida de sangre. Su mente se nublaba. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Finalmente se tumbo sobre su espalda, sus ojos fijos en las estrellas. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraron y el cayó en la bienvenida oscuridad…


	4. Sowarocs

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Tres – Sowarocs **

Harry sintió como la oscuridad lo engullía. No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni alegría, nada. De repente sintió un tirón en su ombligo, como si estuviese usando un traslador, y sus alrededores empezaron a iluminarse, convirtiéndose lentamente en un blanco cegador. Sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hicieron comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Parecía que estaba en una nube. Si esto era el cielo, estaba bastante contento de estar allí.

De repente oyó un aleteo detrás y se giró rápidamente para mirar que lo estaba haciendo ese sonido. Su mandíbula casi llego al suelo, bueno lo habría hecho de haber habido uno.

Un dragón estaba volando hacia él, un Sowaroc para ser precisos. Pero era plateado en lugar de sus colores normales. La bestia aterrizó cerca de Harry y lo miraba fijamente, haciéndolo sentir realmente incomodo.

"Eso fue estúpido" Comentó el dragón, mirando severamente al adolescente.

Harry solo abrió la boca, demasiado sorprendido incluso para registrar lo que le acababan de decir.

"Esa fue probablemente una de las cosas más estúpidas que alguien ha hecho jamás!"continuó el dragón. Estaba claramente enfadado.

Harry volvió en sí. Estaba en el Cielo y no estaba allí para que le gritaran. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en los Cuarteles.

"Qué?" Replicó con sequedad.

"En que estabas pensando? Cortarte las venas! Qué querías matarte?!"

Harry levanto su ceja izquierda. ¿Estaba bromeando o solo siendo estúpido?

"Esa era la idea" Respondió bruscamente, claramente enfadado con el dragón.

"Ya lo sé!"

"Entonces, Por qué preguntas?"

"Para llegar a una respuesta!"

" Y esta respuesta es…?"

"Vaya! Tenemos curiosidad?"

"No, solo me pregunto porque estoy siendo molestado por un dragón con problemas para controlar su ira, cuando se supone que debo estar muerto y descansando en paz para siempre…"

"Por qué siempre me tocan los difíciles?" suspiró la gran bestia poniendo los ojos en blanco de una forma muy humana.

Harry permaneció en silencio. El dragón le estaba poniendo de los nervios de punta.

El Sowaroc soltó un suspiro, esta vez exasperado.

"Bueno, vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas cosas: primero, no estas muerto…"

"QUE?!"

"Me gustaría que no me interrumpieras… Como iba diciendo no estas muerto y…"

"Perdona, debo haber entendido mal. Creí haber oído que dijiste 'no estás muerto'…."

"No. Estás. Muerto." Repitió el dragón con dificultad

Hubo un silencio, entonces…

"(censurado)"

"Esa boca…"

"Cállate! Acabas de decir que, en resumen, tengo que volver al Infierno y quieres que este contento y feliz? Estas loco?! No sabes como es mi vida allí!"

"Sé exactamente como es! No soy tu guardián porque sí!"

"De verdad? Y como puedes?… Qué tú eres mi que?"

"Ay, creo que tienes unos pocos problemas de oído… Soy tu guardián"

Harry se quedo mirando al Sowaroc. Después de unos minutos, pareció salir de su estado de shock.

"Esta bien, Dónde esta la cámara?"

El dragón le dirigió una mirada confundida.

"La que?"

"La cámara, ya sabes, esa cosa que los muggles usan para grabar…"

"Sé lo que es una cámara!"

"Seguro que sabes muchas cosas" Replicó Harry, pero se callo al ver la expresión de la cara del Sowaroc

"De vuelta a nuestro tema, soy tu guardián y…"

"Em…siento interrumpirte otra vez, pero creo que hay un pequeño error aquí. Tu no puedes ser mi guardián"

"Y por que no?"

"Bueno, no puedo tener un guardián. Para tener uno, necesitas alcanzar el plano espiritual y encontrar uno; y yo soy incapaz de alcanzarlo así que no puedo tener guardián."

"Que hubieras sido capaz de alcanzar el plano hubiera sido bastante sorprendente, viendo lo que esos llamados maestros te enseñaron" Bufó el dragón

"Puedes explicarte?" Preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja.

"Bien, tú eres un humano."

"Brillante deducción, Sherlock!"

"¡No uses ese tono conmigo!" soltó de forma brusca el dragón "De todas formas, como iba diciendo, como eres un humano, no puedes usar el mismo método que los elfos para alcanzar el plano. Es técnicamente imposible! Las mentes de Elfos y Humanos no son iguales!

"Genial. Y?"

"Eres realmente denso, sabías? Significa que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, puedes desarrollar tus propias cualidades."

"Maravilloso" Replico con sarcasmo Harry "Y como se supone que voy a aprenderlo?"

"Bueno, estaba planeando aparecerme ante ti, pero como trataste de matarte, mis planes han cambiado un poco. Fue una cosa bastante estúpida la que hiciste. Completamente inútil e inapropiada."

"Yo la encontré bastante apropiada. Gracias"

"Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que te despiertes, así que voy a enseñarte como alcanzar el plano, de esta forma seré capaz de hablar contigo."

"Algo que no sé si debería hacerme feliz" Murmuró Harry

"De esta manera, seré capaz de ayudarte con tu entrenamiento" Continuó el dragón, aparentemente sin haber oído el comentario de Harry.

Con la palabra "entrenamiento" las orejas de Harry se abrieron.

"Entrenamiento?"

"No, mantenimiento" replico el Sowaroc "Por supuesto entrenamiento!"

"Pero no creo que sea la mejor persona para ser entrenada…"

"Tonterías. Ahora escucha con atención. Para alcanzar el plano necesitas…"

El dragón comenzó a explicarle con todos los detalles el método para alcanzar el plano.

Explicó a Harry que los elfos tenían un lazo realmente fuerte con la naturaleza. De esta manera, ellos podían unirse con ella, usar sus poderes y a través de ella, después de relajarse y calmar sus mentes, acceder al plano. Entonces tenían que romper sus nieblas, estabilizar el plano. Solo encontrarían su guardián una vez esto estuviera hecho.

Como Harry era humano, dijo, no tenia estos lazos, así que en vez de intentar absorber el poder de la naturaleza al que no podía acceder al menos de momento, tenia que bucear en las profundidades de su mente, enfocar dentro de el en su poder interior, localizar su origen y utilizarlo para llegar al plano. Una vez allí tenía que concordar su mente con el plano. En pocas palabras, tenia que aclarar su mente no calmarla lo que era bastante diferente.

Empezó a hacer esto, bajo la mirada cuidadosa del dragón. Para hacerle practicar, el Sowaroc lo llevo a otro plano y le hizo volver al plano espiritual. Después de unos pocos intentos fallidos, entendió como se hacía y podía hacerlo fácilmente.

De repente, todo tembló.

"Parece que finalmente te estas despertando"

"Pero no quiero!"

"Lo siento, pero no es algo que podamos controlar"

"Pero…"

"No hay peros. De todas formas te espero a las 4 de la mañana en punto. Estate fuera de aquí

"A LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA! Estás loco!"

"Estoy perfectamente cuerdo gracias. Pero no podemos tenerte desentrenado. Debes tener control sobre tus habilidades"

"Sí. Lo que sea…"

El plano empezó a emborronarse ante los ojos de Harry.

"Recuerda, mañana a las 4 de la mañana!" Grito el dragón.

"Ey! No me has dicho tu nombre!"

"Arxener" Gritó el guardián antes de desaparecer.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos quejándose. La luz lo estaba cegando. Cerró los ojos protegiéndolos de la luz. Olía a sal, pero también a mar. Podía oír el rumor del mar contra la colina. El dragón tenía razón, estaba vivo. Suspirando, abrió los ojos otra vez y después de que se acostumbraran a sus alrededores, intentó deducir dónde estaba.

En una cueva. Estos fueron sus primeros pensamientos. Estaba en una cueva, probablemente en la colina. Había una larga apertura a través de la cual entraba la luz.

"Estas despierto, joven" Dijo alguien detrás de el. La voz era profunda pero al mismo tiempo suave.

Se giró en redondo y se encontró cara a cara con un Sowaroc! Pero esta vez era uno real y uno muy impresionante. Su cabeza casi tocaba el techo, lo que significaba que tenía casi ocho metros de alto; sus escamas doradas casi vibraban con poder. Sus hojas plateadas y sus garras de diamante brillaban con la luz. Esta criatura quitaba la respiración, la encarnación de la belleza y perfección, pero también mortal.

"Por qué estoy vivo?" Pregunto Harry de repente. No le importaba si estaba siendo maleducado con el dragón, quería saber por que estaba de vuelta.

"Te curé cuando te encontré anoche. Pero debo decir que pensé que ibas a morir. Habías perdido mucha sangre…"

Harry suspiró. "Por qué no podías simplemente dejarme morir?"

"Un gran destino te aguarda"

"Probablemente como el peor estudiante visto en los Cuarteles. O el primero en ser expulsado, algo que estoy seguro todo el mundo disfrutaría"

"Deja de ahogarte en la autocompasión. Explota tus habilidades, entrénalas, trabaja duro…" Corto el dragón

"Eres el segundo que me lo dice eso, pero Cómo voy a hacerlo? Todo el mundo preferiría comer lombrices que ayudarme con mi entrenamiento"

"Tienes cerebro, úsalo. Además no estarás solo"

"Ah, sí el espíritu guardián tarado. Me había olvidado de el. Cómo me entrenara un espíritu?"

"Ya lo veras, pequeño."

"Pero…"

"Puedes hacerlo. Lo sé"

"Eres bastante optimista! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte! Esto!" Le enseño su muñeca donde se veía una delgada línea roja "Debería probar tu error!"

Ten más confianza, joven

"No es tan fácil! Estoy solo…" dijo Harry en voz baja.

"No estás solo. Hay gente mirándote, solo necesitas aprender a verlos"

"No lo conseguiré"

El Sowaroc lo miró con atención.

"Dame tu mano"

Harry obedeció.

El dragón bajo la cabeza al nivel de su mano. El muchacho podía sentir su respiración. Al contrario de lo que había creído no olía a azufre o fuego. No podía nombrarlo pero era calmante y relajante. Su mano brillo y cuando la luz desapareció, vio un collar en ella. Le dirigió una buena mirada; era un colgante rectangular con algo grabado en él: un dragón volando en toda su majestuosidad. Miro al dragón, respirando profundamente.

"No puedo aceptarlo, es- es demasiado"

Los ojos del dragón se encontraron con los suyos. Los colores del arco iris hipnotizaron a Harry.

"Tómalo. Esta hecho de una de mis escamas. De esta manera nunca estarás realmente solo."

Casi sin atreverse, Harry se lo puso. Cayó en su pecho y mientras lo escondía bajo su camisa Harry pudo sentir una sensación cálida a través al tocarlo. Miró a la poderosa bestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí…"

Harry estaba tan emocionado que se perdió el pequeño brillo que rodeo al colgante por unos pocos segundos; pero el Sowaroc no. Le dirigió al chico delante de él una aguda mirada.

"Debes irte, joven"

Harry salió de la cueva. A su derecha vio unas escaleras que se dirigían a lo alto del monte. Antes de salir de la cueva se paró y se dio la vuelta.

"Espera. Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Lo sabrás cuando nos encontremos otra vez, joven. Ahora, ve, antes de que tu ausencia sea notada por tus _profesores_" De alguna forma pareció escupir la palabra.

"No les digas nada. Solo empeoraría las cosas." Rogó Harry, sintiendo que el dragón podría informar de lo que había hecho a alguien, quizás Demenor. El elfo había olvidado todo sobre él, probando su interés en el chico. Harry no quería que alguien se lo recordara.

El dragón le miro durante un largo rato antes de asentir a regañadientes.

"De acuerdo, pequeño. Ahora vete"

"Adiós y gracias…" Susurró Harry antes de irse.

Una vez que estaba solo, el dragón murmuro:

"Volveremos a vernos, joven Harry Potter"

Harry corrió hasta los Cuarteles, esperando contra todo pronóstico que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que no había estado en su dormitorio durante toda la noche.

No tuvo esa suerte. Mientras corría por un pasillo, se chocó con alguien.

"Ey! Mira por donde vas…Tú!" Grito la persona que había estado apunto de tirar.

Para su suerte, era Effilin.

"Que estas haciendo aquí! Corriendo por los pasillos! Yo te enseñaré!" Gritó.

Harry ni se molesto en escucharle. Sabía que la mejor manera de lidiar con el maestro de lucha era permanecer en silencio y esperar a que terminara su charla.

"…Y si tienes tanta energía que puedes correr tan temprano por la mañana, entonces vas a tener que limpiar entera la clase de lucha hoy. La quiero perfecta. Y no me importa que sea el día de Navidad!" Chilló.

Para entonces una cantidad de jinetes y unos pocos estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor de ellos. Todos sonreían con sorna a Harry, aparentemente felices de verlo en problemas.

Harry asintió descuidadamente y se marcho.

"Ey! No he terminado! Humano!" Chilló un rojo Effilin.

Pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Demasiados pensamientos estaban girando en su cabeza y ya lidiaría con las consecuencias después. En unos pocos minutos estaba en su dormitorio. Nadie estaba allí. Todos estaban en la sala común, disfrutando de la mañana de Navidad.

Harry agarró fuertemente su collar y por primera vez en meses sonrió de verdad.

--

Mientras tanto el pánico se estaba extendiendo en el mundo mágico.

La desaparición de Harry no se había notado hasta mediados de Agosto cuando los Weasley, preocupados por la falta de respuesta de Harry, habían ido a la casa de sus parientes.

Los Dursley, bastante felices de que se hubiese ido, no intentaron saber donde se había marchado o quien se lo había llevado. Solo se dieron cuenta de que se habían librado de él, algo de lo que estaban contentos. Preocupación era una de las últimas cosas en sus mentes. Solo Petunia estaba un poco enfadada por su desaparición, ya que se había ido sin terminar su trabajo, dejando las brochas en el suelo y goteando pintura en la hierba.

Cuando los Weasley llegaron, esta vez en coche, los Dursley entraron en pánico…

Ron llamó al timbre, bastante preocupado. Harry no había contestado a sus cartas durante semanas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando una sonriente Petunia. Su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como vio quien estaba delante de su puerta, remplazada por una expresión de puro pánico.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Ron la bloqueó.

"Sentimos haber venido así Señora Dursley" Dijo Hermione que estaba junto a el. "Pero necesitamos hablar con Harry"

"¿Quién?" Tartamudeó Petunia.

"Harry Potter"

"No hay nadie con ese nombre viviendo aquí. Ahora váyanse antes de que llame a la policía"

"No juegue con nosotros" dijo el señor Weasley aproximándose a su hijo y a su amiga. "Conoce a Harry. Ahora déjenos entrar y lo llevaremos con nosotros"

Petunia estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la voz de Vernon se oyó detrás de ella.

"¿Quién es Petunia?" preguntó

"Gente. Están aquí por Él" dijo temblorosa

Vernon inmediatamente se unió a su esposa. Miró al señor Weasley con desdén.

"El chico ya no vive aquí" Sonrió

El señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione empalidecieron.

"Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó rápidamente el adulto.

"Desapareció hace semanas. Puf! Ido! Fue un gran alivio" Contesto el hombre.

Eso no era lo que Hermione y sus acompañantes esperaban.

Sus caras estaban ahora mortalmente pálidas.

"¿Desapareció?" Preguntó Ron

"¿Eres estúpido? ¡El chico se marchó! ¡No se como o donde o con quien, pero se ha ido! ¡Ahora márchense de mi casa!" Vociferó.

Con esto cerró la puerta. Hermione, Ron y el Sr. Weasley estaban pálidos, pánico claro en sus rostros.

"Debemos ir a Hogwarts" Dijo finalmente el señor Weasley

Los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hablar, asintieron y se marcharon.

Una vez Dumbledore supo lo que había pasado, fueron necesarios pocos días antes de que el mundo mágico lo supiera. La noticia estaba en los periódicos, titulares como "¡El niño que vivió desaparecido!" o "¡Potter secuestrado!" podían verse. Surgieron las hipótesis más locas. Se realizó una búsqueda a escala mundial, pero no se encontraron pistas. Siguió el pánico.

La gente empezó creer en el regreso del Señor Oscuro. Fudge intentaba encubrirlo diciendo que Potter debía tener esto planeado, que Ya Saben Quien no estaba de vuelta. Pero solo unos pocos le creyeron. La mayoría siguió a Dumbledore.

Unas pocas semanas después, mientras los estudiantes abordaban el Expreso de Hogwarts, todos deseaban ver a Harry, esperando contra todo pronóstico que apareciera. Pero nunca sucedió. Durante el trayecto Hermione tuvo que contener a Ron para que no golpeara a Malfoy, cuando el joven rubio fue a su compartimiento haciendo desagradables comentarios sobre la desaparición de Harry.

Fue con depresión que Hermione y los otros entraron al Gran Comedor. Todos los Gryffindor estaban tristes, silenciosos, perdidos, incluso los gemelos. La selección tuvo lugar en una atmósfera pesada ya que todas las casas, excepto las de los Slytherins, estaban preocupadas por su compañero.

Al final, Dumbledore se levantó, comenzando su discurso.

"……Y debo pedir que todos tengan en mente el nombre de un compañero estudiante ausente hoy. Esperemos que este bien"

Y todo el mundo casi pudo oír "Y que no este en las garras de Voldemort"

Este no fue un buen comienzo de año para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, bueno para la mayoría de ellos.

_Bueno… Estoy revisando los capítulos ya traducidos, cambiando un poco la gramática y los signos de puntación y agregando los acentos a los tiempo pasados, porque ninguno de los verbos lo tiene… se que me debo estar comiendo algunos y dejándolo pasar, pero revisar algo que ya está escrito en mi idioma es más difícil que traducir, porque tengo que leer cada oración dos veces._


	5. Entrenamiento

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Cuatro - Entrenamiento **

El día de Navidad marco un cambio en la vida de Harry. Desde ese día nada fue como antes. Seguro, la actitud de sus compañeros y profesores no había cambiado, pero ÉL había cambiado.

Ayudado por su guardián, se entrené él mismo. Cada mañana de 4 a.m a 7 a.m y cada noche de 9 p.m. a 11p.m. entrenaba. Entrenamiento físico por la mañana, mágico por la noche. Arxener lo mantenía ocupado y por tanto impedía que se hundiera en autocompasión. El espíritu guardián podía estar un poco loco pero era un profesor bastante bueno. Siguió a Harry paso a paso durante su trabajo, aconsejándole, corrigiéndole.

Primero decidió que Harry debía tener mayor resistencia y estar en mejor forma. La solución a su problema eran dos horas de trabajo por la mañana: correr, estiramientos, gimnasia…. Correr no era tan difícil para Harry como lo eran los estiramientos, pero la gimnasia era otra historia. Cuando Arxener le mostró los movimientos que tenia que hacer, pensó que su guardián estaba bromeando…

_Flashback _

"Ahora es el momento de la gimnasia!" Exclamo Arxener

Harry, que estaba jadeando en el suelo, se quejó.

"Tienes que tener esta energía tan temprano por la mañana?"

"Harry, me gustaría ver mas entusiasmo de tu parte"

"Entusiasmo, claro, mas bien locura" Murmuró el joven por lo bajo.

"Quizás, pero en este caso, debería pensar que tu tampoco estás muy cuerdo si discutes contigo mismo…"

"Técnicamente no eres parte de mí…"

"…Ese no es el punto. Ahora mira. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas."

Imágenes de hombres haciendo volteretas, saltos…pasaron por la mente de Harry. Una vez que se detuvieron hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Solo tengo una pregunta" Dijo finalmente Harry "En qué estas pensando? "Estás bien? Necesitas descansar?"

"Estoy cuerdo. Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Estoy Bien"

"No parece…" Murmuró Harry.

Harry podía prácticamente imaginarse al guardián con el ceño fruncido. Arxener no podía ir a su plano y el no podía entrenar mentalmente, así que el espíritu guardián lo seguía mentalmente y le daba instrucciones a través de imágenes mentales.

"Oí eso!" Reprendió el guardián

"Y que? Es cierto! Cómo quieres que haga esas cosas?"

"Oh! Cierra la boca y hazlo!"

"Cómo?"

"HAZLO!"

"Esta bien, esta bien! No a la violencia!"

Harry suspiro e intento imitar uno de los movimientos más sencillos que había visto. Acabó dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

"Lo ves! Te dije que no podría hacerlo"

"Solo te diré tres palabras: entrenar, entrenar y entrenar"

"Esa es solo una palabra, sabes?"

"Sé que es solo una palabra, ahora deja de hablar e intenta esto" Le mostró a Harry un movimiento sencillo."

"Sabes, podríamos saltarnos esta parte, no creo que vaya a mejorar en esto…"

"Harry…"

"Sí?"

"Cállate"

"Tu estas hablando"

"Por ultima vez…"

"Y si tú lo haces no sé porque yo no debería hacerlo"

"Te estoy avisando…"

"No es justo si tu puedes hablar y yo no"

CALLATE Y TRABAJA!"

"Está bien! No te molestes tanto!"

Harry empezó a practicar algunos movimientos básicos mientras murmuraba sobre un guardián estúpido con un problema de violencia…

_Fin del Flashback _

Lentamente mejoró. Se puso en forma, mejoró resistente y su agilidad. Una vez Arxeren pensó que estaba listo le empezó a enseñar a luchar. La esgrima se le hacía bastante difícil al principio y se cansaba con rapidez simplemente sujetando la espada. Pero poco a poco sus habilidades mejoraron.

Para entrenas usaba una espada que consiguió sacar de la habitación de Effilin. Era un arma vieja y pesada pero bien hecha. También usaba flechas y arcos robados para practicar arquería. Todavía se sentía como si tuviera dos manos izquierdas. Algo, dijo Arxeren, que tenia que ver con que su arco no estaba adaptado a el. Su afición a la lucha con espadas empezó un día en concreto…

_Flashback_

Harry había fallado la diana por enésima vez esa mañana y se estaba hartando. Estaba listo para tirar el arco a la primera persona que viera.

"Está bien. Detente.. Esto no puede continuar así…"

"Te rindes? Ya?"

"Deja de decir estupideces…" Replicó el guardián "Voy a conseguirte armas apropiadas."

"Y como harás eso?"

"Ya lo veras. Ven aquí esta noche a las 9 listo para pasar la noche levantado. Para compensar no tendrás que entrenar durante el tiempo que dure."

"El que?"

"Sorpresa" Respondió. Harry casi podía sentir la sonrisa de superioridad.

"No sé si realmente quiero averiguarlo"

"Te gustará"

"Eso es lo que me asusta"

"Suficiente charla. Trabaja en tu lanzamiento de cuchillos. Tu puntería no era buena la última vez"

"Genial" Replicó Harry haciendo una mueca. No era mejor lanzando cuchillos que con el tiro con arco.

Una vez hubo terminado con su entrenamiento matutino se fue a clase.

El día paso lentamente y una vez termino se dirigió al lugar donde entrenaba de noche. Era una pequeña cabaña a un kilómetro de los Cuarteles. Se sentó en el suelo y fue al plano.

_¿Arxeren?_

No hubo respuesta.

_Arxeeeeerrreeeeeeen_

Aun sin respuesta.

_¡ARXEREN!_

"_Sí?! A que vienen estos gritos? No puedes hablar como la gente normal"_

"_Soy normal?"_

"_No, pero no hace falta que grites, no soy sordo"_

"_No, tú estás loco"_

"_Que no"_

"_Que si"_

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que no"

"Que Si!"

"Sí!!"

"Odio cuando me engañas"

"Vete acostumbrando…"

"De vuelta a nuestro asunto, debes volver a tu plano, alguien debería estar allí para explicártelo todo"

"Está bien. Hasta luego!"

Harry volvió a su plano rápidamente. En verdad, había alguien más en la cabaña ahora. Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido seria quedarse corto**.** Había un enano delante de el. Media alrededor de 1, 20 m de alto, vestido con cuero y llevando un hacha colgando de un lado. Tenía ojos pequeños y unas pocas cicatrices surcaban su cara; su cabello corto y oscuro estaba desordenado y estorbaba en parte a su visión. Lo aparto con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de observar a Harry de pies a cabeza.

"Así que tú eres el que necesita armas?"

"S-Si" Tartamudeo Harry bastante nervioso.

"De acuerdo, ven, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo hablando"

El enano lo guió hasta una colina y después de una caminata de media hora se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió una trampilla. Estaba tan brillantemente escondida que nunca podrías adivinar que había algo más que hierba.

Mientras Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el enano le hizo volver a la realidad.

"Vamos"

Entraron en el agujero y terminaron en un túnel iluminado por piedras fluorescentes.

"Sígueme de cerca, es fácil perderse aquí…"

Harry asintió y obedeció.

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos antes de entrar en una cueva gigantesca.

Había cuatro enormes fuegos rugiendo y unos pocos enanos estaban ocupados alrededor de ellos.

"Bien, te voy a enseñar como fabricar tus armas y como cuidarlas. Escúchame atentamente, no repetiré ninguna explicación"

Harry asintió de nuevo y escucho a su guía.

Primero el enano, Terio, le enseño como escoger los materiales apropiados. Enseñó a Harry como ver los defectos en el metal, una vez hecho, como hacer la mejor aleación posible dependiendo del uso de las armas y de las cualidades que se quisieran. Entonces le mostró los diferentes pasos en la creación de una espada.

Le contó a Harry que aprender como hacer armas era el trabajo de toda una vida y que solo le enseñaría lo básico. La noche paso rápidamente. Harry se marcho a las 2 a.m. para levantarse a las 7 a.m.. Durante la semana siguiente, los días siguieron la misma pauta. Al final de la semana el enano llevo a Harry a otra habitación. Se pararon delante de una enorme puerta de acero. Esta era la primera puerta que Harry había visto allí.

"Guardamos todas las armas que hacemos aquí. Ahora, tu no eliges tu arma, es tu arma la que te elige a ti, siempre recuerda esto."

"Lo haré"

"Bien, sígueme"

Puso su mano en la puerta, a cual brillo ligeramente antes de abrirse.

Entraron lentamente. Había armas en todas partes: dagas y espadas de todos los tipos con sus fundas, arcos con un carcaj y flechas, lanzas, cuchillos…

"Echa un vistazo. Sabrás cuando encuentres las apropiadas para ti" dijo Terio.

Harry obedeció y empezó a caminar por la habitación, a veces tomando una espada o un arco. Después de una hora no había encontrado nada que le pareciera apropiado para él. Finalmente un destello de metal atrajo su vista. Se aproximó. Era una espada, una obra maestra. La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada, pulida y afilada. El metal usado era bastante peculiar y Harry no podía reconocerlo. La empuñadura en que terminaba la hoja estaba bien hecha y, cuando Harry la cogió, pareció hecha para su mano.

La funda estaba hecha de cuero con una cenefa dorada en ella. Miro a la hoja, jugando con ella a la luz. Las piedras colocadas en la unión de la hoja y la empuñadura brillaron un poco. Algunas de las espadas hechas por los enanos llevaban encrestadas piedras, que podían contener algo de magia en ellas, permitiendo a su portador desviar maldiciones con ellas. La naturaleza de la piedra dependía de su portador. Aquí había una pieza de ámbar. Mirándola más de cerca, Harry notó que tenía algo en su interior, pero no podía ver lo que era.

Esta era su espada, pensó sin ninguna duda. Miró alrededor, intentando ver si no había nada más de interés allí. Una daga atrapó su vista. Estaba hecha con el mismo material que la espada y tenia una piedra también. La empuñadura tenia forma de garras a los lados. Harry encontró su arco unos minutos después con su carcaj y flechas.

Volvió con Terio, quien le había observado durante su búsqueda, preguntándose con que armas acabaría al final.

Su cara era ilegible cuando Harry le mostró las armas que había cogido.

"La espada y la daga así como las puntas de las flechas están hechas de una aleación que no somos capaces de hacer. Su inventor murió con el secreto, ya que no se lo transmitió a ninguno de sus aprendices. Estas son sus últimas y mejores creaciones. El arco esta hecho con ébano y abedul y la cuerda esta hecha con tendones de dragón sacados de uno muerto. Las flechas estas hechas con sauce y plumas de águila y fénix" explico el enano.

Guió a Harry fuera y luego al exterior. Antes de irse miró atentamente al joven.

"Cuida bien de estas armas. Si tienes algún problema vuelve y pregunta por mí, te ayudare"

"Gracias"

"No hay de que, Buena suerte"

Harry asintió, agradeciendo otra vez al enano antes de volver al castillo. Escondió sus armas en una caja hechizada: la había hecho expandible e imposible de abrir para otro que no fuera él. Además, la caja estaba escondida en la pared, detrás de unos ladrillos móviles que Harry había encantado personalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto a las 4 a.m. para su entrenamiento.

Después de una hora de correr, elongar y hacer calentamiento, empezó a practicar con su nueva espada. Después de unos pocos movimientos, Harry solo quería una cosa, dominar la lucha con espada. Moverse con su espada le producía sensaciones increíbles: una mezcla de poder, fuerza y algo más que no podía realmente nombrar.

_Fin del Flashback _

Desde ese día sus progresos en este campo fueron rápidos. Mejoro en tiro con arco hasta llegar a un nivel medio. También entreno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mezclando lucha callejera, artes marciales y gimnasia; en suma, creando su propio estilo de lucha. A veces, aprendía un movimiento en horas, otras tardaba días hasta que hacia el movimiento de forma correcta…

Arxeren lo entrenaba también en Magia. Primero le enseñó como canalizar su magia fuera de su cuerpo, permitiéndole así hacer magia sin varita. Era una tarea tediosa que le llevo a Harry un mes completar. Cuando consiguió que unas pocas chispas salieran de su mano, estaba sobreexcitado y Arxeren tardó varios minutos en calmarle. Una vez hizo esto, su entrenamiento fue más fácil.

Aprendía como hacer el hechizo con varita y sin ella. Al final encontró que era más fácil sin varita. Arxeren le dijo que teóricamente cualquier mago o bruja podía aprender como hacer magia sin varita, pero que era realmente difícil entender el concepto y que la gente tuviera más o menos habilidades dependía de cómo los flujos de magia circularan en sus cuerpos. Harry progresó de forma constante para su placer, por supuesto que a veces tenía que superar algunos problemas, pero eso no lo detenía.

Otro aspecto de su entrenamiento era la Magia Mental. Alcanzó lentamente un buen nivel de empatía y podía mover cosas con su mente, pero le costaba mucha energía. Entrenó de todas maneras, sabiendo que esta habilidad podría salvarle la vida algún día. La Magia Mental realmente le ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Con su mente podía ver la magia dentro de el y manipularla para facilitar su acceso a ella e incrementar su poder.

Sus habilidades no era lo único que había cambiado. Él había cambiado, física y mentalmente. Su entrenamiento le estaba moldeando. Lentamente estaba cambiando de un niño esquelético a un adolescente bien formado. Cuando alguien lo miraba, no esperaba que fuese lo bastante fuerte. Era delgado y no tenía grandes músculos para mostrar su fuerza. Pero no había nada de grasa en él, gracias a los Dursley y a la dieta que Arxeren le obligaba a seguir.

Necesitaba fuerza, pero los grandes músculos le habrían hecho perder agilidad y velocidad. Su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre y había perdido toda esperanza de domarlo. El cambio mental era visible en sus ojos.

Desde Navidad sus ojos eran fríos, cautelosos. Se hizo más silencioso, aprendió a fundirse con las sombras, andar sin hacer ruido y por encima de todo, como esconder sus emociones. Esto cosas eran indispensable para su supervivencia. Algunos de los otros estudiantes, en concreto Garth, Chrisianne, Ribor, Xjahl y Vlad harían cualquier cosa para burlarse de él. Seguro, todavía se burlaban de él de vez en cuando, pero no tan a menudo como antes. Harry se construyó una mascara vacía que llevaba constantemente, escondiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, pensando, mostrando solo vacía y fría indiferencia. Era ahora más pensativo y sereno. Si alguien de Hogwarts lo viera ahora, le habría costado mucho reconocer al Niño-Que-Vivió con todos los cambios que había sufrido durante los últimos nueve meses.


	6. Teneb

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Cinco - Teneb **

Harry se despertó a las 4 a.m. como siempre. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina para entonces. Rápidamente se levanto, se duchó y se vistió, todo en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Dejó la habitación después de poner una ilusión en su cama para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo y se dirigió hacia el prado sin olvidar sus armas; una vez había pasado y Arxeren no había estado contento, por decir algo. Harry se encogió al recordarlo. Caminó sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, algo que había aprendido rápido. No hacer ruido se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él.

Finalmente llego al prado y se detuvo. Saltó la verja y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de pararse y mirar alrededor. Entonces silbó de forma aguda dos veces y esperó. Unos segundos más tarde, podía oírse a un caballo galopando. De hecho, pronto apareció un semental que se dirigió hacia el joven mago.

Se quedó a unos pocos metros. Harry sonrió y se aproximo al animal. El semental era grande, completamente negro, excepto por sus crines y su cola que eran de color gris plata. Otras características eran las dos medias blancas en sus patas traseras y una marca con forma de media luna en su frente. Harry acaricio al caballo, hablándole suavemente. Entonces con un giro de su mano, equipo al caballo y salto encima de el. Echándose hacia delante, susurro en su oreja

"Vamos Sombra!"

Inmediatamente el caballo comenzó a galopar hacia el monte más alto de la isla.

En su lomo, Harry saboreaba la carrera. Se acordó de las primeras veces que había visto a su semental.

_Flashback _

Harry acababa de terminar de limpiar los establos y estaba empezando a dar de comer a los caballos en los prados cuando llego al animal al que Lienhior le había prohibido acercarse.

Curioso, se subió a la verja e intento ver el caballo que estaba allí. Sabía que el caballo se llamaba Sombra y que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que era una bestia salvaje que nadie podía montar. De repente vio una cosa negra en la parte opuesta del prado.

Contra las órdenes que le habían dado, camino hacia él, vencido por la curiosidad.

Al fin vio al semental. Era una de las cosas más magnificas que había visto jamás. El animal irradiaba energía; En los más pequeños movimientos se podía ver lo salvaje que era.

Oliendo a Harry el semental, que había estado comiendo, levanto la mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia él. El muchacho quedó atrapado en su mirada.

Lienhior nunca le había permitido tener un caballo como a los otros estudiantes, y se moría de ganas de tener uno. Decidiendo que no le haría ningún daño intentar montar este semental, ya que nadie lo quería, Harry se aproximó a él. Mientras se acercaba, el semental se ponía mas y más nervioso, sacudiendo su melena, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos…Harry puso una mano en su lomo y con un empujón fuerte salté sobre el. Cinco segundos más tarde estaba tumbado de espaldas con estrellas bailando alrededor de su cabeza…

Temblorosamente se levanto. Entonces oyó a alguien reírse. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no le dio importancia considerándolo un efecto secundario de la caída. Pero la risa no desapareció, al contrario, se hizo más fuerte. Entonces adivino de quien era esa risa.

_¡No es gracioso Arxeren!_

_Te costo darte cuenta de que era yo! Y lo siento, pero ES gracioso, tendrías que haber visto tu cara…_

_En vez de reírte podrías ayudarme!_

"_Con que?"_

"_Eres realmente denso! El caballo!"_

"_¿Qué hay con el caballo?"_

"_Arxeren…"_

"_Qué?" Preguntó el guardián inocentemente_

"_Basta!"_

"_Basta con que?"_

"_En verdad me estás haciendo enojar, sabes?"_

"_Es parte de mi encanto…"_

"_Seguro que lo es…" Murmuró irritado Harry_

"_Que estabas diciendo?"_

"_Te estaba pidiendo ayuda"_

"_No recuerdo haber oído las palabras mágicas…"_

"_Por favor?"_

"_No, no es eso?"_

"_Cuáles son entonces?"_

"_Arxeren es el mejor"_

"_No pienso decir eso!"_

"_Cómo quieras!"_

"_Harry suspiró con fuerza."_

"_Está bien. Arxeren es el mejor. Contento? Puedes ayudarme ahora?"_

"_No era tan difícil, o si? Qué quieres?"_

"_Lo estas haciendo a propósito, verdad?"_

"_Haciendo que?"_

"_Nada. No importa"_

_De verdad?"_

"_Si, te estaba pidiendo ayuda para montar este caballo…"_

"_Pon una mano en su lomo y salta sobre él"_

"_Ya lo hice y dure cinco segundos"_

"_Bueno en ese caso, necesitas que se acostumbre a tu peso y presencia"_

"_Y como hago eso?"_

"_Escucha, primero tienes que…"_

Arxeren le dio explicaciones detalladas del método a seguir para entrenar a Sombra.

Durante los días siguientes, Harry no intentó volver a montar al semental. En vez de eso fue cada tarde a cuidarle: cepillándolo, peinando sus crines y cola…Poco a poco el caballo se fue acostumbrando a su aroma y fue estando cada vez menos en presencia de Harry, incluso parecían agradarle esas sesiones. Las cosas estuvieron de esta manera durante unas dos semanas. Para entonces, Sombra estaba bastante acostumbrado al olor de Harry y a su tacto. Entonces, además de cuidarle, Harry empezó a acostumbrarle a su peso, tumbándose más y más en su lomo. Finalmente después de un mes, podía tumbarse atravesando el lomo de Sombra.

Decidió entonces intentar montarlo de nuevo. Esta vez duro dos minutos antes de ser lanzado al suelo. No abandonó y continuó. Poco a poco duro aumentó el tiempo que aguantaba. Harry nunca había aprendido a montar a caballo y estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Arxeren. Nunca usaba silla de montar o riendas, ya que no tenia y no podía usar las de los establos en caso de que alguien notara que faltaban. Podría haberlos conjurado, pero Arxeren le dijo que no, argumentando que si podía estar en el lomo del semental y guiarle sin ellos, podría hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Le llevo dos meses conseguirlo, pero lo hizo y al final de esos dos meses podía montar a Sombra con y sin riendas. Era el principio de una gran amistad. Sombra era el único ser, aparte de Arxeren, que escuchaba a Harry.

_Fin del Flashback _

Desde entonces, Harry montaba a Sombra al menos una vez al día. Cada mañana, iba al prado, equipaba a Sombra y lo llevaba hasta el monte, donde entrenaría las dos horas siguientes, antes de volver a los cuarteles.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Sombra redujo la velocidad. Miró alrededor y sonrió. Estaba en lo alto del monte y podía ver gran parte de la isla. El Sol salía pronto aquí, alrededor de las 5 a.m. Desmontó a Sombra, decidiendo entrenarse solo antes de empezar a trabajar con el semental, permitiendo a la bestia descansar un poco. Primero comenzó a correr, luego elongó.

Después era tiempo para su entrenamiento mágico, practicó un poco de magia sin varita, lanzando hechizos, maldiciones y embrujos en dianas que había conjurado antes. Arxeren le estaba dando consejos y corrigiéndole. Entonces cambió a su habilidad elemental. Recordaba la primera vez que Arxeren le había dicho que era capaz de controlar un elemento….

_Flashback _

Harry acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y estaba envainando su espada cuando Arxeren le habló.

"_Harry?" _

"_Si?"_

"_Creo que ya puedes empezar a practicar tu habilidad elemental…"_

"_QUE?!"_

"_Qué te dije acerca de gritar…?"_

"_Lo siento, pero es que creí oírte que tenía que entrenar una habilidad elemental…"_

"_Eso es exactamente lo que dije…"_

"_Es oficial. Estas definitivamente loco!"_

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque es imposible"_

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque….Porque si"_

"_Buen argumento"_

"_No bromees, no es divertido…"_

"_No estoy bromeando"_

"_Si que lo estas"_

"_Inténtalo al menos!" Dijo el guardián exasperado_

"_Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_

"_No tienes nada que perder"_

"_No tiene sentido intentar algo que no es posible!"_

"_Solo inténtalo!"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Inténtalo por amor de Dios!"_

"_Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate. Qué tengo que hacer?"_

"_Concéntrate en el poder de tu interior e intenta sacarlo fuera"_

_Harry hizo como le habían dicho, pero no paso nada._

"_Lo ves!"_

"_Cuándo digo intentar… Me refiero a creer en lo que estas haciendo!"_

"_Está bien"_

_Esta vez Harry se concentró, apartando todas sus dudas. De repente sintió una corriente de poder y un increíble calor. Miró alrededor. Estaba rodeado de fuego._

"_Detente! Detente! Te vas a quemar!"_

_Inmediatamente Harry se detuvo y las llamas desaparecieron, dejando solo un gran circulo de cenizas alrededor de el._

"_Guau!" fue el único comentario de Harry_

"_Como acabas de ver, tienes control sobre el fuego"_

"_Ya lo vi…"_

"_Y tendrás que practicar tu habilidad, al menos para evitar quemarte cada vez que pierdas el control"_

Harry permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de aprender.

_Fin del Flashback _

Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Había pensado que entrenar con su elemento sería fácil, pero había tenido grandes dificultades para conseguirlo, había sido incluso más difícil que controlar la magia sin varita. Primero tuvo que pasar horas meditando, y solo meditando, entonces tuvo que aprender a concentrarse. Después se le permitió conjurar una pequeña bola de fuego, algo con lo que tuvo problemas. Era más probable que quemara todo en un radio de dos metros que aparecer una pequeña bola. Una vez que consiguió aprender como controlar la intensidad del poder que estaba usado, tuvo que aprender a cambiar la forma de lo que estaba conjurando. Tenia que usar bolas, anillos, flechas, espirales, flores, animales…de fuego.

Ahora tenía bastante buen control sobre él. O, por lo menos, eso le decía Arxeren

Finalmente pasó al entrenamiento físico. Silbó dos veces y Sombra se aproximó. Montó rápidamente en el caballo y empezó a practicar algunos movimientos que había aprendido el día anterior. Lentamente añadió acrobacias a la práctica. Entonces trabajó en acelerar hacia el primer obstáculo: un slalom, luego tuvieron que esquivar bolas de fuego y Sombra tuvo que saltar unos cuantos obstáculos; A Harry le había costado mucho acostumbrar al semental al fuego. Después llegó la parte que menos le gustaba: desenfundo los cuchillos y los tiro cuando pasó cerca de las dianas, esperando que hubieran alcanzado su centro. Nunca había sido en verdad bueno en arquería. Después tomó su arco, que estaba sujeto a su espalda, y disparo algunas flechas a los blancos móviles a su derecha e izquierda. Finalmente llego al final.

"_Bien, bastante buen tiempo, pero has fallado tres dianas con tus cuchillos y dos dieron lejos del centro. Tus flechas dieron todas en las dianas pero tu puntería no fue buena en verdad. Así que ya sabes lo que eso significa…" Corrigió el espíritu guardián._

"_Juego terminado, juega de nuevo…"_

"_Exactamente"_

Suspirando Harry dirigió a Sombra hacia la salida del circuito y lo hizo de nuevo. Una y otra vez tuvo que hacerlo al completo, cuatro veces hasta que Arxeren estuvo satisfecho. Entonces deshizo el circuito, desmontó a Sombra, lo limpió y le dio algo de comida antes de desenvainar su espada y comenzar su entrenamiento.

Arxeren le había hecho aprender una secuencia de movimientos, un poco como un baile. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces, cada vez más rápido, antes de ir frenando poco a poco. Una vez que estaba hecho, podía practicar nuevos movimientos. Al terminar, estaba jadeando un poco y se apoyó en Sombra para descansar un poco antes de continuar su entrenamiento.

Mientras estaba haciendo esto, sintió que un hechizo le golpeaba. Había puesto un escudo sobre él y lo mantenía levantado todo el tiempo en las clases ya que podía ser notado por los profesores, algo que quería evitar. Se giró y miró al monte. Allí vio seis jinetes que reconoció como Teneb, Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Opheria y Kobalt.

"_Mierda!"_

"_Esa boca!" _Le reprendió Arxeren

"_Cállate! Tengo que salir de aquí!"_

"No hay necesidad de volverse maleducado, no pueden ver quien eres desde el monte"

Harry no contestó. Saltó encima de Sombra y con un movimiento de su mano apareció cerca de los cuarteles, detrás del prado de Sombra para ser precisos.

Desmonto rápidamente y cuidó del semental antes de ir corriendo a su dormitorio.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez…

* * *

Teneb y sus amigos habían decidido ir de paseo con sus caballos esa mañana. Así que se levantaron antes, tomaron sus caballos y dejaron los edificios. Habían decidido ir al monte, habiendo oído que la vista era extraordinaria desde allí. Estaban hablando y bromeando cuando llegaron a lo alto del monte. Durante unos pocos minutos estuvieron en silencio admirando la vista cuando Inir de repente divisó algo.

"Ey! Miren!" dijo señalando algo.

Teneb siguió la dirección del dedo y vio un jinete galopando en la explanada delante de ellos. Todos miraron mudos de asombro al jinete, quien empezó a hacer acrobacias. Teneb se había considerado un buen jinete, al menos hasta que había visto a este extraño. Iba vestido de negro con un arco sujeto a su espalda y una espalda colgando de un lado y estaba montando un semental negro con crines y cola grises y dos medias blancas. No podía ver claramente su cara, solo se dio cuenta que tenia cabello negro.

El extraño deceleró y se detuvo.

"Es bueno" dijo Inir.

"Más que bueno" replicó Opheria concentrándose en el jinete desconocido. "No es Sombra al que esta montando?"

"Sombra?" repitió Malisa "Pensaba que nadie podía montarlo"

"Yo también, pero este caballo es exactamente igual que él, así que o es Sombra o su gemelo perdido…" dijo Opheria.

Sus reflexiones sobre la identidad del caballo fueron interrumpidas ya que, de repente, para su sorpresa, el joven hombre levanto una de sus manos y la giró. Al instante apareció un circuito hecho de fuego. En ese momento, si los seis amigos no hubieran estado sentados en sus caballos se habrían caído al suelo.

"Tiene control sobre el fuego!" exclamó Kobalt.

"Eso parece" dijo Malisa, el asombro audible en su voz.

Teneb no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado con este hombre. El fuego era uno de los elementos más peligrosos, ya que tenía tendencia a abrumar a su portador. Estaba fuertemente ligado a los sentimientos. Él mismo controlaba el aire. En general todos los jinetes tenían más o menos control sobre un elemento. Y este hombre estaba conjurando un circuito entero sin esfuerzo aparente.

Miraron al jinete hacer el circuito unas cuantas veces antes de desmontar de su caballo.

"Saben quien es?" preguntó Arnelle

"No, pero no hay muchos jinetes con el pelo negro y control sobre el fuego… Hay…" antes de que Inir pudiera enumerar todos los jinetes que entraban en esa categoría, el hombre con el pelo negro empezó a moverse con su espada, mas y más rápido. Parecía bailar mientras peleaba contra un enemigo invisible. Su espada era casi un borrón. En apariencia lo estaba disfrutando. Fue frenando poco a poco.

"Este hombre es uno de los mejores espadachines que he visto…"constato Inir.

"Si, creo que seria capaz de vencer a Efilin" añadió Kobalt.

Teneb estaba en silencio. Los elfos eran famosos por su destreza con arcos y espadas y les encantaba demostrarlo, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de alguien tan diestro, pero no podía reconocer a este hombre.

"Quizás…" dijo lentamente.

"En verdad me pregunto quien es…"dijo Opheria

"Yo también. Teneb? Conoces algún hechizo que le podría identificar?" preguntó Inir.

Teneb era reconocido como el mejor estudiante de los cuarteles, según todos los profesores.

El joven elfo asintió y levanto su mano, apuntando al jinete que estaba ahora apoyado en su caballo y lanzo un hechizo de identificación. Cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de dar al extraño, pareció rebotar en algo.

Teneb maldijo. Un escudo! Por que no había pensado en esa posibilidad?!

El extraño inmediatamente los miró. Saltó sobre su semental, alzó la mano.

Los seis jóvenes miraron fijamente el lugar donde el jinete estaba segundos antes.

"Qué paso?" preguntó Kobalt un poco aturdido…

"Para ser sinceros, no lo se…" contestó Arnelle

"Yo tampoco. Quién creen que sea?" La curiosidad era evidente en el tono de Inir.

"No lo sé, pero voy a intentar averiguarlo….Quizás podría enseñarnos algunas cosas…"

"De acuerdo" asintió Opheria.

"El problema es que no tengo ninguna pista sobre quien puede ser…"

"Tenemos unas pocas pistas" dijo Opheria "Tiene el pelo negro, control sobre el fuego, es un experto en esgrima y puede montar a Sombra. Estoy segura de que era Sombra…"

"Eso reduce la lista, no hay mucha gente que cumpla todas esas características…"constató Teneb. "Dudo que haya alguno. Por lo que he oído, nadie puede montar a Sombra…"

Los otros se encogieron de hombros.

"Bueno, deberíamos volver si no queremos llegar tarde" dijo Kobalt.

"Tienes razón, vamos." Respondió Malisa.

Se dirigieron hacia los cuarteles en silencio, cada uno de ellos intentando adivinar quien era este misterioso jinete….


	7. Averiguando

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Seis - Averiguando **

Teneb y sus amigos volvieron a los cuarteles, hablando del misterioso jinete, intentando averiguar quien era.

"No es un Magis, estoy seguro" dijo Kobalt

"Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Malisa.

"Nosotros, los Magis, podemos sentirnos unos a otros. Lo habría sabido inmediatamente si fuera uno de nosotros"

"Y no es un Elemental" añadió Opheria.

"Por qué?" Teneb quien dirigía el camino la miro.

"Cuando uso el fuego, no lo hizo de la manera en que lo hacemos los Elementales. Nosotros estamos en armonía con nuestro elemento. Él estaba accediendo al poder del elemento a través de su propio poder"

"Así que es un elfo."

"Si, todas las otras posibilidades han sido descartadas. Pero en verdad me pregunto quien es. Por lo que he oído, nadie ha sido capaz de montar a Sombra…"

"Quizás te equivocaste, podría haber sido otro caballo…"

"Quizás, pero estoy bastante segura de que era Sombra. Le preguntaré a Lienhior si alguien ha conseguido montarlo." Dijo Opheria.

"Buena idea…. De todas maneras no conozco muchos jinetes elfo con control sobre el fuego. Debe haber unos seis o siete…"

"Si… creo que esta Haram" comenzó Kobalt.

"Es rubio"

"Bien, entonces Jeesala"

"Este jinete era definitivamente un hombre" cortó Inir.

"Habló el experto…" se burló Arnelle.

"Entonces, están Garan y Ferin"

"Los dos son morenos, pero Garan no podría sujetar una espada de forma correcta aunque su vida dependiera de ello…pero si podría ser Ferin…"dijo Teneb pensativo

"Y finalmente Kassim y Téal"

"Téal tiene el pelo castaño, pero también podría ser Kassim"

Se callaron según llegaban a los cuarteles. Rápidamente desmontaron y devolvieron sus caballos a los establos. Entonces se apresuraron a la clase de Effilin, sabiendo que el profesor no estaría contento de verles llegar tarde, aunque no les castigaría, ya que estaba orgulloso de Teneb y Kobalt.

El día transcurrió igual que siempre para ellos y al final de la clase de equitación, Opheria se acerco a Lienhior que estaba acariciando a su propio caballo.

"Disculpa?"

El hombre levantó la mirada y sus gestos se suavizaron al ver a Opheria, su favorita y de lejos mejor estudiante.

"Sí Opheria?"

"Bueno señor, me gustaría saber si alguien ha sido capaz de montar a Sombra" preguntó simplemente.

"No! Nunca!" Replicó el elfo "Ese caballo es completamente salvaje, nadie ha conseguido hacer algo de el. Es una pena porque es el mejor semental que tenemos"

"De verdad?"

"Si" respondió Lienhior con entusiasmo como siempre que hablaba de sus caballos. "Viene de una larga línea de campeones, y sus orígenes son los mejores posibles. Es el resultado de un programa de cría seguido cuidadosamente. Lamentablemente es indomable. Así que le vamos a usar para la cría. Quizás sus descendientes sean más domables"

"Es asombroso!" Exclamó Opheria, un poco forzadamente, para complacer a su profesor.

"Si que lo es"

"Sí, muchas gracias"

"De nada"

"Bueno. Buenas Tardes"

"A ti también"

Se fueron, Lienhior a los establos y Opheria a encontrar a sus amigos.

Estaban comiendo, hablando tranquilamente cuando la joven Magis se sentó pesadamente en su silla suspirando.

"Qué pasa '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Pheria?"

"Nada, solo que Lienhior acaba de decirme que nadie puede montar a Sombra."

"Debes haberte equivocado entonces, quiero decir, estábamos bastante lejos de el puedes haber confundido su caballo con otro"

"Quizás, pero estaba segura…"

"Déjalo, Opheria, debiste equivocarte" cortó Inir

"De acuerdo! Pero mañana voy a volver para estar segura"

"Yo voy contigo" dijo Teneb, seguido del resto.

Acordaron encontrarse la mañana siguiente a las cinco en los establos.

Durante la semana siguiente, fueron al monte todas las mañanas, intentando vislumbrar la cara del luchador. Sin éxito, desde la primera vez que le habían sorprendido, se había vuelto más cauteloso, manteniendo una vista atenta de lo que le rodeaba y no habían sido capaces se siquiera identificar su caballo. Al principio de la segunda semana, los amigos de Teneb empezaron a cansarse de tener que levantarse tan temprano, solo para ver un destello de negro antes de ver al extraño desaparecer.

"Esta es la última vez que vengo." decidió Arnelle exasperada.

"Tienes razón. Estoy harto de tener que levantarme tan temprano!" Exclamo Inir.

Los otros, menos Teneb, estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Teneb?"

El joven elfo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Sí?"

"Qué dices tu?"

"Creo que voy a seguir intentando averiguar quien es…Soy demasiado curioso"

"Demasiado curioso para tu propio bien, si quieres saberlo… Pero… Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea alguien de fuera, capaz de venir aquí de una manera desconocida?…"

"Yo le pregunté a Oras sobre eso. Dijo que era imposible a menos que la persona tuviera una increíble cantidad de poder. Hay barreras en esta isla haciendo imposible a alguien de fuera entrar a la isla apareciéndose. La isla también es inmarcable"

"Esta bien, esta bien… Entiendo, posibilidad descartada. Bueno, te deseo buena suerte, pero harás esto sin mí. No voy a levantarme antes de las 7." dijo Inir.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico.

Teneb se encogió de hombros. "Está bien…"

Durante la semana siguiente siguió fallando en encontrar incluso las más pequeñas pistas sobre el misterioso luchador, pero no abandonó. Teneb era conocido por su perseverancia y curiosidad, dos rasgos principales de su carácter. Al final de la segunda semana sus esfuerzos fueron finalmente recompensados…

Había decidido levantarse un poco más temprano y llegó al monte mientras el jinete estaba practicando tiro con arco. Estaba a punto de disparar una flecha cuando pareció sentir a Teneb. Sorprendido falló la diana. Silbó y aplaudió haciendo desaparecer sus cosas antes de saltar sobre el lomo de su caballo y desaparecer también.

Teneb suspiró pero decidió inspeccionar la zona como siempre, para ver si el extraño se había dejado alguna pista. Bajó de su caballo y camino hasta donde había estado parado, mirando con atención al suelo. Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando algo brillante llamo su atención. Se agacho y lo cogió, conteniendo la respiración. Era una flecha. Podía ver algo del sauce que se había usado para hacerla, así como plumas de águila y fénix, pero el metal que había al final era lo que le tenia desconcertado. No lo había visto nunca antes. Giro el arma en su mano, pesándola. Estaba perfectamente equilibrada. Todo en ella estaba perfectamente hecho.

Mirándola más de cerca, vio una pequeña marca impresa en la madera, un relámpago para ser precisos. Miro la flecha una última vez antes de volver a su caballo y atarla a las riendas. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas sin responder. Qué significaba esta marca? Quién la había hecho? De donde venia? Y así muchas más.

Volvió a los cuarteles perdido en sus pensamientos, limpió a Rayo, puso la flecha con sus cosas y se dirigió a la clase de lucha. Llego casi tarde y vio que Effilin le dirigía una mirada desaprobadora antes de hacer que se uniera a los otros. Cuando alcanzó a sus amigos estos le dirigieron miradas interrogantes.

"Por qué llegas tarde?" Susurró Malisa.

"Les digo después de clase"

Sus amigos asintieron antes de volver su atención al profesor que había comenzado a hablar.

"Muy bien, Daryns! Hoy, vamos a pelear un poco antes de hacer un pequeño torneo. Quiero que…"

Mientras hablaba, explicando una vez las reglas, la mente de Teneb vagó hacia el extraño. Decidió estudiar la flecha esa tarde. Estaba observando la habitación cuando vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y en silencio y entrar al humano. Fue al fondo de la habitación discretamente y espero a que Effilin terminara. Teneb le miro con curiosidad. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Cuál era su nombre?…Hassam? O quizás Hares? Lo observó notando la estatura normal, el cuerpo delgado y el pelo negro y desordenado. Entonces volvió a mirar al profesor.

Effilin había parado de hablar y estaba mirando al fondo de la habitación.

"Humano!" Ladró.

Harry levantó la mirada. Teneb estaba un poco desconcertado por la mirada vacía. ¿No estaba, al menos, un poco intimidado por el maestro?

"Si, maestro?"

"Crees que puedes llegar tarde a mi clase y que no pase nada?"

Harry no contesto

"Demasiado estúpido para contestar? Era de esperarse! No estas haciendo nada excepto perder nuestro tiempo. Pero tu debes pensar de otro modo ya que crees que puedes permitirte llegar tarde a mi clase."

Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron, pero Teneb estudió el rostro del humano, un rostro vacío, nada mostraba que le hubieran herido esas palabras.

Su falta de reacción pareció sorprender un poco a Effilin. El maestro suspiró enfadado.

"Cómo piensas tan alto de ti mismo. No te importaría enfrentarte a Teneb? Seguro que no será demasiado difícil para ti…" Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"Enfréntense a su oponente. Las reglas estándar"

Los jóvenes se pusieron en posición y esperaron su señal.

Tan pronto como les señalo el comienzo, Teneb atacó, decidiendo terminar con el humano rápido, evitándole ser mas humillado de lo que ya había sido.

Sorprendentemente, el humano bloqueó todos sus golpes. Teneb frunció el entrecejo. Seguro que se estaba tomando las cosas con tranquilidad para evitarle mucha humillación, pero si fuera tan malo como el profesor había dicho no habría sido capaz de parar ni uno de sus golpes. Se movió a cosas más fuertes, sorprendido de ver que su oponente seguía bloqueando todo, incluso aunque parecía estar en dificultades. Le lanzo un puñetazo y el humano logró esquivarlo, su pelo moviéndose a un lado, mostrando su rostro entero. De repente, Teneb se dio cuenta de algo que lo asombro mas allá de todo lo imaginable. En la frente del humano había una marca, idéntica a la de la flecha…

--

Harry maldijo para si. Había sido interrumpido otra vez durante su entrenamiento, pero esta vez había estado tan concentrado en la práctica que no había sentido venir al intruso. Había perdido una flecha en su huida y pasado largo rato buscándola sin éxito y ¡Ahora llegaba tarde a clase de Effilin! Que día!

Se deslizó dentro de clase, rezando que el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Escuchó las palabras de Effilin a medias, conociéndolas ya de memoria. Estaba un poco preocupado de tener que pelear con Teneb, pero desechó esos pensamientos, solo fingiría una derrota, perdiendo lo suficientemente mal como para contentar a Effilin.

Se enfrentó al joven elfo y esperó a que la pelea comenzara. Mientras su oponente atacaba tenía cuidado de esquivar o parar los golpes. Fingiendo dificultades y perdiendo casi no nota un puñetazo que esquivo rápidamente. Volvió a su posición defensiva, esperando un nuevo golpe, pero nada vino. Miró y se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba mirando fijamente su frente, en concreto su cicatriz. Frunció el ceño; Que era tan interesante de su cicatriz? Si tenía una forma extraña, conocida en todo el mundo mágico, pero no había nada extraño para un elfo…Entonces entendió. La forma! La flecha!! Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido! Poner su marca en ella!

Abofeteándose mentalmente y maldiciendo en silencio, Harry dio un paso adelante como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio, y agarró el brazo de Teneb, sabiendo que si atacaba abiertamente a Teneb, Effilin se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal.

"¡No te quedes ahí como un pez fuera del agua! Debes ganar esta pelea, así qué ataca! No debería ser demasiado difícil para ti aplastar al simple y despreciable humano…"Susurro rápido en la oreja del joven elfo.

Esto pareció herir el orgullo de Teneb quien salió de su estado de shock.

Atacó violentamente al joven mago. Harry, quien había estado preparado para este tipo de reacción, bloqueó por completo el golpe y fingió su derrota, cayendo de espaldas.

Inmediatamente Effilin empezó a gritarle.

"Me rindo humano! Eres un caso perdido! En verdad me pregunto por que fuiste escogido y por que sigues viniendo a clase si eres incapaz de aprender las cosas más simples!

Continuó durante unos minutos y Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para parecer humillado y avergonzado, notando la mirada de Teneb sobre él. Una vez el profesor hubo terminado se volvió a los otros estudiantes, que habían terminado sus peleas y habían estado escuchando su charla, divertidos de ver al humano ser gritado.

"Ha terminado todo el mundo? Estrechen manos"

Todo el mundo estrechó la mano de su oponente, felicitándole por su pelea. Teneb sintió como una pequeña nota pasaba a su mano cuando estrecho la del humano.

Se separaron y Effilin explicó el funcionamiento del torneo. Mientras los dos primeros luchadores empezaron a pelear, Teneb miró la nota. Ponía: _Reúnete conmigo mañana a las cinco de la mañana en el monte. Ven solo y no hables de esto con nadie._ Miro hacia Harry y le vio sacando brillo a las espadas, ya que Effilin le había prohibido participar en el pequeño torneo, captó su mirada y asintió. Puso la nota en el bolsillo y se preparó para su primera pelea, contra Garth.

El ganador no fue una sorpresa. Fue Teneb, para placer de Effilin.

Durante todo el día, observó al humano, intentando ver alguna de las habilidades que había visto en el monte. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre su tardanza de esa mañana dijo que su caballo había perdido una herradura. A duras penas podía contenerse de tomar al humano por los hombros y preguntarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Cómo podía un…humano ser tan poderoso! No era…correcto! Este fue probablemente el primer día que no presto atención a sus clases, algo en verdad inusual. Durante toda la tarde estuvo en silencio, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para pensar en algo más. Se fue temprano a la cama. No se durmió con facilidad, su mente estaba demasiado llena de preguntas. Pero, se levanto a las 4:30 la mañana siguiente, saltando literalmente de la cama. Cuando pasó delante de la cama del humano, dio un giró, ya que le vio aun durmiendo. Se aproximó y le agarro de un brazo. Bueno, para ser precisos solo sintió aire. Retiró su mano.

"Una ilusión" murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza, añadiendo esto a su lista de cosas que preguntar. Se preparó, marchó y llego al monte solo un poco tarde. El humano estaba allí como siempre y ahora le reconoció claramente. Estaba en medio de su baile con la espada y Teneb decidió no interrumpirle. Se aproximo en silencio, fijándose en él, a duras penas reconociendo al caballo que comía unos metros mas allá, en absoluto molestado por los movimientos de su jinete.

Teneb miró atentamente sus movimientos y su cara. El día de antes había estado desconcertado por una cosa mientras le observaba: su expresión. El humano había tenido una cara ilegible todo el día, sin mostrar sus sentimientos ni una vez, siempre con una expresión fría e indiferente. Ahora estaba profundamente concentrado, olvidado de todo excepto su espada. Teneb lo miraba cautivado. Estaba asombrado. Los movimientos eran casi impecables, excepto unos pequeños detalles que eran de esperar en unas series como estas. Por supuesto que un elfo también podía hacerlo, pero este humano tenía más elegancia que cualquier luchador que Teneb hubiera visto antes. Había algo en sus movimientos que decía a Teneb que el humano estaba poniendo todo su ser en este baile.

Cuando Harry terminó, Teneb se acercó. El joven elfo no le reconoció, de espaldas al él, mientras inspeccionaba su espada antes de enfundarla.

"Así que viniste…" dijo con voz fría. No estaba del mejor de los humores. Había sido descubierto, algo que había intentado evitar a toda costa y además había pasado una noche terrible: Su cicatriz le había despertado a mitad de la noche, dándole tirones durante una hora.

Le había estado pasando los dos últimos meses, a veces, normalmente durante la noche podía sentir un desagradable tirón en la frente, que desaparecía en unas pocas horas. De esta manera sabia que Voldemort estaba haciendo algo…No matando o su cicatriz habría ardido, pero estaba haciendo algo. Era bastante frustrante, porque no había tenido ni un solo sueño desde que había llegado aquí, así que las cosas debían ir bien para el Señor Oscuro, ya que era cuando estaba enfadado cuando Harry tenia esos sueños.

"Eso fue asombroso!" Susurró Teneb.

"¿Así que el humano es digno de la atención de un elfo…?"

--

La vida seguía en Hogwarts, aunque la ausencia de Harry seguía en la mente de todos. Habían pasado tres meses desde el inicio de curso y las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban lentamente. El mundo mágico seguía buscando a Harry y El Profeta publicaba un pequeño artículo diario sobre el estado de las investigaciones, pero la gente estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de encontrar al Niño-Que-Vivió; muchos empezaban a creerle muerto.

Hermione y Ron no estaban en este grupo. Ambos creían firmemente que Harry seguía vivo y estaban extremadamente preocupados por él. Fudge seguía negándolo, lo que les enfurecía.

"Puede este hombre ser más estúpido?" Ron suspiró enfadado, leyendo El Profeta que una lechuza acababa de traer.

"Qué hizo ahora?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Escucha_: Me han preguntado ya varias veces si el posible que Ya Saben Quién haya regresado. Les aseguro a todos que es una tontería gigantesca, comenzada por el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero necesito recordarles que, tras la muerte de un estudiante en el Torneo de los tres Magos, el chico ha estado ligeramente engañado, quizás a consecuencia del Avada Kedavra. _

_No hay ninguna razón para que cunda el pánico debido a palabas dichas por un niño en un momento emotivo. Debió haber sido victima de ilusiones o alucinaciones. Quiero añadir que Harry Potter será escuchado como testigo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, para saber si tuvo algún papel en ella, lo cual es una posibilidad si el chico esta perdiendo el control o esta siendo engañado. Así que otra vez pido a todo el mundo que este tranquilo: no hay peligro." _

_Estas fueron las palabras del Ministro cuando se le preguntó acerca de los rumores del regreso de Señor Oscuro. Al ser cuestionado sobre la anormal actividad de las criaturas oscuras en Siberia, Transilvania, la selva amazónica, la cada vez más frecuente aparición de criaturas oscuras, el ministro respondió que deben ser personas aprovechándose de estos rumores y fingiendo ser Mortífagos. Qué debemos creer? Albus Dumbledore, el eminentemente respetado Director de Hogwarts, ha estado aceptado la vuelta de Ya Saben Quien, diciendo que el mundo mágico debe estar preparado para su alzamiento._

_El Director ha reforzado mucho las medidas de seguridad alrededor del colegio, para tranquilizar a los padres preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos. Esta de verdad el Señor Oscuro de vuelta? Es algún tipo de broma enferma? Las preguntas permanecen sin respuesta_" Y continua así. Te ahorraré el resto del articulo." Escupió Ron enfadado.

"No sé si es estúpido, pero tengo que admitir que siendo el sea tan ciego y testarudo es increíble…" Replicó la joven bruja.

"Si, estoy seguro que si se convirtiera en Animago seria una mula…"

"Probablemente. Qué tenemos ahora?"

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Ravenclaw"

"Al menos no tenemos Pociones ahora"

"Tienes razón, vamos o llegaremos tarde"

"Voy, voy"

Fueron los primeros en llegar a clase. Se sentaron adelante, cortesía de Hermione. Su profesora, la Profesora Figg, estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un grueso volumen.

Los dos Gryffindors pusieron sus deberes sobre el escritorio y hablaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron los otros estudiantes. La Profesora Figg era muy buena, casi tanto como el Profesor Lupin. Hoy comenzaban con un nuevo tema.

Una vez estuvo todo el mundo colocado, cerró su libro y se levantó y recogiendo sus trabajos volvió a su mesa antes de mirarlos fijamente.

"Esta bien clase, hoy vamos a hablar sobre dragones y como pueden defenderos de ellos"

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y dijeron "Norberto."

"Ahora, puede alguien decirme cual es el punto débil de un dragón?"

Hermione levanto la mano junto con unos cuantos Ravenclaws.

"Srta. Granger?"

"El punto débil de un dragón son sus ojos"

"Exactamente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. El punto débil de un dragón son sus ojos. Alguien puede decirme por que?"

Esta vez respondió un Ravenclaw.

"Las escamas del cuerpo de un dragón lo protegen de la magia"

"Correcto, cinco puntos. Ahora para cegar a un dragón puedes usar el hechizo Conjuntivus, que lo incapacitará por un tiempo. El problema unido a este embrujo es que es bastante doloroso. Por tanto, puede enfadar a la bestia y hacerla más peligrosa. También pueden usar un simple hechizo cegador que, aunque no durará tanto, les permitirá escapar. Ahora, Qué es lo peligroso de un dragón?"

Varias respuestas se oyeron por toda la clase: "Fuego" "Cuernos" "Garras" y otras.

"Muy bien. Ahora vamos a aprender unos pocos hechizos que pueden ser útiles si se cruzan en el camino de un dragón adulto. Primero…" Durante la siguiente hora practicaron un hechizo de invisibilidad, hechizos que podían enmascarar el olor, hacer silenciosos todos tus movimientos. Estos hechizos también podían ser usados para espiar. Unos pocos minutos antes de terminar la clase, pidió a los alumnos que bajaran sus varitas.

"Ahora como todos sabéis, hay diez tipos de dragones diferentes en el mundo, todos cuidadosamente vigilados. Pero hay una leyenda sobre un grupo de gente que podía montar dragones un poco diferentes a estos. Estas leyendas tienen cientos de años y la mayoría de los historiadores piensan que son pura invención. Pero a través de los siglos ha habido algunos testigos de dragones extraños. Una explicación a esto, es la posibilidad de que dos miembros de razas distintas se apareen dando lugar a híbridos. Para vencer a un híbrido, tienes que usar las mismas técnicas que con un dragón normal, pero teniendo cuidado porque el híbrido puede tener características de ambos padres." Cuando termino de hablar, sonó el timbre y los estudiantes recogieron sus libros, dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente clase.

"Fue interesante" dijo Hermione.

"Si, desearía haberlo sabido en mi primer año…Y a Harry le hubiera gustado saberlo el año pasado para la primera prueba…"

La mención de su amigo, rompió el buen humor, y durante el camino a Transformaciones, fueron en silencio, cada uno reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

Transformaciones fue como siempre, estaban estudiando Animagos, bueno, la teoría únicamente. Esta clase no les ayudo en sus ánimos, ya que Animagos era algo que a Harry le hubiera encantado aprender.

Según se acercaban las vacaciones, los profesores empezaron a saturarlos con deberes, para el horror de Ron.

Pociones era casi insoportable: entre los comentarios de Malfoy y las injusticias de Snape hacia los Gryffindors, algo que se había incrementado desde el año pasado, estaba costando a los leones toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración no perder demasiados puntos en esta clase, la media eran treinta puntos por clase en ese momento.

Las clases de duelo habían sido reinstaladas, como una clase optativa. No hacía falta decir que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían anotado. Había sido bastante diferente a la última vez con Lockhart. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban aprendiendo embrujos efectivos, métodos de defensa, y también conciencia mejorando sus reflejos y agilidad. Había sido una sorpresa cuando descubrieron quienes les enseñaban: Moody y Lupin. El regreso del Profesor Lupin fue apreciado por la mayoría de los estudiantes, especialmente por todos aquellos que le habían tenido como profesor durante su año en Hogwarts.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron al fin y los estudiantes suspiraron de alivio, podían permitirse relajarse un poco.

El día de Navidad, Ron y Hermione, que habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, se levantaron pronto y bajaron a la Sala Común. Allí abrieron sus regalos en silencio, la ausencia de su amigo presente en sus mentes. Habían intentando contactarlo miles de veces usando a Hedwig, pero ni siquiera su lechuza podía encontrarlo… Su única esperanza era que estuviese bien.

Luego, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, decorado mas grandiosamente que nunca: carámbanos brillando, árboles de navidad artísticamente decorados, copos de nieve aquí y allá… No muchos estudiantes se habían quedado en el castillo, incluso menos de lo normal. Mientras ellos comían lentamente sin hablar, las lechuzas llegaron, la mayoría llevando paquetes de sus familias. Una lechuza dejo El Profeta delante de Ron, sorprendiéndole un poco ya que estaba mirando el regalo que la señora Weasley le había mandado.

"Puedo echarle una mirada?" Preguntó Hermione señalando el periódico.

Ron miró hacia ella. Hermione había acabado de desenvolver sus regalos, la mayoría libros, unas pocas joyas y otras cosas.

"Por supuesto!"

Mientras ella empezaba a leer los titulares, él terminó de inspeccionar el paquete, había el tradicional sweater, un montón de dulces, un póster de los Chudley Cannons y bromas de Fred y George. Los gemelos habían añadido también otro regalo. Rápidamente Ron rompió el papel de regalo y su mandíbula se cayó al suelo. Los gemelos le habían comprado una nueva túnica de gala. Era azul noche con un brillante dobladillo.

"Cómo consiguieron el dinero para comprarme esto" susurró con asombro "Debe haberles costado una fortuna!"

Hermione rompió sus pensamientos.

"Ron! Ron! Escucha esto!" susurró excitada "_Un curioso evento tuvo lugar esta noche. Un poco después de medianoche los cuidadores de dragones informaron de un extraño comportamiento de las criaturas, quienes se lanzaron al aire y comenzaron a rugir, volando sin dirección precisa. Los Obliviadores han tenido un mucho trabajo, borrando las memorias de ciento de Muggles que notaron el fenómeno. Este comportamiento fue observado alrededor del mundo, todos los dragones parecieron afectados y los estudiosos están desconcertados._

"_No tenemos ninguna explicación para estos sucesos. Sigue siendo un completo misterio." Al preguntarles, varios cuidadores informaron "los dragones parecían tener un profundo dolor". Los diferentes ministerios están intentando encontrar razones que lo expliquen. Algunos piensan que tiene relación con una misteriosa manifestación de poder mágico que fue observado en el norte en medio del océano, a la que no se dio importancia pensando que era un experimento de la Gente del Mar. Al preguntarles, negaron tener algo que ver con ello. El misterio sigue sin resolver._"

"Es extraño…"

"Si, me pregunto que fue la causa de esto. Crees que tiene algo que ver con Ya Sabes Quien?

"Quizás…" Contestó Ron volviendo a su desayuno. No estaba muy preocupado por ello, después de todo, era el departamento de Charlie no el suyo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a ver a Hagrid. Pasaron la mañana en su cabaña, hablando. El semi-gigante estaba bastante interesado por el artículo sobre los dragones. Así las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y pronto el trabajo comenzó de nuevo, esta vez los profesores siendo más exigentes, ya que se aproximaban los TIMOs. Hermione empezó a estudiar temprano, ganándose un "loca" por parte de Ron.

A finales de Enero, extraños acontecimientos empezaron a tener lugar. Comenzó con un robo en un museo Muggle. Lo extraño era que las alarmas no habían sido cortadas y las puertas, barrotes y todo el sistema de seguridad no habían sido forzados. Las cámaras no mostraban nada.

Los periódicos Muggle calificaban al robo de mágico. Los ladrones solo se habían llevado una cosa: un antiguo brazalete encontrado en un templo Azteca. El brazalete estaba cubierto de signos y dibujos que los arqueólogos no habían sido capaces de descifrar. Unas pocas piedras preciosas decoraban la joya, pero su colocación había sido objeto de controversia ya que parecía que habían sido puestas sin pensar.

Este fue el primero de una serie de robos: Varios museos Muggles vieron desaparecer una de sus piezas: Un amuleto egipcio, una copa fenicia, una daga romana… Pero las universidades también eran objetivos: Varios pergaminos antiguos desaparecieron junto con unos pocos manuscritos.

Incluso los Ministerios habían visto desaparecer algunos de sus documentos a pesar de estar cuidadosamente escondidos.

Hermione y Ron, como la mayoría de los que creían en el regreso de Voldemort, pensaban que esto era parte de un plan gigantesco y por tanto, hicieron búsquedas exhaustivas sobre los objetos y manuscritos sin éxito…

_Para los que me dicen que siga desde donde Estrella de la Tarde dejó... bueno, no todos lo leyeron y yo, personalmente, odio que la gente que hace continuaciones haga eso porque tengo que ir a buscar la otra historia... además, estoy revisando todos los capítulos, arreglandolos un poco... así que voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos como lo vengo haciendo. _


	8. Arrebatos y Voldemort

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Ocho – Arrebatos y Voldemort **

Harry aceleró hacia los cuarteles.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! _

_No puedo estar más de acuerdo, fue bastante tonto dejarle saber quien eres... _

_Oh cállate, no lo hice a propósito! _

_Si hubieras tenido mas cuidado con esa flecha no te habría descubierto! _

_Ahórrame la charla, quieres? Ya dejaste más que clara tu opinión _

_Lo he hecho? _

_Si y créeme tener un espíritu loco gritando tan alto como puede dentro de tu cabeza no es lo que yo llamo divertido... _

_Te lo merecías! _

_Creo que capté la idea cuando me llamaste, y cito " un estúpido y descuidado mocos con la atención y concentración de un bebé troll" _

_Tengo que recordar esa frase... _

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

_Y no me pongas los ojos en blanco, puede que sea un espíritu pero no soy ciego y tonto! _

_Perdóname, Oh Grande entre los Grandes_

_El halagarme no te servirá para nada_

_No me costaba nada intentarlo..._

_Me rindo! _

_Es la décima vez que dices eso..._

_Oh, cállate! _

Riendo ligeramente, Harry llego establo de Sombra, desmontó al semental y lo cuidó antes de dirigirse a la primera clase.

--

La rutina de Harry no había cambiado mucho. Todavía seguía yendo al monte a las mismas horas, solo que hora lo hacía con Teneb. Había esperado que tener que levantarse a las tres y media cada mañana le hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo insoportable, pero no!

Tenia que admitir que el elfo era perseverante.

"Humano!"

El familiar grito del maestro de lucha retumbó en la antes silenciosa habitación.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en su dirección. Conocía demasiado bien las charlas del maestro.

"Si, Maestro?" preguntó en una voz monótona, los ojos todavía en la espada que estaba puliendo.

"Te pedí que ordenaras las espadas por su longitud! No por sus propiedades! Y recuerdo haberte dicho que las limpiaras y pulieras!"

"Pero lo hice, maestro"

"A esto le llamas pulir?" bramó

Esta vez, Harry miro al elfo. Tenía una larga espada, con la empuñadura adornada con piedras preciosas en su mano y la estaba agitando delante de el. Harry tenía dos opciones: podía o bien contestar al hombre y empeorar su situación o permanecer en silencio. La segunda opción era más segura. Al menos el elfo no podría darle la charla por su insolencia si no contestaba. Además, sabía que esa espada estaba pulida.

"Bueno, estoy esperando... Qué tienes que decir sobre esto?"

Harry permaneció en silencio.

"RESPÓNDEME!"

Silencio.

Harry sabía ahora que estaba enfadando a Effilin pero lo enfadaba solo con estar allí, así que para que molestarse contestando...

De repente hubo un fuerte CLANG y sintió que era levantado por el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules del profesor.

"Me contestarás cuando me dirija a ti, humano"

Harry solo asintió.

"No toleraré tu descaro en esta aula, ahora toma esta espada"

Harry dudo, no queriendo arrodillarse delante de este hombre.

"AHORA!"

_Harry! _

La llamada mental de Arxeren lo devolvió a la realidad y tomó la espada. No era tan pesada como la suya, aunque sí un poco mas larga.

"Enfréntate a mí"

Harry miró interrogante al elfo, quien estaba sonriendo. El maestro de lucha se volvió a mirar a los otros estudiantes.

"Ahora verán como lidiar con un humano en combate. Incluso si este debe ser uno de los más débiles de su raza."

Harry apretó los dientes.

"Haz una reverencia"

Harry lo hizo y se puso en una torpe postura.

"No te enseñé nada humano?! Miren a su postura, el primer punto débil de los humanos es su postura y su equilibrio"

Durante los siguientes minutos continuó, enumerando y exagerando todos los defectos que podían encontrarse en los humanos, mientras omitía sus cualidades.

Durante estos minutos, Harry se dejo ser aplastado por el elfo, sabiendo que un día se vengaría.

Finalmente Effilin se detuvo mientras Harry caía al suelo, con la espada del maestro apuntando a su garganta.

"Levántate! Daryns? Han entendido lo que he dicho?"

Los elfos, Magis y Elementales asintieron sonriendo. Teneb se obligó a sí mismo a poner una sonrisa de superioridad al fracaso de Harry.

Effilin se giró hacia Harry y le lanzo la espada.

"Limpia esta! Es todo para lo que sirves. Tus padres deben ser dos inútiles, buenos para nada, débiles humanos para tener un hijo como tu"

"Están muertos" cortó Harry con un gruñido, sus puños cerrados alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada, sus ojos brillando.

"Probablemente de vergüenza"

Los nudillos de Harry estaban ahora blancos. Sus ojos esmeralda se estaban volviendo de un antinatural tono verde; no el corriente esmeralda profundo o verde oscuro, sino un brillante e hipnotizante verde, casi se podía ver un fuego dentro de ellos.

_Harry! Cálmate! _

La mente de Harry estaba nublada, cegada por la ira. Podía aceptar las amenazas e insultos que, podía aguantar ser perseguido por elfos, Magis y Elementales con problemas de actitud, pero no permitiría que sus padres fueran insultados. Agarró con más fuerza la espada, su brazo temblando ligeramente. Estaba perdiendo el control: la habitación empezó a caldearse.

_HARRY! _

Esta vez, el grito de Arxeren llegó a su mente y logró que se calmara un poco.

_Qué?! _

_Cálmate, no puedes permitirte perder el control! _

_Pero…Él… _

_Ya le patearás el trasero mas tarde, no arruines tu disfraz por su culpa! _

Lentamente, Harry se calmó, respirando profundamente, intentando bloquear la voz del elfo, que aún continuaba hablando...

Ya casi había vuelto en si cuando otro comentario del maestro hizo que su ira saliera desbocada.

_Harry... _

Conteniéndose, dejó la espada caer al suelo y salió de la habitación, ignorando los gritos del elfo.

Entonces corrió al exterior y al monte.

Allí dejo a su ira salir. Estaba ahora rodeado por brillantes llamas, entonces hubo una explosión y todo se oscureció durante unos minutos.

Miró alrededor, fijándose en el círculo quemado que lo rodeaba, aún un poco aturdido.

No se dio realmente cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, su mente aún en las palabras del maestro.

--

Teneb miró como Harry se marchaba mientras Effilin seguía. El elfo se estaba poniendo más y más rojo y Teneb temía que pudiera explotar. Mira a la puerta, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado. El maestro de lucha debía haber tocado una fibra sensible. Mientras el maestro seguía insultando a Harry, se aproximó a la espada que el joven había dejado caer. El arma estaba ardiendo como si la hubieran prendido fuego. En silencio lanzó un rápido hechizo enfriador a la espada, antes de tomarla de nuevo. Inmediatamente noto algo raro, en la empuñadura, había una huella, parecía que el metal se había fundido bajo los dedos de quien sujetaba la espada.

Teneb frunció el ceño, intentando entender, cuando cayó en cuenta. El humano tenia control sobre el fuego! Si, era eso! Le lanzó una mirada a Effilin; había tenido suerte de no haber sido frito en el sitio. El Fuego era bastante impredecible como las personas que lo controlaban y tenían tendencia a tener muy poca paciencia. Él mismo conocía a un elfo con poder sobre el fuego y había aprendido muy pronto a no enfadarle.

Escondió la espada, queriendo evitar que alguien se enterara de las habilidades del humano, al fin y al cabo tenia un contrato que cumplir.

No hicieron nada más en esa clase, Effilin aun diciendo que despreciables eran los humanos y más. Teneb no podía evitar estar un poco confuso por lo que el maestro estaba diciendo. Había bastante diferencia entre lo que le habían dicho sus profesores, amigos, padres, mayores, y lo que estaba viendo en Harry. Ignoró estos pensamientos. El humano estaba probablemente escondiendo su verdadera forma de ser, pero a pesar de su resolución, no pudo librarse de las dudas que habían empezado a crecer en el tras ver algunas de los recuerdos de Harry.

--

_Has terminado? _

Un silencio fue lo que el espíritu guardián recibió.

_Harry sé que me estas oyendo así qué respóndeme en este mismo instante! _

_Esta bien, está bien! _

_Al fin, así qué as terminado con el momento de vamos a hundirnos en la autocompasión? _

_No _

_Demasiado mal para ti. Una palabra: entrenamiento _

Esto enfadó a Harry

_Estoy cansado de esto! Es todo lo que hago: despertarme, desayunar, entrenar, ser humillado, comer, humillación y gritos otra vez, cenar, entrenar y dormir! Estoy harto! Lo dejo! _

_Has terminado? _

_Sí _

_Bueno en ese caso te dejaré, solo quería decirte que íbamos a comenzar a hablar con los espíritus desde ahora, pero viendo que lo quieres dejar, respetaré tus deseos. Ha sido bueno conocerte Harry _

_La voz empezó a hacerse más débil. _

_Espera _

Sabía que el espíritu le había puesto un cebo pero quería estar seguro.

_Qué dijiste? _

_Quién?¿Yo? _

_No la Reina! Por supuesto que tu! _

_Pensaba que habías dicho que querías dejarlo _

_No juegues conmigo Arxeren… _

_Debo recordarte que soy un espíritu, por tanto, no puedes hacerme daño... _

_Arxeren…_

_Qué? _

_Está bien! Lo siento! Contento?! No quería gritarte… _

_Más te vale que lo sientas _

_Pero en casi nueve meses no he hablado con alguien que supiera mi nombre y no me considerara basura. Tienes que admitir que no es algo que te ayude a mejorar tus habilidades para relacionarte. _

_Como si hubieras tenido alguna al principio… _

_Gracias por eso, pero podrías dejar de interrumpirme cuando estoy intentando explicarme? _

_No si te permite caer en la autocompasión_

_Muchas gracias, estas siendo realmente útil. _

_Estas haciendo tú mismo un trabajo suficientemente bueno para subestimarte así que, por qué debería ayudarte? _

_Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio _

_Está bien _

_Ahora que has vuelto en ti, me explicaré _

_Escucho _

_Está bien, como iba diciendo antes, estaba apunto de introducirte en la charla con espíritus: principalmente tendrás acceso al segundo plano _

_Segundo plano? _

_En verdad no te enseñan nada en clase. _

_Ni siquiera me molestare en contestar eso _

_En resumen, a menos que quieras una explicación de tres horas, hay tres planos: este, que es el plano de los espíritus, el Segundo que del Alma y el Tercero que es de la Magia. _

_Siento interrumpir, pero cuál es la diferencia entre ellos? _

_Eres demasiado curioso. Bueno el Plano de los espíritus es en el que estas en este mismo momento. Es el primer plano, accesible a todos los que entrenan su mente lo suficiente. En el se encuentran los guardianes. _

_Te importa profundizar? _

_De forma simple, un guardián no es una cosa exterior que tú puedes elegir. Es parte de ti. Es tu personalidad la que da forma a tu guardián. Adoptan la forma que mejor se adapta a ti. _

_Así que, Los espíritus no existen realmente? _

_No, me has malentendido, somos parte de la magia de la Vida, de la Naturaleza, de los Seres Vivos. Cada uno de nosotros tiene diferentes características. Cuando alguien alcanza el plano se une con el espíritu que tiene las habilidades que él necesita y le da forma a su guardián. _

_Cuál era tu forma la última vez que te uniste a alguien? _

_Un mono. No te rías! No es divertido! _

Harry esta riéndose descontroladamente, algo que hubiera parecido extraño si alguien hubiera estado cerca de el en ese momento.

_Lo siento_, se secó algunas lágrimas. _Pero, en serio, un mono!?_

_No lo pedí...Sin embargo debo decir que estoy encantado con esta forma; es la segunda vez que soy un dragón, pero la primera que me convierto en un Sowaroc, la anterior fui un Azurean _

_De nada. Pero no creo que un dragón sea la forma que mejor se adapte a mí… _

_Qué te dije antes sobre subestimarte? El único que puede hacerlo soy yo! _

_Desde cuando? _

_Ahora! _

_Muy maduro!_

_Si no fueras tan terco, yo… _

_Está bien, ya me conozco esto, lo has dicho bastantes veces desde que te conozco así que ahórrame el discurso entero, ahora, Qué estabas diciendo sobre los planos? _

_Buen intento, pero hablaremos de esto después. De vuelta al tema, el segundo plano es el plano del Alma. Allí, encontraras las almas de los muertos excepto de aquellos que se hayan dedicado a la Oscuridad. Esos están condenados y tienen que vagar eternamente por el reino de las Sombras sin encontrar la paz. El tercer plano es el plano de la Magia. Básicamente es donde las fuerzas primarias de la Naturaleza, de la Vida residen. Pocos pueden acceder a este plano, es casi imposible excepto para los Elegidos. _

_Quiénes? _

_Nada de tu incumbencia de momento _

_Cuéntame! _

_Quieres aprender como alcanzar el plano del Alma o no? _

_Soy todo oídos. _

_Al fin! _

Silencio.

_Está bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es… _

Le llevo diez minutos a Arxeren explicarle como hacerlo. Entonces, tuvo que re-explicarle de nuevo ya que Harry no había entendido todo el concepto.

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron practicando. Harry no fue a sus clases de ese día, sabiendo que lo pagaría. Demenor no se enteraría, pero los maestros le castigarían por desafiar su autoridad. Harry no fue ni a comer ni a cenar, usando la comida que había guardado por si algo de esto ocurría. Al final del entrenamiento de la noche, antes de irse, Arxeren se puso serio de repente.

_Harry te he entrenado en la mayoría de los campos necesarios para convertirte en maestro completo. Has dominado la mayoría de ellos, si exceptuamos arquería y algunas técnicas específicas, sin mencionar estrategia, pero no progresarás a un nivel más alto si sigues practicando solo _

_Puedo practicar con muñecos_

_No, luchar con muñecos y luchar con una persona real es bastante diferente. Tu programas el muñeco, puedes predecir sus acciones, pero delante de un adversario real, Serias capaz de hacerlo? _

_Bueno... _

_No podrías, la gente no nace con ello. Es cierto, algunos son más perceptivos, pero tienes que entrenar tus sentidos para descubrir los más pequeños giros, los más ligeros temblores, los cambios en la actitud que descubrirán las decisiones de tu oponente _

_Esta bien, esta bien Oh Gran sabio, ahórrame la charla. Solo una pregunta, podrías darme el nombre de una persona viviendo en esta maldita isla que aceptaría entrenar conmigo...? _

……

_Nada? _

_Esta el elfo que te ha engañado para que le ayudes _

_Lo sabia, siempre supe que no estabas de verdad cuerdo, pero ahora estoy seguro, ¡estas loco como una cabra! Seguro, voy hasta él y le digo: "Hey Teneb, ¿Querrías practicar conmigo?" y él dirá: "Claro, no hay problema!" Sí seguro! _

_Por qué no? Es ambicioso y quiere ser poderoso. Sabe quien eres y que mejor forma de mejorar que una lucha práctica. Lo organizaré con su guardián, tu solo tienes que sacar el tema _

_Muchas gracias, como si no tuviera suficiente _

_Como he dicho, tu saca el tema y yo organizare las cosas con su guardián _

_Su guardián?_

_Si, lo genial es que ella es un dragón también, Kaelia,... Ups, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Ya tengo una cita con ella _

_Hablándose por el nombre de pila y una cita?... No hay nada que quieras decirme?_

Arxeren no dijo nada, secretamente aliviado de que su pequeño desliz hubiera pasado inadvertido. La forma de los Guardianes tenia que permanecer en secreto para todo el mundo, excepto para aquellos a los que estaban unidos.

_Bueno no es mi culpa si soy encantador _

_Ya, seguro, debería llamarte Gilderoy desde ahora _

_No gracias, me gusta mi nombre _

_Estas seguro? _

_100 seguro _

_Bueno, si no te importa me voy a la cama. Creo que mañana será un día lleno de acontecimientos_

_Viendo como has actuado con el elfo y esto añadido al hecho de que no has ido a todas tus clases podría decirse que sí _

_Gracias por el recordatorio_

_De nada _

_Bueno me voy ya, buenas noches, si hay noche en tu plano _

_Mañana a las 4 en punto _

_Estaba esperando que lo olvidaras _

_No tienes tanta suerte _

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los Cuarteles, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del día. No había sido capaz de alcanzar el segundo plano, pero Arxeren le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo genial. Pronto podría hablar con sus padres.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar los Cuarteles, mientras estaba todavía en el bosque, cayo de rodillas, su cicatriz ardiendo, amenazando con partirle la cabeza en dos. El dolor creció, su cabeza ardía, sintió como si alguien estuviera clavando un cuchillo en su frente.

Finalmente se desmayó, incapaz de soportar el dolor durante más tiempo.

--

**Hogwarts, oficina del Director: **

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie delante de la ventana, acariciando con aire ausente la cabeza de Fawkes. Sintiendo la pena de su maestro, el fénix dio un trino interrogante.

Suspirando, el anciano aparto la vista del paisaje que había delante de el.

"No lo sé Fawkes. Creo que la Luz sé esta debilitando cada día, es hora de que la Orden se vuelva a reunir"

El fénix inclino su cabeza.

El Director fue a un lado de su despacho, delante de una escultura con el escudo del colegio. En el centro había una estrella, cuyo centro era una runa que nadie había sido capaz de descifrar. Albus puso su mano en ella, y el fénix voló hasta su hombro, empezando a cantar: no la canción corriente, esta era más como una llamada.

La estrella y la mano de Dumbledore comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada y, lentamente, pequeños puntos ascendieron desde el escudo, siendo cada vez más. Finalmente, cuando el escudo estaba casi cubierto por los puntos, Fawkes dejó de cantar.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban mientras miraba el escudo.

"Bueno, quizás la Luz no esta tan debilitada como pensaba"

Mando un pensamiento a través de su mano. "Mañana, Hogwarts, el nido del Fénix. Aparezcan."

Una vez que hubo terminado.

"Ahora tenemos que esperar"

**Sala Común de Gryffindor: **

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación, haciendo en silencio sus deberes, lo que era sorprendente viniendo de Ron.

Hermione estaba sumergida en la lectura de un grueso libro llamado "Artefactos Mágicos y su significado" mientras Ron estaba tomando notas de otro llamado "Artefactos Mágicos y Muggles, cuáles son sus usos?" Esto había sido un shock para aquellos que conocían a los dos. Ver a Hermione leer libros compulsivamente era normal; pero Ron haciéndolo era otra historia.

Delante de ellos pergaminos llenos de palabras, diagramas, dibujos llenaban por toda la mesa.

Desde el inicio de los robos, justo después de Navidad, habían intentado encontrar un patrón en ellos, un motivo o una relación entre los artefactos robados.

Habían sido robados diez artefactos de museos muggles:

El brazalete del Sol, una joya azteca, encontrada en la escultura de uno de los principales dioses aztecas, que simbolizaba el Sol.

La Quemadura del Desierto, un amuleto egipcio, dedicado al culto de Seth.

La copa de Ern, que había pertenecido a un poderoso mago fenicio.

La daga de Nerón, con la cual le el emperador mató a muchas personas.

El Corazón Maya, un gran rubí, era usado por los aborígenes para almacenar la energía de las personas que sacrificaban.

El ojo de dragón, una bola de cristal china, que se decía podía mostrar el destino de su portador si este tenía el suficiente poder.

El arco y flechas de Hércules; bueno, para los muggles que eran unas piezas corrientes, pero eran de Hércules.

La espada de Atila.

El cuchillo de las Sombras, usado por los torturadores en la época de los romanos.

La Mascara de la Llamada, una mascara africana, que mostraba a un dios de la guerra.

Además de todo esto, estaban todos los manuscritos robados de universidades y Ministerios. Pero todo lo que sabían es que eran viejos libros de profecías o pergaminos indescifrables que daban una vaga indicación, advirtiendo del alzamiento del Basilisco y pidiendo que buscaran al Dragón.

Ron suspiró, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

"Hermione, necesito un descanso. Por que no vamos a visitar a Hagrid, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le vimos"

"Qué? Oh! De acuerdo, déjame terminar este capitulo"

"Esta bien, voy a buscar nuestras capas"

"Terminaré en un momento"

Minutos más tarde se dirigían hacia la cabaña.

Llamaron a la puerta. La resonante voz de Hagrid les respondió.

"Entren!"

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron.

Hagrid estaba dando de comer a Fang en un rincón.

"Hermione! Ron!"

"Hola Hagrid" dijo Hermione quitándose su capa y poniéndola en el respaldo de una silla.

"Quieren té? O algo de tarta, acabo de hacer algunas de mis tartas de roca"

"Solo té. Gracias"

"De nada" contestó el semi-gigante, mientras ponía tres tazas en la mesa y echaba té en ellas. "Cómo les va?"

"Bueno, los profesores nos están volviendo locos con la llegada de los TIMOs, Snape está peor que nunca" replicó Ron, ganándose una buena patada en la pierna por la ultima parte.

Hagrid miró de cerca de Ron.

"No diría esto normalmente, pero no juzgues tan rápido a Snape. Ha tenido un montón encima últimamente." Viendo a Ron apunto de discutir, continuo. "No me interpretes mal, no es una razón para pagar sus frustraciones y estrés con ustedes, pero traten de entender."

Antes de que Ron replicara, Hermione habló.

"Has oído lo de esos robos?"

"Sí, bastante misterioso, verdad?"

"Si, crees que esta relacionado con Ya Sabes Quien?"

"Podría apostar todo lo que tengo"

"De verdad?" interrumpió Ron

"Si, me recuerda a lo que paso hace cuarenta años. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese hombre...? Ah si, un mago llamado Doeron intentó reunir varios artefactos. Estaban todos envueltos en un ritual. Creo que consiguió obtener cuatro de los seis necesarios para ello antes de que le arrestaran. Los artefactos fueron devueltos a sus dueños y nadie supo de ello"

"Cómo lo sabes entonces?"

"Bueno, Dumbledore me mandó a llevar uno de ellos a un museo. Creo que se llamaba la Copa de Ern"

Al oírle, Hermione y Ron centraron toda su atención en él.

"De verdad? Y para que necesitaba esos artefactos?"

"Nadie lo averiguo en verdad. Todo lo que puedo decir es que era magia realmente oscura y poderosa y que hubiera traído el Caos a la Tierra. Dejo unas cuantas notas en la Universidad de Ciencias Ocultas de Londres".

Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada a Ron. Esa había sido una de las primeras universidades donde entraron los ladrones.

"Hay alguna relación?" preguntó Hermione impaciente.

"No lo creo, solo se necesitaban seis artefactos y esta vez han desaparecido diez"

"Bueno, gracias Hagrid, ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo, pero debemos irnos, aún tenemos un montón de deberes que hacer" dijo ella.

"Si, muchas gracias por el té, Hagrid" añadió Ron.

"Está bien. Vuelvan."

"Lo haremos. Adiós Hagrid" dijo Hermione, poniéndose su capa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Después de unas pocas palabras se separaron, Ron y Hermione de vuelta al castillo y Hagrid de vuelta a su cabaña.

Una vez en el castillo Hermione se giró para mirar a Ron.

"Conozco el libro donde encontraremos lo que necesitamos, pero esta en la Sección Restringida"

"Es una pena que Lockhart ya no este aquí...Ese hombre puede haber sido un idiota de primera clase, pero al menos podíamos coger un libro de la Sección Restringida fácilmente, firmaba cualquier trozo de papel que encontraba"

"Ron..."

"Qué?"

"No importa. Tienes la capa de invisibilidad de Harry?"

"No. El director se quedó con todas sus pertenencias"

"Así que necesitaremos el permiso de un profesor"

"Quién seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para firmarnos un papel permitiéndonos sacar un libro restringido sin hacer preguntas?!"

"Déjame a mí, lo tendré para finales de la semana"

"De verdad?"

"Desde cuando te he mentido! Confía en mi!"

"Esta bien, no hace falta alterarse!"

"Vamos! Es casi la hora del toque de queda, tenemos que volver a la torre"

Los dos jóvenes volvieron de vuelta a su torre, pasando tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda tras decir la contraseña" El alzamiento del fénix"

Fueron algunos de los primeros en irse a sus dormitorios esa noche.

**En algún lugar del mundo: **

Snape estaba de pie en una habitación oscura, su cara escondida tras la capucha y sus ojos estudiando el hombre que estaba enfrente de el. Era alto, delgado, y su cara se estaba volviendo cada vez más humana.

Voldemort se estaba convirtiendo otra vez en el hombre carismático que Snape se había encontrado años antes. Durante su primer alzamiento, había sido un gran líder que podía dar a sus hombres fuerza con solo hablar; tenía un don para hacer discursos. Snape le había creído en un principio, había caído bajo su encanto, había pensado que actuaba por el interés del mundo mágico, por el surgimiento de una sociedad mejor, una sociedad que suprimiría todas las maldades sociales.

Snape tenía que dárselo al hombre, tenía un don con las palabras, un aura, un carisma que había atraído a muchos magos engañados por el Ministerio. Su poder, la facilidad que tenia al practicar los hechizos más complicados era fascinante también. Snape creyó en él hasta que un acontecimiento abrió sus ojos:

**Flashback **

Nunca había participado en un ataque de Voldemort contra aquellos cegados por las mentiras del Ministerio y que se resistían a conocer la verdad que el Señor Oscuro profesaba. Él era un Maestro de Pociones, uno de los mejores de su categoría, no un simple lanzador de hechizos. Pero una noche fue llamado por su maestro.

Inmediatamente se apareció delante de el haciendo una reverencia.

"Severus"

"Mi Señor"

"Te he llamado esta noche para ser uno de los nuestros en nuestro pequeño ataque. Conozco tus habilidades y soy perfectamente consciente de que prefieres la belleza de las pociones a las posibilidades de una varita, pero creo que seria una experiencia útil para ti. La ocasión de ver la belleza en la manera en que un hechizo atraviesa a alguien, haciéndole perder su mente, sus sentidos, haciéndole caer bajo tu control, y con que? Unas pocas palabras y tu varita. Puede ser comparado con la manera en que tus pociones actúan. Y quiero que aprendas esto"

"Gracias, mi Señor"

"Prepárate joven Severus, partimos en media hora"

Había sido una pesadilla. Junto con otros diez Mortífagos, se habían aparecido en una pequeña casa en el campo. Era casi Navidad y Snape podía oír a la familia dentro de la casa.

"Levanten sus capuchas." ordenó Voldemort.

Obedecieron y esperaron a la señal del maestro.

En el momento en que levanto el brazo, entraron en la casa, sorprendiendo a sus habitantes. Snape los reconoció: era una bastante conocida, antigua y respetada familia, los Lawrence, que siempre habían jugado un importante papel en el Ministerio. La familia entera estaba allí desde los abuelos hasta los nietos; el más joven tenía solo unos pocos meses.

Esa noche Snape vio el horror que era Voldemort por primera vez: presenció la muerte de toda la familia, una niña de solo unos pocos años siendo torturada para diversión de unos pocos hombres, les oyó reírse mientras una mujer se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Presenció como cometían atrocidades. Esa noche Snape mató a un hombre por orden de Voldemort.

Cuando terminaron, se fueron rápidamente. Mientras salían fuera, Voldemort se giró hacia él.

"Como es tu primera vez Severus. Tienes el honor de conjurar la Marca"

Su brazo temblaba ligeramente, Snape lo levantó y murmuró la palabra.

"Morsmordre."

Un haz de luz se disparó hacia el aire.

Riendo alegremente, Voldemort se volvió a sus hombres.

"Lo hicisteis bien esta noche. Esto enseñará a los Sangre Sucia, los amantes de Sangres sucias y los seguidores de Dumbledore lo que les espera. Regresen a sus hogares. Los llamaré pronto."

**Fin del Flashback **

Desde ese día no había sido capaz de mirar a Voldemort de la misma manera; Cada vez que lo intentaba veía la cara de la niña, gritando en agonía. Según pasó el tiempo los recuerdos se hicieron más débiles, pero no volvió nunca a sentir la admiración que había tenido por el Señor Oscuro. Comenzó a cuestionar sus ideas, por supuesto no abiertamente. Poco a poco se fue distanciando del Señor; respondía a sus llamadas, lo obedecía, pero dudaba.

Entonces, un día, se encontró en la oficina de su antiguo Director:

**Flashback **

Albus Dumbledore lo estaba mirando con sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules. Snape miró al anciano. Era el único mago al que Señor Oscuro temía y Snape sabía que el principal objetivo de Voldemort era Hogwarts. Una vez que el colegio estuviera fuera de su camino, no habría nada que pudiera pararle.

"Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus?"

"Necesito su ayuda, Director."

"Albus, por favor Severus, ya no soy tu director. Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?"

Snape descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, enseñando la marca.

"Deseo ayudarlo." Dijo al anciano que estaba delante de el.

Los ojos azules le estaban atravesando, como si le evaluaran.

"Severus, llevar esa Marca no muestra en verdad su deseo de ayudar a nuestro lado"

"Cometí un error, quiero intentar corregirlo"

"De verdad? Perdóname Severus, pero que a suscitado este cambio? no es muy normal ver a miembros del ejercito de Voldemort cambiar de bando"

"He visto lo que está haciendo. Estaba en la residencia de los Lawrence la noche que fueron asesinados"

La cara de Snape era inexpresiva y sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que solo él podía ver.

"No es algo que pueda olvidar, Director"

"Bien, señor Snape, antes de que tome mi decisión, espero que entienda que necesito preguntarle bajo Veritaserum." El, en aquel entonces joven, no perdió la repentina seriedad.

Snape asintió y tomo la taza que el hombre le alcanzo, bebiéndosela de un solo trago.

Durante la siguiente hora, Albus Dumbledore le hizo bastantes preguntas, sobre sus lealtades, motivaciones y su pasado.

Finalmente le alcanzó el antídoto.

"Muy bien, señor Snape. Acepto encantado su ayuda. Pero no puedo quitar su Marca. Aún deberá a acudir a la llamada de Voldemort"

"Lo sé"

"Cómo quiere ayudar?"

"Estaba pensando en espionaje"

Esta frase le gano una mirada dura.

"Esta seguro señor Snape? Espiar comporta bastantes peligros y el castigo de Voldemort si lo descubre será grande..."

"Soy consciente de las consecuencias de esta decisión pero no tiene ningún espía, y de todas maneras estoy en peligro por aliarme con usted, así que podría también sacarle el mayor partido"

"Es su decisión"

"Entonces deseo espiar, pero si pudiera encontrar una manera que evitara el que participe de ataques…"

"Necesitamos un profesor de Pociones, puedes aceptar la posición si quieres, te daría algo de protección y una excusa para no tomar parte en un ataque"

"Profesor Dumbledore, sabe que si acepto me pedirá que le espíe."

"Entonces tendrás que espiarme" replicó el Director, sus ojos brillando.

Snape asintió lentamente.

"Bueno en ese caso, acepto"

"Bien te enseñaré tus habitaciones y Minerva te explicará como funciona el colegio. El curso empieza el 1º de Septiembre, pero se requiere que estés aquí al menos una semana antes"

Snape asintió y se levantó.

"Como somos colegas ahora, tendrás que llamarme Albus, Severus"

"De acuerdo, Profe...Albus"

Por primera vez en días, Snape sonrió de verdad mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras.

**Fin del Flashback **

Pero ahora, que le estaba mirando, a duras penas podía esconder su desagrado por el hombre. Aun era alto, pero su palidez le daba un aura inhumana. Añade a esto sus ojos rojo sangre, y lo tienes todo. Pero según iba recuperando poder, su cara de serpiente había comenzado a recobrar su humanidad, exceptuando el tono de piel y los ojos.

Snape no sabía como era posible. Sabía que el hombre era el responsable del robo de esos artefactos, pero no sabia nada sobre su uso. El Señor Oscuro estaba siendo muy secretivo sobre esto. Solo dos hombres lo sabían: dos especialistas en los artefactos así como rituales oscuros; habían venido varias veces a su laboratorio para pedirle varios ingredientes. Había anotado lo que le pedían, pero no podía saber para que iban a usarlos.

Todo lo que sabía era que no eran buenas noticias. El Señor Oscuro había estado inusualmente feliz durante los últimos días. Su apariencia volvía a lo que había sido antes con unos pocos cambios. Pero el poder de su voz no había cambiado. Podía ver a algunos de los entrenados, que iban a ser iniciados hoy de pie en una esquina, atentos a sus palabras, asombrados por este hombre. No sabían nada sobre la realidad de lo que estaban por hacer.

La iniciación fue pasó lentamente, y entonces el Señor Oscuro comenzó a dar a sus hombres ordenes y tareas.

"La espera ha terminado! Desde hoy el mundo aprenderá que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto. Aprenderán a temerme y se arrodillaran ante mí. El Basilisco se alzara y purificaremos nuestra sociedad, haciéndola la que siempre debió haber sido: un lugar donde podamos existir sin ser corrompidos por los Sangre Sucia. Hoy atacaremos, enseñando a este corrupto mundo que nuestro reino ha comenzado!"

Gritos de alegría respondieron a su discurso.

Snape no tenía otra opción que aplaudir. Estaba intentando encontrar una manera de avisar a Albus. Un ataque hoy?! Pero donde?

"Esta noche, mis Mortífagos, Londres sabrá de nuestro regreso"

Se oyeron más gritos. El Señor Oscuro levantó un brazo y el silencio inundo inmediatamente la habitación.

"Lucius toma a tu unidad y vayan a Azkaban, traigan a los Dementores. La oferta que les harás no será algo que puedan rechazar. Asegúrate que los prisioneros sean liberados y que aquellos que puedan recobrar la cordura sean curados. Reúnanse con nosotros en Londres en el Punto C a medianoche. Nott, Avery, Fernson, agrupen a sus hombres. Estense preparados en una hora. Entrenados, nuevos miembros vayan a Isam"

Mientras los Mortífagos se marchaban, Snape siguió a la multitud, intentando salir tan discretamente como fuera posible para avisar a Albus.

"Severus!"

Se detuvo y se giró.

"Sí, Mi Señor?"

"Tu vendrás conmigo. Toma algunas de tus pociones, puede que tengamos que conducir algunos interrogatorios y tus habilidades serán necesitadas"

"Sí, Mi Señor"

"Lleva al joven Deran contigo, te ayudara con tus botellas"

Snape hizo una reverencia antes de irse, entendiendo los verdaderos motivos de Voldemort: el hombre no confiaba en él y no lo dejaría solo.

Durante las siguientes horas, reunió sus botellas, poniendo un hechizo de irrompibilidad en ellas. Tuvo que preparar algunas pociones que sabia que le gustaban al Señor Oscuro. El joven Mortífago le seguía en silencio.

Al final, era casi medianoche, y llevando unas pocas bolsas, se dirigió a la habitación de Voldemort.

Entró y se aproximo al Señor Oscuro. Haciendo una reverencia ante él, esperó las órdenes del hombre.

Diez minutos más tarde, los Mortífagos se fueron a Londres, siguiendo a su maestro y la Masacre de Londres comenzó.

**Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor, a la mañana siguiente **

Albus Dumbledore miró desconfiado la silla del profesor de Pociones. Severus no había vuelto de su reunión de la noche pasada. Estaba preocupado por lo que podía haberle pasado al hombre.

De repente Poppy entró corriendo. Se aproximo hasta él.

"Albus, Severus vino hace unos pocos minutos. No está gravemente herido, pero malo le pasa."

"Ya voy Poppy"

Se levanto y estaba a punto de salir fuera del Comedor, cuando la lechuza llegó y le dejo El Profeta en sus manos.

El titular contestó sus preocupaciones sobre Severus.

_MASACRE EN LONDRES, YA SAEN QUIEN HA VUELTO! _

_"Esta noche la ciudad de Londres quedo en ruinas. A medianoche, Ya Saben Quien, seguido por cientos de Mortifagos apareció en la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, causando la muerte de miles de muggles. El número exacto es todavía desconocido. Irrumpieron en el Callejón Diagon. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Unos pocos consiguieron escapar por Flu o apareciéndose, pero pronto, fue imposible ya que el Señor Oscuro coloco barreras anti-aparición. Desde ese momento nadie escapo de el. Los cuerpos fuertemente mutilados fueron encontrados esta mañana. _

_Todo el Callejón Diagon quedó en ruinas, solo Gringotts permanece en pie gracias a la magia de los goblins. Según las primeras estimaciones, 596 personas fueron asesinadas, pero se siguen encontrando cuerpos según imprimimos este articulo. La ciudad muggle esta en ruinas, dos tercios de los edificios han sido destruidos y la ciudad está paralizada. _

_Se dice que los dementores estuvieron presentes en el ataque del Señor Oscuro, y hemos sabido esta mañana que de hecho se fueron de Azkaban junto con algunos hombres del Señor Oscuro, quienes habían aparecido para liberar a los prisioneros. Muchos magos recibieron El Beso esta noche y se encuentran ahora en San Mungo. Los hospitales están llenos y la gente esta aterrorizada. _

_Los gobiernos muggles están envueltos en el caos, creyendo el suceso un ataque de asociaciones terroristas. Están preparados para tomar represalias con los países que consideran responsables de este ataque. _

_El Ministro, quien consiguió escapar en los primeros minutos del ataque, ha rehusado darnos una explicación. Ha negado durante meses la vuelta del Señor Oscuro contra el consejo de Albus Dumbledore. Incluso la desaparición del Niño Que Vivió fue catalogada una broma de mal gusto. El señor Fudge ha sido retirado de sus funciones según las noticias del ataque se extienden por el país. Se Encuentra Harry Potter con vida? El Director de Hogwarts así lo cree, según nos dijo en la última entrevista que tuvimos con él. Si es así, dónde está?..." _

El articulo continuaba durante cuatro paginas con testimonios de testigos, entrevistas a Ministros extranjeros y, lo que era peor, fotos de edificios destruidos, cuerpos...

Albus Dumbledore, en medio del Gran Comedor, dejó caer el periódico al tiempo que una oleada de lechuzas apareció, la mayoría llevando sobres negros. Antes de que los alumnos que las habían recibido las abrieran, habló.

"Como puede que sepan, Londres fue destruido y muchos han sido asesinados. Les aseguro que estáis protegidos aquí y que mientras yo este aquí, esta escuela no será dañada por Voldemort. Les entrego mi más sentido pésame a todos lo que perdieron algún familiar. Los profesores y yo mismo estaremos siempre preparados para hablar si así lo desean."

Con esto salió del comedor, casi corriendo hasta la enfermería en su prisa por hablar con Severus.

En el Comedor, los profesores no sabían que hacer. Varios estudiantes estaban llorando, algunos histéricos, y muchos estaban rodeados por sus amigos que intentaban calmarlos. El caos se estaba extendiendo por el comedor. Los profesores se miraron unos a otros sintiendo el miedo de sus estudiantes.

Pero esto era solo el principio


	9. Viviendo en los Cuarteles

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Nueve – Viviendo en los Cuarteles **

Harry gruñó mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Eso había dolido. Se sentó en la hierba, aún algo mareado, intentando recordar que había pasado. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento. Recordaba no haber ido a clases y entrenado todo el día. Se había dirigido de vuelta a los cuarteles. Entonces nada.

Frunció el ceño intentando averiguar que había pasado.

Dolor!

Había sentido un dolor insoportable. Su cicatriz había estado doliendo como nunca. Se había desmayado unos pocos minutos después de eso.

Visiones de lo que había pasado la noche anterior corrieron por su mente. Mortífagos, seguidos por los dementores irrumpiendo en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon, matando, destrozando todo y a todos los que veían. Gente corriendo, gritando, con el pánico escrito en sus caras; desesperanza, miedo. Fuego, gritos, llantos, sangre... Algunos intentaron escapar solo para ser asesinados.

Harry cerró los ojos, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Tantas muertes, tanto dolor... Expulsó las visiones hacia lo más profundo de su mente, encerrándolas junto con sus otras pesadillas personales.

_Hacer eso no te ayudara a resolver el problema y lo sabes_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

_Genial, ahora también eres psicólogo!_

_No te rías! Lo digo en serio!_

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_

_Harry..._

_No es asunto tuyo lo que hago con mis pensamientos_

_Si lo es cuando haces algo que puede poner en peligro tu salud o tu cordura_

_No quiero hablar del asunto_

_Esta bien, pero qué vas a hacer cuando esto vuelva a pasar? Claramente este tipo no va a parar y tú vas a verlo todo. Qué harás cuando sea demasiado para soportarlo?_

_No lo sé... Pero sé que TÚ deberías apartar tu nariz de MIS asuntos_

_Necesitas hablar con alguien!_

_Es mi decisión, así qué permanece al margen!_

_Está bien_

_Qué hora es?_

_Bueno, es hora de nuestra pequeña sesión si quieres saberlo_

_No podríamos dejarlo por esta vez?_

_Quizás si tu próximamente compañero no estuviera aquí_

_No me digas que sigues con eso! Ya te dije que…Qué?_

_Esta justo detrás de ti_

En unos pocos segundos Harry estaba de pie, mirando a un confuso Teneb que se apoyaba en su caballo.

De todos los momentos posibles para encontrármelo, me tenia que ver hoy!

"Estas bien?" oyó que le preguntaba el elfo.

--

Teneb se había levantado temprano, como hacia desde que había descubierto lo del humano hacia casi dos semanas. Se vistió rápidamente y fue a los establos. Con una facilidad nacida de la práctica, preparó a su caballo, acariciándolo cariñosamente antes de montarlo y dirigirse al monte.

Su caballo había sido un regalo de su amigo, el príncipe Celen. Lo había llamado Niebla, por su piel gris y sus crines y medias negras. El caballo tenía también una marca con forma de una estrellita blanca en su frente. Era de la misma raza que Sombra y se parecía un poco al gran semental negro, pero era un poco más pequeño y delgado.

Dirigió su montura hacia donde sabía que se encontraría con el humano. Estaba a medio camino cuando Niebla se detuvo bruscamente.

Sorprendido, miró alrededor para ver que había hecho al caballo pararse a sí.

Frunció el ceño, no había nada extraño... Entonces bajó la mirada.

Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa.

Harry estaba sentado en la hierba y parecía completamente mareado. Le llamo la atención su frente. Podía ver sangre seca alrededor de su cicatriz. Le vio fruncir el ceño, encogerse y tensarse. Entonces abrió los ojos y le miró.

"Estas bien?" pregunto, sabiendo en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios que era una pregunta estúpida...

--

Harry suspiró.

Probablemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"Te parece que estoy bien?"

"No realmente... Por qué tienes sangre seca en la frente?"

"Qué?!"

"Por qué tienes...?"

"Te entendí, gracias!"

Levanto la mano y se toco la cicatriz ligeramente, encogiéndose un poco cuando su mano se puso en contacto con ella.

Genial! Y Teneb tenía que aparecer en este preciso momento.

"Te importa explicarme?" preguntó el joven elfo desmontando de su semental.

"No, en realidad no tiene nada que ver contigo..." replicó Harry, "Solo con mi pasado" añadió en un susurro.

Aparentemente el elfo le había oído, ya que levanto las cejas, pero por una vez, y Harry estaba agradecido porque no lo presionó para que se lo explicara.

Harry se levantó y miró alrededor. Puso la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saco un pequeño silbato, tallado en madera.

"Estate preparado para irnos" le dijo a Teneb

Segundos más tarde dos agudos silbidos pudieron oírse y minutos más tarde llego Sombra, que ni siquiera redujo la velocidad, y Harry saltó a su lomo cuando pasaba cerca de el.

Galoparon hacia el monte, Teneb detrás de ellos ya que le había costado al elfo unos pocos segundos registrar lo que había pasado.

--

Llegaron a su lugar habitual unos minutos mas tarde. Una vez allí descendieron en silencio de sus caballos y Teneb quitó los aparejos de su semental.

Antes de que pudiera intentar contactar con su guardián, Harry le habló.

"Mi guardián quiere que te hable de algo. De hecho, creo que ya ha hablado con tu guardián sobre eso"

Teneb le miró un poco sorprendido, en general, Harry ni siquiera daba a entender que sabía que él estaba allí, mucho menos hablar con él.

"Sí. Y...?"

"En resumen, el muy metido piensa que debería practicar con un oponente real, es decir tu"

Esta vez Teneb estaba asombrado, pero inmediatamente empezó a sopesar las ventajas y desventajas.

"No estás obligado a aceptar" añadió Harry.

Teneb aun estaba pensando, entrenar con Harry solo le ayudaría a mejorar; tenía que admitir que el humano era genial y podía enseñarle mucho. Además unas pocas palabras bien escogidas de su guardián ayudaron a convencerle.

"Está bien."

Harry lo miró, un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que había aceptado.

"Estás seguro?"

"Cuándo empezamos?"

Harry sonrió, _esta bien, si lo quiere de esta manera... _

"Ahora" convoco su espada y otras armas, haciéndolas aparecer cerca de el. Cogiendo su espada, se levanto antes de hacer una reverencia, imitado por Teneb.

Se pusieron cara a cara durante unos minutos, entonces Teneb atacó a Harry quien paro su golpe fácilmente, contraatacando inmediatamente.

Después de media hora, en la que Teneb se encontró más tiempo tumbado de espaldas que de pie.

De repente, Harry paro y envaino su espada.

"Esta bien, esto no va a ninguna parte"

"Cuál es el problema?"

"Solo un consejo, si tienes que luchar algún día no uses la espada, te matarían en unos pocos minutos..."

"Por qué?" preguntó Teneb un poco seco. Estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades de lucha y a menudo era elogiado por ellas.

"Bueno, sabes como luchar, la posición, los trucos, los movimientos, pero tienes un pequeño fallo que significaría tu muerte en una pelea... Eres demasiado leíble, demasiado predecible. Conozco tu movimiento al menos cinco segundos antes de que lo hagas"

"Cómo es posible?" Teneb estaba estupefacto. Sus profesores nunca le habían dicho nada de eso...

"Fácil, antes de atacar miras el lugar en donde lo harás fijamente. Si vas a atacar a la derecha pones todo tu peso en el lado izquierdo, justo antes de descargar el golpe, lo contrario si atacas a la izquierda. También frunces el ceño antes de atacar. Además estás haciendo movimientos innecesarios como saltos, giros... Solo consigues cansarte..."

"Y tú eres un experto?" dijo sarcásticamente Teneb

"Es solo un consejo, pero es lo que mi guardián me enseño: siempre mantén a tu oponente en duda. Y cuando luchas pareces plasmar tus intenciones en tu cuerpo. Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras..."

Teneb estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos: uno el orgullo, no le gustaba nada el tono que Harry usaba cuando hablaba con él; el segundo su sed de mejorar, su deseo de aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades.

Suspiró.

"Esta bien! Pero que puedo hacer, me enseñaron a luchar así!"

"Bueno, si quiero alguien con el que practicar, tendremos definitivamente que corregir estos fallos tuyos..."

"Entiendo eso, pero qué pasa con las otras formas de combate?"

Harry le sonrió.

"Vamos a averiguar cuanto tienes que aprender..."

Una hora y media mas tarde, Teneb cayó al suelo completamente exhausto.

"Estoy muerto...!"

"Por qué estas hablando entonces?"

Teneb fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

"Es una forma de decir."

"De verdad?"

Teneb solo le fulminó aun más.

"Estas disfrutando esto, verdad?"

"Disfrutando que?"

"Molestarme"

"Yo? Cómo me crees capaz de hacer eso?" replico Harry agitando las pestañas, fingiendo inocencia, su voz llena de sarcasmo. "Además hacerlo es tan fácil que seria un crimen perder la oportunidad" añadió.

"Gracias"

"De nada. Ya he terminado contigo por hoy. He visto que tienes que mejorar para que pueda tener a alguien con el que practicar"

Teneb le miró.

"Qué hay de arquería?"

"Creo que deberías descansar, las clases empiezan en una hora"

Teneb arqueó una ceja

"Por qué tengo la sensación de que estas eludiendo mi pregunta?"

Harry le miró fríamente.

"Piensa lo que quieras"

Con esto se acercó a Sombra y lo montó, acelerando hacia los cuarteles.

Teneb lo miró mientras se marchaba galopando, haciendo una valoración de la clase de hoy

Pros: Ahora que entrenaba con el humano, solo podía mejorar, ya que el humano era, aunque le costara admitirlo, mejor que la mayoría de sus profesores.

Contras: Aún no había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas: Por qué estaba su cicatriz sangrando? Cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz? Cómo podía ser tan poderoso? Cómo había conseguido encontrar a su guardián sin la ayuda de nadie? Qué forma tenia su guardián? Qué era ese collar que llevaba siempre? Y ahora por qué no quería practicar arquería?

Sacudió la cabeza antes de montar a Niebla.

Se apresuro para prepararse para la primera clase. Después del arranque que Harry había sufrido en la clase de Effilin y su ausencia en el resto de clases el día anterior, la mañana prometía ser interesante. Aunque no lo supiera Harry estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

--

No fue decepcionado.

Harry suspiró mentalmente.

Ahora estoy seguro que están haciendo una competición: un punto por insulto, reprimendas, comentarios despectivos, cinco puntos por cualquier castigo o sanción posible...

La clase de Effilin había sido más horrible que de costumbre y eso era decir algo. Aparentemente el elfo no había apreciado en lo mas mínimo que Harry le desobedeciera abiertamente.

Después de tenerle corriendo por toda la clase durante media hora, y viendo que no se cansaba, lo uso como su "asistente" lo que significaba su saco de boxeo y lacayo durante el resto de la clase.

Para su decepción, Harry no se había quejado ni mostrado dolor por este tratamiento y no podía hacer nada peor que eso...

Clases con Edevia...

Había una razón detrás de la negación de Harry de practicar arquería con Teneb. Sabía que el elfo era mucho mejor que él. La arquería era uno de sus puntos débiles; no que fuera malo, simplemente era de un nivel medio.

La esgrima le era natural, cuando sujetaba una espada estaba en armonía con ella, viéndola como si fuera una prolongación de su brazo. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo también le era fácil, ya que había creado su propio estilo adecuado para sus habilidades: agilidad, velocidad. Y tampoco era malo con los cuchillos.

No tenía muchos problemas con la magia. Las copias que había hecho en las clases de Nerthor y Sarwin al fin habían encontrado un uso. El duelo era su punto fuerte. También era bueno manipulando su elemento. La Magia Mental le había sido difícil de aprender, pero con entrenamiento había alcanzado un buen nivel. Tenía defensas mentales muy fuertes, podía leer mentes y sueños si entraba en trance, tenía empatía y telepatía bastante buenas y si la necesidad surgía podía hacer algo de telequinesis. Aunque esta ultima era bastante agotadora.

La magia curativa no era su fuerte. Podía curar pequeñas heridas, como arañazos, cortes no muy profundos, miembros dislocados, fracturas simples, pero cualquier herida seria estaba más allá de su habilidad. Su entrenamiento de animago progresaba bastante bien, aunque aun no conocía su forma...

Pero _arquería_... podía usar un arco si era necesario, pero en una batalla lo evitaría a toda costa. Se le hacia raro usar este arma, y nunca daba en el centro. Para él arquería era y siempre sería una molestia necesaria.

Aunque tenía que admitir que el arco que había conseguido de los enanos se lo hacia más fácil.

De todas formas, si quería golpear un objetivo lejano, tiraría una bola de fuego, con las llamas su puntería era más precisa.

Así que en la clase de Edevia no tenía que fingir su torpeza. Y esta vez, ella había decidido hacerle pasar un infierno.

Una vez que la clase termino, se arrastro hasta la sala común para la comida.

Pero aparentemente los profesores tenían otros planes para él.

Mientras se sentaba vio a sus profesores favoritos dirigirse hacia él.

Genial, el grupo de tortura completo!

Effilin, Edevia, Sarwin, Nerthor y Lienhior se aproximaron con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

_Uh oh, se avecinan problemas..._

_Me pregunto que se les habrá ocurrido_

_Qué haces aquí? Disfrutando del espectáculo?_

_No. Solo curiosidad_

_Genial. Además de los elfos del club 'Los Humanos Apestan', tengo un guardián loco y lunático en mi cabeza. Estoy condenado!_

_Te llevo bastante darte cuenta_

"Humano nos hemos reunido para lidiar con tu comportamiento de ayer y hemos llegado a un castigo justo" dijo Sarwin

Effilin le lanzo una prenda

"Te esperan en la cocina. Ahora!" ladró

Nerthor sonrió

"Trabajaras allí durante tres días e Istyan ha sido avisado sobre ti"

Harry miraba a sus maestros en shock.

No sé si son buenas o malas noticias

Conociéndoles diría que malas

_Si, pero al menos estoy libre de las clases durante tres días_

Pero pronto Harry averiguó que era muy poca compensación para lo que le habían dicho que hiciera.

Cuando fue al monte esa tarde le salía humo por las orejas. Una vez que llego allí desmonto a Sombra y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_Un sirviente! Me han hecho un sirviente!!_

_Respira Harry, respira. Aire bueno adentro, aire malo afuera, adentro, afuera..._

_No me calmaré. Estos... Estos estúpidos, idiotas sin cerebro me han hecho un esclavo durante tres días!_

_Entonces, entrenar te calmara, ahora corre!_

_Yo..._

_CORRE!_

Por una vez Harry lo hizo sin protestar.

Entreno más tiempo que de costumbre y esta vez Teneb no apareció, algo por lo que estaba agradecido, ya que habría asado en el sitio al primer elfo que viera. Una vez que hubo terminado se sentó en el suelo jadeando, sintiéndose exhausto pero ahora mas calmado.

Sabía que Teneb mejoraría rápidamente. No podía negar que era habilidoso, así que tendría que llevarlo con Terio para que encontrara sus armas. Había discutido sobre esto con Arxeren que era quien lo había mencionado, pero había perdido.

Tomó su colgante, cerrando la mano alrededor de el.

Siempre tenía un efecto calmante en él.

_No estoy solo _

Este pensamiento contribuyó a terminar de apaciguarlo.

Llamo a Sombra y lo acaricio. Había llegado a un punto en que consideraba al fiero animal su amigo.

Montó en el caballo y se dirigió a los cuarteles.

Antes de meterse en la cama dejo una nota para Teneb, entonces se dejó caer en el sueño.

--

Teneb miró al techo. Había estado esperando a que Harry volviera, después de decidirse en contra de unirse a el. Lo había visto al terminar las clases y parecía a punto de matar a alguien. Teneb había juzgado que sería mas seguro para el no aproximarse al chico hasta que se hubiera calmado, ya que elfos, Magis o Elementales no debían estar en la lista de amigos del humano; no que él les hubiera tenido en gran estima para empezar.

Estaba bastante confundido con el comportamiento de sus profesores: una vez Garth se había saltado las clases todo un día y no le habían dicho nada, ni siquiera para pedirle explicaciones. Por qué actuaban así con el humano?

Oyó a alguien dejar algo al lado de su cama y tomó nota mental de mirarlo en cuanto se despertara.

A la mañana siguiente encontró la nota y rápidamente la tomó. Produjo una pequeña luz, ya que todo el mundo estaba aun durmiendo...

_No habrá sesión por la mañana durante los tres próximos días. Puedes venir por la noche, alrededor de las 9, en el mismo sitio._

Teneb miró el mensaje un poco confundido y entonces se encogió de hombro. Por qué no?

--

El día siguiente fue un día de pura tortura para Harry. Todo el mundo allí se aprovechaba de la situación, y una vez que casi había terminado, Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Entre el ridículo traje que le habían hecho llevar, las burlas y ser ordenado todo el día, había alcanzado su límite. El grupo de Garth había estado particularmente contento con su situación.

Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de los Daryn y empezó a comer su comida, la cual estaba casi fría, ya que había tenido que servir a todo el mundo antes de poder comer.

Demenor ni siquiera le miro una vez durante la comida. Que buen mentor que era!

_Se ha olvidado completamente de mí. _

Harry estaba bastante entristecido por este pensamiento. Había echado de menos alguien con quien hablar. Dumbledore había asumido ese papel y contra todo, había esperado que el líder se acordara de el y le ayudara algún día...

Los profesores le debían haber contado alguna historia porque no pregunto por las ropas de Harry o su comportamiento. Finalmente, una vez la cena hubo acabado, se levantó y aplaudió unas pocas veces para atraer la atención.

"Daryns? Pueden escucharme?"

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

"Llevan aquí casi diez meses. Así que al final de esta semana, la presentación tendrá lugar. Escuchen atentamente a lo que sus profesores les dicen, ya que ellos os prepararan para esta ceremonia"

_Arxeren?_

_Te lo explicare esta noche, e intentaremos acceder al plano del Alma también_

_De verdad?_

_Sí_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces:

_Gracias, por todo_

Arxeren no contestó, no había nada que decir...

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

"Esquiva! Para, estocada!"

Clang!

"Tus pies!"

Clang!

"Estas demasiado al descubierto!"

Clang, clang, Skkkkrrrriech.

"Tus ojos, deja de mirar a tu objetivo! Deja de exponer el brazo."

Clang… BAM!

"No te dejes distraer por tu oponente" dijo Harry convocó la espada del elfo.

"Te voy a enseñas una secuencia básica, como la que estoy practicando pero más sencilla. Mira."

Ejecuto una serie de movimientos

"Entendiste? Sígueme, espada arriba, corta, para, empuja, suelta, barre..."

Durante unos minutos le explico la secuencia, después miro a Teneb ejecutarla, corrigiéndole con palabras cortantes, entonces haciéndole acelerar.

"Esta bien, voy a atacar y tu me detendrás con estas series ¿entendido?"

"De acuerdo" dijo el elfo un poco forzadamente ya que tenia problemas para recuperar el aliento.

"Bien, en posición, preparado, voy" Él ataco a Teneb que replico con los movimientos que acababa de aprender.

"Bien hecho" admitió Harry una vez que hubo terminado "Suficiente por esta noche, te voy a presentar a alguien"

Teneb le miró interrogante.

"A quien?"

"A Terio"

"Y quien es Terio?"

"Un enano"

"Un enano!"

"Tenemos un ganador!"

"Pero... No ha habido un enano aquí durante décadas!"

"En serio? Dónde crees que conseguí mis armas?"

"Bueno... Esta bien! Y por que vamos a ir a verlo?"

"Por _tus_ armas"

"Qué pasa con ellas?"

"Terio te podrá decir que está mal mejor que yo" Harry replicó secamente.

Teneb guardó silencio. Sabía que cuando Harry usaba ese tono era inútil intentar conseguir una respuesta directa.

Caminaron durante diez minutos. Entonces Harry paro y se arrodillo. Puso una mano en la hierba y murmuro unas pocas palabras que Terio le había enseñado antes de irse.

La entrada a las cuevas de los enanos se abrió delante de los ojos incrédulos de Teneb.

Harry entro y le hizo señas a Teneb para que le siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio a una cueva gigantesca. Una vez allí, Harry miro alrededor y paro a un enano que pasaba.

"Disculpa, dónde puedo encontrar a Terio?"

El enano lo miró atentamente.

"Iré y lo traeré. Espera aquí"

Harry le dio las gracias y volvió con Teneb.

Unos minutos mas tarde el enano volvió con Terio.

"Harry! Es bueno volver a verte."

"A ti también Terio"

Charlaron durante un rato.

Harry había vuelto varias veces para ver al enano y parra que revisara sus armas.

"Por qué estas aquí de todas formas?"

"Bueno, estoy entrenando con el" señaló a Teneb que estaba mirando alrededor un poco perdido.

"Un elfo? Dijo Terio un poco duramente.

"Si, pero es tolerable. De todas formas no tengo mucha opción en este caso, mi entrenador me ordenó que encontrara un compañero para trabajar y él es el único que me había descubierto"

"Es confiable?"

"No lo sé. No tengo mucho aprecio por los elfos, pero esta bien, supongo."

"Sabe algo de la creación de armas? O tiene tan poca idea como tú la primera vez que te vi?"

"Ey! No era tan malo! Y estoy cuidando muy bien las mías."

"Eso es cierto, has sido un buen estudiante"

"Gracias. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta. No lo sé"

"Esta bien, déjalo aquí, voy a ver cuanto sabe y entonces tomaré el asunto en mis manos"

"Muchas gracias, volveré en tres horas"

"Hasta entonces"

Se aproximaron a Teneb

"Teneb, este es Terio, te va a explicar todo."

Terio empezó inmediatamente a hacerle preguntas al enano.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer y salir.

_Bien, ahora que tu pequeño compañero no esta aquí te explicare la presentación y después intentaremos alcanzar el plano_

_Suena bien_

_Bien, la presentación tiene lugar diez meses después de que comiencen los entrenamientos y dos meses antes de la unión. Durante esta ceremonia los Daryns son presentados a los dragones y se les explica las tareas de un jinete...Es principalmente para permitir a los dragones echar un vistazo a los futuros jinetes. Hay un traje especial para ello, te lo mostrare ya que no creo que tus amados profesores te lo den_

_Probablemente no. Tiene algún paso concreto la ceremonia?_

_Si, escucha..._

Durante media hora le explico como la ceremonia tenia lugar.

_Bien, creo que lo entiendo._

_Bien, ahora vamos a tu segunda tarea... Estas preparado?_

_Tan preparado como puedo estarlo._

_En ese caso, vamos._

Harry se dejó caer en un pesado trance tras sentarse en la hierba.

Alcanzó el primer plano y vio a Arxeren.

Cuando hablaba mentalmente, no entraba en el plano, solo usaba la conexión que compartía con su guardián. Una vez que has encontrado tu guardián, no es necesario ir al plano de los espíritus para hablar con él, únicamente es necesario si quieres verlo.

_Bien, vas mejorando_

"Gracias"

Siempre le había sorprendido a Harry ser capaz de hablar normalmente en el plano y no mentalmente.

_Ahora, concéntrate y haz como hemos practicado. Estaré contigo_

Harry se concentro en sí mismo y en la estructura del plano.

Para alcanzar el segundo plano había que perforar el primero.

_Energía, solo la energía importa _

Cantando esto como un mantra se concentro con más fuerza.

Poco a poco los familiares alrededores del plano empezaron a desaparecer y disolverse en la luz. Harry había aprendido que podía controlar como se veía el plano… bueno, siempre que estuviera concentrado. Se había decidido finalmente por una agradable claridad. Pero pronto, no hubo nada excepto luz. Se concentró con toda su voluntad en la luz y pronto pudo adivinar los flujos de energía en ella.

Ahora llegaba la parte más complicada. Tenia que ponerse en armonía con esta energía. Se aproximó a uno de los flujos y lentamente acercó la mano. Sintió una pequeña conmoción cuando su palma entró en contacto con la energía. Lentamente empezó a canalizar hacia afuera su propia energía y poder. Vio un hilo dorado salir de su mano y unirse al flujo, pero no rompió la conexión; se concentró en ella y la obligó a abrirse a la energía del plano.

Lentamente el color dorado se difuminó un poco, mientras las manchas blanco-plateadas de los flujos tomaban unas chispas doradas. Finalmente lo supo, podía sentir la energía murmurando bajo su mano. Canalizó hacia dentro su poder y retiró la mano. Lentamente se desconcentró y el plano volvió a su forma habitual.

Arxeren estaba todavía allí, pero ahora estaba sonriendo.

_Bien, Harry. Bien hecho, pero te llevo mucho!_

Harry lo ignoró y sonrió.

_Listo?_

_Sí_

_Entonces monta encima de mí y si has hecho tu trabajo bien, seremos capaces de pasar_

_No eres un espíritu?_

_En este plano tenemos formas y tengo que señalar que tú también eres un espíritu aquí!_

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Harry montó inmediatamente sobre él incluso aunque aún estuviera intimidado por tener que montar tan magnifico animal...

Entonces el dragón levanto el vuelo hacia el plano del Alma.


	10. El Principio de un Cambio

**Los Señores de la Dragones**

**Capitulo Diez – El Principio de un Cambio **

Harry se agarró al cuello del dragón. Puede que solo estuviera presente en su forma espiritual, pero esto parecía lo suficientemente real para él.

_¿Sabes? Necesito respirar_

"¿De verdad? Pensaba que eras solo un espíritu"

_Deja de cambiar mis palabras, nos estamos aproximando a la Puerta. Espero que hayas hecho tu parte bien_

"¡Lo hice! ¡Deja de preocuparte!"

_Me preocuparía por mí mismo si dejara de preocuparme por ti_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente se sintió como si girara, seguido de una sensación semejante a hacerse pedazos; no era doloroso, solo muy extraño.

Poco a poco, se sintió completo de nuevo y miró alrededor.

En verdad no había sabido como sería el lugar. De alguna manera la imagen corriente del Paraíso como un encantador lugar de paz, con magníficos alrededores, un lugar de paz y abundancia no parecía correcto.

_¿Te gusta?_

Harry no contestó, ocupado mirando alrededor.

Esto no era lo que se había imaginado.

El lugar entero estaba hecho de nubes que estaban cambiando de forma, color... La luz dibujaba brillantes carreteras bajo sus pies.

_Tomare eso como un sí_

"Esto es... ¡No sé ni siquiera como describirlo!"

_¿Asombroso? ¿Magnifico? ¿Qué quita el aliento? O también podrías decir..._

"¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

_Bueno, como es tu primera vez creo que serás capaz de estar cerca de una hora aquí_

Pausa. "¿Qué quieres decir con "cerca de una hora"?"

_¿No lo sabes?_

"¿Saber qué?"

_Estar en el plano del Alma te agota. Tienes que mantener tu conexión con el plano real con tu energía. Pero serás capaz de venir durante más tiempo más tarde, con práctica. Hay también una diferencia de tiempo: por cada minuto que pasas aquí, dos minutos pasan en tu plano_

"Esta bien, creo que lo tengo. De vuelta a nuestro problema, ¿Ahora que hacemos?"

_Bueno, ¿no quieres ver a alguien?_

"Yo..."

/ARXEREN/

Harry y su guardián se giraron para ver a un hombre aproximarse.

El guardián gruñó.

_¡No! ¡No otra vez!_

Harry levantó una ceja

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no quiero saber de que viene esto...?"

/¡Arxeren, viejo amigo! ¡Han pasado siglos!/ dijo el hombre golpeando el cuello del dragón /¿Te encontraste otro que vigilar?/

_Hola a ti también Karzan._ Replicó el guardián secamente.

No pareciendo haber oído el frío tono en la respuesta, el hombre siguió hablando.

/Tengo que decir que este te ha dado mejor forma, aunque me gustaba la forma de mono también, en particular cuando intentaste demostrarme que podías imitar a Tarzan y te caíste en boca al suelo.../

Harry sofocó su risa, sabiendo muy bien que a su guardián no le gustaría verle reírse de el

Arxeren se volvió hacia Harry.

_¿Harry?_

"¿Si?" Harry estaba intentando desesperadamente ocultar su diversión.

_Creo que hay gente que te esta esperando por allí. S_eñaló algo detrás de el con la cabeza.

"¿No te importa si me quedo aquí?"

_No, Karzan y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas..._ dijo lanzando una mirada de aviso al hombre, quien no se dio cuenta.

Harry se marchó rápidamente sabiendo que no sería capaz de contenerse mucho más tiempo. Se alejó caminando, pero se paro en seco cuando vio las personas que le estaban esperando

Sus padres...

--

Harry los miró fijamente, completamente estupefacto. Seguro, había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estaba aquí no sabia que hacer. Parte de él quería correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas y otra quería romper a llorar. Hubo un silencio tenso.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

En los rostros de sus padres apareció una sonrisa aliviada aunque de alguna forma triste.

"Harry…"

Fue eso. Harry no pudo aguantar más. Sintió como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y bajó la mirada.

De repente, sintió como un par de brazos le abrazaban y una mano acariciaba su cabello. Oyó la suave y tranquilizadora voz de su madre que le murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

Se apoyó sobre ella y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

Lloró.

Algo que no había hecho en meses desde que había llegado allí, pero ahora parecía natural. Todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo escapó.

Una vez se hubo calmado, no se movió. Ahora estaba siendo abrazado por su padre también y se sentía bien.

"Lo sentimos Harry..."

Esto le sorprendió ¿Por qué deberían sentirlo?

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo sentimos." Repitió su madre.

"¿Por qué? No tienen nada de qué disculparse."

Lily negó con la cabeza.

"Por dejarte, por la vida que has tenido que vivir, por no estar allí cuando nos necesitabas..."

Harry los miró fijamente.

"No fue su culpa"

"Entonces deja de culparte por mi muerte." Cortó una nueva voz.

Harry se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Cedric.

Estaba tal como lo recordaba

"¿C-Cedrid?" Tartamudeó Harry

"Harry no te he culpado ni siquiera una vez"

"Pero fue mi... ¡Fui responsable!"

"Deja eso, ¡¿Está bien?! ¡No lo sabias! Todo lo que estabas haciendo era ser justo y no puedo culparte por eso. Además, respetaste mi deseo y trajiste de vuelta mi cuerpo, es todo lo que pedí..."

Harry estaba mirando al chico mayor como si estuviera completamente loco.

"Culpándote, solo estas jugando al juego de Ya-Sabes-Quién. Quiere que te sientas culpable, quiere aplastarte, lanzarte mas allá de tus limites."

"Y ha tenido éxit.o" Murmuró Harry

"En parte, tu no estabas solo motivado por lo que había pasado el año pasado si no también por tu actual... situación" replicó Cedric.

"Lo que sea..."

Cedric se aproximó a el, "Mírame y prométeme que dejarás de culparte"

Harry lo miró atentamente.

"Lo intentaré." Fue su única respuesta, pero Cedric pareció satisfecho.

"Gracias Harry. Te dejare ahora, debes tener muchas cosas de que hablar con tus padres..."

Harry sonrió débilmente y vio como se marchaba antes de girarse hacia sus padres.

Se paró delante de ellos, sintiéndose un poco extraño. Viendo su dificultad, caminaron hacia él, parándose delante de el.

Su padre sonrió.

"Así que… ¿Siguiendo mis pasos en el equipo de Quidditch?"

Esto rompió el hielo y pronto estuvieron hablando. Harry estaba escuchando atentamente sus historias: Como se conocieron, su época en Hogwarts, pequeñas anécdotas de los profesores o sus compañeros; como la vez que Sirius perdió una apuesta y tuvo que ir vestido como una dama medieval durante un día, o cuando Snape hizo explotar uno de sus calderos durante una clase de Pociones, cubriendo toda la clase con moco verde, porque había cambiado dos ingredientes.

Estaban tan inmersos en uno de los cuentos de Lily sobre la primera vez que su hermana decidió ponerse maquillaje, terminando como si fuera un payaso, que no vieron llegar a Arxeren.

_¿Harry? Es hora de irse_

Harry se mordió el labio y miró a sus padres.

Lily abrazó a su hijo

"Recuerda que siempre estaremos viéndote, te queremos mas que a nada en el mundo" Entonces con un último abrazo se apartó y su padre tomo su lugar.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te has convertido en una gran persona, Harry. Nunca dejes a nadie convencerte de lo contrario o humillarte"

Harry bajó la mirada. Prácticamente podía oír las palabras "como has hecho hasta ahora" resonando en el aire.

"No me malinterpretes Harry." Añadió James "Estoy realmente orgulloso de lo que has hecho, pero no deberías dejar que la gente se abuse de ti..."

"Lo intentare, papá."

La cara de James se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Harry."

_¿Harry? Debemos irnos ya_

Sus padres lo abrazaron una última vez, recordándole que volviera pronto y que siempre estarían con él.

Harry y Arxeren volvieron al Primer plano.

"¿Arxeren?"

_¿Sí?_

"¿Seré capaz de acceder al Plano del Alma sin ti?"

_¡Por supuesto! ¡No pensarías que te iba a traer yo siempre! Ahora, te reconocen en el plano, todo lo que tienes que hacer es convocar un Pagat. El te llevara al Segundo plano._

"¿Un que?"

_Un Pagat. Son mensajeros, y pueden llevar gente desde el Plano de los Espíritus al del Alma si una persona es reconocida. Solo tienes que decir "Serme" y uno de ellos vendrá_

Harry sonrió.

"Muchas gracias"

_De nada_

"Ahora, ¿Quién era ese tipo?"

_¿Karzan?_

"Si, parecía conocerte bastante bien..."

_Desafortunadamente...Tuvimos que trabajar en algo juntos hace tiempo y desde entonces no puedo quitármelo de encima_

"Hablare con él. Parece conocer historias bastante interesantes sobre ti"

_¡No te atrevas!_

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de pánico de su guardián.

Antes de que Arxeren pudiera replicar, dejó el plano y volvió al mundo real.

Se estiró, su cuerpo un poco entumecido por haber estado dos horas en la misma posición. Poniéndose de pie, miró alrededor. Bueno, lo intento, ya que estaba todo casi completamente negro.

Con un movimiento de creó una bola de fuego y se dirigió donde los enanos.

Entró en las cuevas y se dirigió directamente hasta en la que había dejado a Teneb.

Suspiró de alivio al verlos hablar en una esquina. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco asustado de lo que pudiera encontrar. Los enanos no apreciaban mucho a los elfos, creían que eran unos snobs y muy creídos. Eso, añadido al hecho de que los elfos habían rehusado ayudar a los enanos en su guerra contra los trols hace cientos de años, argumentando que deseaban permanecer neutrales y que no eran guerreros, algo que incluso él más estúpido de los enanos no se creyó, ya que los elfos eran enseñados arquería y esgrima desde muy jóvenes.

Los enanos consiguieron ganar, pero el conflicto terminó con un derramamiento de sangre por ambas partes. Ellos habían tenido una enorme ciudad excavada en una montaña con cerca de 80000 habitantes. Todos murieron cuando la montaña los aplastó: los trols habían conseguido robar alguna clase de explosivo y provocaron la caída de la montaña, matando a todos sus habitantes.

La guerra terminó unas semanas mas tarde, en una batalla final en la cual la mayoría de los guerreros murieron. Los trolls se marcharon y los enanos empezaron a reconstruir todo. Desde ese día, las relaciones entre Elfos y Enanos habían sido muy tensas. Los enanos nunca les perdonaron haber rehusado ayudarles o al menos darles algo para proteger sus ciudades como habían pedido.

"¿Harry?" Dijo Terio

"¿Si?"

"Tráelo aquí mañana y el día siguiente. Sabe bastante pero aún tiene cosas que aprender. Le daré sus armas dentro de tres días"

"¿A la misma hora?"

"Sí"

"Muchas gracias Terio"

El enano sonrió

"De nada Harry. Vuelve cuando quieras"

"Lo haré. No te preocupes"

Se marcharon. Teneb no había dicho una palabra a Harry desde que este había vuelto.

"¿Harry?"

El joven mago se giró hacia el elfo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?"

"Unos cuantos meses"

"No se parece a como dicen que son los enanos"

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Creo que es hora de que hagas tus propias opiniones sobre las cosas en vez de estar de acuerdo ciegamente con lo que la gente dice. Tendrás que hacer tus propias decisiones"

Su tono era un poco duro, pero no le importaba en ese momento "Te veré mañana por la noche, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar"

Se giró y dejó a Teneb con sus propios pensamientos.

El elfo miró al humano. Una vez más no sabia que pensar. ¿Qué debía creer? ¿Lo que estaba viendo o lo que le habían enseñado?...

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron igual. Harry estaba todavía castigado, por la tarde llevaba a Teneb con Terio, se marchaba y entrenaba. No estaba preparado para ir al plano del Alma otra vez, así que practicaba sus habilidades de animago. Casi había terminado las auto- transformaciones, los primeros pasos para ser un animago. Ya era capaz de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en el equivalente de la misma de cualquier animal de su elección.

_¿Harry?_

El adolescente casi se salió de su piel al escuchar la voz de su guardián, concentrado en su entrenamiento.

_¡Arxeren! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!_

_Demasiado divertido para parar. Pero de todas maneras, creo que ya estas preparado para ir mas lejos en esta parte de tu entrenamiento_

_¿De verdad?_

_Si, ¿Qué me dices de averiguar tu forma?_

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ preguntó Harry, muriéndose por intentarlo. Conseguir su forma de Animago era realmente importante para él.

_Bueno, necesitas algo de agua, Reania, dos hojas de Ardailen y tres gotas de tu sangre_

_El Ardailen es fácil de encontrar, si un arbusto no muy lejos. Hay Reania en la cocina. Podría convocarla. El agua es fácil de encontrar. Y lo mismo para la sangre_

_Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?_

Hoy se le darían sus armas a Teneb, así que Harry sabía que tenía más tiempo para entrenar.

Media hora mas tarde, todo estaba listo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era añadir su sangre.

_Está bien Harry. Este no es un método usado normalmente, pero una vez que pongas tu sangre en el, esta cambiara a un color plateado y te mostrara tu forma… o formas_

_¿Formas?_

_¡Vamos!_

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su sangre en la taza que había creado.

Inmediatamente la mezcla se volvió de color plateado, pero Harry pudo ver algunas chispas doradas en ella. Ignorando esto, miro la taza detenidamente; Las ondas del líquido de repente se detuvieron y todo dentro se volvió claro como el cristal.

Lentamente la forma de un animal apareció. Harry contuvo la respiración. Estaba mirando un fénix, entonces el dibujo desapareció para ser remplazado por un leopardo de las nieves, un cuervo y finalmente un Sowaroc. El ultimo sacó un gesto de asombra por parte de Harry.

_Bien, dos criaturas mágicas, muy bien..._

_Arxeren ¿Cómo puedo tener más de una forma?_

_Simple, todo el mundo tiene más de una, estas son las formas en que te puedes convertir, pero algunas se ajustan mejor a ti que otras. La segunda y las siguientes son más difíciles de conseguir, en particular si los animales son enemigos; luchan entre si._

_Está bien, creo que lo tengo_

_Bien, ahora necesitas practicar un hechizo y una poción para conseguir una de tus formas._

El resto de la tarde se pasó practicando el hechizo y empezando la poción.

Las clases se habían suspendido debido a la presentación, que iba a tener lugar en tres días, y ellos estaban siendo enseñados los métodos de la ceremonia.

Harry estaba muerto de aburrimiento. Arxeren ya le había explicado todo eso; incluso había creado ya su propio traje, viendo que nadie se lo daba.

Esa noche, Teneb recibiría sus armas y empezarían la práctica en serio. En dos meses sería la ceremonia de unión, que duraba dos días: el primero era una competencia que envolvía a todos los estudiantes. Se esperaba que mostraran todo lo que habían aprendido. La mayor parte del segundo día se dedicaba la meditación. La unión tenía lugar al final de la tarde.

Llevó a Teneb una vez mas con Terio, pero esta vez lo esperó. Su poción necesitaba ahora reposar por dos semanas antes de añadir los ingredientes finales.

Una hora más tarde, Teneb volvió sonriendo y llevando sus armas.

Terio los miró.

"Bueno, espero que cuiden bien de sus armas."

Harry sonrió a su amigo enano

"Por supuesto."

"Bien. Vuelvan si necesitáis algo." Miró a Teneb atentamente. "Esto también va por ti, joven elfo. No eres tan malo como pensaba que serías."

Teneb asintió.

Se marcharon y durante el resto de la noche, Harry tuvo a Teneb practicando más duramente que nunca.

El joven mago estaba decidido a llevar al elfo a un nivel donde pudiera ser un reto. Los días siguientes siguieron el mismo patrón: despertarse a las 4 a.m., entrenar, desayuno, clases, comida, clases, entrenar, irse a la cama.

Entonces, una mañana, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquel era el día en de la presentación.

Ambos habían tenido una practica ligera esta vez, Teneb trabajando en su arquería. Harry estaba sonriendo mentalmente mientras Teneb levantaba su arco. Cada vez que el elfo lo tenía en la mano, parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se dirigieron en silencio hacia la sala común.

La ceremonia tendría lugar al final de la tarde en la guarida de los Dragones

Era un área grande y redonda, con una grada levantada a un lado, para aquellos que quisieran presenciar la ceremonia, lo que significaba la mayoría de los jinetes.

Harry paso la tarde afuera, vagando por la isla con Sombra. No era frecuente que tuviera un día tranquilo como este, y por una vez, estaba disfrutando de la paz. Se detuvo en el monte donde había intentado suicidarse el día de Navidad y miró hacia el mar. El sonido de las olas golpeando la base de la colina era impresionante, como lo eran sus hipnóticos movimientos… Harry inspiró, llenando sus pulmones, disfrutando del olor salino y fresco del aire antes de expulsarlo.

Miró hacia dónde debía esta Hogwarts, su hogar, sintiéndose, en ese momento, en paz consigo mismo. No sentía la desesperanza que había experimentado en Navidad, ahora solo se sentía seguro de una cosa; Tan pronto como la ceremonia de unión terminase volvería a su mundo. Una vez estuviera unido, tendría permiso para dejar la isla.

El segundo año era principalmente usado para perfeccionar las habilidades del jinete con su dragón con la ayuda de su mentor y otros jinetes, pero eso era algo que podría aprender solo. Además Voldemort seguía allí.

Desde la destrucción de Londres, el Señor Oscuro había continuado sus ataques, progresando rápidamente. El mundo mágico, gracias a la estupidez de Fudge, no estaba preparado. Continuaban las matanzas; Ya no le importaban los Muggles, estaba atacando en abierto, destruyendo y matando todo lo posible.

Harry lo sabía bien, ya que lo había visto todo. Se habría hundido otra vez si no hubiera sido por el collar del Sowaroc. Cada vez que se despertaba de una visión, lo tomaba entre sus manos y lentamente las memorias se difuminaban un poco. No desaparecían, pero se debilitaban hasta no perseguirle. Esto había sido lo único que preservaba su cordura.

Una hora antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, volvió a los Cuarteles. Teniendo cuidado de no dejar que alguien lo viera con Sombra.

Se fue directo a los dormitorios después de cuidar del semental. Todavía le quedaba media hora. Permaneció en su cama, soñando despierto. Quince minutos antes de la ceremonia, después de que los otros Daryns se hubieran ido, el se levanto. Ya llevaba puesto parte del traje requerido para la presentación, todo lo que tenia que hacer era ponerse una túnica blanca encima, en lugar de su camisa de siempre.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba listo y salió del dormitorio. Caminó por unos pocos pasillos, dejó el edificio y había andado solo unos pocos pasos cuando alguien le agarro del brazo. Se giro y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Garth.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio a toda su banda detrás de el: Xjahl, Vlad, Ribor y Chrisianne.

"¿Adonde crees que vas, humano?" Preguntó el joven Magis maliciosamente.

"No te importa. Ahora, déjame ir"

El Magis rió. "No lo creo"

Harry se giró para enfrentarse al pequeño grupo.

"Déjame. Ir"

Ya no iba a soportar esto. Su charla con sus padres le había dado una cosa, confianza. Estaban orgullosos de el y no los avergonzaría.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes ir a la presentación? ¡Eres estúpido, sabes, solo vas a conseguir quedar en ridículo! Renuncia, no vales la pena. Admítelo."

Harry los miró con los ojos fríos.

"Ahora que has terminado tu pequeño discurso, vas a dejarme. Están por llegar tarde."

No esperó una respuesta y liberó su brazo, marchándose.

No llegó muy lejos.

"¡Porque tu pequeño…!" Oyó el ruido de pasos detrás y solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puño de Garth.

Actuando por puro reflejo, Harry se puso en posición defensiva. Vio la sorpresa en la cara de Garth, pero no duró mucho, el joven Magis se lanzó hacia él. En verdad no tenía ganas de hacerle daño, estaba reservando eso para la ceremonia de unión, así que Harry se dispuso a bloquear o esquivar sus golpes.

Garth se estaba enfadando cada vez más. Finalmente explotó.

"¡No eres nada excepto un cobarde, cómo siempre debes haber sido! Ni siquiera puedes devolver un par golpes."

Eso lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, el puño de Harry colisionó con su nariz, rompiéndola.

Garth miró al humano, levantando la mano hacia su nariz y sintiendo la sangre el ella.

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

Se giró hacia su pequeña banda.

"¡Atrápenlo!"

"Será un placer" Dijo Ribor.

Entonces Harry entró en su patrón de golpea-esquiva-golpea-para-ataca-esquiva.

Golpeó a Vlad en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente. Chrisianne fue pronto lanzada contra un árbol y quedando inconsciente. Golpeó a Ribor en el estomago antes de empujarlo, el Elemental chocó con Garth. Sólo quedaba Xjahl. Se pusieron frente a frente.

"Eres mejor de lo que pensaba humano, pero aún eres demasiado débil para nosotros"

Harry no se molestó en contestar.

El elfo salto hacia él, esquivó un puñetazo pero recibió un golpe en el hombro.

"Debilucho" constató Xjahl.

Harry inmediatamente atacó, poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido. Golpeó al elfo en el pecho y, tomando ventaja de su sorpresa lo tomó por el brazo y lo lanzó al suelo. Xjahl se sujeto de su brazo intentando hacerlo caer, pero Harry se liberó. El elfo consiguió volver a ponerse de pie, algo mareado, solo para ser golpeado en la sien y quedar inconsciente.

Harry suspiró y resumió su caminata, cuando de repente sintió un agudo e insoportable dolor en la espalda. Se giró y vio a Garth sonriendo, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha.

Sintió como perdía sensibilidad. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

"No irás a ninguna parte, _humano._" Escupió maliciosamente. Se aproximó a el y tomándolo del cuello de la túnica le golpeo contra un árbol, haciendo que Harry jadeara cuando una ola de dolor se esparció desde su espalda.

Pero la atención de Garth estaba distraída por un brillo dorado.

"¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?!"

Lo tomó en su mano y se lo quitó.

"No lo mereces."

Fue la ultima cosa que oyó Harry antes de que la oscuridad le engullera.

--

Teneb miró alrededor. Todo estaba genial. Los jinetes estaban todos colocados en las gradas y los dragones habían empezado a llegar y aterrizar. Teneb les estaba viendo asombrado.

Incluso los jinetes estaban sorprendidos de ver un Sowaroc y una Emnag aparecer. Esos dragones raramente venían ya que era extraño que se unieran con un jinete.

Las escamas doradas del Sowaroc le recordaron el collar de Harry. Frunciendo el ceño, miró alrededor, buscándole.

No estaba allí, ni tampoco Garth y sus amigos, confundido se giró hacia Inir.

"Ey ¿Sabes dónde están los otros?"

Inir miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea, pero deberían llegar en cualquier momento"

"Los oí hablando sobre el humano." Cortó Arnelle

"¿En serio?" Teneb estaba un poco preocupado ahora.

"Si, algo sobre enseñarle algo"

A Teneb puede que no le gustara mucho el humano, pero no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"Olvidé algo en el dormitorio, volveré en un minuto."

"Date prisa" dijo Malisa "Esto empezará dentro de poco."

"No te preocupes"

Teneb aceleró hacia los cuarteles cuando oyó un choque.

Se dirigió en la dirección del sonido y lo que vio le dejo estupefacto.

Garth y sus amiguitos estaban rodeando a Harry, dándole patadas, y vio el collar de Harry en la mano de Garth.

"¡Teneb!" Exclamó Vlad, al verle.

Sonrió un poco al elfo, pero se asustó por la mirada fría de su cara mientras miraba a Harry.

Los golpes estaban empezando a aparecer. Pero podía ver que los otros también se habían ganado su parte de heridas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, sorprendiéndolos por el tono duro de su voz.

"¡Oh! Bueno, el humano quería ir a la ceremonia y se lo impedimos."

"Ustedes… ¿Se lo impidieron?" Repitió Teneb, arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno, no nos obedeció, así que tuvimos que usar la fuerza"

Teneb miró duramente a Vlad. Eran buenos luchadores, pero Harry era mucho mejor.

"¿Y?"

"¡No nos vas a creer! Nos venció. Nos dejo inconscientes y se estaba yendo cuando Garth consiguió levantarse"

"¿En serio? Pensaba que los había dejado inconscientes"

"Bueno, yo no lo estaba." Dijo Garth "Me levanté y le apuñale por la espalda. Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros"

Teneb no oyó la última parte de la frase. Miró a la figura de Harry en el suelo, notando que los otros lo estaban mirando; vio sangre debajo del humano. Se aproximó a el y se arrodilló a su lado, girándolo suavemente hacia un lado.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Harry y Teneb jadeó. La herida era profunda y Teneb sabía que Garth debía haber llegado a la columna. El humano parecía tener también hemorragias internas.

"¿Qué haces Teneb? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia!"

"Estoy mirando como está." Dijo mirando a los jóvenes que ahora estaban de pie unos metros más allá.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Chrisianne un poco sorprendida.

"¡Porque se esta muriendo!"

"¡Es un ser vivo!" El enojo de Teneb crecía cada vez más.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Si se muere, bueno, un alivio ¡Nadie lo echará de menos! Ahora vamos, no querrás perderte la presentación solo porque este humano fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para desobedecernos"

Teneb la miró ¿Qué debería hacer? Podría seguirles, dejando a Harry a su destino, o podía permanecer allí, y ayudarlo como se suponía que los elfos tenían que hacer ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué le importaba más? ¿Lo que le habían dicho o su moralidad?

"_Tendrás que hacer tu propia elección" _

Las palabras del humano resonaron en sus oídos.

"¿Qué pasa _conmigo_? ¡Solo estoy salvando su vida!"

"¿Estás bien? ¡Estás ayudando a un humano!" El disgusto era evidente en el tono de voz de la Magis.

"Sí"

"¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?" Dijo Garth en un tono amenazante

"Lo sé"

El Magis caminó unos pasos en la dirección de Teneb pero se detuvo cuando Teneb convocó su espada y apunto con la hoja hacia él.

Miró al arma y entonces a Teneb.

"Traidor" escupió "Sucio traidor"

"Viniendo de ti, me lo tomaré como un cumplido"

Garth le lanzó una mirada llena de asco antes de retroceder unos pasos. Se alejó, pero entonces se detuvo y se volvió a Teneb.

"¡Oh! ¡Entierra esto con él" Le lanzó el collar de Harry.

Teneb se enfrentó a sus ojos con una mirada pétrea.

Se marcharon unos pocos segundos después, dándose prisa para llegar a la presentación. Su atención volvió a Harry, comprobando que tuviera pulso e intentando contener la hemorragia. Sintiendo un pulso débil, comenzó a entrar el pánico.

De repente, el joven mago dejó de respirar.

Teneb lo miró estupefacto. Inclinó la cabeza y lentamente tomó la mano del humano poniendo su collar en ella.

"Descansa en paz"

De repente, el collar fue rodeado por un brillo dorado. Sorprendido, Teneb dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a la forma brillante que era Harry.

De pronto, oyó algo detrás de el.

Dio un grito ahogado.

Delante de él se encontraba un magnifico Sowaroc, todo su cuerpo brillando, pero no pudo evitar notar la ira que irradiaba del dragón.

_¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_

--

**Un minuto antes:**

Garth y sus amigos habían llegado. Se habían curado a sí mismos en el camino a la guarida de los Dragones. Se aproximaron a los otros Daryn. De repente se escuchó rugir a un dragón.

Todo el mundo miró en dirección al sonido cuando, el Sowaroc se elevó en el aire y desapareció. Los otros dragones parecían agitados.

De repente la Emnag siguió al Sowaroc, desapareciendo también.

Demenor se puso de pie.

"Daryns, empezaremos ahora la ceremonia. Aquellos que no se han presentado nos alcanzaran a su tiempo."

Calmándolos un poco un poco, dio por iniciada la ceremonia.

--

_¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_

Teneb tartamudeó un poco.

El dragón lo miró y se tranquilizo un poco.

_Habla sin miedo, joven_

Rápidamente, Teneb le contó toda la historia. Una vez que hubo terminado, pudo ver que el dragón estaba realmente enfadado.

Agitando su dorada cabeza, se aproximo a Harry, que estaba todavía rodeado por el brillo dorado.

"¿Puedes salvarlo?"

La mirada dura del dragón se volvió hacia Teneb.

_Necesitaré tu ayuda, pequeño, así como el apoyo de uno de los míos. Se ha ido lejos y no sé si conseguiré traerle de vuelta esta vez. Pero lo intentaré._

Mientras terminaba de hablar, una Emnag apareció a su lado.

Se giró hacia Teneb, sus ojos atravesándole.

_¿Estás decidido a ayudar, joven?_

Teneb no dudó.

"Lo estoy"

_Muy bien, solo que sepas que te llevaremos al fondo de su mente ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarlo?"_

"Lo estoy." Fue la respuesta de Teneb. No estaba muy seguro, pero quería ayudar.

_Bueno, en ese caso: entra en trance y confía en nosotros_

En unos pocos segundos Teneb estaba en un profundo trance y sintió como si alguien lo guiara.

Entonces, penetró en la mente de Harry.


	11. Entendimiento

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Once - Entendimiento**

Teneb miró a su alrededor; estaba en un dormitorio. De repente oyó gritos en el piso de abajo, los pasos de alguien corriendo. Una mujer entro en la habitación, muy asustada. Tomó un bebe de una cuna y lo sujeto contra su pecho. Teneb podía oír gritos en piso de abajo entonces un llanto y una pequeña risa. Se oyeron pasos y la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Un hombre entro en la habitación, con la varita en alto. Malvado era la única palabra para describirle.

La mujer dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sujetando con más fuerza a su bebé.

"A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor"

"Apártate, estúpida… apártate."

"A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar. Ten piedad, te lo ruego. Ten piedad…"

"Avada Kedavra"

Una luz verde inundó la habitación y la mujer cayo al suelo, muerta, aun sujetando a su hijo.

"El último Potter…" Susurró el hombre.

Apuntó con su varita a la cara del bebé.

"Avada Kedavra" Esas dos palabras fueron acompañadas por una risa maníaca.

Teneb miró horrorizado como la luz verde se dirigía al bebé. Estaba esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño pero la luz pareció rebotar en él y se dirigió al hombre. La escena comenzó a desaparecer pero antes de que se hiciera oscura del todo vio una cicatriz con forma de relámpago en la frente del bebé, que ahora estaba ahora llorando.

"Un superviviente." Constató una voz profunda desde detrás de el.

La escena cambió. Ahora estaba en un pequeño armario.

"¡Chico!"

Teneb se sobresaltó al oír el chillido. Había un niño, de unos seis o siete años, que se despertó sobresaltado. Vio mientras se vestía, apartando varias arañas mientras lo hacia, antes de salir de ese lugar oscuro, y dirigirse con prisa a la cocina en dónde comenzó a sacar los utensilios, mientras que una mujer con cara de caballo, un hombre que parecía un toro y un niño que parecía un cerdo se sentaban en la mesa esperando su desayuno, ignorando completamente al pequeño niño que se las arreglaba con una sartén. Les sirvió su comida antes de coger un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua que había sido puesto en la encimera…

"Un niño." Dijo la misma voz

Otra escena: el chico parecía mayor, alrededor de once años. Estaba en un pequeño pub, rodeado de gente que intentaba hablar con él, estrechar su mano.

Teneb pudo ver su cara confundida.

"Una celebridad."

Otra escena más. Estaban en un castillo, en lo que parecía ser una clase; un hombre pequeño detrás de un escritorio agitaba su varita y pronunciando un encantamiento.

Los niños intentaban imitar sus movimientos.

"Un mago."

Esta vez le vio rodeado por dos personas: un chico con el pelo rojo como una llama y pecas y una chica con el pelo enredado y castaño que llevaba unos libros. Estaban riendo juntos, hablando felices.

"Un amigo."

La escena empezó a difuminarse para ser remplazada por la vista de un cementerio.

Teneb se estremeció.

Dos adolescentes aparecieron sujetando una copa. Parecían confundidos. De repente tres palabras "mata al otro" seguidas de una luz verde y uno de ellos cayó, muerto. Teneb miró mientras el chico era atado a una tumba, mientras un hombrecillo lo cortaba y tomaba algo de sangre y la echaba en un caldero junto con polvo, cenizas? y su mano.

Un hombre se levanto del caldero. Bueno, no parecía un hombre: ojos rojos y cara de serpiente. El hombrecillo le dio una túnica antes de tartamudear y señalar su brazo. El hombre más alto sacó una varita y tras agitarla hizo aparecer una mano de plata en lugar de la anterior. Toco el brazo izquierdo del hombrecillo, presionando una cosa negra y varias personas vestidas de negro con máscaras aparecieron y le hicieron una reverencia. Se dirigió a ellos antes de girarse hacia el chico y empezarle a hablar.

Teneb no podía oír lo que se estaba diciendo pero vio que el hombrecillo le devolvía su varita al chico y lo desataba. El hombre alto y el chico se pusieron frente a frente, hicieron una reverencia y levantaron sus varitas. Una pequeña batalla comenzó: el hombre lanzaba hechizos mientras el chico los esquivaba.

De repente, dos maldiciones se encontraron en el aire y una conexión dorada se formó entre las varitas. Luego de un tiempo, unas sombras aparecieron, el chico que había sido asesinado unos minutos antes, un anciano, una mujer y finalmente la pareja que Teneb había visto al principio. De alguna manera el chico rompió la conexión, corrió, agarró el cuerpo de su amigo caído y convocó la copa antes de desaparecer.

"Un luchador."

Teneb estaba aún preguntándose sobre la identidad del chico, cuando se dio cuenta, la cicatriz! Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?! Estos eran los recuerdos de Harry pero desde otro punto de vista.

El ritmo de las escenas se aceleró. La vida de Harry se desplegó ante él. Él miro, anonadado las cosas que el humano había tenido que enfrentar… De repente se encontró rodeado de oscuridad, una niebla densa y oscura le rodeaba. Miro alrededor, preso del pánico.

"Recuerda la luz es tu aliada"

"¡¿Qué luz?!"

"Debes encontrar tu luz"

_Luz, luz, luz… Qué luz? No hay luz aquí, solo oscuridad, desesperación… no hay esperanza…_ Teneb agitó la cabeza, no debía darse por vencido. Su guardiana! Kaelia le ayudaría.

Mientras se concentraba en su guardiana, no vio la luz emanando de su cuerpo y expulsando la oscuridad.

_¡Kaelia!_

_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_¡Tengo que ayudar a Harry!_

_¿Por qué?_

Teneb reflexiono esta pregunta. ¿Por qué?

_Porque tengo que hacerlo_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque es lo correcto_

_Bien. Has cambiado para mejor_

Teneb estaba un poco confundido por esto. Había cambiado? Aparto esos pensamientos, ahora tenía que concentrarse en la tarea que tenia delante.

_¿Qué debo hacer Kaelia?_

_Debes darle fuerza para vivir_

_¿Cómo?_

_Has visto su vida, debe haber algo por lo que quiera vivir_

La mente de Teneb estaba corriendo. Qué podría hacer al humano querer vivir? No sus poderes. El Deber? No. Una imagen volvió a su mente, tres niños riendo felices.

_Sus amigos_

_Bien, ahora concéntrate en la imagen_

Teneb obedeció, su mente concentrada en la dicha que había visto en la cara de los niños, su risa, su despreocupación, su complicidad.

Lentamente la oscuridad se fue difuminando, dejando detrás de si una espesura grisácea.

_Gracias joven_ dijo una voz profunda.

_Te traeremos de vuelta ahora _añadió una voz más ligera, más musical. _Confía en nosotros_

Teneb se relajó. Confiaba en esas dos voces. Hubo un destello de luz, un brote de poder y de repente estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el Sowaroc y la Emnag.

_Lo hiciste muy bien, joven_

Teneb inclinó la cabeza. Miró a Harry. El joven mago se estiró y lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de mirar alrededor.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

Harry miró atentamente a Teneb. Había algo diferente en el elfo.

"Bueno, Garth y su pequeña banda me prepararon una emboscada. Peleamos. Los deje inconscientes y estaba apunto de irme a la ceremonia cuando ese desgraciado me apuñaló por la espalda. Ahora, ¿Qué paso?"

"Bueno, vine a ver por que no estabas en la cueva y te encontré inconsciente, sangrando y con Garth y sus amigos pegándote. Los detuve. Se fueron a la ceremonia, entonces llego el Sowaroc, seguido por la Emnag y me ayudaron a traerte de vuelta entre los vivos"

A la palabra "Sowaroc" Harry miro al dragón dorado.

"Me salvaste de nuevo. Gracias. Gracias a los dos" dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia ante los dos dragones.

_No hay necesidad de que nos hagas una reverencia pequeño dragón. Mereces nuestro cuidado_ dijo la Emnag

_Esta es la segunda vez que tenemos que venir en tu ayuda, pequeño. Me asegurare de que no haya una tercera_ dijo el Sowaroc mirando hacia la guarida con ira en sus ojos.

Teneb se estremeció. No quería ser el que tuviera que enfrentarse al enfadado dragón.

"No lo hagas" Pidió Harry

_¿Por qué? Ellos han roto uno de los juramentos de los jinetes, nunca atacar a un igual. Deben enfrentarse a su castigo_

"La ceremonia de unión será en dos meses. Me vengaré entonces. Tu intervención haría mas mal que bien."

Teneb tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esto. Si los otros supieran de la conexión de Harry con el dragón dorado, solo les traería celos, envidia y resentimiento.

El Sowaroc frunció el ceño.

_No estoy seguro que eso sea sabio, pero acataré tu deseo. Pero si tenemos que venir a ayudarte otra vez, pondré fin a esto. Sin embargo, estate seguro que ningún dragón se unirá con aquellos responsables de esto._

Harry asintió, abrochándose el collar alrededor del cuello. Viendo esto, el Sowaroc se tranquilizo.

_Llévalo siempre puesto, pequeño._

Se giró hacia el otro dragón, asintió, levantó el vuelo y desapareció.

La Emnag se acercó a Teneb.

_Te has probado a ti mismo hoy, pequeño. Mereces mi regalo._ Un brillo plateado rodeo la mano derecha de Teneb, quien la miró, curioso. En la palma de su mano descansaba un collar parecido al de Harry, la diferencia era que el suyo era plateado, como las escamas del dragón que estaba frente a el.

Hizo una reverencia, agradeciéndoselo a la magnifica bestia.

_No te lo quites. Nos veremos otra vez_

Entonces el dragón desapareció.

Harry y Teneb se miraron.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar, pero antes necesitamos ir a la ceremonia" dijo Harry "Vamos"

Corrieron a la Guarida. Afortunadamente en realidad no era demasiado tarde. Se colocaron al final.

Los dragones estaban aún agitados y el Sowaroc y la Emnag no habían vuelto. Demenor estaba terminando de recitar el juramento de los jinetes. Harry arqueó una ceja al oír al que se hacia llamar su mentor hablar de la solidaridad, ayuda y tolerancia. Tolerancia, qué risa!.

Entonces los Daryns dieron un paso adelante y empezaron a recitar la Promesa.

"_Nosotros, Daryns, que llevamos la marca del dragón, _

_Juramos lealtad a los Nueve por su nombre y poderes: _

_Seid y Cehra, guardianes del Agua y de la Tierra _

_Phaist y Dia, portadores del Fuego y del Aire _

_Altai, el sabio y su compañera, la grácil Aurine, _

_Gae, el amable, encarnación de la Magia _

_Rexeran, gobernador de todos ellos, justo y valiente" _

Hicieron una reverencia hacia la constelación del dragón.

Los dragones presentes rugieron, pero los jinetes que estaban viendo la ceremonia no pudieron evitar sentir que algo iba mal. Los dragones no se habían comunicado para nada con los Daryns, aunque esto fuera bastante corriente.

La última parte de la ceremonia llegó: todos los Daryns se acercaron a un altar. En él se encontraba hecha de un metal, cuya fabricación había sido olvidada hace largo tiempo.

Una daga se encontraba a su lado. La tradición era que cada jinete tenía que poner una gota de su sangre en ella. La copa estaba llena con un ondulante líquido plateado. Nadie sabía que era, pero había estado aquí desde la primera unión entre un dragón y otro ser vivo.

Harry fue al final de la fila. No quería hacer esto, pero sabía que debía. Finalmente llegó su turno. Había un tono rojo en el líquido ahora. Suspirando tomó la daga, y se cortó el pulgar izquierdo. Una gota de sangre se formo en su dedo y cayo a la copa. Nadie notó el ligero brillo alrededor de la gota cuando esta entro en contacto con el líquido.

Esto marco el final de la ceremonia. En silencio los dragones se lanzaron al aire antes de desaparecer.

Los jinetes intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero se encogieron de hombros.

Harry lanzó una mirada a Teneb, que claramente decía "Vamos". Los dos se escabulleron, inadvertidos.

--

Harry lo llevó a una habitación que había encontrado antes. Era su habitación y no había planeado que Teneb supiera de ella. Pero era el único lugar donde no serian molestados.

"Bueno, ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo ver a mis amigos, entonces una luz brillante y despertarme con mi guardián gritando"

_Tenía todo el derecho a gritarte. Te atraparon como a un principiante_

_¡Cállate, quieres!_

"Bueno estabas apenas vivo cuando los dos dragones llegaron, me pidieron ayuda y acepté. Te habías retraído hasta las profundidades de tu muerte y ellos me llevaron a sacarte de allí"

"¡¿Ellos que?!"

"Me llevaron a tu mente, tus recuerdos, para que encontrara algo que te diera ganas de vivir."

Harry le lanzo una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Mis recuerdos?..."

"Tu vida entera"

"¿Traspasaste mis escudos esta vez?"

Teneb se encogió un poco. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había intentado entrar en la mente del humano. Había sido como golpearse contra una pared de ladrillos, una pared muy gruesa.

"Los dragones me llevaron ¿Cómo te hiciste con escudos tan fuertes?"

"Incentivo. Quería mantener a los chismosos fuera. Tengo una pregunta"

"Hazla"

"¿Por qué me ayudaste? Podrías haberme dejado allí ¿Entiendes lo que ponerte de mi parte significa aquí?"

"Lo entiendo, pero como dijiste tenia que hacer mi elección y era lo correcto"

"¿Lo correcto?"

"Sea lo que sea lo que pienses de los elfos, algunos tenemos moral y valores. Y ayudar a aquellos en apuros es uno de ellos"

"¿Incluso si va contra lo que te enseñaron a creer?"

"Incluso si lo hace"

Hubo un silencio. Teneb no sabia que hacer ahora. La cara de Harry era imposible de leer.

"Yo- Yo quiero disculparme" dijo en voz baja. Bajó la mirada. Ahora que había visto la vida del humano, se sentía mal, realmente mal. Alzó la vista, esperando la respuesta de Harry.

Los ojos dolor esmeralda parecieron atravesarle. Finalmente Harry habló.

"Mi estancia aquí me ha dado todas las razones para desconfiar de los de tu raza. Antes de venir aquí, pensaba que los elfos eran seres sabios y tolerantes, en armonía con la naturaleza, incapaces de hacer daño a nadie. No hace falta decir que mis ilusiones fueron rápidamente destruidas; solo encontré desconfianza, discriminación, desdén, gente estrecha de miras tan atrapada en sus tradiciones que estaban completamente ciegos a todo lo demás"

Estas palabras dolieron a Teneb. El humano había tenido fe en ellos, y ¿A donde le había llevado? A su propia destrucción.

"Cuando me chantajeaste para que te ayudara, solo vi otro elfo sediento de poder, demasiado ciego para preocuparse de algo que no fuera el mismo. Supongo que estaba equivocado"

Teneb lo miró con dureza.

"Después de lo que hiciste esta noche... Bueno, gracias"

Esta vez Teneb no creía lo que había oído. El humano le estaba dando las gracias!

"Yo… Yo no me merezco que me des las gracias"

"Quizás sí, quizás no. Soy yo quien decide a quien agradecer y a quien no."

Hubo un nuevo silencio, solo roto por Harry

"Estas seguro de tu elección? Quiero decir, tú eres consciente de lo que pasara una vez que las noticias de esto se extiendan entre los jinetes. No será fácil para ti"

Teneb se mordió el labio.

"Lo sé, pero sé que tengo razón. Además solo quedan dos meses"

Harry lo miró.

"Bueno no sé si podré dejar todo detrás de mí, pero lo intentare"

Sonrió, la primera sonrisa real que Teneb había visto mientras hablaba con alguien, aparte de su guardián.

"Harry Potter" dijo extendiendo la mano

Teneb sonrió también.

"Teneb"

Estrechó su mano.

--

Las reacciones a este suceso fueron bastante drásticas. Todo el mundo se distanció de Teneb. No lo trataban mal. No, nunca se hubieran atrevido; El era el único hijo del consejero del rey y un amigo del príncipe. Solo se distanciaron de el como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Ya no era más el pequeño prodigio. Los profesores evitaban hablar con él, como hacían la mayoría de esos que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Solo unos pocos permanecieron con el, Inir, Opheria y Kobalt. Puede que no lo aprobaran, pero no decían nada contra ello, solo ignoraban el tema.

Le dolió un poco, pero como le dijo a Harry, ahora sabía quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

El primer día había sido extraño, ninguno sabía como actuar alrededor del otro. Entonces la dificultad desapareció, mientras entrenaban para la ceremonia de unión. Teneb pasaba tres horas por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde entrenando con Harry. Progresaron, pero era evidente que cada uno tenía facilidad para diferentes cosas.

Las de Teneb eran arquería, magia Curativa, para consternación de Harry, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También era capaz de seguir un rastro como si estuviera indicado con señales luminosas de neón. Mientras que las de Harry eran esgrima, equitación, magia ofensiva y poder elemental. Ambos eran habilidosos cuando se refería a magia mental. Ahora estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro. No eran mejores amigos o algo de eso, sino compañeros.

Compañeros que estaban ahora intentando vencer al otro.

Ambos tenían sus espadas levantadas al nivel de los ojos, mirando con atención al otro. De repente se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro. Sus espadas sonaron con fuerza. Teneb empujó con la suya, intentando que Harry perdiera el equilibrio. El joven mago sonrió. Se dejó caer y barrió la tierra bajo los pies del elfo para hacerle tropezar. Sin embargo Teneb había caído en ese truco antes y no iba a volver a hacerlo. Dio un salto, al instante lanzando un golpe dirigido al pecho de Harry. Su espada se encontró con la de Harry y sintió las vibraciones del metal en su brazo. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, teniendo que esquivar la espada de Harry. Se retiró, haciendo un amago a la derecha para golpear en el lado derecho de Harry. Estaba intentando encontrar un hueco en la defensa del su compañero. Continuaron intercambiando golpes, que se igualaban en fuerza y rapidez.

Al fin, Teneb lo vio. Sin pensar dos veces, atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando vio a Harry moverse, maldijo. Había sido engañado, de nuevo. Segundos más tarde estaba en el suelo, su espada unos metros más allá.

"Gané" ConstatóHarry sonriendo.

"¿Deja de restregármelo por la cara, quieres?"

Harry le ofreció su brazo.

Teneb lo tomó y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, estaba sobre su espalda, en el suelo.

"¿Poniéndote cómodo?" preguntó Teneb, de pie delante de Harry.

"¡Eso es trampa!"

"Eso es venganza"

Harry arqueó una ceja.

"¿Ah si? ¡Entonces no te importará que haga esto!"

Agarró la pierna de Teneb y tiró, mandando a Teneb al suelo.

"Eso significa la guerra."

Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que acabo con un resultado previsible: Teneb 1 Harry 0

_¿Han terminado de portarse como niños?"_

_No sabes como divertirte Arxeren, ¿sabías eso?_

_Bueno, al menos no actúo como un mocoso de cinco años._

_Viniendo de alguien que tiene la madurez de uno de cuatro, me lo tomaré como un cumplido_

_Gracias... ¡Ey! ¡No lo era!_

Harry rió.

_Bien, ahora a cosas mas serias_

_No podrías ser serio, aunque lo intentaras_

_¿Podrías callarte durante unos minutos?_

_Si dices por favor, podría considerarlo_

_¡Harry...!_

_Está bien. Escucho_

_Bien. Sabes que puedes entrenar en el plano de los espíritus_

_Si, me llevaste una vez_

_Me he reunido con la guardiana de Teneb y hemos discutido su entrenamiento_

_¿Y…?_

_Hemos decidido llevarlos a ambos al plano de los espíritus para que entrenen juntos_

...

_¡¿QUE?! Lo siento. Para, rebobina, repite_

_Vamos a llevaros a ambos a..._

_Esta bien, para. Ahora dime: Cuanto tomaste antes de venir?_

_Hablo en serio y antes de que digas nada, serio como en S. E. R. I. O (__**N/T:**__ Es un juego de palabras, en ingles serio (serious) se pronuncia igual que Sirius, el padrino de Harry)._

_Aguafiestas. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta_

_Harry..._

_No me vengas con Harry. Me dijiste que no era posible para alguien ver el guardián de otra persona, o encontrarse con alguien en el plano_

_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Kaelia y yo conseguimos cambiar las reglas un poco..._

_¿Kaelia? ¿La misma con la que me dijiste que tenías una cita?_

_Bueno si, pero ese no es el tema, desde ahora, entrenarán durante la mañana en el plano. Adiós!_

_¡Ey! ¡Espera!_

Demasiado tarde, el guardián se había ido, para enfado de Harry. Todavía tenia unas cuantas preguntas para el guardián. Pero tendrían que esperar. Miró de reojo a Teneb que tenía la misma expresión desconcertada que debía tener el ahora mismo.

"¿Te has enterado?"

El elfo asintió.

"¿Por qué todo esto me da mala espina?"

--

Mientras tanto las cosas no iban muy bien en el mundo mágico.

El ataque a Londres había sido el primero de una larga serie. Cada uno más brutal que el anterior. El pánico había seguido al artículo sobre la masacre de Londres. La gente estaba intentando marcharse del país. Desdichadamente, otros países europeos ya no eran seguros y la única manera de llegar a otro continente era mediante trasladores, que eran muy regulados o de forma muggle, algo que era ahora peligroso. Los Aurors eran demasiado desorganizados para ser una amenaza contra el ejército de Voldemort, y para cuando consiguieron reagruparse, ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort ya había situado su base en la antigua casa Riddle que había sido transformada en una fortaleza.

Su líder, pensando que Voldemort no había tenido tiempo para organizar las defensas, ordenó un ataque, a pesar de las advertencias de Dumbledore. La mayoría de los Aurores fueron enviados, excepto aquellos asignados a la protección de personas imprescindibles.

Muy pocos volvieron y los que lo hicieron trajeron noticias terroríficas.

Voldemort se estaba convirtiendo en un nigromante

Si el pánico había seguido al primer ataque, ahora era un completo caos.

--

"¡Vamos Ron! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"

"¡Bueno, si hubieras estado de acuerdo en salir de la maldita biblioteca antes, no llegaríamos tarde!"

"No te obligué a que vinieras conmigo! contestó bruscamente

Ron la miro de reojo; parecía completamente agotada.

"Lo siento Mione." Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Los últimos días habían sido duros para ellos. Sus dos familias habían decidido esconderse; Estaban bajo el Fidelius y Dumbledore era su guardián. No podían tener ningún contacto con ellos. Además, los constantes ataques eran una tensión continua para todo el mundo en el colegio. Cada mañana al menos una lechuza traía un sobre negro a alguno de los estudiantes.

"No, fue mi culpa. No tenía porque hablarte así."

Ron le sonrió.

"Bueno los dos lo sentimos, así que qué tal si olvidamos esto y corremos a DCAO antes de que Figg pida nuestras cabezas?·

"Excelente idea por una vez, querido Ron"

"Usted primero, señorita"

Con una reverencia, salieron corriendo hacia clase, entrando mientras la profesora empezaba.

"Siéntese Señor Weasley, lo mismo para usted Señorita Granger"

Ambos se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre en silencio, jadeando un poco.

"Hoy aprenderemos sobre los Dementores"

Hubo unos cuantos jadeos en la habitación.

"¿Quién puede decirme cuales son los efectos de los Dementores?"

Sin que sorprendiera a nadie, la mano de Hermione se levantó inmediatamente. Pero no era la única.

"¿Señor Weasley?"

"Un Dementor es una criatura que absorbe todos tus sentimientos de felicidad y te hace revivir tus peores recuerdos. También pueden sacar el alma de alguien por medio del Beso"

"Bien, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, quien puede decirme cual es la única manera de protegerse de un Dementor"

Varias personas levantaron la mano.

"¿Señorita Sullivan?"

"El Encantamiento Patronus."

"Exacto, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, para producir un Patronus, uno debe concentrarte en su recuerdo más feliz y entonces decir las palabras: Expecto Patronum. Cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo, mas fuerte será el hechizo. Ahora un poco de teoría sobre el hechizo, sus efectos y los Dementores"

La clase gruñó, pero empezó a tomar notas mientras la profesora hablaba. Media hora más tarde se detuvo.

"¡Bien! Ahora dejen eso y saquen sus varitas, vamos a practicar un poco"

Pronto toda la clase retumbaba con gritos de Expecto Patronum, dándole a Figg un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Según lo esperado, nadie fue capaz de producirlo. Se les dijo que practicaran el hechizo y que continuarían en la siguiente clase.

Se dirigieron hacia Transfiguración con Hufflepuff. Se dieron prisa ya que hoy descubrirían su forma de animago. Estaban bastante emocionados y para Ron y Hermione algo era seguro: Si tenían forma de animago, se unirían inmediatamente al grupo que McGonagall estaba preparando para aquellos que querían convertirse en Animagos. Entraron el la clase y se sentaron, colocando sus plumas, pergaminos y libros de texto en las mesas y esperando a que el resto de la clase llegara. Pronto todo el mundo estaba allí, mirando expectante a McGonagall.

"Hoy, como todos saben, vamos a averiguar vuestra forma. Los llamaré y vendrán aquí, se acercarán, llenarán un vaso con algo de la poción que hay en la copa y pondrán una gota de su sangre dentro. Si poseen una forma, se verá reflejada en el vaso. ¡Susan Bones!"

La chica se aproximó y se corto el pulgar, encogiéndose un poco. Miró con McGonagall dentro de su vaso, su cara formando una sonrisa de alivio.

"Una mariposa" dijo

"Bien, vuelve a tu sitio. Irene Davin"

Los Hufflepuffs fueron todos a la mesa y unos pocos volvieron sonriendo. De los once Hufflepuff, solo cuatro tenían forma: Susan, María que era un colibrí, Maxim que era un oso y Ernie que era un caballo. Llego entonces el turno de los Gryffindor.

"Lavender Brown"

Se levanto y camino hacia la copa. Minutos más tarde, volvió a su sitio, decepcionada.

Seamus era un gran perro gris.

"Hermione Granger"

Dejo caer la gota y miro en el líquido turbulento, expectante. Nada.

"Bueno..." empezó McGonagall, un poco decepcionada. Había esperado que Hermione tuviera una forma. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el líquido empezó a burbujear.

"¡¿Que?!" miro atentamente a el, el líquido había pasado de translucido a blanco lechoso, entonces una figura apareció en él.

"¡Una Esfinge!" dijo la profesora asombrada. Un animal mágico... No era extraño que hubiera tardado tanto en aparecer! "Muy bien, señorita Granger" le dirigió a la chica una de sus raras sonrisas.

Aturdida, Hermione volvió a su asiento.

"¡Que genial, Hermione!"

"Gracias Ron..."

Mientras tanto, Neville había encontrado su forma: Un águila, lo que era bastante irónico, conociendo la capacidad para volar de Neville.

Dean y Parvati no tenían forma.

"Ronald Weasley"

Minutos más tarde, Ron daba un salto de alegría.

"¡Un tigre! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Un tigre!"

"Señor Weasley, podría contenerse, no creo que el Profesor Snape aprecie el que usted tire la poción que hizo para mis clases"

Esto calmó a Ron inmediatamente.

La clase continuó sin ninguna interrupción mas, todos los estudiantes que tenían una forma firmaron para las lecciones privadas para convertirse en Animagos.

Una vez terminada la hora, volvieron a la Torre, teniendo aun una hora hasta la cena. La pasaron trabajando, Hermione en un libro de contra hechizos, y en el caso de Ron en uno de estrategia. Ver a Hermione leyendo era algo habitual, pero que Ron lo hiciera, era algo bastante inusual.

Desde de la desaparición de Harry, Ron se había vuelto más introvertido. Había madurado. El y Hermione se habían hecho más íntimos, pero contra las expectativas de todo el mundo, no salían juntos como todo el mundo había estado esperando. Ahora que Harry se había ido, parecía natural ver a los dos miembros restantes del trío de Gryffindor juntos. No ocurrió. Estaban mas unidos, tan unidos como dos personas pueden estar sin estar saliendo juntos, y muy protectores el uno del otro como unas pocas personas habían descubierto por las malas. Malfoy se ganó una estancia de una semana en la enfermería por llamar a Hermione sangre sucia, amenazarla a ella y a su familia y burlarse de Harry.

Eran como hermanos, casi como los gemelos. Y la razón que estaba detrás de su ansia de aprender, era principalmente estar preparados. Sabían que Voldemort vendría por ellos y querían ser capaces de protegerse o proteger a sus familias. Eran conscientes que si se encontraban al Señor Oscuro, sus probabilidades de salir vivos de ello eran cercanas a cero, pero al menos se llevarían tantos Mortífagos como pudieran.

Finalmente llego la hora de cenar. Se dirigieron al Comedor y se sentaron, esperando que la comida apareciera.

Sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de comer mucho esa tarde.

Mientras la comida aparecía en los platos dorados, una lechuza entro en el Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia los profesores.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dumbledore cogió el sobre y lo rompió para abrirlo. Leyó la carta y el usual brillo de sus ojos desapareció completamente, su cara grave y solemne. Paso la carta a McGonagall que la leyó con ojos muy abiertos.

"Estudiantes, lamento informaros de la Caída de Durmstrang"

Gritos y llantos resonaron por la habitación.

"Los equipos de rescate están buscando supervivientes, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron asesinados, así como los profesores. También he recibido noticias de Beauxbatons."

El silencio era de derrota.

"Las tropas de Voldemort atacaron esta tarde, la escuela francesa está ahora sitiada"


	12. Amigo

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Doce - Amigo **

"¿Por qué todo esto me da mala espina?"

--

Tiene razón. Estamos condenados, pensó Harry enfurruñado. Por la expresión facial de Teneb, podía decir que pensamientos idénticos estaban cruzando su mente.

Estaban de pie en un monte, cara a cara, esperando las instrucciones de sus guardianes.

_Está bien tomen sus cuchillos. Necesitan hacer un intercambio de sangre para poder verse en el Plano de los Espíritus_

"¡Un intercambio de SANGRE!" gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

_No estoy sordo, sabes_

_P-Pero un intercambio de sangre significa que habrá una conexión latente entre nosotros_ tartamudeó Harry

_Bien, al menos escuchaste_ algo _de lo que te enseñé. ¿Dónde esta el problema?_

_¡Eso no es cierto! Y el problema es que no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera tener ese tipo de conexión._

_¿Por qué? ¿Son amigos no?_

_Somos __**compañeros**__ - _replicó Harry enfatizando la palabra compañeros

_Es lo mismo_

_No exactamente_

_Bueno, mala suerte, porque no te vas a librar de esta. Así que cállate y concéntrate_

Suspirando, Harry devolvió su atención a Teneb.

El tampoco parecía muy feliz por esto.

"Bueno, supongo que no tenemos elección"

"No en verdad…"

Harry sacó uno de sus cuchillos de lanzamiento y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano antes de pasarle la afilada hoja al elfo.

Una vez que se hubo cortado, presionaron sus palmas una contra otra. Sus manos brillaron ligeramente y ellos sintieron un pequeño tingle en sus brazos.

"Hecho" dijo Teneb curando el corte.

_Bien, ahora ve al plano_

Segundos más tarde, Harry se encontró en el plano de los Espíritus.

"Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Arxeren apareció junto a él.

_Entrenar, mi querido niño, entrenar_

"¿Dónde esta Teneb? ¿Pensé que dijiste que seria capaz de verlo e interactuar en este plano?"

Debería venir enseguida. Tiene un poco menos de práctica

Ante esto, vieron un elfo aparecer de la nada.

"¡Teneb!"

Miró hacia ellos y camino en su dirección.

"¡Funcionó!"

"Sí, ¿Dónde esta tu guardián?"

_Detrás de ti, joven_

Harry giró sobre sí mismo. Se encontró cara a cara con otro dragón, que parecía una Emnag.

"Harry, esta es Kaelia"

Harry hizo una reverencia al dragón antes de girarse hacia Teneb.

"El gigantesco lagarto loco de aquí, es mi guardián, Arxeren"

Pudo ver como las comisuras de los labios de Teneb se movían.

Arxeren no parecía muy contento con esta presentación pero la risa de Kaelia evitó que hiciera algo severo.

_Bueno _dijo le bruscamente al joven mago _Creo que estamos aquí para entrenar_

"¿Estamos sensibles?" dijo Harry sonriendo con sorna.

Arxeren le lanzó una mirada enfadada. Harry iba a lamentar haberse burlado de su guardián delante de Kaelia...

--

Harry salió de su trance, jadeando. Lo que había hecho había afectado a su cuerpo también. Estaba adolorido, magullado y, por decirlo de forma sencilla, completamente exhausto.

Habían empezado lento, con duelos y usando hechizos simples sin varita y, en el caso de Harry, con varita también. El nivel de los hechizos fue haciendo aumentando y pronto estaban lanzando complejos y poderosos embrujos. Una vez el duelo hubo terminado, con Harry como ganador, sus guardianes les dijeron que practicaran unos pocos hechizos nuevos y otra vez volvieron a convocar oponentes.

Una vez que terminaron con esto, pasaron a la Magia Mental. En este campo cada uno tenía su punto fuerte. Harry parecía tener una habilidad natural por las habilidades de lucha, mientras que Teneb era más adepto en otros campos como Curación, Seguir pistas, Telequinesis… Era un buen luchador, pero no había nacido para eso.

Los dos jóvenes se complementaban, estaban empezando a formar un gran equipo, pero el año pasado aún colgaba entre ellos, evitando que se convirtieran en verdaderos amigos.

Terminaron con una pelea: estudiantes contra guardianes, quienes habían adoptado una forma humana.

Harry y Teneb fueron aplastados. Total y absolutamente aplastados. Siempre se habían considerado buenos luchadores, bastante por encima del nivel medio de los Daryns. Pero se dieron cuenta que aun tenían un largo camino para alcanzar el nivel de sus guardianes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se limpio el polvo y se levanto.

"Deberíamos irnos Teneb, o notaran nuestra ausencia"

El elfo suspiró.

"Unos minutos mas, por favor..."

"Teneb" dijo Harry avisándole

"¡Esta bien! Voy"

Se levantó y siguió a Harry hasta sus caballos, antes de galopar de vuelta hasta los Cuarteles. Harry desmontó detrás del prado de Sombra para que nadie pudiera verlo montando al semental. Como ya iban un poco tarde, cambiaron a sus formas de Animagos.

Durante el pasado mes, desde la ceremonia de presentación, Harry había trabajado en sus formas y Teneb le había pedido que le enseñara. La Poción debería haber llevado un año para prepararse normalmente, pero gracias a su amistad con Terio, Harry había conseguido acortar el proceso.

Una vez que ambos habían sido capaces de transformar cada parte de su cuerpo, la bebieron y habían estado practicando en sus transformaciones desde entonces. Teneb tenía tres formas: una Emnag, un puma y un águila. Ambos habían conseguido sus formas felinas y estaban trabajando en las formas de pájaros ahora.

Un leopardo de las nieves y un puma estaban ahora corriendo uno al lado del otro hacia los Cuarteles. Ambos eran bastante grandes, un poco mas de lo normal. Harry tenía el final de su cola, orejas y patas blanco, brillantes ojos verdes con vetas doradas, y un relámpago plateado escondido en su hombro derecho. Teneb tenía una marca blanca alrededor de su hocico asemejando una máscara; el final de su cola era negro como la tinta, como lo eran los mechones de pelo encima de sus orejas, su pata delantera izquierda estaba marcada con una pequeña media luna negra. Sus ojos azules claro, casi grises eran hipnotizantes.

El día transcurrió sin acontecimientos. Los profesores se hacían más exigentes con los Daryn, ya que la ceremonia de unión se estaba aproximando. Continuaron con su rutina: levantarse, entrenar: Arxeren y Kaelia eran cada vez más exigentes y siempre terminaban bastante doloridos y cansados después de las sesiones matutinas; desayuno, clases matutinas, comida, clases, tiempo libre que Teneb pasaba con Inir, Opheria y Kobalt y Harry practicando su Magia con su varita o en los planos, ya fuera con Arxeren en el de los Espíritus o con sus padres en el del Alma.

Harry había ido unas pocas veces mas al segundo plano y hablar con sus padres o con algunas otras personas que deseaban hablar con él había tranquilizado su mente un poco. Con ellos podía hablar de sus miedos, sus pesadillas, sus dudas, ellos lo escuchaban y trataban de ayudarlo. Entonces era la hora de entrenar de nuevo. Cada noche se arrastraban hasta la cama, exhaustos pero conscientes de sus progresos.

Sin embargo, esto tenía un precio para Harry. Por culpa de sus pesadillas, no podía tener una noche de sueño tranquila, teniendo que ser testigo de lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo al mundo mágico. Sus ojeras empeoraban con cada día y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para esconderlo, su agotamiento se estaba empezando a mostrar: Menos paciencia, reflejos incontrolados... había tenido que poner un hechizo de esconder en su cara, pero sabía que no será capaz de continuar así.

Esa noche, Harry se tumbó en su cama, temiendo el momento en que se dormiría. Pero, al final, Morfeo fue mas fuerte y los párpados de Harry cayeron, mandándole a su mundo de sueños atormentados

--

_Voldemort estaba de pie delante de un edificio. Podía ver que las peleas habían estado ocurriendo no hacia mucho tiempo. Había agujeros en las paredes, quemaduras, estruendos, crujidos... _

_Los Mortífagos estaban reunidos delante de el. _

"_¡Mortífagos!" _

_Un rugido le contestó. _

"_Estamos permaneciendo fuertes, el mundo nos teme de nuevo, la Marca Oscura se alza en todas partes. Durmstrang ha caído y hoy Bauxbatons encontrara su perdición. Hoy atacamos. ¡No muestren piedad!" _

_Otro rugido. Los Mortífagos se estaban excitando ahora. _

"_Mañana por la mañana, solo habrá un obstáculo en nuestro camino" el Señor Oscuro hizo una pausa "¡HOGWARTS!" _

_El silencio cayó entre la gente. _

"_¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! ¡Somos poderosos, más de lo que jamás lo hemos sido y esta vez el viejo amante de los sangre-sucias no podrá detenernos! ¡Hogwarts caerá y entonces reinaremos!" _

_Rugidos. _

"_El mundo será finalmente purgado y los sangre pura permanecerán por encima como siempre debió haber sido, porque nosotros, los que somos de sangre pura somos los únicos hechos para la gran tarea de mandar. ¡El Mundo será nuestro!" _

_Si la situación no hubiera sido seria, habría encontrado la escena ridícula: un sangre mezclada empujando a los magos a matar brutalmente a aquellos con sangre muggle… _

_Gritos contestaron el discurso de Voldemort. Los Mortífagos estaban completamente excitados ahora. _

"_¡A Bauxbatons!" gritó Voldemort. _

_La escuela francesa estaba ya bastante dañada. Había estado sitiada durante cerca de un mes y lo mostraba. _

_La mayor parte del ejercito estaba estacionado alrededor del edificio francés, excepto por aquellos cercanos a Voldemort que acababan de aparecer. Los líderes de las diferentes partes del Ejército Oscuro caminaron hacia Voldemort y le hicieron una reverencia._

_El Señor Oscuro los miro, encantado con lo que vio. Delante de el había hombres lobo, vampiros, dos Mortífagos, un Dementor, un Demonio, un Elemental Oscuro, un Troll y un Domador de Bestias, que era el responsable del equipo de Bestias Oscuras que se le habían unido. _

"_Acérquense."_

_Uno de los Mortífagos dio un paso hacia delante, un poco tembloroso lo que agrado a Voldemort: Él disfrutaba con el miedo que inspiraba a sus hombres. _

"_Estaremos preparados para atacar en una hora. Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas. Rabastan, tu y Zanya lo coordinarán." _

"_Gracias, mi Señor." Hizo una reverencia y dio un paso hacia atrás junto al otro Mortifago. _

_Voldemort dio sus órdenes a los líderes antes de hacerles marchar. _

"_¡Lestrange!" Llamó de repente. _

_El hombre, Rabastan, se giró y miró a su Señor. _

"_¿Si, Maestro?" _

"_Tráeme a Colagusano" _

_Lestrange se marchó y unos minutos después, un pequeño hombre calvo corrió hasta Voldemort. Jadeando le hizo una reverencia y espero a que el Señor Oscuro hablara. _

"_¿Encontraste el libro Colagusano?" _

"_S-Si mi Señor." Rebuscó en su túnica antes de entregar a Voldemort un libro de cuero marrón. Inmediatamente los ojos del Señor Oscuro se encendieron y arrebató el libro de las manos de Colagusano. _

"_El diario de Djaisra" susurró, pasando sus dedos sobre la cubierta como si no se atreviera a abrirlo. _

_Guardó el libro en su túnica antes de volver su atención al hombre delante de el. _

"_Bien Colagusano. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Quiero que hagas lo mismo en Hogwarts: encuentra cualquier información concerniente a las defensas de la escuela, estado, las personas que viven allí, sus debilidades, si hay alguno que pueda volverse hacia nosotros. Quiero un informe detallado al final de la semana. Lanzaremos nuestro primer ataque entonces" _

_Durante la siguiente hora, Voldemort camino entre sus tropas, animándolas. _

_Entonces el Ejército Oscuro estuvo preparado. Voldemort amplificó su voz. _

"_¡Hoy ganaremos!" _

_Los guerreros oscuros dieron gritos de alegría. _

"_¡Hoy este sitio caerá!" _

_Las ovaciones no cesaron. _

"_¡Hoy la Oscuridad reinará!" _

_Voldemort sonrió de forma maligna. Había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era lanzar su ejército de marionetas contra el Colegio. _

_Levantó su varita y de repente la Marca Oscura apareció en el aire. _

_Inmediatamente un rugido surgió de las filas de los Soldados Oscuros mientras corrían hacia la escuela francesa. _

_La batalla comenzó. _

_El ejército Oscuro estaba entrando en manadas en el lugar. Los soldados franceses no tuvieron suerte y muchos fueron masacrados. Lentamente las últimas defensas empezaron a quebrarse bajo los cientos de hechizos lanzados. Voldemort se encontró con varias sorpresas: un vampiro disparo una lluvia de flechas plateadas que le costo al Señor Oscuro varios hombres lobo y algunos de sus propios vampiros. Habían sido colocadas trampas. Pero solo podían ralentizar al Señor Oscuro, ya que por cada soldado Oscuro caído, dos iban a remplazarle. _

_Finalmente la ultima barrera cayó, permitiendo acceso completo al colegio. Gritando al tope de sus pulmones, corrieron dentro del edificio. _

_La sonrisa maligna de Voldemort se ensancho al ver esto. Estaba de pie, con sus Mortifagos más cercanos en una colina cercana a un kilómetro de la Batalla. Decidió dejar a sus hombres divertirse un poco con los habitantes del colegio. No los detendría. _

_Cuando ya muchos de los atacantes se encontraban dentro, la escuela empezó a brillar. _

_¡¡BAAAM!! _

_Una enorme explosión tuvo lugar. Voldemort cayó al suelo cuando la onda expansiva llegó hasta él. El se volvió a poner de pie y maldijo. En vez del magnifico edificio que solía ser la escuela de magia de Francia, había un enorme cráter. Todas las personas en doscientos metros alrededor estaban muertas, los otros estaban heridos o inconscientes. _

_Maldijo en voz alta y se giró hacia los seguidores que estaban a su lado. _

"_Síganme. Nadie se opone al Señor Oscuro. A la calle Haphazard" _

_Los veinte Mortífagos asintieron en silencio y desaparecieron. _

_Aparecieron en una calle tranquila, las luces proyectaban sombras en el pavimento, no había nadie fuera. Podía verse un gatito en una esquina, observando a los extraños con precaución. _

"_Destruyan" susurró Voldemort "Mátenlos a todos, hagan lo que quieran con ellos, pero dejen que esto sea una lección para esos tontos. Nadie es mejor que Lord Voldemort" Su voz era un susurro mortal, apenas audible _

_Lo que siguió permanecería para siempre marcado en la mente de Harry. Nunca, en todas las visiones que había experimentado, había visto tal crueldad._

_Entraron en una de las casas, irrumpiendo en los dormitorios, a veces matando a la gente en el sitio, otras usando tortura. Pusieron a una niña de cinco años bajo el Imperius y la obligaron a matar a sus padres cortándoles las gargantas, antes de hacerla saltar por la ventana._

_Violaron a algunas mujeres delante de sus familias, obligaron a padres a matar a sus hijos. Dejaron a algunos desangrarse hasta la muerte, les lanzaron hechizos que hicieron que se quemasen desde dentro, les prendieron fuego, usaron la maldición Cruciatus numerosas veces... Cada manera posible de matar o de infligir dolor fue utilizada._

Mientras Harry estaba viendo, sin poder hacer nada, a una niña siendo torturada unas sacudidas le despertaron.

Se incorporó en la cama, para encontrarse con un par de ojos preocupados.

"¿Teneb? ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

El joven elfo se relajo un poco y se sentó al lado de Harry. Empezó a contarle lo que había pasado.

**Flashback **

Se había dormido rápidamente y estaba soñando como siempre, cuando de pronto su sueño fue remplazado por una batalla delante de un gran edificio. Gente vestida de negro estaba atacando y de repente el edificio exploto.

Un extraño con brillantes ojos rojos se puso de pie y apareció en una calle. Allí, con otros hombres, empezó a torturar a sus habitantes.

Teneb sintió un escalofrío cuando llego a esa parte de la historia. Nunca había visto tanta crueldad. Los niños de los elfos eran protegidos toda su vida, nunca tenían que enfrentar la dureza de la vida.

Se había despertado jadeando por un sonido fuerte. Pudo oír un fuerte viento fuera mientras las ventanas crujían. Miro alrededor, sudando, intentando limpiar su mente de lo que acababa de ver.

Su atención fue atraída por el sonido de movimiento a su derecha. Miro a la forma dormida de Harry. El humano estaba intranquilo y sudando. Podía ver sus labios moviéndose en silenciosos rezos o gritos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanto y camino hacia la cama de Harry, moviéndole.

**Fin del Flashback **

"Luego despertaste y eso es todo"

Harry no miró a Teneb a los ojos

"¿Qué era ese tipo?"

"¿El de los ojos rojos?"

"Sí"

"¿No recuerdas lo que viste en mi mente?"

"No realmente. Recuerdo algunos hechos importantes pero hay otras cosas que no puedo recordar"

_Seguro, no podíamos dejar que conociera todos tus secretos_ dijo Arxeren

Harry se sintió un poco aliviado al oír esto.

_¿Qué sabe? ¿Y por que fue capaz de ver mi sueño?_

_Bueno lo básico. La historia de tu vida en su versión más simple: La noche de Halloween, un poco de tu vida con los Dursley, la Piedra Filosofal, el Diario, Sirius, El Torneo de los Tres Magos, la resurrección de Voldemort_

_Creo que eso es más que suficiente_

_Si tú lo dices..._

"Eso era Bauxbatons, la escuela francesa para magos y brujas "

"¡Atacaron un colegio!"

"Bienvenido a mi vida" respondió Harry secamente.

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos estuvieron profundamente inmersos en sus pensamientos

"¿Por qué estabas viendo eso? ¿Cuándo paso?"

Harry suspiró.

"Esta noche"

"Pero... ¿Cómo?"

"¿Ves esta cicatriz?" Señaló la cicatriz que le había hecho tan famoso en su mundo. "Sabes como la conseguí, ¿verdad?"

Teneb asintió

"Bien. Sabes que no puedes repetir esto a nadie, ¿cierto?"

Volvió a asentir.

"Bien, para resumir, esta cicatriz me conecta a Voldemort: Puedo ver lo que hace a veces"

"De acuerdo… ¿y eso pasa a menudo?"

La curiosidad había vencido a Teneb. Los elfos eran curiosos mientras consideraran el asunto merecedor de su interés.

"Cada vez que hace algo mientras duermo, lo que significa todas las noches últimamente"

Una vez mas Teneb no sabia que decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Sabía muchas cosas sobre el humano, más de las que Harry conocía de él.

Se mordió su labio inferior, un claro signo de su intranquilidad.

"¿Por qué lo he visto yo también?"

"No lo sé, no había pasado nunca antes"

_¡Yo lo sé! dijo Arxeren poniendo una melodía insoportable en la frase._

_¡¿Entonces por que no nos lo dices?!_

_Vengan al plano, será más fácil de explicar allí_

_Más te vale…_

_Ven inmediatamente_

_Está bien. Te molestas tan fácilmente…_

Harry no esperó a la respuesta de su guardián mientras devolvía su atención a Teneb, ignorando los gritos enfadados del espíritu

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí"

"Vamos entonces"

Asintieron y los dos se encontraron rápidamente en el Plano de los Espíritus.

Sus guardianes ya estaban allí.

_Esta bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que escuchen atentamente_ advirtió Kaelia _Recuerdan el Intercambio de Sangre que les obligamos a hacer?_ Viendo que asentían, continuó _Bueno, uno de los posibles efectos de esto es la aparición de una ligera conexión mental entre los dos que han realizado el intercambio_

Fue interrumpida por dos gritos atónitos.

"¡¿Quieres decir que estamos conectados?!"

_No estamos sordos. Escuchamos tonos normales de voz perfectamente_... interrumpió Arxeren _Por ahora solo son capaces de percibir las emociones más fuertes del otro o las cosas que ve en situaciones muy estresantes. Es, por ahora, una especie de conexión empática._

_Si quieren_ continuó la guardiana _podemos ayudarlos a mejorarlo al nivel de una completa conexión de habla mental_

Harry y Teneb se miraron

"No te ofendas Teneb, pero no estoy preparado para eso, aún no"

"No me ofendo"

_Si alguna vez cambian de opinión, déjennos saber_

_Deberían volver a dormir... Mañana tendrán entrenamiento como siempre _añadió Arxeren

Gruñendo, Harry y Teneb salieron del plano.

"Me vuelvo a la cama, Voldemort debe haber terminado ya" 'Eso espero' añadió en silenciosos pensamientos.

"Espera"

Teneb apenas susurró esta palabra pero Harry se paro en seco.

"¿Qué?"

Teneb se retorció los dedos, pareciendo bastante inseguro.

"C-Creo que te mereces conocer mas sobre mi y mi gente"

"¿Como haré eso?"

"Mis recuerdos"

Harry estaba atónito. Estaba el elfo diciendo lo que creía que había oído?

"¿Estas seguro…?"

Teneb asintió lentamente.

Harry hizo balance sobre esto.

Por un lado, mirar en la mente de Teneb significaría que tendría que dejarle entrar en la suya, algo que no estaba impaciente por hacer. Miró fijamente al elfo, intentando ver sus motivos para esto. ¿Podía confiar en él, confiar en el completamente? Teneb había salvado su vida, dado la opción se había quedado con él, si aún no merecía su confianza, si merecía su respeto al menos, y la verdad. Habiéndose decidido tomo la mano extendida de Teneb.

"Acepto tu proposición y a cambio te permitiré ver mis recuerdos también, hasta cierto nivel, por supuesto. Hay cosas que mejor sean ignoradas."

"Pongámonos de acuerdo en un respeto mutuo hacia nuestra privacidad"

"De acuerdo. ¿Preparado?"

Se sentaron, con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Harry, cara a cara y entraron en un profundo trance.

--

Teneb entró en la mente de Harry como había hecho hacia meses. Pero esta vez no se encontró con las paredes que le habían detenido antes. Vio los recuerdos de Harry. Ya había visto buena parte de ellos pero no había sido capaz de recordarlos. Una vez hubo terminado, no lamentó su decisión, el humano era merecedor de su respeto y, quizás, de su amistad.

Harry entró fácilmente a la mente de Teneb. Podía haberlo hecho en cualquier momento antes, pero tenía principios, e invadir la privacidad de alguien estaba fuera de duda. Pero tenía permiso de Teneb ahora. Decidió que la mente del elfo le mostrara y no fisgonear.

Primero vio la infancia de Teneb. Su madre, Ylesa, una cortesana en Horevald, su padre, Doryan, el consejero del rey y Deila, su hermana pequeña, formaban una familia unida. Los niños, en la sociedad élfica, pasaban sus diez primeros años con su madre. Entonces el padre se hacia responsable de la educación de sus hijos.

En general, los elfos no tenían muchos niños. Tres niños era algo raro. Los hijos eran entrenados en lucha, pensamiento, filosofía... Las hijas eran enviadas a una institución. Esta estaba únicamente dedicada a la educación de las jóvenes elfas. Ellas pasaban diez años bajo la tutela de las Doijas, las sacerdotisas cuyas vidas estaban dedicadas a Lunai, la Diosa de la Luna, mientras los Deisers servían a Solyen, el Dios Sol. Pero los hijos no tenían que ir a su templo. Podían ser educados por otras personas dependiendo de que quisieran ser; solo aquellos que deseaban ser contables, escribas, sacerdotes o sabios eran enviados a los Deisers. Teneb iba a la corte con su padre desde los diez años, cuando entrenamiento comenzó.

Harry vio mientras estudiaba bajo la autoridad de los maestros en el castillo, cuando sujetó un arco por primera vez, a la edad de trece, mientras se curaba las heridas que se había hecho durante su entrenamiento físico... Vio cuando fue presentado a Celen, el orgulloso y joven príncipe, que era un poco creído... Fue testigo de la pelea que surgió de este encuentro y su final sin salida que marcó el principio de la complicidad entre Teneb y el príncipe.

Crecieron juntos. Celen confiaba en Teneb ya que el joven elfo siempre parecía ser honesto con él y era obvio para todo el mundo que Teneb sería el consejero de Celen. Cuando cumplieron quince, pasaron el Ritual. Los elfos tenían una esperanza de vida diez veces superior a la de un humano. Crecían hasta que cumplían los veinte, entonces se estabilizaban y empezaban a envejecer muy lentamente: un elfo de 700 años parecería un humano de 35.

Cuando un elfo llegaba a los quince, tenían que pasar el Ritual, una especie de paso a la vida adulta y las responsabilidades. Al atardecer fueron enviados solos al interior de Norcasia, el bosque que rodea el reino de los elfos. Fueron guiados hasta un claro y dejados allí durante la noche. Tenían que volver al castillo. El fracaso normalmente significaba la muerte ya que el bosque era peligroso.

Harry observó sus pruebas en el bosque: su encuentro con un hombre lobo, una quimera. Su lucha contra una raza de Acromántulas, su maravilla ante una manada de unicornios.

Finalmente experimentó la dicha de Teneb al recibir la marca de los Señores de Dragones. Celen estaba feliz por su amigo, pero triste por saber que no podría verle durante al menos un año.

Entonces llegaron sus recuerdos de su época en los cuarteles.

Los recuerdos empezaron a difuminarse y Harry volvió a la realidad. Teneb había tenido una infancia tranquila y entretenida y tenía su futuro asegurado. Había puesto en peligro todo esto por sus principios. No sabía si él hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto...

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos hablaban de su mutuo respeto.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir" dijo Harry

Preocupado, Teneb asintió y se volvió a su cama, pero ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez hubieron regresado al plano real, después de su entrenamiento con sus guardianes, Harry se puso delante de Teneb. Había dudado mucho y todavía estaba inseguro sobre esto, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Cautelosamente, Harry desenfundo una de sus dagas, no la suya personal sino otra, y la miró mientras meditaba sobre algo. Entonces miró a Teneb. Lentamente estiró su brazo, ofreciéndole la daga, la hoja apuntando hacia su propio pecho, la empuñadura hacia el elfo.

Los ojos de Teneb se abrieron y pareció totalmente estupefacto ante esto.

El intercambio de armas de esta manera era llamado el ritual de Hermandad. Cuando dos luchadores intercambiaban sus armas con la empuñadura primero, estaban pidiendo al otro que se convirtiera en su hermano de lucha, aquel con el que lucharían espalda con espalda, a quien le confiarían su vida. Era casi tan fuerte como un lazo de sangre y una vez lo habías aceptado, no podías volverte atrás.

Temblando, agarró la empuñadura y aceptó la daga. Entonces tomó una de las suyas y repitió el gesto. Harry la tomó aliviado y sonrió.

No se dijo nada, no era necesario.

_Así que, ahora que esto esta hecho, ¿qué hay de nuestra oferta?_

Harry miró a Teneb, quien aparentemente había recibido el mismo mensaje de Kaelia y rieron.

Teneb estaba sorprendido por el cambio en el comportamiento y de expresión de Harry. Nunca había visto al humano tan abierto, tan despreocupado.

_Sí, vamos. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?_

_Por eso podría decidir no enseñarte_

_¡Pero sabes que me quieres!_

Arxeren le mandó el equivalente mental a poner los ojos en blanco.

_¡A veces me pregunto por que me molesto!_

--

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Harry intensificó su entrenamiento, ya que la ceremonia se estaba acercando. Las cosas fueron más fáciles después del ritual. A veces aún se comportaban un poco extraño alrededor del otro pero estaban empezando a formar un gran equipo; extraño, pero eficiente, uno que podía convertirse en legendario.

Antes de que lo supieran, se levantaron una mañana, dándose cuenta que hoy era el primer día de la ceremonia de unión. Se levantaron temprano y, por una vez, no entrenaron tan duro como les era habitual. Fue solo un calentamiento para las pruebas del día que les esperaba.

Se vistieron: las túnicas para esto eran rojo sangre con adornos dorados. Eran grandes y sin mangas, permitiendo movimientos amplios. Debajo llevaban pantalones negros y una fina camiseta del mismo color. Harry y Teneb llevaban también un delgado cinturón de cuero negro que podía quitarse fácilmente y usarse como arma.

De un costado, colgaban sus espadas en sus fundas. Dos cuchillos de lanzar estaban fijos en cada antebrazo. Lo que parecían pequeñas puntas decorativas en sus cinturones eran de hecho dardos, la mayoría de ellos un poco de veneno no letal. Llevaban botas, Harry había fijado una daga en cada una de ellas, teniendo cuidado de que no le impidieran moverse con libertad. Teneb había preferido dos cuchillos. Las dagas eran útiles para el combate a distancias cortas, algo que Teneb no disfrutaba.

Ambos tenían sus arcos y carcajes colgados en la espalda. Habían equipado a sus caballos con mucho cuidado tras comprobar que no tenían heridas. Habían puesto arreos sencillos, nada bonitos. Sabían que los otros usarían los mejores que tuvieran pero ellos preferían usar algo en lo que pudieran confiar. Pusieron protecciones en las patas de ambos sementales, los cepillaron, revisaron sus cascos antes de poner en ellos hechizos anti-tropiezos, anti-resbalones. Entonces los guiaron cerca de la Guarida.

A los Daryns no se les permitía llevar a sus caballos, tenían que venir a su llamada. Teneb y Harry habían tallado pequeños silbatos que llevaban siempre con ellos como sus collares.

Una vez Sombra y Niebla estuvieron en posición y se les ordeno que se quedaran allí hasta que se les llamara, Harry y Teneb se miraron.

"Bueno, vamos a darles la sorpresa de sus vidas"

Viendo la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Harry, Teneb estuvo contento de estar de su lado y devolvió la sonrisa, no podía esperar a ver las caras de los jinetes cuando vieran el poder de Harry...

Caminaron hacia la Guarida sin notar de las miradas que obtenían de los jinetes cuando pasaron. Mucha gente había estado conmocionada al ver a Teneb como amigo del humano y todo el mundo, excepto Inir, Kobalt y Opheria, lo evitaba. Pero ahora mientras les veían a el y al humano caminar con grandes zancadas hasta la Guarida, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de asombro: Ambos eran altos, morenos, musculosos, tenían la misma determinación en sus caras y una figura parecida, la principal diferencia residía en los rasgos elficos de Teneb; ambos irradiaban poder.

Llegaron a la entrada de la Guarida y se detuvieron. Compartieron una última mirada antes de entrar.

--

Demenor estaba en las gradas, preparado para la apertura de la ceremonia. Observó a los diferentes Daryns. Un buen grupo este año por lo que los profesores habían dicho. Esperaba un buen espectáculo.

La mayoría de ellos estaban de pie en medio de la Guarida, mirando alrededor un poco ansiosos. Cuando los contó, descubrió que faltaban dos. El hijo de Dorian aun no estaba allí, ni tampoco el humano. Le había dejado estupefacto saber de su amistad ¿Qué podía un humano tener de interés para Teneb?

Recordaba vagamente al joven humano, un chico pequeño y esquelético con temerosos ojos verdes. Había sido obligado a acogerle como su Daryn, pero había estado demasiado ocupado para asumir su papel y había pedido a los profesores que se hicieran cargo del asunto y lidiaran con él. Les había pedido que fueran a él solo como ultimo recurso. Nunca había oído del humano después de eso... Y estaba agradecido ya que tenía suficientes preocupaciones sin añadir esta.

La ultima era el extraño comportamiento de los dragones unidos. Se habían distanciado mucho de sus jinetes: solo les hablaban cuando era necesario, ocultaban sus mentes de ellos, se comportaban más fríamente. Demenor había intentado preguntar el porque a Ulran, su propio dragón, un Azurean, pero la magnifica criatura había ignorado sus preguntas.

Oyó susurros y levanto la mirada. Dos personas acababan de entrar a la Guarida. Sofocó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver su apariencia. Se pararon cerca de los otros Daryns, manteniendo las distancias de ellos.

Demenor no pudo evitar ver una diferencia entre ellos y los otros: Estaban de pie más rectos, y tenían un aura de confianza alrededor de ellos de la que los otros carecían. Miró al humano. Había cambiado bastante. Apartando estos pensamientos, Demenor se puso de pie, trayendo el silencio a las gradas. Solo se oían los rugidos amortiguados de los dragones presentes. El Sowaroc y la Emnag estaban aquí otra vez, para felicidad de Demenor.

"¡Daryns! La primera parte de su entrenamiento ha finalizado. ¡Ahora muéstrennos las habilidades que han dominado y traernos honor!"

Un grito de alegría se elevo de las gradas. La Ceremonia había comenzado.

--

Hogwarts: 

Dumbledore, Madame Máxime, los profesores de Hogwarts, la Orden del Fénix, los lideres de lo que quedaban de los equipos de Aurors y los diferentes Ministros europeos estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Una pantalla gigante les estaba mostrando los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en Bauxbatons. Madame Máxime estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras veía su escuela ser atacada innumerables veces.

Habían observado mientras Voldemort despertaba a los muertos para lanzarlos a su primer ataque. Pero al no ser aun un nigromante completo, el Señor Oscuro no pudo mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo. Ahora estaban siendo testigos de lo que parecía el ataque final.

En el momento preciso, las últimas barreras de la escuela cayeron, y los guerreros oscuros se apresuraron hacia su interior. Madame Máxime dio un pequeño grito y todo el mundo tenia caras ceñudas.

"¿Olympe?"

"¿Si, Albus?"

"No nos queda mucha opción... ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"N-No, hazlo tu. No puedo"

Suspirando Dumbledore fue a la pared de su derecha y presiono unas piedras. La pared desapareció y Dumbledore entró en la habitación escondida, el resto detrás de el. En una gran mesa se encontraba una replica de la Escuela francesa. El Director de Hogwarts tomó su varita y apuntó al centro del edificio.

"Disemblia"

El edificio desapareció y los otros solo pudieron ver flujos de luz azul formando un pequeño nudo en el centro.

"Este nudo es donde varios flujos mágicos se encuentran. Bauxbatons, como cada Escuela Mágica, esta construido sobre uno de ellos. Nos permite proteger la escuela tomando energía de este nudo" explicó Dumbledore "Por ahora, este es estable, pero si se desestabilizara, la Magia no seria capaz de circular y se acumularía, llevando a una explosión"

"Anc'asarn, i'oj Tala'anra, leem gerv parsam ol ter"

El poder parecía irradiar del viejo mago y un brillo se formó a su alrededor. No quedó duda en las mentes de quienes los veían que aquella era la razón por la que Voldemort le temía. Apunto con su varita a los flujos que dejaban el nudo y los retorció para conectarlos de vuelta con el nudo, el cual tembló.

"Hato"

El nudo dejó de temblar y empezó a hacerse más y más grande mientras los flujos desaparecieron lentamente.

Con severa determinación, el viejo mago puso la mano en el nudo y cerró los ojos. Un brillo azul lo rodeó. Durante los siguientes minutos se tensó y frunció el ceño.

Con fascinación, los otros vieron como el nudo se volvía de un blanco cegador y de repente explotó. Fueron cegados durante unos segundos, pero abrieron los ojos a tiempo para ver el final de la onda expansiva.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos, rompiendo contacto con el nudo, jadeando y pareciendo exhausto.

"Hecho"

Volvieron a la sala de reuniones y miraron a la pantalla. No quedaba nada de la escuela. Donde una vez uno un edificio, había un enorme cráter.

"Creo que ha perdido al menos un tercio de su ejercito" Constató Moody "El resto esta inconsciente"

"Podríamos aparecernos y arrestarlos"

"No" dijo Dumbledore "Lo que hice desestabilizo la magia en un radio de un kilómetro. Cualquier tipo de magia se volvería loca"

Hubo un silencio

"Probablemente se concentrará en Hogwarts ahora."

"Si, creo que atacará pronto, así que tenemos que tener todo preparado para proteger a la gente de aquí."

Todos asintieron y pasaron las dos horas siguientes haciendo planes hasta que una lechuza les interrumpió.

Dumbledore la abrió y la leyó en alto.

"Albus

La Calle Haphazard fue destruida y la mayoría de sus habitantes torturados y asesinados. Te ahorraré los detalles. Los atacantes se marcharon ante la llegada de un grupo de ayuda. Unos pocos consiguieron escapar heridos y otros fueron quedaron severamente lastimados. Necesitamos ayuda: sanadores, comida, todo lo que sea posible.

Arabella Figg."

Todos intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas.

"Sirius, Alastor, Mundungus, Selina, Poppy, vayan Haphazard. Les enviare a otros tan pronto como pueda. Minerva, Filius, Anna, Dan, avisen a los estudiantes. Sophie, Bruno, Gerard, quedan a cargo de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons"

Los tres profesores franceses asintieron y se marcharon detrás de sus compañeros ingleses.

"Karl, tu y Zora, quedan a cargo de los de Durmstrang"

Ellos sintieron y salieron de la habitación. Los que quedaron continuaron haciendo planes después de que Dumbledore pidiera ayuda para aquellos en Haphazard.

--

Ron y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor, con todos los prefectos de todas las escuelas. Habían convocado esta reunión para intentar encontrar maneras de distraer las mentes de sus compañeros de la guerra y aligerar el ánimo un poco. Por ahora se habían puesto de acuerdo en una Guerra de Bromas, un Baile, la posibilidad de reunirse en una habitación reservada a los estudiantes, algún tipo de concurso de talentos.

Ron y Hermione estaban actuando como representantes de los estudiantes en una manera extraña y nadie se opuso a esto. Una de sus preocupaciones era la desconfianza entre las distintas casas y escuelas. Habían conseguido evitar que los Gryffindor hicieran bromas a las otras casas o provocaran a los Slytherin. Todos los demás prefectos habían hecho lo mismo, incluso los de Slytherin (Blaise Zabini y Frederik Million) había funcionado bastante bien. Las tensiones se habían calmado, pero no la desconfianza. Los únicos que rehusaban a someterse eran Malfoy y sus seguidores, pero viendo que la mayoría de los Slytherin apoyaban las decisiones tomadas por sus prefectos, la opinión hacia Slytherin había cambiado un poco. La mayoría de aquellos apoyando al Señor Oscuro habían sido sacados de la escuela por sus padres.

Después de la toma de Durmstrang la mayoría de los estudiantes supervivientes habían venido a Hogwarts, que había sido ampliada para ellos. Después de oír lo del sitio de Beauxbatons, los profesores habían decidido intentar evacuar la escuela francesa. La solución había sido encontrada por los cuadros.

De hecho habían sido testigos de la construcción de Hogwarts y sabían la mayoría de sus secretos, entre ellos la existencia de una conexión entre las diferentes escuelas europeas.

El castillo fue entonces registrado para buscar esta conexión sin éxito. Finalmente, Dumbledore decidió bajar las barreras mágicas de la escuela durante unas horas para buscar el castillo con métodos mágicos en su propia estructura mágica. Mientras lo buscaba, los profesores, ayudados por los estudiantes de quinto a séptimo curso tuvieron que luchar con un pequeño grupo de Mortífagos.

Le llevó a Dumbledore cuatro horas encontrarlo y volver a colocar las barreras.

Cuando las otras escuelas habían sido construidas, los magos de esa época aún sabían como crear portales mágicos. El portal que llevaba a Beauxbatons era una pared en la que había sido tallado un cielo nocturno con un griffon (el ancestro del grifo) volando. Para abrirse necesitaba ser activado en ambos lados con el colgante que se le daba a cada Director cuando tomaba su cargo en la escuela.

Madame Máxime fue avisada por Hagrid quien se negó a decir como lo había hecho, diciendo que estaba reservado a gigantes y solo a gigantes.

Finalmente el portal fue abierto. Lentamente la escuela fue evacuada y las cosas de valor transportadas. Antes de marcharse, Madame Máxime programó el portal de su lado para que se cerrara una hora después de su partida. Funcionó bien.

Lamentablemente, la escuela francesa había sufrido bastantes pérdidas. Durante la búsqueda y la evacuación el Ejercito Oscuro había continuado lanzando ataque tras ataque contra la escuela. Cuarenta estudiantes fueron asesinados así como tres miembros del profesorado.

Hogwarts también albergaba la Orden del Fénix. La mayoría de las familias de los estudiantes habían sido escondidas bajo el Fidelius u otros métodos para garantizar su seguridad.

Las clases estaban ahora completamente orientadas hacia Defensa y Duelos.

Hermione no había abandonado su búsqueda sobre los robos al principio del segundo Alzamiento de Voldemort. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada significativo. El desliz de Hagrid sobre el mago que había robado algunas de las mismas cosas no había ayudado mucho, pero aún así no había abandonado.

Había formado un grupo de estudiantes igualmente interesados y habían estado buscando desde entonces; hasta habían conseguido acceso a la Sección Restringida. Viendo el entusiasmo de los estudiantes, ella, con el apoyo de los prefectos había preguntado a Dumbledore si podían organizar grupos para ayudar en la guerra, argumentando que los estudiantes se estaban sintiendo inútiles, algo que no era bueno para la moral.

El Director había estado de acuerdo y se habían formado grupos rápidamente sobre los intereses y habilidades de los estudiantes. Había ahora un grupo de Pociones, quienes se encargaban de crear todas las necesarias. Otro de Herbolgía, quienes colocaban defensas naturales, y extraían ingredientes para pociones. Se habían creado varios para búsquedas en distintos campos.

Además se habían creado sesiones para aquellos interesados en ganar más práctica o conocimientos. Se había abierto una nueva clase: Defensa Física.

Mientras los jefes de las Casas (Dan Jenkins, el profesor de Defensa Física había tomado temporalmente el liderazgo de la Casa de Slytherin) entraron en el Comedor, los prefectos se fueron marchando. Los otros estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes ya que ahora estaba prohibido dejarlas después de las diez de la noche y era casi medianoche.

Escoltaron a sus prefectos a sus habitaciones. Ron, Hermione y los otros prefectos de Gryffindor miraron a McGonagall extrañados. Su profesora parecía bastante apenada. Entraron en la torre y reunieron a todo el mundo a pesar de la hora.

"Gryffindor, es mi deber informaros de la destrucción de Beauxbatons. Provocamos la implosión de la escuela mientras un gran parte de las fuerzas de Ya Saben Quien estaban dentro, perdió cerca de un tercio de su ejercito"

Gritos de alegría resonaron en la torre, rápidamente sofocados por la cara severa de la profesora de Transfiguración.

"El Que No Debe ser Nombrado se retiró, y se dirigió a la calle Haphazard. La mayoría de sus habitantes fueron torturados y asesinados"

Surgieron gritos sofocados ya que varios de los estudiantes tenían familiares en Haphazard.

"Estoy siempre dispuesta si quieren hablar" añadió la Profesora antes de irse, sin saber exactamente que hacer y preocupada por la situación.

Ningún estudiante durmió bien aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, tan pronto como pudo, Hermione corrió a la Biblioteca. Se sumergió en los libros, determinada a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Caminó a través de las estanterías de la Sección Restringida, mirando el titulo de los libros, y tomando unos pocos en su camino. Mientras alcanzaba el final de las estanterías y se dirigía de vuelta a su mesa de siempre, un librito marrón llamo su atención. Lo tomó y lo coloco al final de su montón.

Horas más tarde lo abrió, bastante enfurecida por su falta de resultados.

Limpio la tapa que no tenía titulo.

Abriéndolo, vio una escritura borrosa

"Diario de Wlad Gildren"

Encogiéndose de hombros, paso las paginas ojeándolas. Estaba apunto de cerrarlo cuando una anotación le llamo la atención.

"_Hoy, conocí a Olven. No puedo creer lo que me enseñó. El poder que contiene es inimaginable. Me persuadió. Ningún Mago Blanco podría tener un cuarto del poder que me ha mostrado. Esto lo demuestra, el verdadero poder reside en la Magia Negra y me convertiré en el mejor Mago Oscuro que haya existido. Todo el mundo me conocerá no como el bueno y amable Wlad, si no como Grindelwald. Me temerán. Lo juro" _

¡Este era el diario de Grindelwald! Hermione estuvo tentada de ir a Dumbledore inmediatamente pero gano su curiosidad y continúo con su lectura. Cuando alcanzo la última anotación del diario su cara estaba cenicienta.

Cerró el libro bruscamente, reunió sus cosas y corrió a la oficina de Dumbledore

La ultima anotación resonando en sus oídos.

"_He reunido casi todos los artículos. Tengo el diario de Djaira, abriré las Puertas pronto ¿Puedes creerlo? Te he hablado sobre ese mago blanco, Dumbledore. Se esta haciendo bastante poderoso pero una vez que el ritual haya sido completado no tendrá oportunidad. Conseguiré el objetivo más grande de todos los Magos Oscuros: ¡Abriré las Puertas del Infierno!" _


	13. La Ceremonia, El comienzo

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Trece - La Ceremonia, el comienzo **

Los Daryns se reunieron para la primera prueba, la de seguir el rastro. Estaban todos cegados. Harry oyó varios sonidos fuertes su alrededor y fue bruscamente empujado sobre algo. Por los movimientos, el aleteo y el aire a su alrededor, dedujo que estaba encima de un dragón.

Finalmente, fue empujado y solo la pura suerte y el entrenamiento de Arxeren evitaron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

'Debes volver a la Guarida y traer el pelo de un zorro'

Oyó al jinete despegar antes de que pudiera hacerle una pregunta. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry intento averiguar donde estaba.

'Típico! No podrían haberme llevado mas lejos!'

Estaba en las profundidades del Ysarg, el bosque que estaba situado a unos pocos kilómetros de los cuarteles. Sabía por experiencia propia que era el límite del área de las pruebas.

'Bueno, a encontrar un zorro'

Caminó hacia la Guarida, buscando alrededor rastros de pequeños animales. Ignoró varios rastros, la mayoría de los cuales habían sido falseados o hechos por otras bestias.

Finalmente, vio lo que estaba buscando: el rastro borroso de una pata y huesos de roedor. Sonriendo miro con cuidado y vio el rastro. Con cuidado de no hacer ni un sonido, lo siguió y encontró un agujero en la base de un árbol, escondido entre sus raíces. Harry se aproximó, escuchando atento las señales de la presencia de zorros. Ningún sonido, frunciendo el ceño Harry se arrodillo al lado del agujero.

El olor de cadáveres llegó a su nariz. Mordiéndose el labio, miro alrededor, intentando encontrar algo con lo que cavar. Un trozo de corteza de árbol llamo su atención y segundos mas tarde estaba cavando en el agujero, agrandándolo. Al final encontró los cuerpos de cuatro jóvenes zorros de uno o dos meses de edad. Por sus heridas podía decir que un carnívoro pequeño los había matado. Estaba apunto de enterrarlos, cuando un pequeño grito lo detuvo.

Apartando los cuerpos, descubrió que uno de ellos animal aún respiraba. Colocó una mano sobre las heridas y un brillo dorado claro apareció, envolviendo al zorro y curándolo; Afortunadamente no eran heridas demasiado complejas. Harry entonces continuó su camino llevando la pequeña bestia en telas que había creado. Antes de caer dormido, el animal le dirigió una mirada y lamió su dedo.

Usando el sol, se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta a los cuarteles. Cuando llegó vio que Teneb y otros cuatro elfos ya estaban allí. Los otros jinetes se quedaron en silencio, un poco sorprendidos, pero después continuaron hablando. Harry sonrió con sorna, si esto les había silenciado durante unos pocos segundos, que harían durante las pruebas de lucha?

Lienhor se aproximo a el, con una mueca desagradable en su rostro.

'Muéstrame el pelo que encontraste, si es que encontraste alguno' ladró, con una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hubiera fallado su prueba.

Devolviendo la sonrisa socarrona, Harry, cogió un pelo naranja de la capa y se lo entrego al maestro, que ahora parecía haber tragado un saco de limones. Obligado por su promesa como profesor, no podía mentir durante la ceremonia; el castigo era demasiado grande comparado con su deseo de humillar a Harry.

Asintió secamente, furioso de tener que confirmar su éxito.

El joven mago camino hacia Teneb.

'Conoces algún sitio tranquilo?'

'Sí, por que?'

'Mira' apartando la tela le mostró el zorrito dormido 'Los otros estaban muertos y no vi a los padres'

'Ponlo en mi habitación, nos dieron una para poner las cosas' dijo con cara de disculpa.

'Gracias. Donde esta?'

'Cerca del establo de Niebla.'

Harry se marchó y volvió unos minutos mas tarde sin su carga.

'Le dejé algo de comer y beber por si se despierta'

'Hiciste bien trayéndotelo, no hubiera sobrevivido'

El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

'No podía que muriera. Que sigue ahora?'

'Arquería, creo'

'¡Genial!' el sarcasmo era audible 'Al menos me libraré de esto. Como quedaste?'

"Tercero creo"

Edevia había estado preparando las dianas mientras el resto de Daryns llegaban y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a ella.

"Bueno, ahora su nuevo desafío. Acertar tantas dianas como pueden. Si es que le dan a alguna." dijo la ultima parte mirando a Harry.

Harry miró a las dianas, sabiendo que este seria su peor rato.

Media hora mas tarde, desvaneció su arco, suspirando. Como era de esperar, no lo había hecho muy bien, pero había conseguido no terminar último. Sus capacidades para tirar cuchillos no eran tan abismales como las de arquería.

Por otra parte, Teneb estaba bastante contento, había conseguido terminar entre los tres primeros puestos. Ambos habían puesto una ilusión en ellos, para esconder sus verdaderas armas. Tenían que acertar a las dianas que se iban alejando más y más. Pasada una cierta distancia, empezaban a moverse más y más rápido. Había visto las caras de desdén de los otros, sus sonrisas socarronas, oído la risa de los Daryns y los jinetes, sus burlas. No dijo nada, solo sonrió sombríamente. No sabrían que los había golpeado.

Las dianas fueron retiradas y apareció una carrera de obstáculos. Cada obstáculo estaba hecho al menos de un elemento.

Lienhor les miró.

"Llamen a vuestros caballos, tienen que hacer este circuito. Serán cronometrados" Señaló el cronometro mágico que había aparecido encima del circuito.

Inmediatamente se oyeron varios silbidos y entonces los caballos irrumpieron galopando en la pista, parándose delante de sus jinetes. Niebla fue el ultimo en venir.

Con una sonrisa, Harry vio como Lienhor se le aproximaba llevando un viejo caballo que parecía cansado, el cual parecía tener problemas para trotar.

"Bueno, como tu no tienes caballo, he pensado que este se adaptaría a tus... hum... debería decir "particulares" habilidades"

El sarcasmo era evidente y Harry ignoro los aullidos de risa de los espectadores.

"Bueno, gracias, maestro Lienhor" el sarcasmo puesto en la sola palabra "maestro" habría sido suficiente para avergonzar a Snape, "pero tengo mi propio caballo"

"Si? Bueno en ese caso muéstranos que montaras. Un perro quizás? O un caracol?"

La amplia sonrisa socarrona de Harry fue su única respuesta mientras el chico silbaba agudamente.

Un minuto mas tarde, un enorme semental negro se paro cerca de el.

Harry lo acarició, antes de subirse a su espalda con un movimiento grácil y fluido.

"Espero que no le importe. Estaba tan ocupado que se le olvidó dejarme elegir uno"

La mandíbula de Lienhor estaba en el suelo como la de todo el mundo, excepto Teneb quien parecía bastante contento de ver su asombro.

"¡P-Pero, e-ese es Sombra!"

"Diez puntos. Ahora que hay de esta carrera?"

Recobrando su ánimo brevemente, señaló a Arnelle que comenzara.

Uno a uno, fueron a través del circuito, que parecía cambiar cada vez. Unos pocos no lo terminaron, al caerse de sus monturas o quedar inconscientes. Otros lo terminaron bastante heridos.

Teneb lo hizo sin un arañazo y su semental no estaba respirando tan fuerte como los otros. El entrenamiento había probado ser útil. Harry sonrió mientras se ponía en posición, apenas consciente de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras una luz roja surgió en el aire, se apoyó sobre el cuello de Sombra. El semental salió disparado hacia el primer obstáculo, un slalom de fuego. Siguiendo los movimientos de su caballo como si estuviera pegado a su lomo, Harry solo tuvo que dirigirlo, confiando en los instintos de su montura.

La segunda parte eran varios obstáculos naturales, como troncos de árboles, ríos falsos, agujeros, vallas. Ninguno de ellos fue un problema para el caballo que literalmente voló sobre ellos. Una especie de cañón apareció entonces: mientras Harry entraba en el, tuvo que hacer una finta rápidamente a la derecha para evitar una roca. Harry finalmente alcanzó la línea final, unos momentos más tarde, después de encuentros con flechas y muñecos que giraban portando varias armas, desde espadas a martillos a cadenas terminadas en bolas con púas.

Acarició a Sombra otra vez, dándole las gracias y elogiándolo. Intentando esconder su sonrisa de los atónitos jinetes. Miró al cronometro y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cuando vio que había batido el tiempo de Opheria, aunque ella fuera el mejor jinete que Lienhor había visto en años. Lo colocaba en primer lugar, Opheria segunda y Teneb tercero.

"Como lo hiciste, humano?" el ladrido de Lienhor devolvió a todo el mundo a la realidad.

"Con entrenamiento y un buen profesor" Con eso Harry desmontó y comenzó a conjurar agua para su semental, antes de comprobar si tenia heridas.

"Que le hiciste, tu pequeño..." Lienhor le había agarrado bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Sombra le piso con fuerza el pie. El maestro soltó un grito decididamente afeminado.

"Oh, lo siento, se me olvidó decirle. Es bastante protector conmigo. Pero supongo que ya lo dedujo, no?"

Lienhor estaba demasiado ocupado dando saltitos sobre su pie bueno mientras se curaba el otro como para contestar. Teneb sofocó una sonrisa, la vista era bastante hilarante. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kobalt también sonriendo ligeramente.

Antes de que el maestro de equitación pudiera ponerse en ridículo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, un Elemental, Kassim, llego ante ellos.

"Daryns! Aquellos que hayan sido agraciados con el control de los elementos que den un paso adelante"

Un grito de alegría surgió de las gradas. Las pruebas Elementales eran las primeras de la parte espectacular de la ceremonia, marcaban el inicio de las peleas.

Teneb estaba entre aquellos que tenían poderes elementales. Había, además de los tres Elementales cuyos poderes eran parte de su patrimonio, Inir que tenia control sobre la tierra y Malisa que era una elemental del fuego como Harry.

Cuando Harry siguió a Teneb al sitio que Kassim había señalado, surgieron los susurros.

"Vuelve a tu sitio humano!" gritó uno de los jinetes

"Si!"

Otros gritos siguieron bastante similares en sus contenidos.

Harry estaba enfadándose más según pasaban los minutos y vio que Teneb lo miraba de reojo, preocupado. Las personas con el don del Fuego tendían a tener temperamentos muy volátiles.

Finalmente, Kassim lanzo la última.

"El espectáculo que realizaste hace un minuto no te permite venir aquí. Los debiluchos no son permitidos aquí y los humanos de baja casta menos aún."

Esto lo hizo. Incluso Harry tenia sus límites y ellos los habían traspasado demasiado a menudo.

Empezó a sentir como su energía de fuego se descontrolaba. Intentando recuperar el control de su energía, sabiendo que era inútil, miró alrededor salvajemente buscando una diana para incendiar, tratando de desviar su atención del maestro frente a el.

Vio un montón de madera que quedaba del circuito.

Concentrándose en el, intentando ignorar la sensación ardiente de su cuerpo, dirigió la energía al montón que exploto en una llama enorme.

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, uso los trucos que Arxeren le había dado, en caso que algo de esto pasara. Volvió sus brillantes ojos verdes a Kassim.

"Retira lo que has dicho" Las palabras fueron apenas susurradas, pero el poder detrás de esas palabras hizo que el jinete diera un paso atrás.

"Y-yo"

Enfurruñado y sacudiendo la cabeza Harry lo ignoró y se unió a Teneb, sin ser consciente del silencio que había caído sobre la Guarida. Podía oírse la caída de un alfiler. Los elfos estaban mirando estupefactos a Harry como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Nadie pronunció una palabra mientras los Daryns empezaron su prueba; convocarían bestias elementales que lucharían las unas con las otras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demenor miro estupefacto al joven que estaba al lado del hijo de Doryan. El chico tenía el don del fuego. Por que no se le había dicho? Los jinetes con dones Elementales eran registrados, en particular los de fuego, debido a la influencia que tenia el elemento sobre ellos.

"Jeelesa. Por que no me dijiste que tenía el don?" había intentado sonar tranquilo, pero un poco de preocupación había perforado su voz. Si el humano no había sido propiamente entrenado, era una bomba andante, que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"No lo sabíamos" la misma preocupación era perceptible en su voz.

Preocupado, Demenor volvió a mirar al adolescente. Se había sorprendido tanto como todo el mundo al verle llegar a la Guarida en la sexta posición en la prueba de seguir el rastro. Pero rápidamente lo había catalogado como buena suerte al ver su débil puntuación en tiro con arco. Seguro no era el peor, pero había probado que los humanos no tenían lugar allí.

Entonces había estado Sombra. Demenor y la mayoría de los jinetes habían abandonado la idea de ver al magnifico semental permitiendo que alguien lo montara. Había sido una lástima ya que Sombra era el resultado de un largo proceso de cría. Demenor miro alrededor, viendo su propio asombro reflejado en las caras de todos.

Frunció el ceño, como era posible que nadie hubiese notado las habilidades del humano? Seguramente Effilin y los otros deben haberlo sabido y entrenado. Si, deben no haber querido molestarle, era eso. Demenor tenía fe en todos ellos, tenían que ser buenos profesores para haber conseguido moldear el esquelético chico humano en este fuerte adolescente. Pero entonces, por que estaban tan sorprendidos por esto? La cara atónita de sus caras confundía al líder de Los Señores de Dragones. Los susurros de asombro que llenaban las gradas le devolvieron a la realidad. Los Daryns habían empezado sus convocaciones.

A pesar del hecho de que los Elementales habían aprendido a controlar sus poderes desde su nacimiento, lucharían con los otros, incluso aunque tuvieran una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Ribor dio un paso adelante y alzo las manos, y un Erumpent, hecho de rocas, enredaderas, madera surgió de la tierra. Era más grande que uno real y parecía bastante fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando Chrisianne se giro y tras mucho movimiento de brazos, se formo un pequeño tornado, que cambio a la forma de un Águila Gigante. Kobalt eligió la forma de un Runespoor. Su técnica no fue tan espectacular como la de los otros; no le gustaba presumir.

Entonces fue el turno de los que tenían el don.

Inir, había elegido la forma de una hidra. Puso las palmas de sus manos hacia el suelo y empezaron a crecer enredaderas, formando una gran columna que pareció fundirse, lo único que quedaba de su presencia eran las hojas adornando el cuerpo de la criatura. Malisa había optado por un gran Grifo Dorado que formo de una gran llama. Fue entonces el turno de Teneb y Harry, quienes habían decidido convocar sus criaturas juntos.

Harry juntó las manos, y cuando las separó una bola rojiza estaba entre ellas. La bola se hizo más grande y cambio de color, ganando tonos escarlata y dorados. Los tonos dorados iban acompañados de bronce. Con un suave empujón, la elevo en el aire.

Teneb elevó su mano y un remolino se formó en el aire.. Los remolinos convergieron hacia la bola y se fundieron con ella, un aura blanca plateada rodeando el orbe. Las chispas habían formado una forma nublosa en el cielo, el orbe se alzo en el aire y las chispas parecieron morir. Entonces ocurrió una explosión. Fue insonora. Una onda roja teñida con dorado y plateado.

Mientras la onda se extendió, una figura apareció en el cielo, pequeñas líneas de fuego conectando puntos que habían sido las chispas, dibujando la forma de un magnifico reptil. Durante ese tiempo la onda se había condensado, y formado una flecha que estaba actualmente acelerando a través del cielo.

A la flecha le empezaron a crecer alas, patas, cola y una cabeza semejante a la de un reptil. Gritos ahogados surgieron de las gradas mientras los dos dragones planearon sobre la Guarida. Entonces el que se había formado de la onda voló hasta el que estaba hecho de puntos y le lanzó fuego. El fuego del que estaba hecho. Golpeo la figura de puntos que era el otro dragón que pareció ser engullido por una llama gigante. Finalmente las dos magnificas bestias volaron hasta el suelo y se colocaron cerca de Harry y Teneb: Dos dragones: uno hecho de puro fuego, el otro de aire.

Demenor así como los otros jinetes miraron estupefactos los convocados de los dos jóvenes. Como demonios habían podido convocar esto?

Miraron maravillados mientras la primera pelea entre los diferentes animales convocados tenía lugar. La verdad sea dicha, no prestaron realmente atención a los otros, estaban mirando fijamente a los dos regios reptiles.

Harry luchó primero contra Ribor; sabía por que lo habían puesto contra él. Bien peleado, un duelo entre fuego y tierra seria ganado por tierra.

La pelea no duró mucho. A pesar del hecho de que Harry se había opuesto a un experimentado Elemental, su dragón aplasto al Erumpent.

Demenor no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la estrategia que el humano había desarrollado. Lo que Ribor había pasado por alto cuando había elegido el animal para su convocación fue que un Erumpent tiene un punto débil: entre su cuello y cabeza, había una pequeña articulación de carne tierna. En ese caso, la carne era remplazada por madera; además el tamaño de la criatura le restaba agilidad. El dragón de fuego solo tuvo que esquivar al convocado de Tierra, teniendo cuidado de evitar el cuerno, y golpear en este punto.

Segundos más tarde, el Erumpent había desaparecido.

La pelea de Teneb contra Malisa duró un poco más, pero al final, Teneb la venció. Inir había ganado contra Chrisianne.

Permanecían en la pelea: Inir, Teneb, Harry y Kobalt.

Kassim dio un paso adelante, teniendo cuidado de poner bastante distancia entre el y Harry, incluso si dos personas del mismo elemento no se suponía que debieran pelear. Si lo hicieran, generalmente su elemento se volvería contra ellos y les golpearía, excepto si el usuario era lo suficientemente poderoso como para rechazar el rebote y desviarlo. Harry le levanto una ceja, claramente divertido por la reacción.

"A-Ahora será Inir contra Kobalt y Teneb contra el humano"

Harry estaba apunto de decirle que tenía un nombre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Saldría de aquí en unos tres días para nunca volver. No importaba si no sabían su nombre. Pero no contestaría a sus órdenes. Después de todo, por que debería? No se estaban dirigiendo a él, verdad? Por lo que el sabía su nombre no era "Humano".

Dio un apretón de manos a Teneb, algo que no había hecho con Ribor.

"Que gane el mejor"

"Si, las restricciones de siempre"

"Como siempre"

Se aproximaron a sus criaturas y para asombro de todos montaron en ellas.

Inmediatamente Kassim se acerco a su lado, tartamudeando.

"No pueden montarlas, es imposible. Y va contra las reglas"

"Las Diez Reglas de los Dragones solo dicen que durante la ceremonia, cualquier forma de lucha esta permitida, siempre y cuando no arriesgue las vidas de los oponentes o de cualquier criatura viva envuelta en la pelea. No hay nada que prohíba a alguien montar en su convocado" recitó Teneb.

"P-Pero como?!"

Ignorándolo los dos Daryns se lanzaron al aire y se pusieron cara a cara. Habían luchado a menudo así. Aire no era bastante útil contra Fuego porque solo daba mas potencia a su poder. Por otra parte, Teneb podía fácilmente desviar de su blanco a un ataque de fuego. Habían recurrido a estos métodos cuando peleaban con sus poderes elementales.

Sonriendo, Harry alzó su brazo y lo dejo caer, señalando el comienzo de la pelea.

Para los espectadores que les estaban mirando, con la boca abierta, parecía mas una exhibición que una pelea, parecía que estaban disfrutando esto un montón. Estaban ejecutando una serie de acrobacias, apenas evitando la colisión unas cuantas veces. Un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios cuando Harry bajo en picado, seguido por Teneb.

Es como el Quidditch. Es como el Quidditch. Es como el Quidditch. Es como ¡AHORA!

Harry se apoyo en el lado derecho de su dragón de fuego que rodó como un tonel antes de elevarse en el aire. A la vez, Harry había lanzado un ataque detrás de el. El aire movido por su bajada en picado lo conduciría, creando una columna de fuego de la que Teneb no seria capaz de escapar. Pero Harry no perdió su concentración y se mantuvo alerta, algo que le permitió escapar apenas de una serie de cuchillas de aire lanzadas desde su izquierda.

"Buen trabajo!"

"Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal!" contestó Teneb

"Gracias. Terminaste con el calentamiento?"

"Preparado cuando tu lo estés"

"Entonces vamos"

Se elevaron en el aire como dos flechas.

La pelea se hizo más intensa. Intercambiaban golpe tras golpe. El dragón de Teneb, creó un enorme tornado y convocó una densa niebla, detrás de la que se escondió.

Abrió su mente, agudizando sus sentidos, esperando las más pequeñas pistas de la presencia de Teneb. Sabía que si intentaba escapar de la niebla, ésta lo seguiría, haciéndose cada vez más densa hasta el punto en que le sería difícil respirar. Sonrió socarronamente, había estado seguro que Teneb usaría este movimiento y había pensado en un contraataque. Reuniendo sus poderes, los uso para tejer una red como una especie de protección a su alrededor, como una segunda piel. Su sonrisa se hizo mas evidente: realmente esperaba que Teneb hubiera pensado en erigir un escudo a su alrededor. Le iba a doler.

Poniendo la mano en la cabeza del animal de su elemento dio su orden. Respirando profundamente se preparó mientras el dragón abría su boca y liberaba enormes lenguas de fuego. Inmediatamente el aire alrededor de el se incendio. Normalmente, una verdadera niebla, al estar compuesta de agua, no habría conducido el fuego, pero Teneb la había hecho de manera que cualquier tentativa de Harry de usar fuego en la niebla terminaría con el joven mago en una nube de su propio fuego.

Harry obligó al fuego de alrededor a apoyarlo, mientras sentía a su dragón fusionarse con las llamas a su alrededor. Sonrió. Esto incrementaría el poder de su criatura!

Mientras se estaba concentrando en obligar al elemento salvaje a recuperar su forma, olvido vigilar su espalda, algo que demostró ser un error fatal.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un remolino de viento lo tomó y lo lanzo al aire. Estaba a cerca de doscientos metros de altura y se dirigía al suelo en caída libre. Obligándose a calmarse algo que estaba probando ser difícil ya que estaba viendo el suelo acercarse más y más, llamo a su criatura. Estaba a ochenta metros de altura, setenta, sesenta, cincuenta, cuarenta, treinta. Cerro los ojos imaginándose lo que quedaría de el, un Harry aplastado, no una imagen muy bonita he de decir.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió a su dragón justo encima de el. Diez metros justo antes de que diera con el suelo se encontró seguro en la espalda de su dragón de fuego quien barrio la hierba, dejando un rastro quemado detrás de el.

"Esto es la guerra" murmuró. Miro al dragón de Teneb. Sabía por pasadas experiencias que la criatura no se incendiaría, también podía ver que Teneb había sufrido un poco por su movimiento y que estaba curando sus quemaduras. Pero. Si!

Se aproximo a su oponente y esperó a la abertura correcta.

Finalmente llego: Teneb bajo en picado hasta el, obligando a su dragón a expulsar un viento de tormenta. Esto es lo que Harry había estado esperando. Puso todo el poder de su criatura en la onda explosiva de la llama que expulsó. Los dos ataques conectaron. Como Harry esperaba, el aire no condujo el fuego, ya que Teneb debía haberlo protegido, pero servía para su plan. Lentamente, el fuego sobrepaso al aire.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. La onda explosiva llego a la boca del dragón de aire y ocurrió. Teneb apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo antes de ser lanzado cuando su criatura hizo implosión debajo de el. Si no hubiera estado cayendo, Teneb habría suspirado de frustración. Pero primero tenía que evitar convertirse en tortita a la Teneb.

Concentrándose en el aire de alrededor, freno su caída. Oyó un descenso en picado alrededor de el y sintió como le atrapaban.

"Cual es la puntuación ahora?" sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta pero tenia curiosidad.

"Doce a dos, gano yo"

"No se como lo haces, pero _se _que haces trampa."

"Teneb, Teneb, Teneb. Se llama habilidad"

Teneb estaba sorprendido por el humor en el tono de Harry. El adolescente raramente dejaba caer su mascara y dejar que se mostrara su diversión. No le había visto tan alegre antes. Decidiendo no ahondar en esto dio un apretón de manos a Harry.

"Oh! Y gracias por atraparme."

"De nada"

Para el momento que habían terminado, habían llegado al suelo y saltado.

Atónito por esta exhibición, Kassim hizo señas aturdido a Inir y Kobalt para que comenzaran la pelea. Pero si un jinete hubiera preguntado que pasó durante su pelea habría sido incapaz de contestarle. Las mentes de todos estaban intentando aceptar el hecho de que un humano había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para convocar un animal elemental e incluso montarlo. El ganador de la pelea fue Kobalt.

La pelea entre Harry y Kobalt no duró mucho. Aunque la hidra de agua tenía ventaja, el dragón de Harry consiguió lanzar fuego tan caliente que el agua se evaporo.

Para entonces, los espectadores se habían recobrado y estaban hablando en acallados susurros entre ellos. Demenor estaba mirando fijamente al adolescente moreno. Por que no había sido avisado! Tan ridículo como pudiera parecer, tenía poder, podía ser útil. Iba a tener una charla con los maestros.

Miro a los Daryns que estaban siendo preparados por Effilin y Sarwin para la última y más espectacular prueba de la ceremonia: Los Duelos. Todo estaba permitido, las únicas dos cosas prohibidas eran el uso de ataques letales o elementales.

Se dio diez minutos a los Daryns para calentar. Todo el mundo vio el aire alrededor de Teneb y Harry brillar antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

Inmediatamente comenzaron conversaciones en voz alta. La mayoría de los jinetes estaban intentando llegar a uno de los maestros y para preguntarles qué había pasado. Demenor no tomó parte en estas conversaciones. El era también un elemental aire, podía sentir que los dos jóvenes estaban aun ahí, solo escondidos. Apoyando su espalda en la silla, cruzo los brazos y esperó a que continuara la ceremonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Daryns estaban calentando, bueno algunos solo estaban girando sus armas y hablando, otros estaban estirando antes de trabajar con sus manipulaciones de armas.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Teneb también estaban practicando. Estaban ejecutando su Baile de las Espadas una vez y otra vez, acelerando hasta el punto donde casi podías ver un oponente invisible, antes de frenar.

"Preparado para sorprenderles hasta la muerte?"

"No hicimos eso ya?" Teneb estaba bastante divertido por el humor alegre de Harry, suponía que la perspectiva de vengarse era la causa de este repentino estallido de alegría. Sonrió.

"Vamos"

Agitando su mano hacia sus armas, quitó el hechizo de disfraz, dejando al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza. Entonces retiro la cortina de aire que había colocado alrededor de ellos, protegiéndoles de ojos entrometidos.

Caminaron hasta los otros y esperaron el nombre de su oponente.

Effilin les sonrió con sorna, al igual que Sarwin, aparentemente estaban orgullosos de lo que habían planeado. Los duelos tendrían lugar como sigue:

Xjahl vs. Inir

Vlad vs. Malisa

Kobalt vs. Chrisianne

Teneb vs. Ribor

Opheria vs. Arnelle

Garth vs. Harry

La primera ronda seria solo Combate Físico; la segunda solo permitiría el uso de la Magia. La última consistía en combate físico y mágico.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa socarrona, sabía muy bien porque le habían puesto con Garth. El joven Magis era un luchador muy bueno y era lo único positivo que se podía decir de él. Effilin quería humillarlo, Harry lo sabía. También sabia que alguien caería en los pozos de la humillación una vez esto hubiera terminado, pero no sería él.

Las primeras peleas fueron bien, Teneb se contuvo, no queriendo presumir de sus habilidades todavía. Las estaba reservando para luego. Inir, Malisa, Teneb y Opheria fueron los ganadores. Mientras Harry y Garth se colocaban en posición todo el mundo se giró a mirarlos. Normalmente, nadie hubiera prestado atención a una pelea con el humano, pero después de lo que habían visto unos minutos antes, estaban preguntándose que pasaría ahora.

Harry levantó su espada que brilló en la luz de la tarde. Effilin frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. Su postura era perfecta, su equilibrio también, y su espada habría puesto a cualquier luchador verde de envidia. Había algo definitivamente mal con ese debilucho.

A su señal, Garth se lanzó hacia Harry, defendiéndose y lanzando una pequeña hoja. Sin esfuerzo, Harry se apartó a un lado y perezosamente desvió la hoja con su espada.

"Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor que eso?"

El Magis apretó los dientes y lanzo una serie de ataques, respaldados por algunas patadas. Harry esquivó alguno, bloqueó o devolvió otros con tal gracia que lo hacía parecer sencillo.

"Vamos! Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor!" Harry apenas había tenido tiempo de parar la espada de su oponente que iba directa a su cabeza, mientras lo hacía, registro un movimiento del aire a su derecha. Dejándose caer al suelo, apenas evitó los dardos que el otro le había lanzado.

Si quería jugar de esta manera, entonces Harry le mostraría que podía ser un maestro en este juego. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, comprobando sus armas escondidas y examinando a su oponente. El Daryn tenía una daga en su costado, y por el bulto que Harry podía ver, un cuchillo en cada antebrazo. Los anillos y brazaletes con púas debían contener dardos. Habiendo tenido todo esto en cuenta, preparó sus acciones.

"Que humano. Asustado? Huir de mi no te hará ganar esto. Cobarde"

Harry rehusó morder el anzuelo y controló sus movimientos.

"Entonces por que no puedes darme? Demasiado rápido para ti?" podía ver que sus burlas estaban enfadando al otro "¿O eres demasiado lento para mantener el ritmo?"

Harry quiso sonreír cuando vio que Garth lo atacaba. Tan fácil.

Sujetando su espada con la mano derecha, bloqueó el tajo del arma del otro. Sacando un dardo de su cinturón se lo lanzo, golpeándole en el cuello. Hora de un poco de diversión. El dardo contenía una sustancia alucinógena que se activaría en tres, dos, uno.

Garth dio un traspié y se cayó de espaldas. Se puso de pie con dificultad y miró salvajemente alrededor antes de correr hacia su derecha, directamente hacia un árbol, durante los tres minutos siguientes, corrió alrededor, girando su espada como loco, golpeando enemigos invisibles, cayéndose unas cuantas veces, la mayoría de ellas con un poco de ayuda de Harry.

Finalmente el efecto desapareció, dejando a un dolorido Garth muy desorientado. Cegado por la ira, Garth se acercó hacia el. Harry dio un paso a su derecha, estiró la pierna e hizo tropezar al otro chico, mientras atacaba con su cuchillo, cortándole el cinturón que había sido la única cosa que sujetaba sus pantalones. El Magis, de pie solo en ropa interior, había alcanzado ahora un extraño tono de púrpura, mezclado con un profundo color rojo.

Lanzó un ataque después de extirparse de sus pantalones: no podía usar magia para repararlos y tendría que terminar la pelea en ropa interior. Estaba haciendo movimientos furiosos, mientras sacaba su daga y se preparaba para atacar a Harry por la espalda. Pero Harry lo había visto y si había alguna cosa que odiaba era esta. Haciendo un salto mortal sobre Garth, le quito su daga y consiguió golpear al chico detrás de su cabeza mientras terminaba el salto.

Cayendo de cara, Garth consiguió rodar y, por algún milagro, ponerse de pie. Girando sobre si mismo, intentó ponerse de cara a Harry, pero el joven adolescente había sido demasiado rápido y ya estaba a su derecha, mandándole una magnifica patada a la cara. El joven, sin equilibrio y sorprendido por la fuerza detrás del golpe, se tambaleó pero consiguió mantenerse de pie y golpear a Harry.

Durante el siguiente minuto, los espectadores solo pudieron ver un borrón metálico mientras Harry obligaba a Garth a retroceder. Finalmente con un gran tajo y un rápido giro de sus dagas, tomó la espada del otro y lo golpeó. Segundos más tarde, un clang resonó a lo largo del estadio.

Garth estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un corte en su mejilla izquierda, su espada a metros de él y la espada de Harry apuntando a su garganta.

"Te rindes?"

Permaneciendo callado, Garth se movió bajo la espada de Harry, intentando sacar su otra daga.

"Si estas buscando esto, me tomé la libertad de liberarte de su peso" dijo Harry, con una sonrisa socarrona que hubiera enorgullecido a Snape.

Pálido, Garth miró al joven humano que estaba sujetando sus dos cuchillos y su daga en la mano derecha.

"Y olvídate de usar tus dardos, lo lamentarías"

Garth continuó revolviéndose. Hartándose de él; Harry incremento la presión en su garganta.

"Te rindes?"

Agitando lentamente su cabeza, Garth mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry. El joven adolescente estaba un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de odio que vio en sus ojos, después de todo lo que le había hecho al Magis no era ni la décima parte de lo que el había tenido que soportar.

Enfundó su espada y sin ninguna palabra lanzo a su oponente sus armas, antes de caminar hasta Teneb, sin devolver la mirada.

Effilin estaba ahora de un encantador tono escarlata. De verdad, debería tomar algunas clases para aprender a controlar su ira. Pero Sarwin no había perdido su apariencia engreída.

"Buena pelea Harry"

"La tuya también. La venganza es en verdad un plato que se sirve mejor frío. Sacaste fotos?"

"Por supuesto, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Me haces copias?"

Esto mando a los dos jóvenes a un ataque de risa.

"Claro"

En este momento, Sarwin se aproximó. "Los ganadores lucharan ahora, solo la Magia es permitida en estos duelos". Entonces anunció los duelos.

Inir vs. Vlad

Kobalt vs. Teneb

Opheria vs. Harry

Las peleas de Inir y Teneb fueron rápidas. Inir, aunque no era un luchador experto era un maestro en cuanto se refería a Magia y normalmente prefería esta forma de luchar. Vlad no tuvo oportunidad. Ni tampoco Kobalt. En cuestión de cinco minutos, el joven Elemental estaba atado y amordazado, y por tanto obligado a retirarse de la pelea.

Era entonces la hora de que Harry y Opheria lucharan.

Viendo la expresión aprensiva en la cara de la Magis, Harry decidió terminar esto rápido, después de todo, Opheria había sido una de los pocos que no había abandonado completamente a Teneb.

A la señal de Sarwin, disparó un potente encantamiento desarmador pero se sorprendió cuando reboto en el escudo de Opheria y voló de vuelta hacia el.

Había erigido el Escudo Escama. Evitaba que cualquier hechizo, aparte de las Imperdonables, entrara o saliera. Mientras estuviera en el escudo, Opheria no podía hacerle nada y él a ella tampoco.

Esto seria un pequeño reto, tenia que hacer que bajara su escudo, no había otro modo, bueno, ningún modo legal. Rodeándola, probó sus defensas, solo para conseguir que sus hechizos rebotaran. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que se cansara antes de bajarlo. Tenía que tener puesto un dispositivo de control.

Examinándola, encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño reflejo en su ojo derecho. Llevaba lentillas mágicas. Harry estaba agradecido de haber escondido su verdadero nivel mágico. Arxeren le había dicho como modificar su aura. Era demasiado perceptible por su fuerza y apariencia. Era blanca con vetas de los colores del arco iris y metálicas: doradas, plateadas, cobrizas, bronce. Aunque su guardián no le dijo por que.

Había elegido exponer un aura verde bosque que significaba que tenía un nivel medio. Lentamente, poco a poco, hizo que su aura cambiara a un gris claro mientras lanzaba embrujos a su escudo. Eran bastante espectaculares pero no poderosos o agotadores, y se usaban normalmente para espectáculos... Pudo ver su sonrisa mientras veía su aura apagándose.

Estaba cayendo en el truco, como la mayoría de los jinetes: muchos habían empezado a animarla, obviamente equipados con el mismo dispositivo que ella. Decidiendo llevar su actuación hasta el final, empezó a jadear. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que la sonrisa que la sonrisa de Sarwin se desvanecía; Así que el profesor había visto a través de su farsa. Se permitió sonreír socarrón al elfo, y fue recompensado con una mirada fulminante. Inclinó su cabeza un poco en una parodia de saludo antes de manipular su aura una última vez, llevándola a un color gris oscuro que normalmente mostraba agotamiento.

Los gritos de alegría se hicieron mas altos, y como había pensado. Opheria bajo su escudo. Desde ahí, las cosas fueron rápidas. Harry dejó a su aura llamear a un nivel rojo que normalmente estaba asociado con un ser bastante poderoso. Opheria lo miró con la boca abierta e intento volver a subir el escudo pero era demasiado tarde, pronto estaba inconsciente, tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, la sorpresa aun grabada en sus rasgos.

Le siguió el silencio. A Harry no le importo, revivió a la joven Magis con un movimiento de su mano derecha y camino hasta Teneb.

"Arxeren te ha enseñado a manipular tu aura?"

"Si"

"Kaelia también me enseño. Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiándola?"

"Cuatro meses"

"Eso explica por que fuiste capaz de conseguir esto. Que hay de la próxima pelea? Seremos nosotros e Inir"

"Exactamente. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo un poco más rápido? Quiero salir de aquí tan pronto como pueda, tengo unos cuantos planes en mente para algunos "amigos míos". Teneb le miro con curiosidad pero no le dio importancia. Sabía que la mayoría de los habitantes de los Cuarteles lamentarían su actitud hacia Harry una vez se hubieran enfrentado con su ira.

"Ningún problema. Una ultima cosa, una vez que haya empezado esta pelea, sin piedad"

"Sin piedad"

Juntaron sus brazos, sus marcas de hermanos de sangre frente a frente, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aceptación llenando ambas mentes.

"Ilan ory sianter"

"Ilan ory saroll"

"Desen hela athia"

"Lith tarx jomi" (1)

Se dirigieron entonces hasta Sarwin e Inir.

Los tres iban a tener que luchar con tres clones hechos por Sarwin y Effilin juntos. Los dos maestros habían vertido todos sus conocimientos en estos clones y el que permaneciera más tiempo de pie contra ellos ganaría. Se suponía que los tres clones tenían el mismo nivel, pero Harry no pasaría por alto que los dos maestros alteraran uno un poquito mas, haciendo el suyo ligeramente mas fuerte que los otros. Siempre podrían pretender que fue un accidente. Oh bueno, quizás su entrenamiento contra los muñecos sirviera para algo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Esos malditos hijos de...! Harry soltaba todas las maldiciones e insultos que conocía mientras sus pensamientos se volvían hacia los responsables de su actual situación.

Esquivó otra maldición del clon a su izquierda. Era la pelea más dura en la que jamás hubiera estado. Oyó los jadeos de los otros dos.

Los tres Daryns estaban casi espalda con espalda, rodeados por los clones.

"Teneb" la voz de Harry estaba tensa, mientras desviaba mas maldiciones y paraba un golpe dirigido a su pecho. "Necesitamos trabajar juntos o estamos muertos"

Mientras un bombardeo de maldiciones volaba hacia ellos, Harry suspiró y erigió un escudo fuerte, no el Escama, que era agotador, si no un Escudo Rebotador.

"No aguantará mucho tiempo, tenemos que pensar algo que hacer o caeremos uno por uno"

"Habla por ti mismo, humano" Inir estaba mirando de forma extraña a Harry. El joven mago podía decir que estaba dividido entre varios sentimientos, pero finalmente su educación ganó.

"No necesito tu ayuda" Con esto salió del escudo. Antes de que Teneb pudiera reaccionar y Harry no iba a ir en su ayuda ahora. Puede que no fuera tan malo como Garth y su pequeña banda, pero tampoco era su persona favorita. Estaba inconsciente por un golpe con buena puntería de la espada del clon.

Harry suspiró murmurando sobre "Malditos elfos que eran demasiado engreídos para aceptar ayuda cuando se les ofrecía"

"Bueno Teneb, somos nosotros contra los tres grandes abusones de allí. Alguna idea?"

"Lo de siempre?"

"Necesitaremos algo mas... definitivo para librarnos de ellos"

"En este caso, creo que el Baile de las Espadas sería apropiado"

"En efecto"

"Harás los honores?"

"Después de ti querido amigo" dijo Harry con una reverencia burlona "Tu primero. Bajaré el escudo en tres segundos, dos, uno. Ve"

El escudo cayó y se armó la gorda.

El Baile de las Espadas era una antigua forma de lucha, creada por una tribu siglos atrás. Esta tribu, conocida como los Sayarins, quienes eran vistos como los maestros de las espadas, tenían su propio estilo de lucha que habían guardado exclusivamente para ellos, y cuando su tribu desapareció en una erupción, el estilo se perdió.

Lo que no era sabido es que unos pocos de ellos fueron reclutados como Señores de Dragones, los prejuicios no eran tan fuertes en aquella época; uno de ellos fue incluso líder de los jinetes. Sus guardianes fueron capaces de ganar el conocimiento de su manera de luchar y guardarlo. Arxeren había vigilado a uno de ellos, un joven hombre que murió en una batalla, y le había dado el conocimiento a Harry, estando de acuerdo en dejar que Teneb lo aprendiera también.

Lo que vieron los jinetes entonces fue una visión que no se había visto durante décadas. No eran capaces de usarlo completamente, pero en dos meses habían conseguido entender lo básico, y en el caso de Harry alcanzar un nivel medio; una cosa que ya era un gran logro.

Cuando el escudo se desvaneció, se colocaron espalda con espalda, sus espadas alzadas delante de ellos, las piedras empotradas en los mangos brillaban con magia mientras empezaron a verter poder en ellas. Tenían un ligero brillo mientras ambos alcanzaban su capacidad plena (algo que solo llevo unos pocos segundos).

Mientras usaban el Baile de las Espadas, las hojas eran sus únicas armas. Los Sayarins pensaban que la espada era la forma más noble de lucha y lo habían llevado la forma a un arte. El duelo Mágico era despreciaba, así que habían creado armas que pudieran canalizar magia, algo que solo los enanos eran aún capaces de hacer. Durante los pocos segundos que les llevo verter su energía en las espadas, todo se detuvo. Inir había sido sacado de la arena y los jinetes estaban todos mirando a los dos Daryns.

"Cuando tu quieras Teneb"

"Vamos"

Con un rápido movimiento circular de su espada, el elfo lanzó una ráfaga de energía al clon mas cercano el cual, voló hacia atrás. Entonces el Baile comenzó.

Las bocas de los jinetes se abrían cada vez más mientras el Baile continuaba. Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados, cada uno de sus golpes estaba respaldado por poderosos hechizos. Los clones retrocedieron.

Harry había entrado en automatismo: Corta, gira, para y golpea, retrocede, para, corta, salta, rueda. Mirando de reojo a Teneb, asintió y el elfo corrió hacia el, seguido por el clon con el que había estado luchando. Cuando estaba cerca de Harry, elevo sus pies y los puso en las manos unidas de Harry, quien le lanzó en el aire, por encima del clon que había estado apunto de golpear a Teneb en la espalda. Mientras volaba por encima del clon, Teneb le mando una fuerte patada, mandándolo al suelo, inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, el clon que Teneb había dejado inconsciente se había levantado de nuevo. Harry lanzo un hechizo petrificador hacia el que acababan de vencer y se volvió al restante. Estaba usando principalmente su magia, Harry apenas le había visto usar su espada o sus dagas aparte de cuando tenía que defenderse.

"Caldeo" murmuró Harry, solo para que el hechizo volviera derecho a el, congelando el sitio de hierba donde había estado minutos antes.

Se aproximó al clon, sintiendo a Teneb luchar con el otro detrás de el. Viendo que el clon no atacaba, retrocedió unos pasos y murmuro unas pocas palabras bien escogidas: "Melior maximus revelus". Un escudo rojo apareció alrededor del clon.

"La cúpula Klenian"

Harry enfundó su espada. Esta cúpula era una versión avanzada del escudo Escama. En general era usado para dar al que lo usaba un gran espacio y permitirle prepararse para un ataque. Solo podía romperse si era de color negro, gris, marrón, azul, verde o amarillo. Si era una cúpula naranja, roja, púrpura, de color metálico o blanca, significaba que el que lo había lanzado había vertido suficiente magia en su cúpula para hacerla irrompible. Ningún hechizo podía entrar pero unos pocos podían salir: solo los hechizos más poderosos podían, el que lo había hecho tenía que doblar su cúpula para permitir salir al hechizo.

Demandaba mucha de concentración y habilidad. Colocando sus manos delante de el, comenzó a cantar, dibujando un complejo patrón delante de el como si estuviera tejiendo un tapiz. Sarwin, quien era en ese momento el único que le estaba viendo, los otros absortos en la pelea de Teneb, reconoció un pentagrama así como unas cuantas runas que significaban poder, naturaleza, búsqueda y magia. Pronto los movimientos de las manos de Harry se aceleraron y sus dedos empezaron a brillar ligeramente, líneas de luz dejando la punta para tejerse a si mismas antes de encogerse.

Aún cantando, Harry miró la bola de luz en su mano derecha. Mirando de reojo al clon, aun protegido por su cúpula. Había estado reuniendo la energía alrededor de el. Harry había sentido sus alrededores ser secados de energía, y podía sentirle colocando varias trampas, sin molestarse en esconder las corrientes de manipulación como Harry lo hacía. Demasiado mal para el, con un brusco movimiento de la mano, lanzó la bola sobre el clon.

"Adessa" (2)

De repente la bola pareció explotar en pequeñas líneas de luz que formaron un gran lazo que cubrió la cúpula entera. Tan pronto como lo hizo la cúpula empezó a brillar con una luz dorada rojiza, a debilitarse y disminuir en tamaño. Las líneas parecían estar comiéndose la cúpula.

El clon tenía un ataque de pánico y no era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer su cúpula. Además, toda la energía que había estado acumulando necesitaba ser liberada o habría demasiada presión y explotaría.

Pronto, la cúpula fue reducida al tamaño de un escudo grande, y Harry pudo ver aparecer quemaduras en el clon. Como no quería matarlo, se aproximó y convocó una de las líneas a su mano, absorbiendo algo de la energía. El poder era salvaje y bruto, y Harry luchó para controlarlo. Dentro de la debilitada cúpula, el clon se había quedado inconsciente, aparentemente la presión había sido demasiada.

"Odal" (3)

Las líneas desaparecieron y ahora la cúpula liberada de ellas parpadeó durante unos minutos, pero como su convocador estaba ahora inconsciente, desapareció.

Lanzando un hechizo congelador y silenciador al clon, Harry corrió hacia Teneb que tenía problemas con el último clon. Cayendo otra vez en una serie de movimientos creados por los Sayarins, los dos jóvenes se pusieron lado a lado, atacando sin descanso al clon.

Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba mostrando signos de agotamiento. Haciéndole señas para que se apartara, Harry vertió más magia en su arma y se lanzó al ataque. Dirigiendo un golpe acompañado con una rápida patada al pecho del clon, se giró rápidamente. Una herida profunda y roja afeaba ahora el torso descubierto del clon. Elevó su espada y golpeó, apretando su espada con la de que su oponente había bloqueado el ataque.

La situación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto, ambas espadas estaban unidas, y ninguno de los oponentes parecía apunto de abandonar. De repente Harry soltó su presión un poco, sorprendiendo al otro que había estado apoyándose en su espada. La súbita perdida de resistencia causó que se tambaleara y no fuera capaz de reaccionar mientras Harry giraba su espada, quitándole la suya de las manos.

La espada aterrizó lejos de él, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a cogerla, una hoja llego a su garganta, retándole a moverse. El clon miró a Harry que estaba al otro lado de la empuñadura, su firme y fría mirada verde atravesándole.

"Te rindes?" La voz de Harry era fría e inexpresiva.

El clon asintió y desapareció instantáneamente como los otros dos.

El silencio llenaba el estadio. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar un sonido. Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia Teneb y extendió su brazo al joven elfo que había estado sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba el final de su pelea.

Agarrando sus antebrazos, unieron las miradas, renovaron su pacto de Hermanos de Sangre otra vez. Harry le dio a su amigo un pequeño aumento de energía antes de soltar su brazo.

Enfundaron sus espadas después de lanzarles unos pocos hechizos limpiadores así como un hechizo de los enanos que Terio les había enseñado, para afilar la hoja y protegerla.

Juntos entonces, se giraron hacia las gradas, esperando uno al lado del otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) "Unidos por las mentes. Unidos por las Almas. Muerte o Vida, unidos a través de todo"

(2) "Activar"

(3) "Desaparece"


	14. Manipulaciones y Dargana

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Catorce – Manipulaciones y Dargana**

Silencio.

Silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. El despliegue de poder del que acababan de presenciar era extraordinario... esta victoria les aseguraba a ambos el titulo de Atar. Añadido a su nombre de jinete, significaba que habían sido los mejores de su grupo. Tendrían que elegir su nombre durante la segunda parte de la ceremonia que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a las estatuas del terreno a la manera antigua. Entonces Harry miró a Teneb y se concentró.

'_¿Podemos salir de aquí?'_ El tono mental de Harry era ansioso.

'_Encantado ¿La colina?'_

'_Si' _Teneb no pasó por alto la prisa de su voz.

'_Vamos'_

Tomando sus armas, se dirigieron a sus caballos, que habían permanecido cerca, saltaron a sus lomos y se marcharon, sin una palabra, seguidos por todos los ojos. Nadie los detuvo.

Demenor miró fijamente el lugar donde habían estado. Cómo? Cómo era esto posible? Él recordó todo lo que sabía sobre el humano. Cuál era su nombre... Harvey o algo así... Recordaba cabello oscuro, piel bronceada, un chico bastante pequeño y esquelético, con ojos verdes. Si los ojos, podía recordarlos vívidamente; su color era inusual.

El chico había estado confundido cuando lo había visto por primera y ultima vez. Perdido, y herido o humillado, no lo recordaba bien. Miró alrededor, solo para ver rostros conmocionados, como el suyo. Lo que lo desconcertaba era la obvia sorpresa de los maestros. Las caras de Effilin y Sarwin eran casi cómicas; estaban pálidos y ahora se estaban volviendo lentamente de un bonito tono rojo, sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, sus bocas abiertas completamente. Demenor se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan seria.

Por todo lo que había podido ver, tenía un elemental de fuego y un genio en la lucha con la espada sin lazos ni lealtades hacia la institución. Teneb era otra historia. Cuando había oído que el hijo de Doryan era amigo del humano, había estado a punto de tener una seria charla con él, pero un suceso en Horevald había evitado que lo hiciera y después había sido demasiado tarde. Así que, en resumen, tenia a los dos estudiantes más poderosos y prometedores que había visto en su vida, pero había perdido su lealtad. Era obvio que el humano solo albergaba resentimiento y desconfianza hacia ellos y que Teneb estaba desilusionado en lo que se refería a su raza y los jinetes. Era una verdadera lastima, saber que habían podido perder o dañar dos asombrosos potenciales.

Pero, por qué no había sido avisado? Habría tomado algunas medidas, algunos profesores particulares, aprendizaje con la elite de los guardias Reales, incluso para el humano. Podría ser un arma útil y con la acción y el entrenamiento apropiado hubiera estado unido a los Cuarteles, leal hasta la muerte. Qué le habían dicho los profesores sobre ambos? Demenor intento recordar los informes que había recibido. Su memoria era realmente mala y el lo sabía. Podía recordar a algunas personas durante largos periodos de tiempo pero no hechos.

Suspirando se puso de pie y rompió el silencio.

"Esto cierra la competencia. Daryns, han demostrado hoy ser merecedores de los Dragones y han enorgullecido a sus mentores. Es también mi deber dar el Atar a aquellos que han demostrado poseer las mejores habilidades. Pero como aquellos que se lo han ganado ya se han marchado, lo recibirán mas tarde. Daryns, están ahora en el camino hacia la independencia. Al final de esta ceremonia seréis jinetes unidos. Siempre mantengan en sus mentes aquello que han aprendido aquí y honren a los Dragones!"

Su discurso era patético pero no pudo hacerlo mejor. Había preparado uno bueno, pero era ahora inapropiado tras el despliegue de poder que habían visto. De todas formas, esto pareció sacar a todo el mundo de su trance. Notó por los rabillos de sus ojos las caras escarlatas o verdes y retorcidas de algunos de los Daryns pero lo pasó como decepción.

Demenor se marcho rápidamente a su oficina y escarbo en uno de los cajones donde guardaba los expedientes de cada estudiante y los informes semanales de cada profesor. Encontró el que había estado buscando al final del montón. Harry estaba escrito en la parte de arriba.

"Así que ese es su nombre" Demenor murmuró.

Le echo una ojeada y se fue desconcertando más y más mientras leía los comentarios de los maestros.

Inútil

_No tiene poderes de verdad, tiene que usar una varita para hacer magia._

_Débil, casi un caso perdido_

_No merece entrenamiento alguno_

_Incapaz de entrar en un simple trance_

_Demasiado tonto para seguir cualquier tipo de clase_

_Un caso perdido._

_Parece incapaz de realizar las más simples tareas._

Esos eran los más comunes durante las primeras nueve semanas. Después no había ninguno, solo páginas en blanco.

Qué significaba esto? Una vez esto hubiera acabado, iba a tener que hablar con los maestros. Debía haber habido un error. Y si había habido uno era tanto su culpa como de ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Teneb galoparon tranquilamente a la colina. Una vez allí, se ocuparon de sus caballos, limpiándolos con esmero, antes de darles de comer. Se sentaron en la hierba y miraron el sol desaparecer en el mar, admirando los magníficos colores pintados en el cielo y las formas dibujadas por las nubes. Se tumbaron de espaldas, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del silencio.

"Les dejamos estupefactos, verdad?"

"Definitivamente" contestó Teneb con un tono divertido en su voz

Mirándose el uno al otro, los dos chicos consiguieron contenerse durante unos diez segundos antes de irrumpir en carcajadas.

"V-Viste s-sus ca-caras??" Tartamudeó Teneb

"Impagables!"

"Es una lastima que no tuviéramos una cámara!" añadió el elfo melancólicamente

Harry le miró de reojo.

"Quién dice que no tuviera?"

"Tu... !" Teneb no se pudo contener más. Su risa resonó en el aire frío.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry señalo al pequeño clavo de su ceja. Este piercing había estado desconcertando a Teneb durante días, para ser precisos cinco días, que era cuando Harry se lo había puesto. Lo escuchó murmurar unas pocas palabras y el clavo cayo en su mano; un hechizo más tarde y los dos jóvenes estaban riéndose de las fotografías en 3D que Harry había hecho.

Dos horas mas tarde aun se estaban riendo mientras veían la ultima, que mostraba a Effilin cuando habían vencido a los clones.

"No había reído tanto desde hacia mucho tiempo" Teneb tenia problemas para recuperar la respiración

"Yo tampoco. No creía que fuera posible mostrar tantos colores"

"Si, mi favorito es este tono de rojo, sabes? el que esta entre rojo tomate y magenta con pintitas blancas"

"El mío es el verde con las vetas rosas"

"Ese era genial, tengo que admitirlo"

El silencio cayo otra vez sobre ellos, pero estaban a gusto, habían compartido a menudo este tipo de silencio.

'_Teneb?'_

'_Si?'_

Habían dominado la charla mental y disfrutaban usándola. Era bastante divertido: Generalmente la usaban durante las clases, haciendo comentarios bastante inapropiados 'sobre los profesores, haciéndoles burla, imitando su actitud, todo mentalmente.

_Qué va a pasar ahora?'_

'_No lo sé Harry, en verdad no lo sé'_

'_Eso si que es una ayuda…'_

'_Has tenido otros sueños?'_

Harry suspiró y se estiró.

"Todas las noches" su susurró apenas se oyó.

'_Lo siento...' _

'_No es tu culpa. Pero juro que, una vez salga de aquí, con dragones o sin ellos, patearé su trasero hasta el séptimo novel del infierno. Lo haré pagar!'_

A través de su conexión, Teneb pudo sentir la cólera fría detrás de esos pensamientos. Le asustaba un poco, tantas emociones negativas reprimidas, tanta sed de venganza. Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de sentimientos. Pero Teneb sabía una cosa, ayudaría a Harry. Había visto lo que este... este monstruo había hecho y no cambiaria de opinión. Voldemort no merecía vivir.

"Harry, has intentado proteger tu mente?"

"Si, no funciona. La cicatriz es una conexión. Cuando la maldición de Voldemort rebotó, se mezcló con mi magia, interlazándose con ella. Es parte de mí, y explica alguna de mis habilidades, como el parsel. Para cortarme del sueño, tendría que incapacitar la conexión, y por tanto dejar la Magia Negra que recibí hace años inactiva, pero para eso tendría que abandonar cada parte en contacto con ella, lo que representa la mitad de mi magia. Mi poder se dividiría en dos y dejaría mis posibilidades de derrotarlo en nulas"

"Pociones para dormir? Hechizos?"

"Las pociones son adictivas si se toman demasiado a menudo, y los hechizos, he desarrollado resistencia a ellos después de un tiempo"

Teneb frunció el ceño un poco. Sabía que las pesadillas estaban lentamente minando a su amigo.

"Has intentado esto: crear una especie de canal para las visiones? Si lo entendí correctamente, las visiones vienen de Voldemort: él te las manda inconscientemente. Así que debemos transportarla a través de alguna clase de energía. La energía puede ser canalizada"

"Así que" continuó Harry "todo lo que tengo que hacer es el punto de contacto de la conexión..." miró a su amigo "Podría funcionar!"

"Podemos hacerlo ahora"

"Bueno, si te sientes capaz, te veo en el plano"

Segundos más tarde se encontraron en el plano.

"Por una vez ni Arxeren ni Kaelia están aquí"

"Sabes lo que pienso de eso? Arxeren y Kaelia besándose en un árbol..."

"Sería muy apreciado si pudieras evitar ese tipo de comentarios"

Ambos chicos pudieron ver que el guardián de Harry no estaba exactamente contento con ellos ni tampoco Kaelia.

En nombre de Desda que estáis haciendo aquí?! Deberíais estar descansando! Pero no! Están dando vueltas por el plano... No les hemos enseñado nada? Ni siquiera han estirado después de las peleas! Por cierto, felicidades a ambos por haber sido nombrados Athar.

Observando de forma extraña a Kaelia, Harry y Teneb se miraron de reojo antes de encogerse de hombros; para entonces ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de la guardiana.

"Bueno, estábamos pensando..." comenzó Harry

"Pensando?! No sabía que podían!"

Harry le lanzó una mirada de aviso a su guardián que decía claramente "Calla o Muere"

"Como iba diciendo, estábamos pensando en mi conexión con Voldemort y las posibilidades de alterarla."

En este momento, el mago supo que había captado su atención.

"Sí, y?" Kaelia estaba ahora mirándoles ansiosamente, bueno, tan ansiosamente como una Emnag pudiera parecer.

"Bueno, es posible manipular tu propia magia?"

Los dos guardianes se miraron, aparentemente desconcertados por esta pregunta.

"En teoría si" dijo Arxeren "Pero no se ha hecho nunca antes. Por qué?"

"Porque pensamos en crear una especie de nuevo canal para estas visiones, uno que pudiera ser controlado y que no le dejara sentir las maldiciones" explicó Teneb

Arxeren y Kaelia fruncieron un poco el ceño.

"Podría funcionar" dijo finalmente Arxeren "Pero tendríamos que fusionarnos con ustedes"

"Qué?!" El grito de Harry y Teneb resonó en el plano, haciendo que Arxeren y Kaelia se encogieran de dolor.

"No tan fuerte! No estamos sordos! Pero para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, escuchen atentamente. Para manipular el flujo de magia, a menos que seas un Magis, necesitas acceder al tercer plano, el de la Magia. El problema es que nadie excepto los guardianes y otros pocos seres puede entrar en él." Para entonces la explicación tenia sentido para Harry.

"Así que… Cómo lo hacemos?"

Los dos espíritus les miraron con los ojos abiertos, habían esperado un montón de charla para hacerles obedecer.

"Primero, dónde están sus marcas?" Kaelia fue la primera en recobrarse

Sin hablar, Teneb señalo su hombro derecho y Harry la parte de atrás de su cuello. El joven mago siempre se había preguntado sobre su marca. No había visto la de Teneb antes, lo que era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba. Estaba en su hombro, debería haber sido visible durante el entrenamiento. Apartando esta pregunta hasta el fondo de su mente se concentro en su guardián que estaba en ese momento explicando algo.

"...así que todo lo que tenéis que hacer es relajarse y no luchar contra él. Será un poco extraño, pero eso es todo."

Los dos Daryns apenas habían tenido tiempo de asentir y relajarse antes de ver a los dos guardianes brillar con fuerza, cegándolos. Tan pronto como recuperaron la vista, vieron dos brillantes bolas de luz suspendidas en el aire sobre ellos en vez de los espíritus dragones. Las dos bolas de repente bajaron y sintieron sus marcas cosquillar un poco. Para su sorpresa, las dos bolas los golpearon y entraron en sus marcas, sumergiéndose en lo que estaba de sus cuerpos en el plano.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Esto era definitivamente raro. Entonces empezaron a sentirlo. Era débil en el comienzo, pero aumentaba cada vez más. No era doloroso, solo muy extraño. Harry sabía que eso tendría que haber dolido mucho, pero no estaban en el plano real. Miré como lo que parecía su piel se expandía y se volvía dorada mientras aparecían escamas sobre ella. Era extraño, como si fuera una especie de espectador. Después de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta, se estaba transformando en Arxeren. El cambio en si no era muy extraño: tenía un Sowaroc como forma de Animago y había estado trabajando en ella durante bastante tiempo para entonces. Era el... poder. Era asombroso. Harry podía sentir la energía fluyendo alrededor de el, a través de los ojos de Arxeren, el plano tomaba un aspecto completamente diferente. Cuerdas brillantes recorrían el lugar, lleno con energía bruta y poder. Había colores por todas partes, de todas las clases, cada tipo sutil estaba presente, formando un harmonioso paisaje.

_: Esto es asombroso:_ pensó Harry

_: Verdad que si?:_

No había lugar a dudas, era Arxeren.

_: Por favor, dime que no esta en mi cabeza!:_ Harry estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que le salvaran de ese destino.

_: Bueno, técnicamente estoy siempre en tu cabeza:_

_: Mierda:_

_: Esa boca:_ regaño Arxeren

_: Eso no es importante. Qué hacemos ahora?:_

_: Solo relájate y mira:_

Arxeren tomo el control y de repente, Harry sintió las alas del Sowaroc abrirse completamente. Entonces sintió la corriente de poder a través del cuerpo llegando a proporciones extraordinarias. Pareció entrar en cada fibra de su ser. Por el rabillo de ojo, pudo ver que su cuerpo, o más correctamente el cuerpo de Arxeren, estaba brillando. De repente sintió como se disolvía en este poder, convirtiéndose en parte de el. Estaban ahora moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, siguiendo los flujos de Magia. Harry supuso que así se sentía subirse en una montaña rusa.

_: Harry, estate preparado, estamos casi allí:_ El aviso de Arxeren resonó en su cabeza.

_: Está bien, solo una pregunta, bueno dos. Puedo comunicarme con Teneb? Y como puedo manipular los flujos?:_

_: Para la parte de la comunicación, solo mándale un pensamiento como harías con la charla mental. Para la manipulación...bueno es como tejer: diriges los hilos de magia con tu mente y poder. Cuanto más poder tengas más fácil es:_ explico Arxeren

_: Bueno…:_ El tono de dudas en la voz de Harry no paso inadvertido.

_: No es tan difícil:_

_: Eso es lo que dijiste cuando decidiste que tenía que aprender el Baile de las Espadas:_

_: Bueno, conseguiste aprenderlo ¿no?:_

_: Si, después de dos meses de práctica:_

_: Oh! No seas tan gallina! Te estaré ayudando! No te preocupes!:_

_: Eso debería tranquilizarme?:_

Viendo que su guardián no iba a morder el anzuelo, Harry volvió su atención a su alrededor. Si el primer plano había sido asombroso, este no podía describirse con palabras. Su guardián le había enseñado acerca de los planos, incluyendo el misterioso tercero. Pero si se le preguntara sobre el aspecto de este plano, Harry sabía seguro que no tendría respuesta.

Primero lo estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su espíritu guardián, y segundo, ninguna descripción podría acercarse siquiera a la realidad. Había demasiado...de todo. El poder reunido allí era tan grande que Harry ahora sabia porque a nadie se le permitía ir a este plano. La magia les había frito inmediatamente de haberlo intentado.

_: No tenemos tiempo que perder, si nos atrapan estaremos con la mierda hasta el cuello:_

_: Esa boca:_

_: Cállate y empecemos con esto:_

La ligera preocupación en el tono de Arxeren convenció a Harry y se giró hacia Kaelia y Teneb.

'_Teneb?'_

'_Si?'_

'_Tenemos que buscar mi cuerpo. No podremos manipular el flujo si no lo hacemos.'_

'_Esta bien, pero nos va a llevar bastante tiempo...'_ Teneb sonó un poco pesimista.

'_No si unimos nuestros poderes'_

'_De acuerdo. Tu eres la base?'_

'_Si, es mi cuerpo así que será mas fácil si soy la base esta vez'_

'_Bueno, voy en diez segundos. Estate preparado.'_ El aviso de Teneb resonó en la mente de Harry, y el joven contó hasta diez. Cuando llego al último número, abrió ampliamente su mente y mandó poder a través de su conexión con Teneb mientras tiraba de él. Se habían unido unas cuantas veces y normalmente Teneb era la base, ya que tenía más estabilidad que Harry, quien a menudo vertía demasiado poder o tiraba de la conexión demasiado fuerte. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry fue muy cuidadoso, ya que no quería desbaratar el plano por un exceso de poder.

'_Bien, vas mejorando'_ Esta vez la voz de Teneb vino desde la suya.

'_Gracias. Hagamos esto.'_

Juntos empezaron a buscar el aura de Harry. Por lo que les habían dicho sus guardianes, cada ser vivo poseía un núcleo mágico al cual podían acceder más o menos, lo que determinaba el poder mágico del ser. Cada núcleo y aura tenía una firma propia. Harry y Teneb habían tenido que encontrar los suyos bajo el tutelaje de sus guardianes. El de Harry era del mismo color que su aura: blanco con vetas metálicas y de los colores del arco iris. La de Teneb se parecía un poco al suyo: era blanca también pero solo con vetas metálicas. Antes había sido púrpura con un toque metálico, pero desde el día que había elegido el bando de Harry y había empezado a entrenar su aura había mejorado, alcanzando su nivel actual. Sin embargo, había sido cuidadoso de esconder este cambio a los otros.

Con los poderes de ambos combinados, no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar sus auras. Se concentraron en el núcleo de Harry, en particular en su organización. Pudieron distinguir los diferentes puntos donde los flujos de poder en el cuerpo de Harry estaban atados. Lentamente fueron más alto y finalmente alcanzaron el centro de poder del joven mago. Allí se hizo obvio cual era el problema. El centro del poder de Harry estaba contaminado: un lazo de color negro rojizo estaba atado a él y se había extendido a una pequeña parte.

'_Aquí esta'_

'_Si, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ocuparnos de esta cosa'_

Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo en la mejor manera de alterar esta conexión y se pusieron a trabajar.

Primero la entidad Harry-Teneb se esforzó en cortar el hilo oscuro. Delicadamente como si fueran cirujanos consiguieron despegarlo y fijarlo temporalmente a una pequeña bola de poder que habían reunido.

Entonces llego la parte difícil: tenían que limpiar todas las partes contaminadas y conseguir canalizar la visión para que Harry fuera capaz de ordenar cuando y donde quería acceder a ellas y guardar aquellas ligadas a los estallidos y emociones de Voldemort. La parte de limpiar era la más fácil; con Arxeren y Kaelia dirigiendo la entidad que los dos jóvenes formaban, consiguieron hacerlo bastante rápido.

La alteración llevo más tiempo. Primero cambiaron un poco el área que había sido contaminada, añadiendo una especie de interface en el que colocaron la conexión oscura. El interface estaba hecho de una clase de energía neutral que no podía ser contaminada. Entonces rodearon la conexión con la misma energía.

'_Estas preparado Harry?'_

'_Cuando tú lo estés'_

'_Entonces, vamos a hacerlo!'_

'_A la cuenta de tres. Una...Dos...tres!'_

Entonces ambos reunieron tanto poder como pudieron en una pequeña bola que se agrandó cada vez más y, con toda su fuerza de voluntad puesta en esta tarea, colocaron la gran piscina de poder en la base de la conexión, entonces, con toda su fuerza, empezaron a empujar a lo largo del hilo oscuro. Era arriesgado: hasta este momento solo habían hecho una pequeña alteración, pero nada demasiado drástico, esto sin embargo, era bastante grande: estaban creando una nueva conexión entre Voldemort y Harry, excepto que Harry seria el único capaz de controlarla. Durante unos pocos minutos continuaron extendiendo la energía a lo largo de la conexión, dirigiéndola hacia el centro de Voldemort. Finalmente lo vieron: una piscina de color negro obsidiana veteado con colores acero y rojo sangre.

'_Urg!'_ Teneb estaba claramente asqueado

'_Yo mismo no lo habría dicho mejor...'_ replico Harry

'_No quiero tocar esa...esa cosa!'_

'_Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que terminar esto'_

Continuaron suministrando energía y poder hasta que alcanzaron el centro de poder de Voldemort.

'_Puedes sujetarlo un poco?' _Preguntó Harry_. _Uno de los dos tenía que alterar un poco el centro o si no la energía se contaminaría y tendrían que comenzar de nuevo_._

'_Sin problema'_

Rompiendo la entidad que formaban, Harry se concentró en los hilos negros y palpitantes de delante de él, principalmente en la parte donde el hilo estaba atada a Voldemort y empezó a reunir un poco de la energía neutral del plano alrededor de el.

Primero la conectó a la conexión que Teneb y él habían creado. Pudo prácticamente oír suspirar de alivio a Teneb cuando tomó la brillante conexión. Entonces la ató a la base de la conexión de Voldemort. De esta manera la contaminación sería imposible, pero las visiones aún serian capaces de llegar.

Harry se sentía bastante exhausto, Teneb había tenido razón, habría sido más fácil cortar la cosa de raíz, pero no quería perder la información que podía ganar a través de sus sueños. Mientras se retiraba del centro de Voldemort, sintió una especie de tirón y se retiro rápidamente antes de que pudiera ser avistado.

'_Hecho!'_

_Genial, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta!_ Arxeren sonaba bastante preocupado

_Ellos?_

Nada que te importe, pero ahora vayámonos!

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Arxeren había tomado el control de su cuerpo y empezado a volver a su estado de luz. Minutos mas tarde estaban de vuelta en el primer plano. Y ambos guardianes separados de sus protegidos.

_Bien. No se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Por cierto felicidades, hicieron un buen trabajo!_ El alivio era perceptible en la voz de Arxeren

_Si, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes_ añadió Kaelia

_Gracias_

_Ahora vayan a descansar, mañana será un día duro_

Los dos chicos asintieron, bueno las formas de sus espíritus asintieron. Lentamente salieron del plano pero pudieron oír el grito de Arxeren.

_Y no olvidéis estirar!_

Cuando volvieron se miraron el uno al otro y rompieron en carcajadas. Secándose una lagrima, Harry se levanto y comenzó a estirar.

"Bueno, mejor no hacerlos enojar..."

Sonriendo ambos hicieron sus ejercicios habituales. Una vez hubieron terminado, Harry se desplomo en el suelo.

"Estoy hecho polvo!"

"Yo también" dijo Teneb sentándose al lado de su amigo, aunque de forma un poco mas grácil.

"Sabes que, en realidad no quiero volver al dormitorio esta noche" dijo Harry de repente

"Si, no creo que seamos bienvenidos allí nunca mas"

"Como si alguna vez hubiera sido bienvenido" bufó el joven mago

"Bueno podemos dormir aquí, quiero decir el tiempo es bueno y no hace demasiado frío."

Harry miró a su amigo, sopesando su idea.

"Por qué no?" con un movimiento de su mano conjuro dos sacos de dormir. No tenía energía como para buscar su varita.

Minutos mas tarde ambos estaban durmiendo profundamente y por primera vez en semanas, el descanso de Harry no fue interrumpido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los despertó el sol al amanecer.

Bostezando, Harry se levantó y lanzó algunos hechizos a su ropas. Vio que Teneb había seguido su ejemplo y le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

"Ven, hay un pequeño arroyo cerca, podremos asearnos"

"Bien"

Media hora mas tarde estaban ocupándose de Sombra y Niebla. Ambos sementales habían permanecido cerca de sus jinetes como se les había dicho, vigilándolos. Mientras cepillaban energéticamente su pelaje, discutieron lo que iba a pasar.

"Sabes que sucederá?" Harry tenía curiosidad y estaba un poco nervioso sobre el tema: el torneo había sido mas fácil porque sabía que esperar pero ahora tenia tan poca idea como los otros.

"Bueno, en realidad no, solo los jinetes adultos saben que pasa durante esta parte de la ceremonia. Todo lo que se es que una parte tiene lugar en Dargana y que los Daryns son emparejados"

"Tenemos que elegir?"

"Si, es una parte importante. Por lo que leí en el castillo, los compañeros confían completamente el uno en el otro, y comparten una especie de lazo o entendimiento. Importa por algo que pasa durante el día, no se qué, solo se que para tener éxito, los dos compañeros deben confiar en el otro completamente".

"Está bien"

El silencio cayó entre ellos.

"Harry?"

"Teneb?"

Ambos habían hablado a la vez. Se sonrieron.

"Adelante." dijo Harry

"Bueno, quieres ser mi compañero?"

"Será un placer"

En silencio otra vez, terminaron de ocuparse de sus caballos, equiparlos y después de hacer un calentamiento, volvieron a los Cuarteles galopando tranquilamente.

Su paseo ocurrió sin problemas y alcanzaron los establos una hora antes del desayuno. Cepillaron a sus monturas y comprobaron sus cascos y piernas buscando piedrecillas o pequeños cortes. No viendo ninguno, los soltaron en uno de los prados y se dirigieron a desayunar.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, se sentaron en una esquina, y esperaron, hablando en voz baja, intercambiando ideas sobre hechizos, teorías o hablando despreocupadamente; también se hablaron sobre bromas. Aunque no tan obsesionado con ellas como lo habían estado los Merodeadores o los gemelos, a Harry le gustaban y planeaba hacer a sus "queridos" profesores lamentar todos los insultos que le habían lanzado.

Había encontrado un buen compañero en Teneb quien había demostrado ser bastante imaginativo. Lentamente la habitación se fue llenando con los jinetes, Daryns y maestros. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberlos notado y todos los ojos estaban fijos en las puertas, esperando a algo o alguien. Finalmente Demenor agitó una campanilla, señalando que se iba a servir el desayuno. Los sirvientes lo trajeron, pero como la atención de todo el mundo estaba fija en las puertas, nadie noto a la mujer que estaba dando el desayuno a Teneb y Harry. Solo hubo conversaciones en susurros en vez del barullo en voz alta habitual. Finalmente, habiendo terminado con su desayuno, Teneb y Harry se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, atrayendo los ojos de todos los presentes hacia ellos. Estaban cerca de las puertas cuando la voz de Demenor les paro.

"Daryns?"

Lentamente se volvieron hacia el, ejecutando el saludo habitual al director sin ningún entusiasmo. Entonces, esperaron a que hablara.

Suspirando ante la expresión cautelosa de ambos jóvenes, Demenor se levantó.

"Acérquense"

Compartiendo una mirada, los dos jóvenes caminaron rápidamente hasta la mesa principal. No se dijo ninguna palabra. Viendo que no iban a hablar, Demenor no tuvo otra opción que iniciar la charla.

"Después de la exhibición que realizaron ayer, hemos decidido nombraros a ambos Atar de este grupo"

Esperando alguna clase de reacción ante este anuncio, esperando que mostraran gozo, alegría, Demenor frunció el ceño ante las mascaras inexpresivas que llevaban los dos adolescentes.

"Creo que son conscientes de los deberes que van con este cargo y estaréis a su altura"

Pequeños asentimientos de cabeza fueron su única respuesta.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta de ellos, les entregó las insignias de los Atar, un pequeño pendiente con la forma de un dragón volando y un parche para poner en sus ropas con las nueve runas que simbolizaban los nueve dragones, escritas en plata sobre un fondo púrpura oscuro.

"Gracias" dijeron a la vez, aceptándolos

"Pueden irse"

Inmediatamente se giraron y saludaron una vez más antes de salir por las puertas. Demenor miró a los maestros que estaban ahora profundamente interesados en la comida que llenaba sus platos. Si, una charla sería definitivamente necesaria una vez que todo esto hubiera acabado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teneb y Harry habían ido a los dormitorios mientras los otros estaban abajo comiendo y tomaron sus ropas para los próximos dos días: unas para el día y las otras para la otra parte de la ceremonia que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Se vistieron, poniéndose largas túnicas blancas sobre pantalones grises con un cinturón negro; parches visibles en sus brazos derechos, pendientes en su sitio, cabello fuera del rostro y ropas impecables. Se dieron cuenta de que el parche había cambiado de color.

"Color camaleón, se adapta a cualquier tipo de ropa" explicó Teneb.

"Bien. Listo?"

"Cuando tu lo estés"

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Dargana.

Dargana era un lugar sagrado para los jinetes, se creía que era el lugar donde los espíritus de los dragones muertos y los Antiguos moraban. Un magnifico edificio que parecía estar rodeado por una luz etérea estaba colocado allí. El edificio parecía alzarse hasta el cielo, sensación acentuada por las torres que flanqueaban la entrada.

Harry se dio cuenta que había sido construido con distintos tipos de mármol, obsidiana y otros tipos de piedras que no conocía. El vidrio y el cristal eran otros componentes: numerosas ventanas enormes adornaban el lateral del edificio, los ornamentos de cristal eran omnipresentes, dando al edificio un brillo irreal.

"Guau!" Harry estaba mirando sin respiración a la pieza maestra que había delante de él "Es increíble! Quién construyo esto?"

"Nadie lo sabe...estaba aquí antes de que fueran construidos los Cuarteles"

"Quienquiera que fuera, era un o una genio"

"Si, ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar" dijo Teneb, arrastrando a su amigo que aún miraba fijamente al maravilloso edificio. La gran puerta cerrando la entrada estaba hecha de ébano y roble y decorada con esculturas finamente talladas de dragones volando, rodeados por las runas que establecían los verdaderos rasgos de un jinete: tolerancia, generosidad, perdón, imparcialidad, justicia, igualdad, tener una mente abierta y honestidad.

Dentro, la vista era aun más increíble. Harry sintió como si hubiera entrado en el castillo de un cuento de hadas y que una pareja real aparecería por una puerta, con hadas a ambos lados. El interior se parecía un poco a una catedral: un gran pasillo con altos pilares esculpidos hechos de un material parecido al cristal pero que parecían rellenos de luz y duros como el granito.

Las puertas que se abrían hacia el pasillo estaban hechas de ébano y adornadas con marfil. Los bancos estaban colocados a cada lado del pasillo. En las paredes colgaban tapices que parecían antiguos, mostrando los dragones y su historia. A pesar de su edad, habían conservado sus colores originales. El pasillo llevaba a un gran espacio circular iluminado por luz que entraba por los ventanales; en el medio se encontraba un altar con nueve caras que llevaban cada clase de dragón. Una gran copa metálica estaba encima de el. Ni Harry ni Teneb pudieron averiguar el material, pero se parecía al que había sido usado para sus armas. La copa estaba adornada con extrañas formas, parecía algún tipo de letras. Las estatuas completaban la decoración del lugar.

Había sillas colocadas a cada lado del altar y lo que parecían tronos se habían colocado en un semicírculo en un escenario detrás de ellas. Dos de las sillas en el lado derecho parecían más importantes que las otras. Todas ellas estaban talladas en ébano, pero esas dos tenían además incrustaciones de marfil.

Ambos se movieron a un lado, esperando que alguien les diera indicaciones. Veinte minutos mas tarde, mientras estaban sumergidos en una partida de ajedrez, oyeron pisadas dirigiéndose a ellos y se levantaron del banco donde estaban sentados. Desvaneciendo el juego de ajedrez con un movimiento de su mano, Teneb miró a la entrada y vio a Demenor, la mayoría de los maestros, todos los Daryns y unos pocos jinetes caminar por el pasillo.

"Harry, Teneb siéntense en esas dos" Demenor señaló las sillas adornadas "Daryns, siéntense donde quieran, al lado de su compañero." Después de un minuto, todos los Daryns estaban sentados, Demenor los miró atentamente. La mayoría de ellos estaban mirando expectantes a la copa, pero se dio cuenta de que alguno tenía una expresión amargada y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Ignorando estos pensamientos, el director miró a los dos jóvenes que habían sido el tema de conversación de todo el mundo desde ayer. Ambos llevaban una expresión inexpresiva en sus rostros. Demenor creyó haber visto una ligera sonrisa en sus caras.

Los maestros se colocaron delante de las sillas que parecían tronos y se sentaron, excepto Demenor.

"Daryns, el día de hoy marca su entrada en la vida adulta. Hoy, abandonarán su niñez y todo lo relacionado con ella. Hoy, aprenderán su verdadero nombre, por el cual serán conocidos por los dragones y por sus amigos más cercanos y familia. Han enorgullecido a vuestros mentores y maestros durante todo el entrenamiento. Pronto serán adultos independientes que honraran, estoy seguro, a este profesorado y llevaran el orgullo y los deberes del verdadero jinete. Comencemos."

Harry estaba encontrando difícil no reírse del pequeño discurso de Demenor. Cómo si su mentor y sus maestros hubieran estado orgullosos de el? Y no había manera de que el fuera a "honrar a este profesorado"! Eran realmente estúpidos si pensaban que él les debía algo.

Teneb lo estaba encontrando divertido también, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco herido mientras recordaba la reacción de su mentor cuando las noticias de su amistad con Harry se habían extendido. Kario lo había llamado a su habitación. Antes de eso, él y Teneb habían compartido una buena relación y siempre había sido bienvenido y lo había ayudado cuando Teneb se enfrentaba a un problema. Ese día todo se redujo a la nada. Su charla había sido difícil y para el final Kario estaba gritando. Teneb recordaba sus últimas palabras:

"Escúchame Daryn Teneb, reniego de ti como mi protegido hasta que vuelvas a tus cabales y termines esta estúpida amistad con esa escoria. Solo entonces, te daré la bienvenida de vuelta, hasta ese día no eres mi Daryn!"

Esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado y Teneb había estado decidido a demostrar a su jinete que su elección había sido la correcta y que él, el magnifico jinete Kario había estado equivocado.

Mientras tanto, Demenor se había sentado lentamente y había extendido su mano hacia la copa, imitado por todos los maestros. Murmurando un pequeño encantamiento, rayos de luz salieron de sus manos hacia la copa, que brilló intensamente. Una dama alta, vestida con una túnica blanca (como las griegas o romanas) entró, llevando otra copa llena de un líquido translucido.

"Una Doija, sacerdotisa de Lunai"

Harry asintió, había visto la marca con forma de luna azul en su frente. La sacerdotisa avanzó y vació el contenido de la copa que llevaba en la que se encontraba sobre el altar. El liquido también brillo y tomo un color nacarado. Finalmente, desvaneciendo su copa tomó la otra, que para entonces había dejado de brillar ya que los maestros y Demenor habían dejado de cantar. Lentamente se acerco al primer Daryn, Chrisianne y la presento la copa. Sin palabras, la chica la tomó, bebió un trago del líquido y se la devolvió a la sacerdotisa.

Entonces un hombre vestido con el mismo tipo de ropa que llevaba la mujer, pero doradas lo que le identificaba como un Deiser, un sacerdote de Solyen, entró, llevando una caja magníficamente tallada, pintada y adornada. Abriéndola, revelo seis juegos de anillos, hechos del mismo metal de la copa y llevando un solo cristal. Tomando uno lo puso en el meñique de la mano derecha de Chrisianne. Repitieron el proceso con su vecino.

Harry y Teneb fueron los últimos y estaban mirando intensamente a las dos personas, por lo que se perdieron el gesto de Garth mientras vertía algo en la copa mientras bebía, antes de devolverla. Como estaba colocado a la derecha de Teneb, era ahora el turno del joven elfo, después el de Harry. Ambos bebieron sin pensarlo y aceptaron el anillo.

Lentamente comenzaron a sentirse amodorrados y, sabiendo que era mejor que luchar contra ello, se dejaron caer en un profundo trance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por una vez, Harry estaba solo, estaba flotando en la nada, cuando de repente fue lanzado hacia el fuego, podía sentir el poder del elemento corriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo, un poder, destructivo, impredecible, era casi doloroso.

Harry no sabia que hacer, no podía escapar, no podía luchar contra el, así que se rindió, aceptándolo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había sido lanzado al aire, sintiendo su fuerza a través de el. Su primera reacción fue luchar, intentar ganar un poco de control pero no pudo, así que recordando lo que había pasado con el fuego, abrió su mente al poder del aire y le dio la bienvenida, de la misma forma, el agua y la tierra pasaron a través de el, dejándole jadeando, pero en una extraña manera refrescado y mas poderoso que antes.

Una pacifica vista se desarrollo delante de el y decidió dar un paseo, buscando algo o a alguien. Divisó magnificas armas, oro y otras riquezas delante de el, bajo un árbol. De repente oyó un grito a su derecha. Rompió a correr teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y permanecer escondido. Lo que vio hizo hervir su sangre, cinco hombres estaban acorralando a una mujer, su hijo e hija, el hombre que debía haber sido el padre estaba en el suelo, muerto o inconsciente.

Harry apretó los dientes y miró a los atacantes, eran solo cinco, sabia que podía vencerles, pero habría apreciado tener a Teneb con él. No tenía ninguna arma, pero sabia bastante de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para dejarles inconscientes durante un rato. Mientras terminaba con dos de ellos, oyó un grito de dolor detrás de el y se giró para ver a Teneb dejando inconsciente a uno de ellos.

"Estas bien, Harry?"

"Si, gracias"

"De nada"

Se giraron hacia la familia reunida en el claro. Harry y Teneb se aproximaron a ellos. La mujer estaba arrodillada delante del hombre que parecía su marido, hablándole.

"Están bien?"

Ella los miró

"Pueden ayudarlo? No se está moviendo…" estaba casi histérica.

Teneb se arrodilló a su lado y puso las manos sobre el, examinándole.

"Aun esta vivo, pero muy débil. Necesito tu ayuda Harry"

Harry se unió a el y juntos empezaron el proceso curativo. Minutos mas tarde la familia estaba reunida, el padre aun un poco mareado. Empezaron a agradecérselo efusivamente, habían sido atacados mientras volvían a casa.

Cuando Harry y su amigo estaban a punto de irse, la madre le agarro del brazo.

"Esperen, queremos agradeceros por lo que habéis hecho"

Se desabrocho el collar: una pieza maestra: piedras preciosas entrelazadas con plata pura y lo puso en la mano de Harry.

"Tomen, es una joya familiar, pasada de generación en generación, quiero que la tengan."

Harry miro de reojo a Teneb

'_No puedo aceptarlo!'_

'_Yo tampoco'_ la determinación en la voz de Teneb aseguro a Harry. Amablemente cogió la mano de la mujer y coloco el collar en ella, después cerrándola alrededor de el.

"Consérvalo, no podemos aceptarlo"

"Pero debo insistir que..."

Ella insistió otra vez, ofreciéndoles dinero, pero ellos continuaron negándose.

Entonces la niña llego hasta ellos con un pequeño collar de flores.

"Lo hice para ustedes"

Sonriendo, Harry se arrodilló junto a ella.

"De verdad?"

Mientras tanto el niño estaba tirando del brazo de Teneb.

"Ey, crees que podré luchar como tu?"

Teneb lo tomó en brazos.

"Quizás, con un poco de entrenamiento, pero recuerda esto, pequeño, a veces luchar no es la mejor solución"

El niño que debía tener alrededor de nueve años, asintió gravemente.

Después de una pocas palabras, se apartaron de la familia que les aseguro que podrían volver a casa sin ayuda.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a caminar. Fueron parados por un magnifico dragón. Era diferente de todos los tipos de dragones que se hubieran encontrado antes.

_Jóvenes, habéis pasado vuestras pruebas y demostrado ser merecedores de vuestro titulo, ahora os daré vuestro nombre de poder. Tu! _se giro hacia Teneb quien hizo una reverenciaante la magnifica bestia._ Serás conocido como Heldren, el Sabio, poderoso aunque amable y tolerante, líder pero humilde, vive a la altura de ese nombre y tú..._

Su cabeza se giro hacia Harry quien sostuvo su mirada.

_Tu serás conocido como Hastian, niño de poder, nacido para gobernar, aunque allí siempre para ayudar, poderoso, destinado a la grandeza._

El mundo alrededor de ellos empezó a difuminarse. Pero pudieron oír las últimas palabras del dragón.

Recuerden que siempre tienen una elección y que son sus decisiones las que los definen. Adiós y buena suerte, pequeños

Lentamente volvieron al mundo real y parpadearon unas pocas veces para reajustarse a la luz que había a su alrededor. Por lo que podía verse de fuera, era ya por la tarde.

Todo el mundo les estaba mirando y se dieron cuenta de que habían sido los últimos en recuperar la consciencia.

Demenor habló.

"Daryns, ya poseen sus nombres. Trátenlo con cuidado ya que contiene muchos poderes. Para sellar este momento, bebamos por su futuro"

Aparecieron copas en sus manos y una botella se abrió camino desde Chrisianne hasta Teneb y Harry quienes otra vez no notaron los gestos y la actitud de Garth.

Ambos se levantaron, una vez terminado todo lo que incluyo varios discursos, dos cánticos, uno a Lunai, el otro a Solyen. Sintiéndose un poco mareado, Harry se agarró del respaldo de su silla para recuperar el equilibrio. A su lado, Teneb experimentaba lo mismo. Salieron de Dargana y se dirigieron hacia los prados. Lentamente empezaron a sentir dolor, comenzó como un dolor pequeño pero empeoraba cada vez más.

"Qué...e-esta...pa-pasan...do Harry?" Jadeó Teneb, apoyado en la valla.

"No lo se" La respuesta de Harry fue pronunciada a través de los dientes apretados para evitar gritar. El dolor estaba alcanzando ahora el nivel de la Cruciatus.

"No puedo acceder...a mis poderes"

Mientras Teneb conseguía decir esto, Harry inmediatamente intento sus habilidades curativas, solo para encontrarse bloqueado.

"Yo tampoco..." su voz tenia ahora un tono ligeramente asustado.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno... Qué tenemos aquí? Un traidor y un trozo de escoria"

Ambos adolescentes conocían esa voz y se giraron hacia su dueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort había estado descansando durante unas horas. Había estado trabajando en el libro, traduciéndolo, intentando descifrar lo que el gran Grindelwald había planeado hacer. El hombre había llenado su libro con trampas, farsas para evitar que la gente utilizara sus descubrimientos.

Oyendo a gente hablar en voz alta, suspiró, 'Nunca aprenden!' Se levantó y dejo su habitación para encontrar a cuatro de sus Mortífagos: Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y Avery.

"Tengo que ver a nuestro maestro, Crabbe!"

"Esta descansando, tendrás que esperar Lucius"

"ESTABA descansando, hasta que he sido despertado por sus gritos"

Los cuatro hicieron una profunda reverencia delante de él. Voldemort disfrutaba del miedo que podía sentir irradiando de ellos. Tenía poder sobre ellos, estaban a su orden y mando.

"Lo lamentamos mi Señor, pero tenemos información importante" Lucius finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Habla"

"Mi hijo me ha informado que la Sangre sucia Granger ha conseguido encontrar uno de los diarios de Grindelwald en el cual se menciona la apertura de las Puertas del Infierno y Djaira"

"¿Y Avery?"

"Dumbledore ha conseguido obtener el apoyo de los Vampiros Antiguos. Nuestros hombres llegaron demasiado tarde y fueron asesinados. Algunos vampiros nuevos iban a seguirnos, pero los Antiguos han empezado una purga de sus filas"

"¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo?"

"Aun están indecisos. El hombre de Dumbledore, Lupin ha conseguido captar su interés. Con el despido de Fudge cerca y la llegada de un nuevo ministro aprobado por Dumbledore, el viejo tonto les esta haciendo promesas bastante atractivas"

Voldemort frunció el ceño. Había sabido que el tonto se lo pondría difícil. Y respecto a la sangre sucia, había demostrado ser brillante, era una lastima que fuera de familia muggle, habría sido una valiosa baza para el. De todas formas, solo pediría a alguno de los más jóvenes que se ocuparan de ella.

"Bien, mis Mortífagos, esa información es valiosa"

Sonrieron un poco

"!Pero no me gusta ser molestado! ¡Crucio!"

Con un movimiento despreocupado de su varita, maldijo a Avery y después a Lucius, no mucho, unos pocos segundos.

"Si, mi Señor"

Hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon rápidamente.

"Y ustedes" se giro a los dos hombres fornidos vigilando su puerta, "estense callados. ¡Silencio!"

Voldemort entró en su habitación y se sentó a su mesa. Tomando su pluma, comenzó a escribir cuando de repente la pluma se rompió bajo su puño. Tomando aire, intento recomponerse. Alguien estaba jugando con su magia, podía sentirlo. Conocía esa energía, ese poder. Sus rasgos formaron una sonrisa cruel.

"¡POTTER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero… estas ultimas semanas fueron horribles… entre los parciales y la computadora que se rompía de a partes (primero el teclado, después el mouse, la impresora, el monitor) y los parciales en la facultad no me dio mucho tiempo… Pero para compensar un poco, subí dos capítulos en un mismo día ___


	15. Veneno y Unión

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capítulo Quince – Veneno y Unión **

Jadeando y apoyándose con fuerza en la valla, intentando no sucumbir al dolor insoportable que los estaba rompiendo por dentro, Teneb y Harry intentaron levantarse sin éxito. Sin embargo su mirada enfadada podría haber fundido la piedra.

"Garth" Harry consiguió escupir, poniendo todo su desdén por el Magis en este solo nombre.

"Muy bien humano, eres capaz de recordar un nombre"

"¿Qué nos hiciste?" Teneb consiguió preguntar antes de tropezar por el dolor.

La mirada de Garth se endureció, si eso era posible.

"¡Nada que no te merecieras traidor!"

Su grupito, que estaba detrás de él, rió entre dientes ante esto.

Garth se aproximó a ellos, girando la daga en su mano.

"Pero dejaré que el cerebro detrás de esto lo explique." Con un gesto de su mano libre, hizo un gesto a Vlad para que se adelantara.

"Es suficientemente simple... Se maravillarían de saber los efectos que unas pocas gotas de poción pueden tener en alguien... ¿Han oído hablar de la Droga Finita y del Veneno Dolorais?" La pregunta fue hecha despreocupadamente, pero se podía ver un brillo engreído en sus ojos.

Harry palideció al oír esto, por supuesto que las conocía; Arxeren le había dado clases en Pociones. Harry sabía que nunca seria un maestro pero no era tan inútil como Snape decía que era. Era capaz de preparar la mayoría de las pociones útiles, pero las más complejas, como la Mata-lobos estaban fuera de su alcance. A pesar de esto, había aprendido lo básico de la mayoría de las pociones, tanto las buenas como las oscuras.

"¡No lo hicieron!"

Ambas pociones eran oscuras: la Droga Finita había sido utilizada por un Mago oscuro en los tiempos de Merlín. Suprimía los poderes de una persona durante diez horas y le dejaba débil durante el día siguiente. El Veneno Dolorais por otra parte había sido catalogado como el equivalente en pociones a la Maldición Cruciatus; lentamente accionaba todos los nervios del cuerpo de la victima, provocándole dolor y normalmente llevándola al límite de la locura.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos! ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué después de humillarnos como hicieron en el Torneo, no habría problema?" siseó Chrisianne enfadada.

"¡Ganamos de forma justa!" Harry se atragantó entre dos olas de dolor.

"¡No nos importa!" replicó Ribor, lleno de ira "¡¿Como puedes haber ganado?! ¡Eres escoria, no tienes poder!"

Garth dio un paso adelante, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con su daga. La fuerza de voluntad del joven mago estaba tan concentrada en quedarse de pie, que no podía empujarle sin arriesgarse a caer al suelo.

"E incluso si no lo fueras, ahora lo eres..." le susurró.

El Magis se estiró.

"Por culpa del juramento que hicimos, no puedo matarte, me di cuenta después de nuestro último encuentro."

Extrañamente esto no tranquilizo a Harry, hizo que se preocupara más.

"Pero tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron."

Un brillo loco estaba abriéndose camino en su mirada.

"Originalmente esto era para castigarnos por humillarnos, ¡Ahora es por evitar que consiguiéramos nuestro nombre!"

Ante esto, Harry miró extrañado a Teneb

Intentando concentrarse en Teneb, intentó contactar con su amigo.

'_¿Teneb? ¿Qué quiere decir?'_

Un pensamiento débil le contesto.

'_No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta hablando... Pero aparentemente ninguno encontró su nombre de poder. Si es cierto significa que ninguno se unirá con un dragón'_

Entonces Harry recordó su ultimo encuentro con el Sowaroc, en particular sus palabras:_ "Sin embargo estate seguro que ningún dragón se unirá con los responsables de esto"_ Se lo mandó a Teneb, esperando que el joven elfo lo recibiera.

'_Se lo merecen__.'_ Llegó la débil respuesta.

'_Quizás, pero mientras tanto, estoy preocupado por nuestra situación actual'_

Durante el rápido intercambio, Garth y sus amigos habían rodeado completamente a los dos amigos.

"¿Sabes que humano? Vas a pagar. Vamos a asegurarnos que ningún dragón te elija. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de dragón querría unirse con un humano que no puede luchar?" La malicia era audible en la voz del Magis

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeó Teneb apunto de desmayarse bajo el dolor.

"Sencillo, ¿Cómo conseguirán luchar si no pueden ponerse de pie?"

Entonces, Ribor y el se apoyaron en ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar sintieron un dolor atroz en las piernas.

Teneb y Harry sintieron que, esta vez, era demasiado para soportarlo pero no gritaron. Apretando los dientes Harry estaba resuelto a no darles ese placer.

Un sabor a cobre lleno su boca cuando se mordió la lengua.

Finalmente se desmayó y sintió a Teneb hacerlo también.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Voy a arrancarles la piel a tiras!_

Harry miró alrededor atontado. Era extraño, no recordaba haber ido al plano ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_¡Esos traicioneros buenos para nada! ¡Pagarán por esto!_

Intentando aclarar su cabeza, Harry al final se dio cuenta de que Arxeren estaba gritando enfadado delante de el.

_¡Harry has vuelto! ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Su ira había desaparecido, remplazada por preocupación hacia el chico a su cargo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente, Harry se concentró en su guardián.

_Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima_

_No me extraña después de lo que ha pasado_ dijo el espíritu, la ira volviendo con toda su fuerza a los ojos de reptil.

Ante estas palabras, los recuerdos volvieron a Harry. Sintió como le invadía la ira, pero se obligo a controlarse. No podía desperdiciar energía en inútiles berrinches airados.

_¿Qué nos hicieron? ¿Cómo esta Teneb?_

_¿Aparte de envenenarlos?_

_Si_

_No te va a gustar. Te cortaron algunos tendones_

Harry estaba aturdido.

_¿Ellos QUE?_ Entonces recobrándose ligeramente de la conmoción inicial levanto la mano _No, olvida esa pregunta ¿Cuánto daño hicieron?_

_Cortaron sus tendones de Aquiles, los de sus rodillas y los de sus muñecas_

Respirando profundamente, Harry intento calmarse. Esta vez no perdonaría tan fácilmente, aprenderían a no meterse con el de una vez por todas.

_¿Por qué? Quiero decir, seré capaz de curarme una vez los efectos de la Droga Finita _desaparezcan

Arxeren hizo unos pocos movimientos nerviosos.

_Bueno ¿Qué recuerdas del Veneno Dolorais, aparte de sus propiedades dolorosas?_

_Dejará el cuerpo dolorido como si el dolor hubiera sido real y estaré realmente débil durante una semana_

_Hay otro efecto no muy conocido: El Dolorais hace que cualquier herida infligida bajo sus efectos sea imposible de curar mágicamente_

_¡Pero esto me dejara minusválido! ¡Los tendones cortados no curan por si solos! ¿Y que pasa con Teneb?_ Harry intentó interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_Lo mismo_

Los rasgos de Harry se convirtieron en una mascara derrotada.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer, Arxeren? ¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar esto?_

_Secundo la pregunta._ se escuchó decir a otra persona.

Harry se giró y vio a Teneb aproximarse con Kaelia a su lado.

Ambos guardianes se miraron, aparentemente dudando sobre la acción a tomar.

_Hay una manera, pero la aprenderán después de la unión, no podemos decir más_

_¿La unión? Pero ¿Cómo podremos unirnos si no podemos llegar a la Guarida?_ Teneb estaba consternado por esto.

_Podemos ayudarlos con esa parte._ Interrumpió Kaelia.

_Si._ Dijo Arxeren. _Kaelia y yo entumeceremos sus nervios para que no sintáis ningún dolor proveniente de sus heridas. Además evitaremos que empeoren. Entonces utilizarán sus elementos para movilizarse._

_Esta bien, muchas gracias, a los dos_

Kaelia mostró al joven mago una sonrisa draconiana.

_De nada querido, pero pagarán todas juntas esas pobres excusas de Daryns._ Esta vez parecía realmente aterradora. Ahora tenemos otro problema. _Recuerdan la Droga Finita que les dieron?_ Viendo sus asentimientos, la guardiana de Teneb volvió a hablar. _No desaparecerá a tiempo para la unión y tienen que tener acceso a vuestros poderes. Tendrán que levantar el bloqueo pero esta vez no podremos llevarlos al plano Mágico. Casi nos atrapan la última vez y sería muy arriesgado volver a hacer un viaje a allí._

_Definitivamente_ Arxeren estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

_Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos neutralizarlo?_

Arxeren y Kaelia se lanzaron a una explicación detallada.

_¿Entendieron?_ preguntó Arxeren, una vez hubieron terminado

_Eso creo._ contestó Harry

_¿Así que tienes un cerebro en esa cabezota tuya?_

Harry disimuló una sonrisa, si Arxeren volvía a hacer bromas, aunque fueran tan malas como esa, el mundo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

_Gracias por el cumplido Arxeren. Bueno, debemos irnos_

Concentrándose en su cuerpo, empezó a desaparecer, pero sin perderse la respuesta de Arxeren.

_¡No era un cumplido!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontró de vuelta en su cuerpo. Estaba agradecido de que su guardián estuviera escudando el dolor, porque no creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Rápidamente entro en un ligero trance y se concentró en encontrar a Teneb. Consiguieron encontrarse después de unos pocos minutos y, con la facilidad que viene de la práctica, unieron sus mentes.

'_¿Quieres ir primero?'_ preguntó Harry

'_No gracias…'_

'_Gracias por el voto de confianza'_

'_¡De nada!'_

'_Está bien, iré primero…'_

Empezaron a cantar suavemente y a bucear en la mente de Harry, buscando un bloqueo. Como todos sus poderes se habían ido completamente, solo tenían para usar su voluntad y poderes mentales. Finalmente sus mentes unidas lo encontraron. En uno de los centros de Harry se había extendido un velo oscuro, atrapándolo en sus profundidades.

Como si fueran costuras, tiraron del velo, extrayendo algo que parecía un hilo. Poco a poco, obligados a detenerse de vez en cuando para recuperar sus fuerzas, consiguieron quitarlo. Recogieron la energía corrupta, la liaron en una red, y la apretaron lentamente, rompiéndola, reduciéndola a la nada.

'_¡Ahora tu turno!'_

Esta vez fue más fácil, ya que Harry podía acceder a sus poderes, si bien estaban débiles aún.

Usando el mismo método, comenzaron a buscar la misma clase de velo. Una vez que lo hallaron, se ocuparon de él del mismo modo. Finalmente habían terminado.

'_¡Hecho!'_ suspiró el joven mago.

'_Volvamos'_ sugirió el elfo.

'_¡Encantado!'_

Habían empezado a marcharse cuando una cosa llamo la atención de los ojos espirituales de Harry.

'_Teneb, ¿Te colocaste otro bloqueo?'_

'_No, ¿Por qué?'_

'_¡Mira esto!'_

Las dos mentes unidas se volvieron a mirar al centro más importante de los poderes del joven elfo.

'_¡¿Qué es eso?!'_

Teneb sonaba completamente atónito.

'_Dímelo tu'_ replico Harry examinando la asquerosa red negra y verde sobre el centro '_Parece que se esta alimentando del centro… ¿Es normal?'_

'_No, no…'_

'_¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber puesto esto?'_

'_¿Podemos averiguar que es?'_

'_No hasta que no recuperemos nuestros poderes…De todas formas vamos a tener que levantar esto'_

'_¿Te fijaste si tu también estas bajo esto?'_

'_No, no presté atención.'_

No fue una sorpresa encontrar la misma clase de bloqueo sobre el centro de poder de Harry.

'_Tendremos que preguntar a Arxeren y Kaelia, no quiero arriesgarme tan cerca de la unión. Además nuestra situación es suficiente mala sin que la empeoremos'_ dijo Teneb finalmente.

'_Estando de acuerdo.'_ Harry empezó la separación.

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban de vuelta en sus respectivos cuerpos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando proteger sus ojos de la luz del amanecer, pero su mano no respondía.

_Detente, Harry. ¡Empeorarás tus heridas!_

El grito de Arxeren le sobresalto y los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a él.

_El Dolorais se ha ido. Solo estoy entumeciendo completamente tus heridas y evitando que empeoren o se infecten_

_Gracias_ dijo Harry aun atontado.

_¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos?_

_Si_

_Bien, ahora debo irme. No podré interferir más de lo que ya lo he hecho_

_Gracias de nuevo Arxeren_

_No hace falta, creo que esa cosa que tú llamas cerebro ha registrado por fin que soy tu guardián, es decir el que cuida de ti y te protege_

_Sabes que soy un caso perdido! Es por eso que me quieres_

_Ve a prepararte. No olvides tapar y vendar tus heridas, mocoso insufrible_

Arxeren se marcho rápidamente y Harry se giró hacia Teneb.

"Bueno, veamos si podemos movernos…"

Harry empezó a concentrarse en el Fuego, mientras Teneb llamaba al Aire. Todo mientras, silbaba agudamente a Sombra, imitado por su amigo.

Los dos sementales llegaron rápidamente, mientras ellos habían conseguido ponerse de pie, apoyándose completamente en su Elemento, nada de peso sobre sus heridas. Habían tenido problemas con sus Elementos ya que sus poderes estaban aun reducidos y sus cuerpos fuertemente doloridos por el Veneno Dolorais. Aparentemente habían tenido convulsiones en algún momento.

Lentamente, los dos caballos los llevaron a su pequeño escondrijo en la colina. Habían colocado sus trajes de ceremonia allí, sabiendo que dejarlo en el dormitorio era como mandar una invitación a Garth y su grupito para que los estropearan. La ceremonia de unión iba a tener lugar por la tarde, una hora después del mediodía.

Aun tenían tres horas para prepararse. Primero se quitaron los vendajes que habían tenido que ponerse antes de montar en sus caballos. Como no podían saltar a ellos, los dos animales tuvieron que arrodillarse para que pudieran subir a sus lomos.

Harry no pudo reprimir encogerse cuando vio la extensión de las heridas y oyó el grito contenido de Teneb. En realidad habían hecho un buen trabajo; los tendones estaban completamente cortados con muy poca esperanza de curar correctamente sin la ayuda de la magia. Incluso si se curara de la manera Muggle quedarían cicatrices y habría complicaciones, ambos no volverían a alcanzar su forma física de nuevo y perderían algunas de sus habilidades ya que los tendones no serian capaces de soportar golpes fuertes.

Bueno eso no evitaría que Harry pateara sus traseros hasta el séptimo nivel del infierno.

'_Deja algunos para mí.'_

Sonriendo ante el comentario de su amigo, Harry saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios que había guardado en caso de que se hiriera entrenando. Incapaz de usar su mano, recurrió a usar Telequinesis. Sacando vendas esterilizadas, tablillas que podían hacerse invisibles, esparadrapo y desinfectante, limpiaron, vendaron y taparon sus heridas durante la hora siguiente, todo hecho a través de Telequinesis o manipulando sus Elementos, ya que la Telequinesis era agotadora y en realidad no se la podían permitir en este momento.

"Terminé" anunció Teneb

"Yo también" dijo Harry. "Tenemos dos horas para comer, vestirnos y volver allí" Añadió mirando su reloj, el cual había reparado a principios de año. Usando sus Elementos consiguieron comer un poco, entonces descansaron durante treinta minutos.

"Deberíamos prepararnos, apenas nos queda una hora" comento Teneb.

"Si, pero bebe esto primero" Con un pequeño empujón del Fuego, le lanzo a su amigo una probeta que Teneb cogió con una pequeña nube. Levantándola hasta los ojos, le lanzo una mirada confundida a su amigo.

"Poción Fortalecedora. Durara de dos a tres horas." Explicó Harry bebiendo un poco y esperando a que la poción hiciera efecto.

Diez minutos mas tarde sintió como sus poderes volvían y con un movimiento de su mano, convoco su traje ceremonial. Concentrándose en las ropas delante de el, las obligo a aparecer encima de el. Le llevo unos minutos, pero consiguió vestirse. Ahora llevaba pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras que terminaban un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca con mangas que se parecían sospechosamente a las llevadas por los nobles durante la época de Luis XVI; una túnica carmesí sin mangas estaba colocada sobre todo, con un gran cuello rojo sangre, cerrado por una hilera de botones dorados que iban desde su garganta hasta su hombro izquierdo.

La túnica estaba hecha de un material que parecía seda con hilos dorados a través de ella, formando una intrincada cenefa. Tenía runas bordadas en el cuello y caía hasta sus rodillas, con dos aberturas en cada lado que empezaban en sus caderas. El dobladillo llevaba las mismas runas que el cuello además de los nombres en Elfico de los nueve dragones más antiguos.

Sus espadas colgaban de un cinturón negro que completaba el atuendo. A través del rabillo del ojo, vio a Teneb haciendo lo mismo y esperó a que terminara. Con unos pocos movimientos de sus manos, tomaron y se colocaron sus armas, después equiparon a sus caballos. Habían creado aparejos ceremoniales: la silla de montar brillaba y estaba decorada con piedras preciosas. Los mantos que usaban estaban bordados. La brida estaba hecha del cuero mas fino que habían encontrado el cual estaba incrustado con marfil y polvo de piedras preciosas.

Harry y Teneb habían cuidado especialmente sus cascos, sus pelajes estaban brillando con cuidado, sus melenas y colas eran sedosas y flotaban con la ligera brisa. Alzando orgullosamente sus cabezas, desfilaron un poco.

Sonriendo ligeramente ante las payasadas de su semental, Harry miro su reloj.

"Quedan treinta minutos"

"Bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, nos llevara nuestro tiempo"

"Está bien"

"Y que conste que si uno de ellos intenta algo, lo freiré, no me importa lo que pase después. De todas formas, no se escaparan de mí. Una vez esto haya terminado y encuentre una manera de curar estas heridas, juro que lamentaran el día que decidieron meterse conmigo."

La ira fría detrás de esas palabras hizo a Teneb estremecerse un poco. Este lado oscuro de Harry le estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios, y era en momentos como este en que estaba bastante agradecido de estar de su lado. Además se lo merecían.

"Solo déjame algunos…"

Harry hizo una reverencia burlona.

"Por supuesto"

Les llevo veinte minutos alcanzar la Guarida, sus caballos caminando a un ritmo cómodo, que no empeorara sus heridas. Antes de entrar, cambiaron sus vendas, no dejarían que nadie las viera. Harían tal demostración que Garth y sus pequeños matones se pondrían verdes de envidia.

"Bueno, vamos" susurró Harry dejando que su Elemento llameara alrededor de el, rodeándole con un halo de llamas, mientras Teneb se envolvía en un humo blanco y con remolinos, el humo era un pequeño truco que había inventado.

Los dos sementales pasaron a un paso solemne y regio mientras entraban, ganándose jadeos atónitos mientras entraban al lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron en la Guarida, atrayendo todos los ojos sobre ellos. Usando sus Elementos desmontaron y se deslizaron hacia los otros Daryns, mandando miradas frías y llenas de resentimiento a Garth, la clase de miradas que prometen una larga agonía a quien las recibe. Fueron los últimos en llegar y unos minutos mas tarde Demenor se levantó.

"Daryns, hoy han pasado todas vuestras pruebas, habéis ganado vuestro nombre en nuestros rediles. Cada uno de ustedes nos ha enorgullecido portando los valores de nuestra Orden."

'_¿Esta ciego o simplemente es un inocente y se lo cree todo?'_ preguntó Harry

'_Ciego supongo…'_ Teneb sonó un poco resentido

"No hablare mucho, ya que se, por haberlo experimentado yo mismo, que están impacientes por encontrar a su compañero. El dragón que los elegirá no será solo un colega; será también su compañero, su igual, su confidente, su amigo. Nada puede compararse a esta relación, a este grado de confianza. Al final de este día habrán ganado su sitio aquí y mañana, cada uno de ustedes, con los maestros, mentores y yo mismo así como unos cuantos representantes de los jinetes, cabalgará hasta Horevald para jurar sus lealtades y apoyar al rey Enrys. Pero ahora, ¡Dejemos que la unión de estas esperanzadas mentes comience!"

'_¿De. Que. Va. Este. Juramento?'_

El tono de Harry era frío, un signo de ira reprimida.

'_Te lo explicare después, por favor…'_

'_Esta bien, pero mas te vale tener una buena explicación…'_

Uno a uno, los Daryns empezaron a aproximarse a las nueve estatuas erigidas en la Guarida. Cada una de ellas representaba el primero de cada raza de Dragones.

Harry y Teneb fueron los últimos en ir, por su estatus de Athar. Decidiendo que si tenían que hacer una exhibición, la harían juntos, caminaron hasta la primera estatua, sus zancadas sincronizadas.

Vieron a Effilin hacer un movimiento para impedírselo, pero Demenor lo sujetó. Juntos, ambos adolescentes se detuvieron delante de la primera estatua que mostraba a Altaïr, el Azurean.

Ignorando las miradas, y sobre todo el ligero dolor que incluso sus guardianes no podían suprimir, cayeron sobre una rodilla, desenfundaron sus espadas y las levantaron a la altura de la cabeza. Entonces las colocaron a los pies de la estatua, mientras cantaban el inmemorable juramento ritual a los Dragones. Fueron bañados en una cómoda pero cegadora luz que fue difuminándose lentamente. Durante esto los Daryns que les habían precedido solo habían conseguido ganar una vibración apagada o una sencilla luz. Si los espectadores hubieran necesitado otra prueba de su poder, esta no podía haber sido mejor.

Mientras se aproximaban a las últimas estatuas, de una Enmag y un Sowaroc, sintieron un pequeño pinchazo en sus espaldas. Sin molestarse en girarse, levantaron un escudo y le mandaron un poco de su propia medicina a quien lo había lanzado.

Esta vez se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia, con las manos cruzadas sobre el corazón, antes de levantar sus espadas y repetir las acciones que habían hecho delante de las otras estatuas. Fue como si dos soles hubieran estallado en la Guarida. Teneb y Harry se levantaron con dificultad, ya que el constante uso de sus poderes Elementales así como un poco de Telequinesis, había empezado a pasarles factura a pesar de la poción Fortalecedora. Volvieron a su sitio y esperaron a que la ceremonia continuara.

Temblando ligeramente, el líder de los cuarteles se levanto y alzo los brazos.

"Llamo a los poderes de los Dragones en este tiempo de necesidad. Estos jóvenes han probado ser merecedores y buscan su igual. Escuchen mi llamada y contesten mi rezo"

Inmediatamente, aparecieron luces y empezaron a reunirse; había diferentes colores y texturas y ninguna se mezclaban.

_Presumidos_

_¿No dijiste que tenías que estar fuera de esto?_

Arxeren no contestó.

Mientras Harry había sido distraído por su guardián, las luces habían formado cuerpos reptilianos y con una explosión de color, parecida a la de los fuegos artificiales, los Dragones aparecieron. Teneb sonrió discretamente ante la exhibición, habiendo visto a dos de ellos moverse sin todo esto. Pero tenia que admitir que la vista quitaba el aliento: delante de ellos se encontraba un Firelans, dos Dewat, dos Quear, un Windscan, dos Duskers, dos Azureans, dos Dawnris y, por supuesto, un Sowaroc y una Emnag. Jadeos irrumpieron en las gradas ante la aparición de estos dos últimos, seguidos de susurros, todo el mundo intentando averiguar quienes eran los Daryns que se habían ganado esos compañeros.

El Sowaroc se adelantó.

_-Hemos oído su llamada, jinetes, y la hemos respondido-_

"Agradecemos a los Poderes su presencia." Contestó el líder.

El dragón giró la cabeza hacia los Daryns, mirando a cada uno de ellos y deteniéndose un poco más en Harry y Teneb.

_-¿Han probado merecerlo?-_

"Lo han hecho"

_-Entonces, dejemos que esta unión refuerce nuestros lazos-_

Demenor asintió.

"¡Daryns! ¡Acérquense!"

Obedeciendo, se acercaron mientras Demenor caminaba hacia ellos y los observaba mientras se ponían en fila.

"Hoy, dejarán el estado de Daryns para siempre y para marcar esto, su marca será removida y recolocada por su compañero y, así habrán ganado su estatus de jinetes"

Caminó a lo largo de la fila, parando delante de cada joven y colocando su mano en sus frentes. Harry era el ultimo de la fila y se puso en guardia mientras quien se hacia llamar su mentor se paraba delante de el. Sintió la mano del elfo en su cabeza y un pequeño cosquilleo lo recorrió. Mientras retiraba su mano, Demenor lo miró a los ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar." Dijo simplemente.

"Quizás tu, pero yo no." Replicó Harry con frialdad. "No hay nada de que hablar."

Demenor apartó la mirada, evitando esos ojos esmeralda, llenos de reproche y desdén. Lo que fuera que había ido mal, seguramente había arruinado sus posibilidades de tener al hum-no, Harry, de su lado.

Volvió su atención al asunto que tenia entre manos.

"Gírense y arrodíllense ante aquellos que decidirán su destino." Anunció, siempre ligeramente divertido por el pomposo ritual.

Pronto, todos los Daryns estaban esperando el juicio de los Dragones.

Inir fue el primero.

El Sowaroc se le aproximó y lo miró a los ojos.

_-Impulsivo, e incluso desconsiderado, pero fiel a tus creencias, ten cuidado de no mezclar lealtad con estrechez de miras…pero eres merecedor-_ Se giro hacia sus iguales _-¿Quién lo tomara como su elegido?-_

Tras unos pocos segundos un Quear se adelanto

_-Yo lo haré-_

El dragón de Tierra se paro delante del Daryn y bajó su cabeza hasta su nivel, mirándole a los ojos. Una luz marrón claro los rodeó y se difuminó luego de unos momentos, dejando a un Inir que parecía extasiado. Su marca estaba ahora en su sien izquierda y Harry noto que su túnica tenia ahora mangas que se ensanchaban en sus muñecas con un gran dobladillo de terciopelo. Demenor camino hasta el, hizo una reverencia al Quear y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Bienvenido Inir." Dijo sonriendo.

Era ahora el turno de juzgar de la Emnag y se paró cerca de Kobalt.

_-Dividido, pero leal a aquellos que se ganan su confianza, pronto tendrás que elegir pequeño parecía estar taladrando un agujero en su cabeza. ¿Quién lo tomara?-_

Esta vez fue un Dewat quien respondió y se unió con el joven Elemental. Continuaron así; Opheria se unió con un Dusker; en los casos de Arnelle y Malisa los comentarios fueron aún menos positivos, y a los Dragones les llevo más tiempo antes de finalmente elegirlos: Arnelle fue cogida por un Dawnris y Malisa por un pequeño Azurean. Era ahora el turno de Garth, mientras un Dusker se aproximaba a el. El Magis se estiró, mirando engreídamente al Sowaroc, una sonrisa segura en sus labios.

Habían pasado dos minutos en silencio, cuando el dragón negó con la cabeza.

_-No eres merecedor de nosotros…Me ahorraré tu juicio-_

El efecto de estas simples palabras pudo compararse al de la explosión de una bomba: el asombro estaba impreso en las caras de todo el mundo. Garth estaba mirando con la boca abierta a la magnifica criatura, todo su engreimiento había desaparecido. Su rostro se estaba poniendo de un extraño tono gris, un signo de profunda conmoción para su gente.

"¿Q-Que?"

_-No eres merecedor-_ Repitió el Dusker.

Un silencio aturdido había caído en las gradas mientras la situación se hacia evidente para todo el mundo.

Mientras Garth parecía haber echado raíces, mirando con la boca abierta incrédulamente al dragón, una Dawnris tomo su lugar y camino hacia Vlad. Esta vez llevó solo unos pocos segundos que diera su juicio.

_-No eres merecedor-_

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?" El elfo se estaba poniendo histérico, pero la Dawnris le ignoró y se giró hacia Xjahl que estaba ahora temblando delante de los ojos iriscentes.

_-Ni tampoco tu… ni tu-_ continuó caminando hacia Chrisianne _-Ni tu añadió-_ a Ribor

Los cinco ex-Daryns estaban mirándola con la boca abierta. Esta… ¡Esta lagartija gigante había aplastado todos sus sueños! ¡No podía! ¡No tenía derecho!

Sin pensar, Garth desenfundó su espada y se lanzo hacia la Dragona, apuntando a su cabeza, sus ojos completamente negros, lo que significaba ira y/o locura. El fue, sin embargo, lanzado hacia atrás por un chorro de llamas. Levantando la vista, vio al humano, alzándose sobre el, su mano levantada.

"Teneb y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ustedes una vez que esto termine. No los quiero heridos antes por culpa de su estupidez. Eso esta reservado a nosotros" dijo gélidamente.

_-Has demostrado que tengo razón-_ añadió el Dusker _-No eres adecuado para esta institución, a pesar de tus capacidades-_

No esperando a que se recuperaran, un Azurean se aproximo a Teneb, ignorando los jóvenes en estado de shock, que estaban mirando alrededor intentando encontrar una forma de alterar las decisiones de los Dragones.

El gran dragón sumió sus ojos azul profundo como el cielo en los de Teneb.

_-Leal a tu amigo y tus creencias, pero abierto de miras y pensativo, preparado para revisar tus juicios…Tolerante, pero desilusionado y decepcionado.-_ El Azurean lanzó al elfo una sonrisa reptiliana _-Poderoso también…Eres merecedor, Guardián de la Luz -Miró a los otros dragones._

_-¿Quién lo tomara?-_

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, los dragones se apartaron para que uno pudiera adelantarse.

_-Yo lo haré-_

Susurros apagados corrieron por las gradas mientras los jinetes miraban con deseo a la dragona plateada que había reclamado a Teneb como suyo. Una Emnag…no había habido una unión como esta durante décadas.

Teneb cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho, hizo una reverencia y saludo a la manera antigua:

_"Kren yn tasiln"_

_-Athalan yn invenia,-_ contestó la dragona.

Un brillo plateado rodeo a ambos, antes de difuminarse dejando un radiante Teneb.

'_¡Harry! ¡Me ha curado!'_

'_¿De verdad?'_

'_¡Si! Su nombre es Gae'_

Teneb sonaba lleno de gozo, un hecho que agradaba a Harry ya que los próximos días prometían ser duros para ambos, estaba ahora aliviado de saber que Teneb tendría a alguien que lo ayudaría y apoyaría.

'_¿Incluso tus tendones?'_

'_Si y, para citarla textualmente; despellejará a los responsables de esto' _añadió después, como si lo hubiera pensado '_Está bastante enfadada ahora mismo'_

'_Mientras me deje algunos…'_ Harry estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por un Windscan que se paró delante de Harry.

_-Leal a aquellos en que confías pero desafiante. Fiero y protector, pero frío. Resuelto a conseguir tus objetivos, pero no hasta el punto de traicionar tus ideales y creencias. Astuto pero valiente. Eres merecedor, Niño de Poder.-_

Como siempre se giro hacia sus iguales.

_-¿Quién elige a este Daryn como suyo?-_

El silencio cayo sobre la Guarida. Podía oírse una mosca y Harry recordó una escena parecida cerca de un año antes. Los espectadores estaban lentamente agitándose, susurros apagados volaban de un lado a otro: Un humano era merecedor? Poderoso? Qué era este asunto de Niño de Poder? Cómo podía el ser merecedor cuando elfos, Magis y Elementales no lo eran? Era una broma? Había embrujado a los Dragones? Estas eran las preguntas que todos los jinetes tenían en mente.

De repente una voz resonó a través de la zona.

_-Yo lo haré-_

Y el caos siguió a estas sencillas palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba tomándose un bien merecido descanso cuando su marca ardió. Después de la llegada de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, el número de clases se había incrementado ya que los estudiantes habían sido sorteados en las cuatro Casas. Como resultado, cada Casa tenía tres jefes, por dos razones: el incremento del número de estudiantes y el hecho de que la mayoría de los Jefes eran miembros de la Orden y estaban a menudo fuera. Este sistema permitía a la Casa tener al menos un Jefe en el castillo todo el tiempo. La misma cosa se hizo para las clases.

Ahora el Slytherin compartía las responsabilidades de la Casa con Dan Jenkins, profesor de Defensa física y Aurélie Durand, la profesora francesa de Transfiguración. Jenkins le ponía de los nervios, siempre alegre, incluso los lunes por la mañana…algo que había llevado a varios miembros de la escuela a preguntarse si el hombre era realmente humano. Este entusiasmo normalmente ponía al Maestro de Pociones de los nervios, pero sabía que debajo de esa fachada, el hombre era implacable, la cual era la única razón por la que lo soportaba.

Durand era soportable, bastante fría, tenía un aire que gritaba control y autoridad, y sobre todo era callada. Así que para resumir, Snape había tenido un día agotador, enseñando, ayudando con las nuevas barreras, trabajando con una clase avanzada y con el grupo de estudiantes de Pociones. Todo lo que quería era una agradable siesta, un largo baño y un buen libro; pero parecía que no iba a tener nada de eso.

"Maldito este hombre y su sentido de la oportunidad" murmuró el hombre antes de desaparecerse.

Aterrizó en un gran vestíbulo, iluminado con antorchas. La mayoría de sus "compañeros" que estaban allí, parecían un poco confundidos. Así que esta no era una reunión planeada…

Una puerta se abrió con fuerza y el Señor Oscuro entró, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor. Snape tenía que admitir que el hombre sabía como hacer una entrada. Una vez dentro se sentó en su trono, su serpiente, Nagini, deslizándose a sus pies y levantando su cabeza un poco. Como le hubiera encantado a Snape usar la piel de esa bestia en una de sus pociones!...

"Mortifagos. Hoy fui atacado…"

Murmullos siguieron a su declaración.

"No físicamente, sino mágicamente. Algún pequeño tonto manipuló mi Magia, pero aparentemente falló en alcanzar su objetivo. Conozco la identidad de este atacante… ¡Heoc! ¡Malfoy! ¡Nott! ¿Cómo va vuestra búsqueda de Potter?"

Los tres hombres se arrodillaron delante de su Señor.

"Nadie sabe de su localización. Desapareció de casa de sus parientes durante el verano y nadie parece saber donde esta…Solo se desvaneció. La mayoría piensan que está muerto para ahora. Probablemente lo está."

"¿De verdad? Entonces, explícame como un estudiante supuestamente muerto, un chico que ni siquiera ha terminado su educación mágica, ¡Fue capaz de alterar MI magia! ¿Pero quizás piensas que lo he imaginado?"

El hombre tartamudeó disculpas. La mente de Snape iba a toda velocidad. ¡¿El chico estaba vivo?! ¿Pero donde estaba ese incordio de niño entonces? Habían buscado en todas partes, lanzado hechizos Buscadores… ¡Habían hecho todo!

"Encuéntrenlo. Se ha estado entrenando, obviamente, si no, no habría sido capaz de acceder a mi magia….Quiero saber donde y con quien. Lo quiero muerto."

Los ojos rojos examinaron a la multitud.

"¡Lucius!"

"¿S-Si mi Señor?"

"¡Usa a tu hijo, los suyos también, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott! Que reúnan información. Dumbledore debería saber donde esta el pequeño plasta…quizás sus amigos también. Y que se ocupen de esa chica sangre sucia, Granger. Es demasiado curiosa para mi gusto. Que hagan lo que quieran, pero que la aparten de mi camino."

Los tres hombres asintieron y volvieron con sus compañeros Mortífagos no queriendo permanecer a la vista más tiempo.

"¿Snape?"

Sufriendo un escalofrío aunque fuera muy ligeramente, el Maestro de Pociones dio unos pasos hacia delante e hizo una reverencia al Señor Oscuro.

"¿Si, mi Señor?"

"Tu experiencia será necesitada para el cumplimiento de mis planes."

"Me siento honrado por esa tarea."

Este servilismo era enfermante pero necesario.

"Deberías estarlo, Severus. Además te necesito para algo mas…Aproxímate"

El Maestro de Pociones camino hasta el trono, su instinto visceral saliéndose de control.

"Quiero que espíes al viejo…Infórmame de todas sus palabras"

"Si Mi Señor"

"¿Te he permitido hablar?"

Snape eligió permanecer callado, no quería enfadar al hombre más de lo que ya estaba.

"El tonto debe saber donde esta el mocoso…Bueno, quiero tu informe cada dos días y para asegurarme que no me mientas, he diseñado esto."

Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, el Señor Oscuro había colocado un disco de ónix en su cuello. El hombre se trago un grito mientras sentía como se hundía en su cuello.

"¿Interesante aparato, verdad? Tendré que recompensar a Hopkins por esta grabadora"

"S-Si Mi Señor" Snape tartamudeó un poco.

"Fuera, ahora, y recuerda Severus ahora no puedes escapar de mi…"

Los Mortífagos se escabulleron, bastante aliviados de escapar de la ira de su maestro. Snape se apareció en Hogsmeade antes de cambiar a su forma de Animago, un murciélago, y volar hasta Hogwarts. Recordó el día que descubrió su forma de Animago…Black había tenido un día de fiesta….

En diez minutos estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cambiando a su forma humana, entro a zancadas en el vestíbulo y subió a la oficina de Albus.

Mientras entraba, vio a Albus revolviendo uno de sus numerosos cajones, murmurando.

"Severus, entra, entra" dijo sin alzar la vista, algo que ponía al profesor atacado de los nervios. Entro y se sentó a la mesa.

Cogiendo una pluma, escribió unas pocas palabras antes de deslizar el papel a la mesa y colocarlo delante de Albus.

"¡Aja!" Exclamó el director estirándose "Pensé que los había perdido… Caramelos de Limón?"Ofreció.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, apuntó al papel.

"¿Qué?"…Albus empezó a leer. "¡Ah, bueno! Quería hablarte de un trabajo. Dan Jenkins va a enseñar a los estudiantes más avanzados de su clase esgrima, me ha pedido que le busque a alguien que acepte enseñar con él. Inmediatamente pensé en ti. Con tu educación y bueno…"

Albus lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

"Bueno, podría"

"Gracias Severus, estaba seguro de que aceptarías. Ahora, lo siento, pero tengo que irme durante. Aurélie me pidió que la ayudara con un asunto de familia…Aparentemente, su sobrino Thomas parecía convencido de que había visto un nido de Fénix en el borde del Bosque Prohibido y su empeñó es ir y verlo por si mismo."

"Lo dejaré, entonces." Snape asintió ante las palabras implícitas y se marcho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba muy ocupada, realmente ocupada, intentando obligar a las fechas de las rebeliones de Duendes a que entraran en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

"¿1483?"

"Ummm… ¿La muerte de Odric el Pacifico?"

"No, la Batalla de Durkan. ¿1720?"

"¿El Alzamiento de Othzen?"

"La derrota de Uldan Piesgrandes por Kart Dientesdelobo ¿18..."

"¡Esta bien, para aquí Hermione, no me voy a aprender todas estas fechas!"

"¡Pero Ron! Los TIMOS son en una semana"

Tenía ahora una expresión afligida en su cara.

"Lo se Hermione, lo has dicho unas veinte veces hoy"

Era la hora de comer y como habían terminado un poco antes estaban estudiando… Bueno Hermione estaba preguntando a su amigo quien miraba con deseo un pastel de manzana.

Debido al caos fuera, los TIMOS habían sido pospuestos hasta la tercera semana de Julio. Todos los estudiantes se quedarían durante las vacaciones, solo aquellos cuyas familias no estuvieran bajo el Fidelius o vivieran al otro lado del mar, podían irse. El transporte estaba asegurado por Trasladores especiales: podían usarse tantas veces como quisieras y estaban llevando a los estudiantes al Colegio Salem de Magia y Hechicería.

Hogwarts estaba lentamente convirtiéndose en el único lugar para los refugiados, ya que Inglaterra estaba cayendo inexorablemente bajo el dominio del Señor Oscuro.

El hombre lo había planeado bien, minando la mayoría de las organizaciones defensivas o infiltrándose en aquellas que ostentaban el poder. Cuando hizo su movimiento, todo se hundió, dejando al mundo mágico y al muggle hechos un desastre: solo dos instituciones sobrevivieron: Hogwarts y Gringotts.

El mundo muggle lo estaba haciendo mejor. Al principio, el ataque había sido ignorado como ataques terroristas masivos. Pero mientras más ciudades y pueblos eran atacados, el Ministerio se vio obligado a revelarse a los líderes Muggles. Una unidad especial fue creada para lidiar con esto, pero el publico fue mantenido en la oscuridad durante los primeros meses, entonces lentamente, a través de los medios, los muggles se fueron familiarizando con la idea de la Magia y finalmente, hacía unas pocas semanas, el Primer Ministro británico no tuvo otra opción que revelar la verdad, mientras Voldemort lanzaba varios ataques.

El Señor Oscuro había empezado también a extender su control sobre otros países europeos, usando las mismas tácticas. Francia, Alemania, España, Italia y algunos otros como Holanda, Bélgica y Austria eran objetivos. El Ministerio estaba intentando ralentizar el avance de Voldemort mientras evacuaba a los muggles o los escondía, pero el proceso era largo y los ataques se intensificaban.

Hogwarts se había convertido ahora en el símbolo de la resistencia contra Voldemort, el "faro de la luz", "la esperanza del mundo" como los periodistas la designaban.

La escuela había sido expandida y ahora albergaba la mayoría de las fuerzas de resistencia: los Innombrables, los Aurors supervivientes, la Orden y las Fuerzas Voluntarias Mágicas. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se habían integrado en las Casas y las clases de Hogwarts. Lentamente los estudiantes por encima del cuarto curso habían sido modelados en luchadores y la mayoría se había integrado en una Orden júnior.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la Gran mesa y examinaba el Comedor, mirando a aquellos particulares adolescentes, no, jóvenes, aquellos que habían sido honrados como La Generación Perdida. Esto entristecía al viejo director. La Juventud no debería ser para aprender como luchar, como matar. No deberían temer por su vida, la desesperanza, las desilusiones…Sus únicas preocupaciones deberían ser sus estudios, sus amigos, las fiestas…no Defensa, Estrategia, Lucha, Muerte.

Sus ojos se demoraron en aquellos que se habían convertido en los líderes extraoficiales: La señorita Chang. La chica se había sumergido en esto en recuerdo de Cedric, pensó la mayoría, había traído con ella el intelecto de Ravenclaw y una determinación de acero.

El joven Zabini, una sorpresa para todo el mundo, pero más de unos pocos Slytherin estaban demostrando ser grandes bazas para la lucha. Tenía la implacabilidad y la mente astuta de los Slytherin, así como la severa determinación de alcanzar los objetivos que se había fijado, mostrando la verdadera imagen de lo que su Casa debería haber sido.

Los gemelos Weasley: aquellos que habían conseguido traer algo de alegría a la escuela, incluso aunque sus creaciones estuvieran ahora dedicadas a la lucha. Muchos lucharon para hacerlos Slytherins honorarios, viendo la ingenuidad pura de sus invenciones.

La señorita Bones y el señor Flinch-Fletchey. Esos dos habían empezado a salir hacia unos meses y ofrecían apoyo a los más jóvenes: un oído atento, pero fuerza de voluntad, una vez habían decidido hacer algo lo hacían.

Y finalmente los miembros restantes del Trío de Gryffindor: Ron Weasley, la más pura expresión de un Gryffindor con sus cualidades y fallos y la joven señorita Granger, la lógica, la cabeza fría. Estos dos últimos, quizás por el recuerdo de Harry o a causa de sus numerosas aventuras se habían convertido lentamente en aquellos en que todo el mundo se miraba cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado duras. Ellos en cierta forma albergaban el recuerdo de Harry, esperanza a la que muchos se aferraban.

Sí, eran tiempos tristes. Aquellos que deberían ser inocentes y no tener preocupaciones estaban ahora inmersos en la lucha…Dumbledore estaba preocupado por el futuro, por aquellos niños. Si lo que la señorita Granger había averiguado era cierto, se avecinaban Tiempos Oscuros. Suspiró.

"¿Dónde estás Harry…?"


	16. Duelos Y Charlas

**Los Señ****ores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo ****Dieciséis – Duelos y Charlas**

_-Yo lo haré-_

Los Dragones se apartaron para dejar a uno de los suyos pasar. Una vez vieron el unido del humano, las gradas cayeron en el pandemonio. El mismo pensamiento resonaba en las cabezas de todos los jinetes: ¿Cómo podía haber sido elegido?

_-__¡¡SILENCIO!!-_

Todos los ojos se volvieron al dragón que era la causa del alboroto. Nadie podía apartar la mirada de la magnifica criatura, su postura regia, sus escamas doradas brillando por la luz, sus ojos brillantes.

Todo se caló.

_-__¿Dudan nuestro juicio?-_ Su rugido resonó en la Guarida.

El silencio respondió. Viendo esto, el Sowaroc se giró hacia Harry y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del color del arco iris. Harry no había sentido algo así antes…Una mente se encontró con la suya y durante unos pocos segundos, se sintió completo, como si una parte de él que no sabía que estaba perdida hubiera regresado. El poder también era asombroso, pura magia. La presencia escarbó en sus recuerdos y Harry se tensó. Ante esto, la entidad le mando pensamientos reconfortantes y se abrió a el, dejando que el joven mago viera sus recuerdos. El era Rexeran…un Sowaroc. Vio destellos de la larga, larga vida del Dragón, su infancia, sus compañeros…también sus peleas… Entonces todo se detuvo.

_-Hola Astyan-_ Su voz sola estaba impregnada con poder.

_-Rexeran…-_

_-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, joven_- su tono era divertido _-Como te dije, si te volvían a atacar, los culpables no escaparían ilesos. Gae ha curado tus propias heridas, como un favor, para que no te quedes minusválido. Pero…-_

_-Deja que Teneb y yo nos ocupemos de ellos primero…Entonces podrás tomar las medidas que quieras.-_

_-¿Estas seguro?-_

_-Si, pero, ¿Estas seguro de tu propia elección? Conoces mis intenciones y el hecho de que no estaré aquí para el segundo año de entrenamiento…-_

_-Y ayudaré-_

No se dijo nada más, ya que no era necesario. Se separaron y Harry sintió una sensación tirante en su sien derecha, advirtiéndole de la aparición de su marca. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. ¡Lo había conseguido! Era un jinete.

'_¡Lo hiciste Harry!'_ Teneb sonaba extremadamente complacido.

'_Si, dale las gracias a Gae por curarme'_

'_Dice que de nada'_

'_Bueno, __¿Y que va a pasar ahora?'_

'_Bueno, Demenor va a dar las gracias a los Dragones…'_ Teneb se detuvo.

'_¿Y?'_

'_Bueno, normalmente hay una fiesta…'_

'_¿Dónde esta el problema?_

'_Es en Horevald, con las lealtades al final…'_ el joven elfo se preparó.

'_Ni. Loco' _Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados y un ceño grabado en su cara.

'_Pero…'_

'_Nada de peros. Por curiosidad, __¿en qué consiste?'_

'_Básicamente, juras proteger y servir a la gente y al Rey, a responder a su llamada'_ Teneb estaba mirando cautamente a su amigo, teniéndole un poco de miedo.

'_De ninguna maldita manera'_ Teneb sabía por el tono de Harry que este estaba mortalmente serio, así que intento una nueva aproximación.

'_Harry…se que no te gusta mucho mi gente…'_

'_Eso es quedarse corto'_ escupió Harry

'_Y no estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia y a Celen'_

'_¿Por qué?'_ Harry tenía curiosidad, y Teneb intentó sacar partido de eso.

'_Primero, necesito apoyo emocional y segundo para ver si mi gente esta solo hecha de intolerantes estrechos de miras'_

Hubo una pausa, mientras Harry parecía considerar la opción.

'_¿Qué harías si ese es el caso?'_

'_No lo se…Espero que no llegue a ese punto'_ Teneb no lo diría en voz alta, ya que sabia que Harry era consciente de su miedo. Podía sentir a su amigo pensando su petición.

'_De acuerdo, iré. Pero recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo; ya no soportaré el juego de "Ataquen al Humano". Si no pueden respetarme por quien soy, me respetaran por lo que soy'_

'_No puedes pedir menos'_ asintió Teneb. Terminaron su charla y se hicieron conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor otra vez.

La gente estaba gritando, otros parecían bastante aturdidos. Garth y compañía estaban siendo sujetados por los otros Daryns. Xjahl y Chrisianne se estaban poniendo histéricos. Garth luchaba contra Kobalt, intentando lanzarse a los Dragones. El Magis parecía completamente fuera de si, estaba gritando, chillando, llorando. Vlad y Ribor después de revolverse un poco, simplemente cayeron en estado de shock y estaban ahora tumbados en el suelo, mirando con desgana delante de ellos. Opheria fue al rescate de Kobalt y ambos consiguieron someter al Magis. Demenor estaba intentando restablecer la calma necesaria para este tipo de ceremonia, sin conseguirlo.

Garth captó la mirada de Harry y el joven hombre pudo ver el odio ardiendo en las pupilas naranjas.

"¡Tu! ¡Es TU CULPA!"

Escapándose de Kobalt y Opheria, desenfundó su espada e hizo amago de golpear a Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al adolescente, un cuerpo dorado estaba ahora delante de él y su presa. Alzó la vista y quedó paralizado por la mirada desdeñosa del Sowaroc.

_-Prometí que me ocuparía de ti, una vez que mi unido hubiera acabado contigo…pero intenta algo tan estúpido y no le dejaré este honor-_

Entonces se giró y caminó hasta Harry, dejando un tembloroso Garth detrás.

Las gradas aun eran un caos. Suspirando, Harry se volvió hacia Teneb.

'_Vamos a tranquilizarlos…Quiero salir de aquí'_

'_Está bien. Por cierto __¿Por qué mantienes alta tu aura elemental?'_

'_Llama la atención. Además me gusta recordarles su fracaso'_

Teneb sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

'_Vamos'_

Juntos, lanzaron un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos mismos. Entonces, Harry, seguido por Teneb, dejo que su elemento llameara, antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!"

Esto silenció a todo el mundo con eficacia. Conociendo a su amigo, Teneb era consciente de que tenía que hablar.

"¿Demenor?"

Aun pareciendo inseguro sobre que hacer, el líder de los jinetes consiguió recomponerse. Con una voz temblorosa se dirigió a los Dragones.

"Damos las gracias a los Dragones y aceptamos su juicio, su sabiduría es bien conocida. Que estos jóvenes traigan honor a esta institución"

Harry soltó un bufido ante estas palabras.

Los Dragones asintieron, y después de mirar de reojo a Rexeran y Gae, se marcharon. El Sowaroc miró a Harry.

_-__¿Astyan?-_ preguntó mentalmente

_-__¿Si?-_

_-Hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitas aprender sobre mi. Gae y yo somos miembros de los Mayores, lo que significa que somos parte del Consejo Draconiano y algunos de los líderes de nuestra raza. Con esto van responsabilidades que no puedo evitar-_

_-Entiendo tu situación, no te preocupes…-_

_-Gracias Astyan…ahora Gae y yo tenemos que hablar con unas personas…-_

_-Yo también-_

Compartieron unos minutos de silencio.

_-__¿Astyan?-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-No los mates-_

_-Te puedo decir lo mismo-_

Sonrieron. Teneb que había estado observando el intercambio reprimió un escalofrío; no tendría que preguntar para saber de que habían estado hablando.

"¿Harry?" su voz era realmente baja y Harry apenas cogió las palabras

"¿Qué?"

"Cuenta conmigo"

La mirada de agradecimiento que Harry le lanzo fue suficiente para asegurarle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con energía hasta los cinco consternados Daryns y se pararon cerca de ellos. Garth alzo la mirada.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Han venido a regocijarse...? ¿Como pueden…?"

"¿Caminar?" interrumpió Teneb "¡No te importa, pero no gracias a ti! Y sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí, deberías saberlo".

Teneb desenfundó su espada y después de dibujar un semicírculo delante de el, apunto al pecho de Garth, provocando gritos ahogados en la multitud, Demenor, Kario, el mentor de Teneb y Zeld, el mentor de Garth.

"Yo, Teneb, hijo de Doryan e Ylesa desafío a Garth a un Duelo de Honor"

Harry dio un paso adelante y repitió las acciones de Teneb antes de hablar.

"Yo, Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, desafío a Garth a un Duelo de Honor y de Sangre"

Juntos, clavaron sus espadas en el suelo. Para entonces los tres mentores les habían alcanzado.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Demenor estaba intentando desesperadamente recuperar algo de control.

"No interfieran" contestó bruscamente Harry, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlos.

"¿Por qué?" se atrevió a preguntar Kario a quien estuvo a su cargo.

"Esto no te concierne" dijo Teneb suavemente "dejaste claro que ya no estábamos bajo tu cuidado"

Kario bajó la mirada, evitando la furibunda mirada del joven elfo.

"Teneb, yo…" se detuvo al ver la mirada de su ex-Daryn

"Si tanto quieren saber… ¡Pregúntenle a los Dragones!" interrumpió Harry antes de volver a concentrarse en Garth. "Esperamos la respuesta del desafiado"

Temblorosamente, Garth coloco su mano en ambas empuñaduras.

"Yo, Garth, hijo de Jaris e Ilia, acepto los desafíos"

Extrajo las espadas y las devolvió. Teneb le sonrió socarrón. "Tienes una semana para elegir hora, lugar y arma y tus segundos"

Ante esto, Chrisianne que parecía haber vuelto a reunir su calma, se adelanto.

"Yo seré su segundo, si el acepta"

Garth asintió, aparentemente aliviado. Harry se giró hacia Teneb.

"¿Y tu?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz le interrumpió.

"Si me acepta, yo lo haré"

Ambos adolescentes se giraron para enfrentarse a Opheria que estaba ahora de pie cerca de ellos. Entrecerraron sus ojos recelosamente a ella.

"Se que mi comportamiento ha estado lejos de civilizado hacia vosotros, pero quiero arreglarlo"

'_¿Harry?'_

'_Bueno, no me gusta mucho, pero necesitas un segundo, así que creo que ella es una de los menos malos del grupo.'_

'_Si…'_

En voz alta esta vez, Teneb dio su respuesta.

"Acepto tu oferta"

Opheria asintió. Entonces el joven Athar se giró hacia su amigo.

"Harry, ¿Quién será tu segundo?"

"Bueno, como dudo que encuentre a alguien que me apoye, aparte de ti, No tendré…" fue cortado a mitad de la frase.

"Se que ninguno de nosotros se lo merece, pero si aceptas, yo seré tu segundo"

Caras conmocionadas se giraron hacia Kobalt mientras Harry le observaba.

"No hay nada que ganar de esto, no hay beneficios. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, pareciendo un poco dudoso.

"Para que pueda mirarme en el espejo mañana por la mañana" respondió el Elemental.

Hubo un silencio tenso, Harry estaba juzgando a Kobalt intentando figure si el Elemental estaba siendo sincero.

'_¿Teneb? ¿Qué opinas? Lo conoces mejor que yo'_

'_Acepta. Kobalt nunca ha sido conocido por ser deshonesto'_

Harry sopesó este dilema durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Después de todo necesitaba a alguien, y no era como si Kobalt hubiera tenido que tomar parte en el duelo.

"Acepto"

Kobalt asintió con gravedad, Garth quien había estado hablando con Chrisianne se aproximó. "Humano, luchare aquí contigo en una hora, cuerpo a cuerpo. Y para ti" señalo a Teneb "Nos reuniremos después, solo Magia"

Harry y Teneb se miraron de reojo pequeñas sonrisas socarronas en sus labios

"Aceptamos esos términos" comenzó Harry.

"Y nos encontraremos aquí en una hora" termino Teneb.

Se dieron la vuelta e hicieron señas a Opheria y Kobalt para que los siguieran. Llamaron a sus caballos y se marcharon dejando un estadio estupefacto detrás de ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galoparon hasta las colinas. Una vez llegaron, desmontaron y se sentaron.

"¿Por qué hicieron esto?" preguntó Teneb rompiendo el silencio, un poco confuso por el comportamiento de sus antiguos mejores amigos.

"Te lo dije, queremos arreglar las cosas" contestó Opheria.

Harry los miró con dureza.

"Solo una pregunta: si no hubiéramos sido Athars, si no hubiéramos sido tan poderosos, ¿Si no nos hubiéramos unido con un Sowaroc y una Emnag, aún habríais querido 'arreglar las cosas'?"

Opheria y Kobalt se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente.

"N-No lo se" tartamudeó Kobalt.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes lo estaban poniendo de los nervios. Ese color…No era natural; casi podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de ellos. Apartó la vista, intentando evitar la mirada esmeralda.

"Gracias por ser honestos" dijo Harry finalmente, volviendo su mirada hacia el mar. "Supongo que tengo que darles las gracias por ofreceros para ser nuestros segundos, entonces"

"No hace falta" respondió Opheria, intentando desplegar las muchas capas de misterios que le rodeaban.

"Pero, esto no significa que todo haya sido perdonado y olvidado, lejos de ello" Alzó su mirada a la joven Magis y al Elemental.

"Lo entendemos." Susurró Opheria. Parecía sincera, al igual que Kobalt.

"No se si yo lo entiendo." Murmuró Harry. En voz alta continuó. "Bueno, Eso es todo… De todas formas, quiero pedirte algo, Opheria. Se que no eres mi segunda, pero si sientes que Garth esta usando sus habilidades de Magis para alterar el Duelo, avisa a Teneb".

La chica consintió.

"Bueno, ahora voy a calentar un poco, aun nos queda media hora"

"¿Cómo vamos a ir a…?"

"Viajando con los Elementos." Respondió Teneb.

Sin palabras, Harry se apartó y se quitó sus armas, su túnica y sus zapatos. Estiró y entonces empezó su calentamiento. Arxeren le había enseñado métodos antiguos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, parecidos a las artes marciales, solo que más enfocadas hacia el cuerpo.

Su creador le había llamado Arte de la Espada y se llamaba a si mismo y a los otros miembros de su grupo Artistas. Su enseñanza apuntaba a hacer de acero todas las partes del cuerpo, y por tanto, transformándolo en una cuchilla humana. Era un truco mental y físico que se alcanzaba a través de numerosas series de movimientos y ejercicios. Entre ellos, una estaba dedicada a calentar el cuerpo, calentar los músculos y llevar al cuerpo a su fuerza máxima.

Gracias a su guardián, Harry había conseguido aprender cuatro series, de las cuales la de calentamiento era una. Dominar el curso entero le llevaría años pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Era consciente de que los ojos de Opheria y Kobalt estaban fijos en el, pero los ignoró.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en ese momento mirando con la boca abierta a la esbelta y grácil forma del joven mago, la respiración cortada ante esa vista.

Una tos les saco de su entonación. Sobresaltados se encontraron con la cara divertida de Teneb. El elfo sonrió. Harry siempre tenía este efecto la primera vez.

"Bueno, voy a practicar un poco yo solo. Hagan lo que quieran en el tiempo que queda."

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, ambos chicos se prepararon ante los ojos maravillados de los dos antiguos Daryns. Finalmente, mientras Harry terminaba sus últimos ejercicios, vio a su amigo disfrutando, destrozando gozosamente rocas.

'_¿Te diviertes?'_

'_Si, __¿Por qué?'_

'_Estaba pensando que, como nos iremos esta noche y, en mi caso, no volveré, el segundo año de entrenamiento me importa un bledo, podemos ir a decir adiós a Terio y agradecerle su ayuda.'_

'_¡Genial! ¡Vamos!'_

'_¿Estas seguro que no quieres continuar destrozando rocas?'_

'_¡Cállate! De todas maneras, ¿Qué hay de…?' _Apuntó con su barbilla a Opheria y Kobalt que los miraban con curiosidad.

'_No tenemos otra opción que llevarles con nosotros'_

'_De acuerdo…'_

Caminaron hasta sus segundos, los agarraron del brazo, mientras ordenaban a sus caballos que volvieran a los cuarteles y se llevaran a los otros dos con ellos.

Sorprendidos, los dos jóvenes empezaron a forcejear.

"Cálmense; solo vamos a ver a un amigo nuestro antes del duelo" dijo bruscamente Harry.

"Un enano" añadió Teneb.

"¿Un enano? Pero no hay enanos…" antes de que Kobalt pudiera terminar la frase, ambos se habían ido en un remolino de fuego y aire.

Reaparecieron delante de la entrada a las cuevas de los enanos. Harry se echó hacia delante y susurró la contraseña para que nadie pudiera oírla. Una vez el agujero estuvo descubierto, entraron y caminaron durante un minuto antes de encontrarse con un enano. Teneb hizo señas a Opheria y Kobalt para que se quedaran detrás, mientras Harry se adelantaba.

"Fuerza y riqueza, Anok"

"Fuerza y riqueza Harry. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Terio?"

"En la Fragua"

"Gracias. Lo siento pero ¿Podrías abrirnos un atajo? Tenemos prisa".

"No hay problema"

Anok puso una mano en la pared y murmuró unas pocas palabras en un idioma áspero. Un agujero empezó a aparecer para formar finalmente un túnel.

"Bien, ¡aquí lo tienes!"

"Muchas gracias Anok, que los dioses te traigan salud, riquezas y abundancia" dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia.

"Y a ti también" replicó el enano, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

Harry entro dentro del agujero, seguido por Teneb, Opheria y Kobalt quienes estaban mirando fijamente todo. Sus pueblos no estaban tan aislados de los enanos como los elfos, pero el contacto entre ellos era escaso. Entraron en una habitación inmensa y calurosa.

"¡Harry!"

Terio camino rápidamente hacia ellos y abrazó a Harry, ahogándole.

"Es bueno volverte a ver a ti también Terio" dijo Harry, intentando decidir si sus costillas estaban definitivamente golpeadas. "Bueno, vine a decirte adiós"

La cara sonriente de Terio se entristeció rápidamente.

"Te uniste entonces. ¿Con quien?"

"Rexeran, un…"

"Sowaroc, lo conozco." Terio silbó "¡Bien hecho! Apuesto a que esos come- hojas, no te ofendas Teneb, estaban verdes de envidia…"

"No me ofendo." Teneb sabía para entonces no ofenderse por los comentarios ridiculizantes de Terio hacia su raza. Además el no perdía la oportunidad de devolverle algunos cada vez que podía. Se había convertido en una especie de juego entre los dos.

"Lo estaban…No podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos traseros que patear"

"¿Un elfo?" pregunto Terio esperanzado.

"No, un Magis, pero tengo tres elfos en el segundo puesto de mi lista de traseros a patear." Añadió viendo la cara decepcionada de su amigo pequeño.

"Bien, bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de esos arrogantes esnobs fue vencido, sin de ofender, otra vez."

Terio se giró hacia Teneb.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que diría esto a un elfo, pero estás bien, estoy encantado de haberte conocido. Ven a verme cuando quieras."

"Gracias, ha sido un honor conocerte Terio" dijo Teneb, echándose hacia delante mientras Terio susurraba las contraseñas a su oído.

Mientras el enano se ponía recto, se fijo en Opheria y Kobalt.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Bueno, ofrecieron ser nuestros segundos en el duelo…esta es Opheria, Magis, unida con..."

"Nelan" terminó la joven.

"Y este es Kobalt un Elemental de agua, unido con…"

"Polath"

"Bien…Bueno deberían irse, estoy ocupado" dijo Terio, un poco cascarrabias, pero Harry noto una lagrima. Estrechó la mano de Teneb, lo que mostraba lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar al elfo. Entonces se giro hacia Harry. "Quédate un minuto."

El adolescente de ojos verdes asintió y se giró hacia Teneb.

"Te esperaremos fuera." Contestó.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Terio caminó hasta él.

"Ha sido un placer y un honor conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo, ha sido un privilegio"

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio.

"Toma esto." Terio le alcanzó algo que brillaba a la luz de la antorcha "Lo hice yo mismo"

Harry jugó con el pequeño colgante. Estaba hecho en cobre con adornos en bronce y plata. En la parte de atrás había un mensaje grabado: "Recuerda a tus amigos bajo tierra"

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry miró a Terio con ojos llorosos.

"No sabes cuanto significa para mi, pero no necesitare nada para recordar a ti y a tu gente"

"Ábrelo" dijo el enano simplemente.

Harry obedeció y miro maravillado como una pequeña luz saló y comenzó a girar alrededor de su cabeza.

"Esto es una llama de Sardogh. Cuando quieras vernos, solo pídeselo. Te guiará hasta la entrada más cercana y conoces nuestras contraseñas. Si quieres hablar con alguien, solo di el nombre y pídelo. Si la persona tiene una llama, el o ella será capaz de escucharte y contestarte."

Señaló a su cuello de donde colgaba un colgante parecido.

"Todos los enanos tienen uno, tu eres el primer no enano al que se le ha ofrecido durante décadas. Confío en que trataras este regalo con cuidado." Sonrió ante el brillo que vio en los ojos de Harry.

El joven estaba sin habla. Miro fijamente al colgante y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo y se deslizara por su mejilla.

"Gracias…Por todo" susurro sin confiar en su voz.

"No hay de que. ¡Ahora vete o llegarás tarde!"

Harry asintió y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

"¡Eh! ¡Harry!"

El joven mago se giró ante la exclamación de Terio.

"Cuídate y aplástalos"

Harry lanzó a su amigo una gran sonrisa.

"¡Lo haré!"

Ambos llevaban anchas sonrisas cuando se separaron.

Harry corrió a toda velocidad y alcanzo a Teneb y a los otros en nada de tiempo.

"Quedan cuarenta segundos, Harry" aviso el elfo.

"¡Vámonos ahora!" Harry contestó, agarrando el brazo de Kobalt y disolviéndose en un remolino de fuego; rápidamente imitado por su hermano de sangre quien tomo la mano de Opheria y desapareció en un pequeño ciclón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la Guarida, todos habían enloquecido.

Los jinetes estaban intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar. Los maestros parecían estar conmocionados. Demenor estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para intentar ganar algo de control sobre la multitud, los mentores se habían aproximado a los Daryns y aquellos que tenían a su cargo los que habían sido rechazados, estaban intentando consolarlos y averiguar el por qué.

Los dos restantes Dragones estaban observando esto con algo parecido a la diversión en sus ojos.

Finalmente Demenor tuvo suficiente: lanzó fuertes cohetes al aire, cuyas explosiones reverberaron en las gradas.

"Ahora quiero que todos los jinetes vuelvan a sus puestos, que cuatro de ellos vayan a avisar al Rey Sylaen que nuestra llegada será dentro de dos horas debido a sucesos inesperados. Los maestros vayan a recoger sus expedientes, mientras los mentores llevaran a los que están a su cargo de vuelta a su dormitorio. Dejarán a algunas personas con ellos antes de volver aquí. Quiero que todos los maestros y mentores estén aquí en diez minutos para que podamos intentar aclarar algo de los recientes acontecimientos."

_-Nada que no se esperara que pasara_- cortó Rexeran adelantándose.

"¿Cuento con su participación para ayudarnos?"

_-Lo haré…Estate seguro que lo haré-_

Mientras todo el mundo se marchaba deprisa, Demenor recordó los sucesos pasados… volvió a ver los recuerdos en su mente.

Harry y Teneb habían llegado los últimos. Aparentemente habían decidido montar un espectáculo: ambos habían estado rodeados por sus elementos y no habían tocado el suelo. Uno por uno, los Daryns habían hecho reverencias delante de cada estatua; Demenor recordaba haberse sorprendido un poco por la falta de luz emitida por Garth y sus amigos, pero ahora estaba explicado.

Entonces había sido su turno. Se habían aproximado juntos, algo que no estaba normalmente permitido. Effilin había estado apunto de detenerlos, pero Demenor había entendido para entonces que no servía para nada intentar parar a aquellos dos cuando estaban decididos a algo, en particular cuando uno de ellos podían usar el Fuego. Entonces había llegado la primera de las muchas conmociones que el corazón de Demenor iba a soportar; La luz había sido increíble, incluso si se hubiera dividido en dos, aun hubiera permanecido impresionante. Y una vez se había difuminado, había recordado su sorpresa al ver dos Dragones Mágicos.

Siempre había sabido que el hijo de Doryan tenia potencial para unirse con uno, pero ninguno de los otros parecía suficientemente prometedor…Pero quizás no estaban aquí para unirse…Después de todo siempre había mas Dragones que Daryns. El había retirado sus marcas y no había podido sentir un escalofrío cuando recordó los ojos de Harry. Le perseguirían durante mucho tiempo; tanto desafío…

Después de su charla, Demenor se había dado cuenta que el único lazo que le quedaba con el joven humano era Teneb. Los Daryns se habían girado y arrodillado y el momento que Demenor siempre había esperado había llegado. Al principio todo fue suavemente y pronto cinco Daryns estuvieron unidos. Era ahora el turno de Garth. El joven Magis estaba de pie, orgullosamente bajo el escrutinio de un Dusker. Los minutos pasaban en silencio y el líder recordó haber pensado que algo tenía que estar mal. El golpe había llegado finalmente: Garth había sido considerado inmerecedor.

Demenor recordaba el asombro en la cara de todo el mundo; Decir que se había sorprendido era quedarse corto; el joven había sido altamente alabado por todos los maestros y había sido incluso propuesto como un probable candidato para el puesto de Athar. Pero esto no había marcado el final de las sorpresas del día. Mientras el Dusker confirmaba su elección, Garth había tomado su espada y se había lanzado hacia el. Demenor se puso de pie. ¡¡El chico había perdido la cabeza!! Antes de que pudiera interrumpir, un chorro de llamas tiró al Magis. Todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia Harry pero sus palabras solo les habían confundido más. Pero lo que había helado a Demenor había sido el odio que impregnaba su voz, el desdén.

La ceremonia había vuelto a comenzar y para el estupor de Demenor todos los amigos de Garth habían sido rechazados, uno a uno. Al final, Demenor se estaba desesperando y había estado apunto de saltar a la arena para pedir explicaciones. ¡Cinco Daryns habían sido rechazados! ¡Cinco! Y por muy poderoso que Harry había demostrado ser, Nerthor había sido categórico, el humano no tenía la capacidad mental para unirse; así que la mitad de los Daryns serían rechazados… Nunca antes había tenido lugar algo como esto.

Claro que algunos Daryns habían sido rechazados antes, ¡pero nunca más de uno de cada diez! ¡¿Por qué?! La unión de Teneb había ido bien, pero el director no había podido reprimir un pinchazo de culpa cuando el Dragón que le juzgaba habló de desilusión. Entonces había observado con un Windscan se había aproximado al humano, preparándose para ver otro rechazo, pero este había sido predecible… Imagina entonces, la estupefacción de los espectadores mientras Harry había sido considerado merecedor y que el juicio draconiano no había sido nada más que alabanzas.

La gente había comenzado a agitarse, mientras los Dragones parecían discutir sobre algo, había habido demasiadas conmociones, la mayoría de las cuales habían ido en contra de sus más profundas creencias. De repente una voz resonante había anunciado su elección, y por tanto, mandando las gradas al caos. ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Un humano no podía ser elegido por un Sowaroc!

Los siguientes acontecimientos estaban borrosos…la unión de Harry, las declaraciones de duelos, la elección de los segundos… En nombre del cielo, que había hecho Garth para merecer esto?

La vuelta de los mentores y los maestros evito que Demenor se perdiera entre las preguntas sin respuesta. Con un movimiento de su mano, conjuro una mesa grande donde entraran todos. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo sentado, hablo.

"Ahora, en nombre de Lunai, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los maestros y mentores se miraron los unos a los otros, sin atreverse a hablar.

"Déjenme rehacer la frase: denme sus expedientes y díganme todo lo que saben sobre Harry, sin contar con los sucesos de la ceremonia" viendo la expresión de confusión en algunas caras añadió, "El humano"

Uno a uno hicieron su informe, sus comentarios iban desde patoso hasta inhábil e inmerecedor. Esto solo añadió confusión a Demenor.

"¿Cómo pudimos habernos perdido algo como esto?" se dejo caer en su silla. "¿Y que hay de Garth?" Se giro hacia Zeld "Si estaba pasando algo, yo no era consciente de ello. Solo sabía que el joven Garth pensaba que el hum…Harry era una perdida de tiempo, una carga, un bufón. Eso no se merece un Duelo" dijo Demenor, su ceño fruncido.

_-No, pero intento de asesinato, heridas intencionadas, envenenamiento, heridas infligidas con la intención de incapacitar, asalto verbal, amenazas y abuso verbal que llevo a un intento de suicidio son suficientes para que Harry se ganara el derecho a un Duelo-_ comentó Rexeran.

Caras aturdidas se volvieron hacia el Dragón dorado.

_-Y en el caso de Teneb: insultos, heridas infligidas con la intención de incapacitar y envenenamiento le hicieron ganar su derecho-_ añadió Gae.

"¿A-Asesinato?…¿Su-Suicidio?" tartamudeó Demenor.

Rexeran le ignoro y se giro hacia Nerthor.

-¡Tu!-

El elfo saltó, sobresaltado.

"¿S-Si?"

-Tú dijiste que Harry mostró una total falta de habilidad en tu campo, ¿verdad?-

"Si-i"

-Pero ayer, consiguió entrar en un trance…-

"Bu-Bueno, debe haberlo si-simulado" Nerthor estaba acobardándose bajo la mirada del Sowaroc.

_-Lo que explicaría porque fui capaz de unirme con él_- Rexeran no dejo que nadie le interrumpiera_ -Y el hecho de que puede usar telequinesis, que tiene el don de una ligera empatía y telepatía? Hizo una pequeña pausa Solo una pregunta: Quién es Harry?-_

Como ninguno se atrevió a responderle, giro su cabeza hacia Nerthor.

_-__¿Cuál es su raza?-_

"Hu-Humana"

_-Bien, no eres tan tonto como pensaba… Y para quienes fueron diseñados tus métodos de enseñanza?-_

Nerthor pareció pensarlo unos minutos antes de contestar, ligeramente mas pálido y sudando un poco.

"Elfos, Ma-Magis y Elementales"

_-__¿No para humanos?-_ interrumpió Gae

"No para humanos" repitió Nerthor en un susurro, pareciendo horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

_-Aún eres capaz de pensar, después de todo-_ Rexeran estaba resentido _-Fueron elegidos para ser jinetes! Les confiamos la educación de los Daryns. Su comportamiento casi podría ser considerado como una ruptura del juramento. Incluso si estuvo motivado por sus creencias, no deberían haber dejado que cegaran su juicio! ¡No puedo y no toleraré el alcance de sus prejuicios y estrechez de miras! Son jinetes, no intolerantes pueblerinos! En vez de adaptarse a la situación, la bloquearon.-_

"¿Por qué deberíamos habernos adaptado?" pregunto Sarwin "Era un agitador de varitas, uno de esos tontos magos"

_-En caso de que no hayas registrado este hecho, los humanos no son elfos. No tienen canales de magia naturales. Si quieren hacer magia sin varita, primero tienen que sacar todo el poder fuera de ellos, construir algunos canales, lo cual es bastante difícil…__¡¡Son maestros, no deberían haber pasado por alto ese hecho básico!!-_

_-Ante los alarmantes informes que sus unidos mandaron al consejo, y ante el alcance de su estúpido comportamiento, se decidió que los lazos serian temporalmente cortados. Estaremos aquí para ayudarlos cuando sea necesario, pero eso es todo interrumpió-_ Gae, viendo que Rexeran se estaba enfadando cada vez más _-Tenéis que entender los daños que han causado. Han puesto en peligro sus mundos por sus acciones y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para corregir todo…-_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó un mentor.

_-Haremos algo de historia mas tarde, pero ahora vamos a contarles esta historia, desde el punto de vista de Harry, para que puedan ver por ustedes mismos lo que han hecho-_ gruñó el Dragón dorado.

Un orbe apareció flotando en el aire, nacarado e iriscente.

_-Esto contiene los recuerdos que he reunido para su beneficio, ahora observen y que sea una lección…-_

El orbe se expandió, englobándolos a todos y las escenas empezaron a mostrarse delante de ellos. Lentamente, la vida de Harry desde su llegada a la isla se reveló ante sus ojos. Solo las partes principales, excluyendo aquello que no les importaba; como todo lo relacionado con Terio, sus encuentros previos con los Dragones, Arxeren, e incluso la verdadera extensión de los poderes de Harry y Teneb.

Algunos de los recuerdos eran desde el punto de vista de Teneb. Pero la peor parte es que podían sentir los sentimientos conectados con los recuerdos. Los elfos eran, por naturaleza, criaturas empáticas, pero este don podía convertirse en una desventaja ya que podía incrementar el sentimiento hasta el punto de la ceguera. Sin embargo, aquí, realzadas todas las emociones provenientes de los recuerdos: desesperación, soledad, inutilidad, frialdad, esperanza, sentirse herido, traición, desafío, profunda ira y deseo de venganza. Desilusión y dolor por haber perdido aquellos en que se miraba irradiaban de las partes de Teneb.

Finalmente después de treinta minutos de observación, (en realidad habían estado una hora en el orbe, pero una de sus características era que el tiempo iba dos veces mas lento que fuera), el orbe se oscureció y se difuminó.

Un silencio atónito le siguió. Demenor estaba de un enfermante tono de gris y estaba mirando fijamente delante de el, sus ojos vacíos, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente Effilin exploto.

"¡Esto es una sarta de mentiras! ¡Nada es verdad! ¡Mentiras, sucias mentiras hechas por la basura, la escoria humana!" Su respiración era fuerte y su cara era una mezcla extraña de púrpura, escarlata, azul y blanco con pequeños amagos de púrpura. "¡Este humano no es nada excepto un fraude! ¡Fue el peor estudiante que he tenido la desgracia de enseñar! Durante todo el año, demostró su completa incapacidad para luchar, pero se por mis colegas que era una cosa común. No solo era un completo ignorante de nuestras artes, sino que sus capacidades de aprendizaje eran nulas. No se como consiguió engañar a todo el mundo, ¡¡pero no es mas que un viscoso fraude!!". Para el final de su pequeño discurso, estaba gritando.

_-__¿Un fraude? ¡¿UN FRAUDE_?!- Rexeran parecía estar iracundo _-Si hay fraudes, son ustedes! ¡Fue elegido! ¡Era su DEBER como jinetes enseñarle!-_

"¿Por que? Claramente era un error, ningún humano ha sido jinete antes. No pueden, son débiles, mental y físicamente!" escupió Sarwin.

_-Estás equivocado. Los humanos no han sido escogidos durante mucho tiempo porque es raro que consigan ganar suficiente poder al llegar a sus quince años. Sus poderes normalmente alcanzan sus picos mas tarde. Varios humanos no fueron elegidos por culpa de esto y ahora han ganado la cantidad necesaria o incluso más, unos años mas tarde. Si no hubiera este problema, una gran parte de sus números serian humanos- _explicó Gae, ya que Rexeran parecía demasiado enfadado para hablar.

"¡No es posible!" tartamudeó Zeld.

_-__¿Por qué no? Pero no es eso lo que quiero decir. Y toda esta estupidez no era suficiente, ustedes llevaron a un intento de suicidio, ignorando todo el abuso que uno de los suyos tenía que soportar. Le fallaron y si siquiera __**uno**__ de ustedes intentó poner fin a esto. Lo dejaron pasar e incluso lo empeoraron con sus propias acciones-_

"Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, no tenía lugar aquí" saltó bruscamente un mentor.

_-O estas ciego o eres un hipócrita…pero como no lo investigaron sobre el, no saben nada sobre él. Como lo soportarían si cada vez que se duermen ven al asesino de sus padres, matando, torturando a su gente, a sus amigos, masacrando! Como lo soportarían si vieran esto!-_ Esta vez había sido Gae quien había explotado. Ambos Dragones estaban ahora brillando fuertemente.

Gae obligó a que la visión de la masacre de Haphazard entrara en todas sus mentes, y al final, algunos de ellos estaban en el suelo, sollozando.

"Es mentira…Nadie puede ser tan cruel…Nadie" tartamudeo Kario, temblando

_-__¡Cállense de una vez!-_ gritaron Gae y Rexeran.

"Mis pensamientos exactamente" dijo fríamente alguien detrás de ellos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y los otros habían aparecido mientras Effilin estaba envuelto en un discurso. Harry sintió una furia fría crecer dentro de él pero se obligo a permanecer tranquilo. Effilin vería lo mucho de fraude que era y Sarwin aprendería a no burlarse de él otra vez. El ultimo estallido de los Dragones le hizo imposible resistirse, y por tanto atrayendo la atención hacia ellos.

Teneb miró alrededor y notó la ausencia de Garth.

"Esperamos la llegada del desafiado" mientras decía esto, Chrisianne y Garth aparecieron en un remolino de viento. El Magis parecía mas seguro de si mismo.

"¿Estás preparado?" preguntó "O te vas a echar para atrás, como el cobarde que eres?"

Harry no cayó en esto.

"Lo estoy" replico tranquilamente "Empecemos con esto"

Se enfrentaron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos llevando armas. Sus segundos estaban detrás de ellos, y la gente se había reunido alrededor, formando un amplio circulo. Estaban esperando el movimiento del otro, rodeándose, buscando el más pequeño detalle, el más pequeño indicio de debilidad. De repente Garth se lanzó hacia Harry, quien tomó el brazo del Magis y usó su impulso para voltearlo sobre su hombro y mandarlo al suelo.

"¿Eso es todo? Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor…" provocó el adolescente.

Gruñendo furiosamente, Garth dirigió su puño al rostro de su contrincante, pero sintió como si golpease una pared de ladrillos cuando algo lo detuvo, sólo unos centímetros antes de su destino.

"Me siento como si peleara contra una niña…"

Furioso, Garth saltó hacia atrás antes de lanzar una serie de patadas. Continuó así durante unos minutos, Garth lanzando ataque tras ataque y Harry solo parándolos o esquivándolos, sin esfuerzo aparente.

"Esto se esta poniendo realmente aburrido…"

"Cobarde" jadeó Garth "Ni siquiera has intentado pegarme, estas demasiado asustado como para hacerlo."

"Si de verdad quieres eso…" De repente la actitud de Harry cambió completamente, saliendo de su estrategia defensiva; pateó a Garth dos veces en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Mientras su oponente se doblaba de dolor, le lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula, seguido por una patada con giro a las costillas que lo mandó al suelo.

Garth estaba tirado, su respiración a trompicones y con dificultad.

"Levántate, no he terminado contigo"

Con las piernas un poco temblorosas, el Magis se levantó e intentó atacar a Harry. Estaba en el suelo un minuto mas tarde con los dos ojos morados y la nariz rota.

"¡Arriba!"

"¿Por qué no terminas conmigo, estoy caído, por que no te aprovechas de eso?"

Harry se aproximó, sus ojos relampagueando.

"¡No soy tu! ¡Tengo principios, tengo honor! ¡Y no ataco a quien está caído!" escupió.

"¡Eso es por lo que vas a perder!"

Garth tomó su pierna y tiro de ella, mandando a Harry al suelo y levantándose, pero mientras se inclinaba para golpearlo, recibió sus pies en el estomago, mandándole por encima de la cabeza del adolescente, quien dio una voltereta para ponerse de pie.

"No eres nada, Garth…"

"¡Y tu tampoco lo serás!"

En una medida de último momento, desato su poder, intentando freír las capacidades de Harry.

Opheria dio un codazo a Teneb quien grito en la mente de Harry.

'_¡Cuidado!'_

Sorprendido, Harry apenas pudo esquivar el chorro de poder.

Aparentemente, había una cosa que Garth no había sabido sobre un Duelo.

Cualquiera que rompía las reglas puestas por el desafiado, sufriría, primero un rebote de lo que había hecho, después una perdida que podía ser permanente de sus poderes.

De hecho, el Magis estaba pronto retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Te rindes?"

"Nu-Nunca"

"Nadie puede ayudarte hasta que lo hagas, pero si no lo haces, entonces sigamos con la pelea" dijo Harry fríamente.

Su oponente consiguió ponerse de pie, pero temblaba violentamente.

Con una mueca asqueada, Harry le pegó en el estomago otra vez, después lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Harry se giró hacia Chrisianne.

"En su nombre, ¿Te rindes o deseas continuar esta pelea?"

Con los ojos llenos de odio, Chrisianne pareció evaluar la situación. Por un lado se moría de ganas de matar al humano, pero sabía que estaba obligada a seguir las reglas, por lo que no podría hacerlo. Además, tendría que ir contra Teneb, ahora, ya que Garth no estaba en condiciones de luchar en un futuro cercano. Se decidió rápidamente.

"Me rindo"

Harry asintió, pero viendo la mirada de Teneb, sabía que iba a pasar un rato difícil. Se sentó cerca de Kobalt, mirando a Teneb mientras ponía a aporrear a Chrisianne al suelo, disparando embrujo tras embrujo.

"Gracias, Opheria" dijo fríamente.

"Es solo lo correcto…"

No dijeron nada más. Harry miró a la gente que observaba a Teneb ávidamente. Harry se encogió cuando Teneb lanzo un hechizo ilusorio de quemadura; el hechizo te hacia creer que una parte de tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Apartándose de la pelea, o debería decir masacre, se concentro en los maestros y mentores… sonrió de forma maligna; tendrían una sorpresa dentro de unos cuantos días y Harry sabia que estaría muy lejos cuando su pequeña venganza se desplegara. Miró fijamente a Effilin; iba a aprender el verdadero significado de vergüenza. Harry se ocuparía de Sarwin y Nerthor mas tarde.

Finalmente, Teneb voló a la Elemental. Harry aplaudió lentamente.

"Gran trabajo. Me encanto la ilusión…"

"Gracias, tu pelea fue buena también" replico Teneb, habiendo disfrutando completamente haber maldecido a Chrisianne.

"Si, un poco básica tristemente"

El joven mago se levantó y se arregló un poco.

"Bueno, tres cosas mas que hacer y habré terminado con esto" murmuró, sacando su espada y caminando hasta Effilin. Se paro a unos pocos pasos del maestro.

"Vamos a pelear, para que todo el mundo vea quien es el fraude"

"Yo…" Effilin parecía perdido.

"¿Asustado?"

Esto hizo explotar su enfado.

"¿De ti? Nunca"

Desenvainó su espada y cerró la distancia entre él y Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sin moverse.

De repente, Effilin lanzó un tajo a Harry quien detuvo el golpe e inmediatamente lo devolvió. Durante dos minutos continuaron dando estocadas, esperando una apertura. Las ropas de Effilin estaban siendo lentamente rasgadas en trozos y pronto, el elfo quedó en una especie de calzoncillos. Entonces Harry paro la espada del maestro, que giro y la mandó fuera…Effilin estaba ahora indefenso.

"Así que, ¿Quién es el fraude ahora?" susurró Harry, la punta de su espada a milímetros de la garganta del otro…Una mano se poso en su hombro. El joven mago se giro para encontrarse con su amigo.

"Vamos Harry, ni siquiera merece tu enfado…"

De mala gana, Harry asintió.

"Tienes razón…Bueno tengo un amiguito que ver…"

Ambos se dirigieron fuera de la Guarida, seguidos por todos los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se fue directo a donde había dejado al pequeño cachorro de zorro. Como no había sabido cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, había puesto allí todo lo necesario para el cachorro.

Cuando entró, el zorrito dio un gritito y corrió hasta el fondo de la habitación, escondiéndose.

Sonriendo, Harry se aproximo, extendió su brazo, solo para conseguir que se lo mordiera.

"¡Auch!" examinó el mordisco.

"¿Quisquilloso?"

"Si" Harry se levantó y fue a trocear un cacho de carne tierna. Tomó una porción delgada y volvió hasta el zorrito. Sentándose en el suelo, coloco el trozo delante de el.

"Ahora, se demostrará nuevamente el poder de la comida"

Seguro, después de quince minutos, una cara pelirroja asomó del escondrijo.

"Aquí estás pequeño buscapleitos"

Inteligentes ojos negros lo miraron con incertidumbre. Era un extraño y dos piernas…Pero tenía comida…Finalmente la comida ganó y el pequeño cachorro pelirrojo se fue acercando. A la vez, Harry iba tirando del trozo, colocándolo lentamente en su regazo. Volviéndose más y más confiado por la falta de reacción del dos piernas, el zorrito puso sus patas en las piernas de Harry, olisqueándolo pero sobre todo, oliendo la carne.

Este dos piernas olía como el que lo había traído hasta aquí…Tenía buen olor. El zorro comenzó a comer y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta al principio que el dos piernas estaba acariciando su espalda. Se tensó, preparado para morder y echar a correr. Pero la mano continuó acariciando su piel suavemente, de una manera tranquilizadora. Una vez que hubo terminado con la comida, el zorrito sintió que se quedaba dormido. Colocándose en el regazo del dos piernas que olía bien, cerró los ojos y alcanzo la Tierra de los Sueños de los zorros.

"Lo has hecho bien con el…Creo que te ha adoptado"

"Si…Parece que soy su nueva almohada"

Teneb sonrió.

"¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?"

"Creo que Suertudo es un nombre apropiado para nuestro pequeño superviviente"

"Le queda bien. ¿Supongo que te lo vas a quedar?"

"No creo que tenga opción…"

"Es fuerte, y por su altura actual, creo que crecerá hasta un tamaño espectacular"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Tenemos que irnos, Harry, el Rey nos espera"

"Sabes que no quiero ir…y no esperes que jure lealtad a tu rey"

"No lo espero. Pero puedes jurar el Antiguo Juramento: la promesa de venir en extrema necesidad de ayuda y proteger a los inocentes."

Harry sopesó esto.

"¿Cualquier tipo de inocentes?"

"Si"

"Entonces podría hacer un juramento como ese…los inocentes de mi mundo están en extrema necesidad de ayuda. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

"Depende de la actitud del Rey hacia ti. Si demuestra ser lo suficiente abierto para, al menos, aceptarte como jinete, haré el juramento corriente, pero si no lo hace, haré el Antiguo."

"No te hagas ilusiones: rey o no, los elfos no aceptaran mi estatus"

"Aún espero que algunos lo harán…mis padres y Celen."

Harry le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, pero dejo pasar el tema. Lentamente, tomó el zorro en sus brazos. El pequeño se despertó, pero aparentemente la siesta de cinco a diez minutos había sido suficiente para él. Forcejeó un poco hasta que Harry lo alzó a su cara.

"Así que, pequeño, ¿vienes conmigo?"

Los inteligentes ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos. Después de unos segundos, el zorro aproximo su nariz y le olisqueo de nuevo. Aparentemente contento con lo que había olido, le lamió la nariz.

"Me tomare eso como un si. Ahora te presento a mi compañero: este es Teneb" Teneb aproximo su mano y dejo que el pequeño animal lo oliera. El zorro pareció aprobar al elfo ya que empezó a mordisquear sus dedos. Harry silbó y Sombra vino corriendo.

"Y este es Sombra" El gran semental aproximo su nariz a la cosa que su maestro tenia en el brazo. Entendiendo por la mirada y actitud de Harry que tendría que cuidar de este pequeño.

Los dos animales se miraron el uno al otro, juzgándose… Sombra agitó su melena y presionó su cabeza contra el pecho de su maestro. Harry, tomando a Suertudo en una mano, acarició tiernamente la gran frente del su montura, mirando a sus inteligentes ojos y dándole las gracias por haberle aceptado como jinete.

Habiendo tenido suficiente de eso, el pequeño Suertudo consiguió liberarse de Harry y agarrar la melena de Sombra. De alguna manera consiguió trepar de la melena al cuello; Sombra bufó.

"¿Un buscapleitos?...Ven aquí" Harry conjuró una pequeña cadena con su otra mano y la coloco alrededor del cuello del zorro. "Ahí, de esta manera podré encontrarte. Ahora, ¿Estarás en esta bolsa, bien?" Convocó su bolsa con todas sus pertenencias.

El zorro miró la bolsa, y luego de evaluar y aprobarla, entró en ella.

"Buen chico. Sombra, cuida las bolsas y a Suertudo, no dejes que nadie se acerque demasiado a ellos"

Un bufido del caballo índico que entendía y Harry sabía que nadie podría tocar su bolsa sin perder algunas partes del cuerpo o tener algunos huesos rotos.

"Teneb, ¿Como serán transportados nuestros caballos?"

"Los van a enviar a través de un Portal Elemental"

"De acuerdo"

"Deberíamos irnos, Harry o llegaremos tarde"

"Voy. Solo una ultima cosa"

"Se rápido"

_¿__Harry? ¿Vas a hacerlo?_

_Claro. No me he tomado todas estas molestias para echarme para atrás al final. ¡Va a ser tan divertido!_

_Me estas preocupando…_

_Por cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Lo hiciste muy bien_

_Gracias Arxeren, pero tengo que darte las gracias por todo eso. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_Bueno, de nada, ahora. ¿Qué hay de tu pequeño horario?"_

_En una semana sentirán los efectos. Durará una semana…más para cierta gente_

_Bien, ahora vete, vas a llegar tarde_

_Está bien_

_Ah! ¿Y, Harry?_

_¿__Si?_

_No dejes que te pisoteen._

_No tengo intención de hacerlo_

Entonces Harry envió una pequeña ráfaga de magia, que puso en marcha todos los hechizos que había dejado inactivos. Ahora que estaban activados, el temporizador retrasaría los efectos hasta la semana que viene. Un pequeño encantamiento grabador aseguraría que Harry viera sus efectos.

"Estoy preparado" dijo a Teneb, quien en ese tiempo, había convocado sus propias pertenencias.

Montaron en sus caballos y se dirigieron de vuelta a la Guarida. Esperándoles estaban todos los Daryns, los mentores, los maestros y Demenor, mas unos pocos jinetes. Sus Dragones estaban esperando al otro lado, con Rexeran y Gae. Los caballos de todo el mundo también estaban allí, con las pertenencias de cada jinete atadas a sus sillas.

Mientras les vieron, los jinetes que les acompañaban empezaron a cantar y lentamente los cuatro elementos se unieron para abrir una especie de vórtice.

"Esta listo, Demenor"

"Bien, ¡manden a los caballos a través de el!"

Intentaron hacerlo, pero los caballos parecían mortalmente asustados del vórtice y estaba empezando a cundir el pánico entre ellos.

"¡Oh! ¡Por amor de Dios! Lo han hecho antes" gritó Effilin, preparado para pegar al suyo, solo para ser detenido por una mano.

Se giró para ver a Lienhor.

"Nunca, pegues a uno de esos caballos, Effilin" dijo el maestro. Se giró hacia Teneb y Harry.

"Teneb, Hum-Harry, ¿podrían…quiero decir, podrían sus caballos ir…?

"¿Primero?" terminó Harry. "No creo que quede otra elección." Se inclino sobre Sombra, susurrando en su oído. Las orejas del semental estaban hacia arriba, mostrando que prestaba atención. Después de unos segundos, Harry se separó y se dio cuenta de que Teneb había estado haciendo lo mismo con Niebla.

Los dos sementales trotaron hasta el grupo de caballos aterrorizados y los rodearon, entonces, Niebla guiando y Sombra detrás para empujar a los reacios, empezaron a dirigirlos hacia el vórtice, trotando placenteramente. Sombra tuvo que poner a unas cuantas yeguas y potros en el camino correcto ya que intentaron escaparse, completamente asustados por el agujero con remolinos por el que tenían que pasar. Pero unos cuantos mordiscos del oscuro semental fueron lo suficientemente convincentes. Harry y Teneb sonrieron mientras sus monturas desaparecían. Ambos sabían que esperarían al final, y mantendrían a los otros caballos donde hubieran llegado.

Fueron hacia Rexeran y Gae.

Después de asegurarles que estaban bien, esperaron la señal de Demenor para marcharse. Durante estos pocos minutos, los dos Dragones les enseñaron dónde y como montarse mientras viajaran en sus espaldas.

Finalmente, con la ayuda de su treparon a ellos mientras Demenor les hacia señales para que lo hicieran.

Sonriendo socarrón, Harry se dio cuenta que Garth y sus amigos estaban montando con sus mentores. Rexeran se lanzo al aire con un poderoso impulso.

Harry estaba colocado justo delante de ala, en la espalda entre dos escamas y estaba usando su magia para sujetarse al Sowaroc.

_-Ahora necesitamos unir nuestras mentes-_ dijo el Dragón, mientras alcanzaban una buena altura.

Volar siempre había sido la pasión de Harry. Si hacerlo en una escoba era estimulante, volar en un dragón era completamente diferente; había un poder que no estaba presente en una escoba, además del hecho de que Harry no estaba solo. Los movimientos de las alas le recordaban a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Pero esta vez la espalda estaba recta así que no se estaba deslizando hacia atrás: las escamas lo mantenían en su lugar.

Cuando unió su mente con Rexeran, alcanzó otro nivel de vuelo: de repente, el ERA el dragón, sentía el aire bajo sus alas, acariciándole, sintiendo el asombroso sentimiento de la velocidad y la altura que habían alcanzado.

_-__¿Harry? Déjame tomar el control, vamos a Saltar-_

_-De acuerdo-_

El Salto fue una experiencia que Harry no iba a olvidar nunca: Parecieron convertirse en parte de la Magia y seguir sus hilos hasta Horevald. Durante el asunto entero, había la presencia reconfortante de Rexeran en el fondo de su mente.

Finalmente reaparecieron en el cielo de Horevald.

Harry no podía negar la genialidad élfica cuando se trataba de arquitectura. La ciudad era esplendida, con montones de árboles. Las casas se integraban en la naturaleza y parecían tan frágiles, tan delicadas.

Horevald era la ciudad élfica más grande del reino: un gran castillo, residencia de la familia real, rodeado por todas las academias y los dos templos. Entonces venían las casas, con pequeños caminos que iban a través de la ciudad. Un gran claro estaba desprovisto de viviendas y Harry entendió por que cuando los Dragones aterrizaron allí.

Un montón de gente estaba allí para darles la bienvenida… La mayoría de ellos dieron gritos de alegría al ver a los Dragones y más cuando vieron al Sowaroc y a la Emnag. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Teneb estaba montando el Dragón plateado los gritos de alegría fueron ensordecedores. Pero cuando la atención se volvió hacia el jinete del Sowaroc, el silencio cayó sobre la multitud y empezaron a circular los susurros. Harry mantuvo la cabeza alta cuando desmonto de Rexeran, siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros jinetes. Hizo una reverencia al gran Dragón dorado, quien le devolvió la reverencia, lo que provoco más susurros ahogados.

Harry camino hasta Teneb.

"Tenia razón…"

"¡No lo sabes seguro, dales una oportunidad!"

Harry parecía dudoso sobre el tema habiendo decidido no tener demasiadas esperanzas.

"¿Tenemos que ir ahora?" preguntó el mago finalmente.

_-No-_ replicó mentalmente Rexeran _-Los llamaremos cuando se los necesite.-_

"Gracias"

Mientras Harry buscaba a Sombra, se encontró con ojos estupefactos, confusos e incluso llenos de desdén. Afinando el oído, cogió algunos trozos de las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Si…Humano…pero… ¡Débil!"

"Debe haber…error…ni hablar"

"Nunca pensé…día…porquería humana…se permitiría"

"¿Como pudo…?"

Paro de escuchar, sus ojos endureciéndose, esta gente no iba a aceptarle, sin importar lo duro que lo intentara.

"¿Conoces un lugar tranquilo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Si, solo necesitamos nuestros caballos…"

"Gracias"

Harry silbó agudamente, y de repente dos caballos irrumpieron en el claro y se pararon cerca de ellos.

"Buenos chicos" murmuró Teneb, antes de saltar sobre el lomo de Niebla. Girándose hacia sus Dragones, inclino la cabeza. "Si nos disculpan." Ellos asintieron, entonces se giró hacia su amigo.

"Sígueme"

Se marcharon, seguidos por todas las miradas.

* * *

_¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Estuve una mes de vacaciones sin conexión a Internet (casi me muero) y cuando llegue mi compu se rehusaba a encendere, asi que estuve tiempo antes de poder terminar esto._

_El proximo va a estar terminado antes de que termine Febrebro, seguro._


	17. Alianzas y Encuentros

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capitulo Diecisiete – Alianzas y Encuentros**

Teneb llevó a Harry hacia los establos.

"Podemos dejar los caballos aquí, este es el establo privado de Niebla. Hay hechizos que evitan la entrada de todos excepto de los que están registrados. Por ahora, solamente nos incluyen a Celen y a mi, pero voy a incluirte para que puedas dejar a Sombra" explicó.

Asintiendo mientras bajaba del lomo de su semental, Harry se aproximó a su amigo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Solo dame tu mano y relajarte, o intenta hacerlo"

"De acuerdo"

Sujetando la mano de Harry, Teneb murmuró unas palabras causando que sus manos brillasen.

"Listo, podemos entrar"

Teneb abrió las puertas y guió a Niebla dentro usando la rienda. Harry simplemente hizo gestos a Sombra para que lo siguiera y avanzó. Estaban entrenando a Niebla para que respondiera a signos o palabras, pero el semental gris no había alcanzado el nivel de Sombra aún.

Quitaron las sillas de montar y las riendas y, después de comprobar que los animales no tenían heridas, les caballos comida, agua y los acariciaron suavemente. Harry sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y la cortó en dos, dándole a Teneb una mitad, mientras le daba la otra parte a su caballo. Sombra comió contento, relinchando agradecido a su jinete, empujando su cabeza finamente recortada, sus orejas apuntadas hacia delante, hacia el pecho de Harry, su larga melena cayendo delante de sus ojos.

"Gracias chico, eres el mejor"

Durante unos momentos, Harry se permitió relajarse un poco, peinando las crines oscuras y sedosas hasta que un gritillo le distrajo; Suertudo estaba intentando salir de la bolsa. Se había hartado de esperar; era un zorrito curioso y quería ver mundo, no estar dentro de una bolsa…

"Debería haberte llamado Problema" dijo Harry sacando al animalito de la bolsa. La criatura pelirroja se revolvió un poco antes de trepar a su hombro, sus garras firmemente sujetas a la tela de la túnica de Harry y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja de modo juguetón.

"Esta bien pequeño, ¿Quieres jugar?"

Sentándose en el suelo, Harry se sacó al pequeño zorro de encima y empezó a rascarle la barriga. Dando un grito, el zorro intento escapar, consiguiendo deslizarse bajo la túnica de Harry comenzó a trepar, arrastrándose y por tanto haciendo cosquillas a Harry, quien empezó a reírse con todo el alma. Como la túnica tenía un cuello ajustado, el zorro no pudo salir por ahí y empezó a bajar. Para entonces, Harry estaba retorciéndose de la risa. Finalmente tomó al pequeño prófugo antes de que se quedara sin aliento.

"¡Aquí estas!"

Lo bajó y el animalito empezó a tirar de sus pantalones.

"Por mucho que prefiera tu compañía, no puedo quedarme…Pero jugaremos cuando vuelva"

Sentándose, Suertudo lo miró, diciendo claramente. "¡Mas te vale volver pronto!"

Riéndose, Harry se giro hacia Sombra.

"Vigílalo, ¿si?"

Sombra bufó, mientras Suertudo gritaba indignado.

Teneb había estado observando a su amigo, sonriendo. No lo veía tan libre y relajado a menudo, a esto era a lo que se había referido antes; Harry tenía grandes problemas para relajarse. Podía hacerlo para entrar en trance, ya que era por poco tiempo, pero durante el día, le era muy difícil para aliviar la tensión.

Después de ver su vida, Teneb sabía que era en parte por como había sido educado, pero también por culpa de su estancia aquí. Por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su amigo, había sido bastante abierto y legible antes, pero ahora, si no lo conocías, era como golpear una pared. El rostro inexpresivo, al igual que sus los ojos; Una mascara perfecta que solo aquellos suficientemente cercanos podían perforar.

Mientras Harry jugaba con el zorrito, Teneb había tenido la clara sensación de que éste era el verdadero Harry, el joven que habría sido si no fuera por todo lo que había pasado. Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, no importa lo mucho que te haya gastado.

"Harry…Hay algunas cosas que te tengo que decir sobre mi gente…Para estar preparados"

Inmediatamente, Harry se concentro en su amigo moreno.

"Está bien"

"Esta tarde vamos a tener que jurar lealtad al Rey y al país, bueno, tu no y yo aún no he decidido que voy a hacer. Aquí la Familia Real es el principal poder: esta el Rey Enrys, la Reina Valera, Celen, su heredero y Najira la hija bastarda del Rey que es tres meses más joven que Celen. Los reyes son siempre elfos, pero aparte de esto, las otras posiciones están abiertas a Magis, Elementales o elfos, la raza no importa; nuestras tres comunidades están completamente mezcladas, incluso ha habido algunas bodas mezcladas. Entonces viene el Gran Consejero."

"Tu padre." interrumpió Harry.

"Si. Después viene el Concilio, que está compuesto por cuatro representantes de todas las partes de nuestra sociedad: Religiosos, Nobleza, Luchadores, Trabajadores y Sanadores. Son elegidos o nombrados por quienes conforman su nivel social y ayudan con las decisiones, se mantienen informados de la vida de todo el mundo e informan al Rey quien tiene la ultima palabra en las decisiones."

"Hasta ahora, su sistema parece bueno"

"Si, pero como en todos los sistemas, hay corrupción. El Rey esta rodeado por una corte, que intenta agradarle por todos los métodos para ganar algunas posiciones privilegiadas, la posición de los guardias de Elite, poderes financieros, algún favor… Nunca olvides que vas a entrar en un nido de arañas; serás visto como una amenaza ya que tienes poder. Intentarán atraerte hacia ellos si puedes traerles algo o intentaran destruirte."

"Siempre me ha gustado destruir telas de araña"

"No estoy bromeando. Te juzgarán por tu apariencia primero. La ropa y la apariencia son realmente muy importantes para la cultura élfica, mediante un signo, una marca, una capa, puedes saber a que clan o grupo político pertenece otro. Para los nobles, los colores mostraran su afiliación familiar. Azul claro y plateado son los colores de mi familia por ejemplo."

"Entonces les daré algo de que hablar durante los próximos diez años." dijo Harry, un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Lanzándole una mirada desconcertada, Teneb continuó con su explicación.

"Solo desconfía de ellos, está bien? Bueno, de vuelta al tema, después el Concilio tienes diferentes clanes…pero lo mas importante, los dos templos. Uno dedicado a Lunai, donde las Doijas, sacerdotisas de Lunai, viven, y otro a Solei, con los Deisers. Los dos cultos son muy importantes. Se supone que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas tienen que estar fuera de la política y la mayoría lo hace, pero siempre hay manzanas podridas en las bolsas… Los dos líderes actuales Xhan Luan y Xhana Cya, son personas en la que se puede confiar, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto. Ellos seguirán las reglas de sus dioses, lo que significa que no te pueden juzgar sin pruebas."

Harry bufó ante esto, pero evitó hacer cualquier comentario.

"Cuando te encuentres a un sacerdote o a una sacerdotisa tienes que saludarlos así".

Teneb cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante.

"Los reconocerás por sus ropas, nunca los ignores."

"Esta bien, creo que puedo soportar eso."

"Bien, otra fuente de poder es la Elite."

"¿La Elite?"

"La guardia personal del Rey, solo los mejores entran en ella. Siempre son cincuenta. Cada dos años, diez de ellos se retiran, y diez nuevos son aceptados, elegidos por sus habilidades y su integridad, o al menos lo eran, al principio. Su edad va desde los veinticinco años humanos hasta los treinta. Tienen poder sobre la policía, el ejército, están a cargo de la seguridad de la familia real y cuentan con varios privilegios, como la exención de impuestos, tierras, dinero, acceso a los mejores y más excelentes productos… Algunos usan su poder para hacer el bien, otros para su propio beneficio. Solía pensar que esto era normal, pero ahora…No puedo…¡Has sido una mala influencia Harry!"

"Si, ¿pero desearías que no lo hubiera sido?"

Teneb frunció el ceño. A pesar de todo el dolor que algunas revelaciones habían conllevado, no podía decir que deseaba que las cosas hubieran permanecido de la manera que estaban. Si no hubiera elegido seguir a Harry, hubiera continuado siendo Teneb, el favorito de los profesores, el elfo de oro de todo el mundo; hubiera seguido siendo favorecido, pero habría continuado ciego, y no hubiera conocido a Kaelia, o ella habría sido diferente. Ahora sabía la verdad; Su gente no era perfecta, no era pura. Podía ver los defectos, la intolerancia, la corrupción, e intentaría hacer las cosas bien. Solo esperaba que Celen lo escuchara. El joven príncipe tendría el poder para hacer cambios, para limpiar el sistema.

"No, estoy contento de que lo hayas sido."

Harry sonrió.

"Así que esta noche, entraremos en el salón del trono, ya que no fuimos con los otros Daryns a la Habitación de Espera. Una vez allí, el rey dará un discurso; entonces nos llamara, uno por uno, al trono y Demenor hablará un poco sobre nuestros logros. Entonces el Rey completará el ritual al aceptar el juramento del jinete. Después de eso, le dará a dicho jinete una marca para pasar a través de la Barrera."

"¿La Barrera?"

"Si. Tiene que ver con la razón por la que los elfos se separaron de los humanos"

"Dime que pasó" susurró Harry. Arxeren nunca había aceptado contárselo, diciendo que no era su lugar hacerlo.

Teneb suspiró, sabía que tendría que haberle contado esta historia, pero no era algo que esperara con ansias.

"De acuerdo. Hace siglos, nuestros pueblos vivían en paz, cooperando, trabajando juntos, compartiendo sus progresos. Los elfos ayudaban con la Magia, ya que la habían dominado mucho tiempo antes que los humanos, quienes, a cambio, les ayudaban con la tecnología y técnicas de lucha.

Tienes que saber algo sobre las ciudades élficas, están construidas en el cruce de corrientes mágicas. Para estabilizar las tierras, usábamos un tipo de piedra que podía bombear la magia y regular las corrientes; una vez, una de las piedras desapareció. Había sido una de las principales, y estabilizaba una de nuestras ciudades más grandes. En esa época, las comunidades tenían sus propias ciudades, claro que había algunos refugios para extranjeros, pero no podían vivir allí todo el tiempo. La desaparición de esta piedra, hizo que la magia perdiera el control, y por tanto provocando un gran terremoto. Como la ciudad estaba cerca del mar, el terremoto indujo un gran maremoto. La mayoría de los habitantes y aquellos que vivían cerca murieron, las ciudades en un radio de diez kilómetros fueron destruidas completamente, las que estaban mas lejos sufrieron daños, Los pocos que consiguieron escapar informaron que los últimos que habían sido vistos cerca de la piedra habían sido humanos."

"¡¿Quieres decir que las piedras no estaban protegidas?!"

"No realmente, estaba colocada en un altar en el centro de la ciudad y había siempre guardias alrededor, pero la piedra necesitaba estar en un sitio abierto para regular mejor. También era usada en caso de que hubiera un accidente o un desastre natural. Los diferentes grupos de Sanadores tomaban energía de ella."

"Sigo pensando que era peligroso, debería haber habido protecciones a su alrededor…"

"Bueno, debería haber habido, pero no había y no podemos cambiar el pasado. Como puedes adivinar, la comunidad humana fue acusada del robo y del desastre. Ellos negaron cualquier implicación en ello y ayudaron en la reconstrucción. Tristemente, el resentimiento creció y la violencia escaló. Se comenzó una investigación, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, los pocos testigos estaban en estado de shock y sus testimonios no eran muy precisos. Uno de ellos recordó haber visto una delegación de humanos ir a la piedra, habían venido en busca de un Sanador, ya una nueva enfermedad había llegado a su ciudad y estaba matando a la mayoría de la población y amenazaba con extenderse a las tierras vecinas. Entonces recordó oír algunos gritos, una luz cegadora y entonces la tierra empezó a temblar…"

Teneb se detuvo durante unos pocos segundos para mirar a Harry. El joven mago estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"La violencia alcanzó el máximo un año mas tarde. Los elfos se volvieron más y más resentidos contra los humanos mientras el número de bajas era descubierto y los daños eran evaluados. Había cada vez más peleas, más insultos…Los tumultos eran a menudo evitados a duras penas. Finalmente explotó; Los elfos acorralaron a un humano y lo atacaron. Tratando de defenderse, el humano mató a un elfo. Desde ese momento, las peleas se multiplicaron, y muchos murieron. Mi gente decidió vengarse de la tuya. Crearon una nueva piedra, pero esta tenia propiedades diferentes, drenaba la Magia de los seres vivos. Crearon varias piedras y una principal. Colocaron las pequeñas en la mayoría de las ciudades humanas, excepto en las comunidades mas alejadas. Dijeron que eran regalos para intentar la reconciliación. Los humanos, aunque un poco sospechando, aceptaron, después de haberlas comprobado. Pero los Elfos tenían un mejor conocimiento de la magia que ellos, habían escondido las verdaderas propiedades de estas piedras. Una vez estuvieron todas colocadas, dijeron a los Magis, Elementales y Elfos que vivían en las ciudades humanas que eran objetivos que se marcharan o que llevaran talismanes protectores, entonces usaron la piedra principal, conectándola a las más pequeñas. En una noche cuatro quintos de los humanos habían sido despojados de sus poderes que fueron atrapados en las piedras. Así nació la gente no mágica"

"Los Muggles." susurró Harry.

"Si, solo conservaron la Magia que es inherente a todos los seres. Entonces, mi gente, los Magis y los Elementales usaron el poder de esta piedra para borrar el recuerdo de los elfos de todas las mentes humanas, probablemente se olvidaron de algunas, pero no era importante, quién les creería? Además decidieron esconder nuestros países.

Durante el año anterior, habían expulsado a los humanos de sus territorios, estableciendo, poco a poco, grandes tierras ocupadas por los Elfos, Magis y Elementales. El mayor estaba situado en la parte occidental de Europa, uno más pequeño en el sureste de Asia y otro en el suroeste de Suramérica. Los Elementales de Agua habían debilitado las tierras y los de Tierra habían mandando pequeños choques a las zonas debilitadas, cortando sus tierras de las zonas ocupadas por los humanos. El proceso entero provoco pequeños terremotos e inundaciones, pero vieron perfecto que las ciudades humanas sufrieran lo que ellos habían tenido que soportar.

Se formaron cuatro islas. Cuando movieron la parte más grande de Europa Occidental, una más pequeña se desprendió de ella, y los Magis la llevaron mar hacia el océano y colocaron varios encantamientos sobre ella; básicamente, modificaron la magia del mundo, creando una especie de agujero en ella. Lo retorcieron, para hacerlo rodear las diferentes islas que habían creado. Lo modificaron un poco, haciéndolo impenetrable; para cualquiera que observara desde el exterior no había nada excepto agua. Para reforzarlo, los Elementales de Aire combinaron sus poderes con y cuando alguien, extraños o no, se aproximaban se alzaba una niebla. Estas zonas se convirtieron pronto en leyendas en su historia, se les dieron otros nombres a través de los tiempos, tu las conoces como Ávalon, Atlantis, Xanadu y el Triangulo de las Bermudas."

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" Harry tenía curiosidad y estaba un poco confundido; reacciones tan extremas cuando había tantas cosas desconocidas…

"Hace 20.000 años…Las comunidades humanas que consiguieron mantener algo del conocimiento construyeron imperios en Egipto, China, América Central con los Aztecas y los Mayas… No empezaron al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de la gente volvió a un estado arcaico, olvidando los muchos de sus conocimientos. Mientras tanto las partes mágicas sobrevivían, escondidas, ya que aquellos que habían perdido su magia estaban fuertemente molestos con ellos.

"Cortamos todos los lazos con los humanos y continuamos viviendo como siempre habíamos hecho. Pero pasamos por alto algo; mira, tu gente había conservado algunos magos poderosos, varios invocadores y hechiceros que combinaron sus fuerzas y lanzaron un fuerte encantamiento sobre todos nosotros. No sabemos realmente lo que hicieron, solo los mas ancianos lo saben."

Harry asintió con fuerza, el bloqueo que había encontrado en Teneb había vuelto a su mente. No podía ser, Harry y su amigo habían visto el mismo en él. Había olvidado preguntar a Arxeren…tendría que hacerlo…Algo sospechoso estaba pasando…

Teneb suspiró, mientras le había contado la historia a su amigo se había dado cuenta que, como muchas de las cosas que le habían contado, la historia tenía grandes vacíos.

"Ya conoces la historia entera"

"¿El odio viene desde entonces? ¿De hace 20.000 años?"

"Si, eso y del encantamiento que tu gente lanzo."

"Hay pruebas de que los humanos fueron los culpables, ¿Sabes con seguridad que fueron ellos?"

"No" suspiró Teneb "Como un montón de cosas en nuestra historia, solo sabemos lo que se nos ha dicho…El hecho fue que los humanos de la delegación vistos cerca de la piedra habían pedido al Concilio una piedra unas pocas semanas antes. Una de sus principales ciudades se estaba hundiendo lentamente, ya que la habían construido en un área inestable. El Concilio había rehusado su petición, diciendo que los humanos aún no estaban preparados para esta técnica, pero les habían dicho que mandarían unos Elementales a estabilizar la ciudad. Aparentemente, no se hizo nada, así que volvieron a la ciudad y lo siguiente que paso fue la desaparición de la piedra."

"Eso no son pruebas…Son sospechas."

"Lo se… Es por eso que tengo intención de mirar en todos los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca de Horevald. Quizás, haya algo interesante allí…"

Harry tenía dudas sobre ello.

"Yo no contaría con ello… ¿Qué hay de este velo? ¿Evita que la gente se vaya también?"

"Si. Solo los jinetes, mensajeros, comerciantes y gente autorizada pueden pasarlos. Tienes que llevar la marca que ahora llevamos o un talismán. Además, tienes que saber como apartar la niebla."

"¡Genial! ¿Cómo me voy a ir entonces?"

"Estoy seguro que Rexeran te ayudará."

Harry sonrió al pensar en el gran Dragón. Pensar en el, le hizo recordar algo que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

"¿Teneb? ¿Recuerdas los bloqueos que encontramos cuando quitamos los efectos de la poción?"

Teneb frunció el ceño.

"Si…Me había olvidado de ellos… ¿Le preguntaste a Arxeren sobre ellos?"

"No. A mi también se me olvido…El tuyo era diferente al mío"

_¿Qué se te olvidó decirme? ¡Vengan al plano ahora!_

Mirando a Teneb, le hizo señales para que se encontraran en el plano. Segundos más tarde estaban en el ahora familiar plano de los espíritus.

_Así que, ¿Qué olvidaste Harry?_

Kaelia y Arxeren estaban delante de ellos.

_¿Teneb?_ El espíritu que parecía una Emnag miró al joven elfo.

_Bueno, solo que antes de la unión, cuando tuvimos que quitar los efectos de la poción, note un bloqueo en Teneb. Había uno en mi también, pero no era el mismo..._ explicó Harry.

Arxeren y Kaelia compartieron una mirada y desaparecieron durante unos segundos. Volvieron rápidamente, llevando expresiones severas.

_Los vimos, por ahora, no intenten nada con ellos; tenemos que llevar este problema ante el Concilio. Les pido que nos dejen este asunto a nosotros, cualquier acción ahora solo empeoraría más el asunto, de acuerdo?_

_Necesitamos su promesa de que no intentarán nada_ añadió Kaelia.

Ligeramente sorprendidos, los chicos solo pudieron asentir.

_Bien, ahora les aconsejo que vayan al salón del trono, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar_

Arxeren les dio un ligero empujón.

_¡Está bien! Sabemos cuando no somos bienvenidos_

Harry había jugado con la idea de ir al plano de las almas, para contar las noticias sobre su unión a sus padres. Había ido cuatro veces más al plano desde la primera vez y había llegado a conocer a su familia un poco.

Abrieron los ojos y se estiraron, levantándose. Normalmente se sentaban cuando tenían que ir a los planos, era más fácil para tu cuerpo de esta manera.

"Bueno, vámonos, pero antes de hacer eso, creo que estaría en orden una pequeña modificación en nuestro atuendo. No podemos asistir a la ceremonia con las ropas arrugadas, ¿verdad?"

Teneb sonrió malignamente ante esto.

"¿El ceremonial completo?"

"Por supuesto" contestó su amigo.

Movieron sus manos y sus ropas cambiaron: Ahora llevaban puesto el traje ceremonial completo de los jinetes. Pantalones negros con un adorno color bronce, botas negras, una camisa blanca, cubierta por la túnica de color rojo sangre que llegaba hasta sus pies. Estaba abierta en el medio por delante, y mágicamente abrochada de sus cinturas al cuello, así que no había manera visible de abrir la túnica. El dobladillo estaba adornado con llamas que parecían moverse con cada uno de sus movimientos. Las mangas largas y fluidas estaban adornadas de la misma manera. El símbolo de Athar era visible en sus hombros derechos. En la espalda estaba bordado un dragón, sus alas abiertas completamente, su cola rodeando la cintura para terminar en el lado izquierdo de la túnica. La parte delantera estaba desnuda de cualquier adorno. Sus collares brillaban en sus pechos. Un cinturón con una cabeza de dragón como hebilla, del cual colgaban sus espadas completaba el atuendo.

Fuera de la vista, cada uno tenía una daga en sus botas, y cuchillos en sus antebrazos. La hebilla de su cinturón podía abrirse y revelar pequeños dardos con sustancias soporíferas o venenosas. Ambos eran parecidos en su aspecto, acentuando el efecto visual. Teneb era ligeramente más alto que Harry, pero ambos compartían el mismo cabello; Teneb lo llevaba de la manera típica élfica: largo, por debajo de los hombros. Se había trenzado la parte superior, atándolo con los colores de su clan. Harry se había decidido por un aspecto entre medias. Había rehusado absolutamente a llevarlo de la manera élfica, pero después de tener el flequillo metiéndosele en los ojos todo el rato, había visto la parte positiva de dejárselo crecer un poco; ahora llegaba hasta el cuello, suficientemente largo para atarlo en una coleta baja.

Ambos compartían otro rasgo, uno que habían escondido, ya que habría provocado demasiadas preguntas. Después de su primer viaje al Plano de la Magia, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían un mechón en de cabello que había perdido completamente su color, sus guardianes habían dicho que era por culpa de la cantidad de magia presente en el plano. Les daba una apariencia extraña, pero acentuaba sus rasgos, haciéndoles parecer más de sus dieciséis años.

"¿Preparado?" preguntó Teneb.

"Lo más que se puede estar."

"Sígueme, conozco un atajo"

Se marcharon rápidamente y se dirigieron al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Demenor, los maestros, los jinetes y los nuevos jinetes se dirigían al castillo, seguidos por aquellos que habían estado allí para darles la bienvenida. Normalmente era un paseo feliz, los jinetes hablando con los espectadores, los nuevos jinetes contándoles su vida en los Cuarteles y sus logros mientras cabalgaban al lado de sus mentores quienes los miraban con orgullo…Normalmente había risas, sonrisas, bromas. Pero esta vez había susurros ahogados, miradas confundidas y silencio. El director de los Cuarteles podía sentir muchos ojos sobre él.

Los diez jóvenes, los cinco aceptados y los cinco rechazados, estaban cabalgando al lado de sus mentores. No había hecho nada para impedir que los dos Athars se fueran; primero porque no tenia el derecho de darles ordenes, y segundo porque sabia que no tenia control sobre ellos. Eran poderosos, dos de los jinetes mas poderosos que había visto, seguramente los mejores, nadie entre los jinetes seria capaz de detenerlos si se decidían a hacer algo. El problema era que estaban completamente fuera de control, sin lazos a los jinetes, sin lealtad hacia los Cuarteles…

Demenor suspiró, preguntándose cuando las cosas se habían puesto tan mal. En su interior, sabía cuando; el momento en que el joven humano había entrado a los Cuarteles. Esto era lo que lo deprimía; siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un elfo abierto, alguien que podía adaptarse a una situación nueva, pero al final, era como el resto: lleno de prejuicios, incluso hasta el punto en que no podía ver más allá de sus propias ideas.

Y a donde lo habían llevado? Sabía que no había sido para nada lo que un mentor debería haber sido para Harry; lo mínimo que podía haber hecho habría sido mantenerse al tanto de sus progresos. El joven ahora solo albergaba desconfianza, desdén y enfado hacia su gente; los Magis y Elementales no eran mejores a sus ojos…El futuro se veía desolador. Los jinetes serían seguramente castigados por el Concilio Draconiano por romper las reglas de los Dragones respecto al comportamiento hacia un compañero jinete o un aprendiz. Se habían ganado este castigo, y no protestaría contra él.

La reacción de la multitud de bienvenida no había ayudado a la ya tensa relación, o falta de una, entre ellos y el humano. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era intentar evitar que las cosas empeoraran y para hacerlo, tendría que hablar con el Rey lo más pronto posible.

Todos los Dragones se habían marchado, excepto el Sowaroc y la Emnag, quienes estaban volando sobre ellos. Ambos habían advertido a Demenor que querían estar presentes cuando hablara con el Rey. No pudo hacer nada excepto estar de acuerdo con esta demanda.

Finalmente alcanzaron el castillo. Demenor estaba siempre contento de volver aquí; era siempre una vista acogedora ver los magníficos edificios. Desmontaron y dejaron los caballos al cuidado de los mozos del establo esperándoles. La multitud que les había seguido, se esparció por el castillo para contar las noticias. Uno de los jinetes era un humano y montaba un Sowaroc!

Los mentores dirigieron a los ex-Daryns, incluso aquellos que no habían sido elegidos, a la sala de espera, donde todos los jinetes recientemente unidos debían estar hasta ceremonia; Esto se hacia para estrechar sus lazos.

Entonces todos fueron al salón del trono. Los jinetes, mentores y maestros se colocaron en sus sitios, con la gente que ya estaba sentada en el salón el cual estaba empezando a llenarse, mientras Demenor caminaba hacia la plataforma donde el Rey, Doryan, el Gran Consejero, la Reina y Celen se sentaban. Najira no estaba allí y Demenor estaba agradecido por esto. Los poderes de la chica se habían despertado durante ese año y combinados con su herencia élfica, sus habilidades de Veela se habían reforzado y la daban más poder; con una sonrisa, o una mirada, podía hacer que los hombres se desmayaran, cumplieran todos sus deseos. Ese era el problema que le había mantenido ausente de los Cuarteles durante bastante tiempo, debían enseñarle a controlarse, y a contener sus habilidades. En este caso solo el poder de los jinetes podía ser eficaz.

El otro problema era la inestabilidad de la chica. La mezcla entre Veela y Elfo, aunque genial en el lado de los poderes, había sido decepcionante con respecto al estado mental de Najira. No muchos sabían esto; la chica era una buena actriz, Demenor tenía que concedérselo. Pero era también proclive a grandes cambios de humor y sobre todo era enfadada muy fácilmente.

Su lado Veela la hacia adicta a la atención; le gustaba estar rodeada de una multitud de hombres. Buscaba reconocimiento en ellos, ya que el Rey no podía darla el estatus de princesa, estaba un poco frustrada…también la hacia vulnerable a la manipulación de otros, en particular de su padre, quien veía los poderes de su hija bastarda como un arma.

Apartando estos pensamientos, disminuyó la distancia que lo separaba de la familia real. Los dos Dragones estaban esperándole en una parte poco concurrida de los jardines. Mejor no les hacia esperar demasiado.

"Demenor, ¡es bueno verte! ¿Cómo fue la ceremonia? ¿Cómo esta Teneb? ¿Con quien se unió? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?..." Celen estaba casi saltando fuera de su asiento en su impaciencia de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

El Rey rió ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

"Ahora, Celen, lo verás pronto. Conoces las reglas. Estoy seguro que el joven Teneb lo hizo muy bien y nos sentiremos orgullosos, ¿no es así Demenor?"

"Lo hizo, es uno de los Athar y esta unido con una Emnag." Dijo el director, no queriendo decir nada más en público.

Doryan parecía a punto de estallar de orgullo, Celen aparentemente estaba encantado ante esto. El Rey tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; el joven Teneb había demostrado ser merecedor de la posición de Gran Consejero.

"Es excelente, pero ¿por qué la cara, Demenor? Seguramente deberías estar feliz por el."

"Si, pero hubo algunos problemas de los que necesito hablar contigo y con Doryan. En privado" añadió.

"¿En serio? Entonces hablaremos, ¿puede venir Celen?, quiero vincularlo lo mas posible a mis decisiones."

"Si lo deseas, puede venir."

El Rey se giró a su mujer quien había permanecido callada durante todo el asunto.

"Querida, podrías cuidar del salón mientras hablamos."

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso Enrys." Replicó, su voz melodiosa y tan encantadora como siempre.

Muchos pensaban que la Reina Valera era una esposa débil, sometida a todos los deseos de su marido; solo los más cercanos a ellos sabían que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. En los primeros años del reinado de su marido había sido la aliada desconocida del Rey, contándole los rumores, ayudándolo con los nobles, jugando a la encantadora y discreta esposa; tenía un carácter fogoso, pero actuaba bien. También era inteligente y poderosa, Celen era la prueba de eso; El joven elfo estaba demostrando ser extremadamente hábil en muchos campos y beneficiado de la mejor educación posible.

Pero, después de que el nacimiento de Najira había llegado a sus oídos, las cosas habían cambiado. Nunca había perdonado a su marido por engañarla. Claro que aún lo ayudaba, pero solo por deber y no por amor. En público, desplegaban la imagen de la pareja perfecta, pero sus amigos mas íntimos sabían que no habían compartido la misma cama desde hacía cinco años, que fue la época cuando la madre de Najira murió, mandándola al castillo con una carta en la que daba suficientes pruebas de la ascendencia de la niña.

"Gracias, tendremos que ir afuera, dos dragones han pedido estar presentes en esta charla."

Demenor podía ver que había picado su curiosidad.

Se dirigieron hasta donde los Dragones los estaban esperando. Los elfos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la vista de los dos dragones mágicos. Demenor estaba también impresionado, aunque ya los había visto antes. Exudaban poder y autoridad.

"Les presento a estos dos Dragones. Ambos unidos durante la ceremonia" dijo Demenor.

_No estamos aquí para intercambiar comentarios intrascendentes, Demenor…Los Dragones fueron a reunir al Concilio donde su castigo será elegido, no esperen indulgencia de nuestra parte. Tendremos que estar presentes en ese concilio,_ dijo el Sowaroc.

"Bien, ¿Han oído el hecho de que un humano ha sido elegido?"

Doryan y Enrys asintieron. Celen estaba confundido pero no dijo nada.

"Te lo quedaste, si recuerdo bien, lo tomaste como tu Daryn, no es que tuvieras otra opción…Presumo que habrá sido rechazado y esta ahora de vuelta en su mundo, su memoria borrada, después de todo, ¿no era un error?"

El Sowaroc estaba gruñendo en este momento, parando al Rey en su crítica.

_Evitarás ese tipo de comentarios hacia alguien colocado bajo el signo de los Dragones. No hay errores en la elección de los Daryns, _advirtió Gae.

Demenor pensó que era mejor hablar antes que las cosas degeneraran.

"Me olvide de él. Justo antes de que dejara los Cuarteles, algo llamó mi atención. Con los problemas de Najira se me olvido decírtelo. Teneb había estado con sus amigos hasta la presentación, pero después de este evento, fue visto con el humano y se había puesto de su parte. No tuve tiempo para ocuparme de este problema antes de mi marcha y cuando volví era demasiado tarde, se habían vuelto muy unidos. Decidí dejar a los maestros que se ocuparan de esto ya que yo tenía otros asuntos que resolver y asumí que Teneb estaba meramente estudiando al humano para su propio conocimiento. No estaba pensando que Harry, ese es el nombre del humano, seria elegido."

"Mi hijo, ¿amigo de un humano?" preguntó Doryan, "¿Estás seguro?"

Celen permaneció en silencio, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Nunca noté nada sobre ellos. Teneb continuó sobresaliendo en sus estudios y, respecto al humano, no me preocupé; No estaba esperando que permaneciera. Solo entendí mi error en la ceremonia. Durante el Torneo, Teneb demostró ser merecedor del titulo de Athar, pero el hecho fue que el humano, aunque normal siguiendo un rastro y débil en tiro con arco, le gano en la prueba de equitación. También demostró tener el don del fuego, ganando los combates elementales. En los Duelos, empataron; demostró inmensos poderes, poderes de los que nadie, excepto de Teneb aparentemente, había sido consciente."

Esta vez estaban completamente estupefactos.

"¿Cómo es posible?" tartamudeó el Rey. "Un humano no puede ser tan poderoso, ¡no es natural!"

"Espera, hay mas…"

Demenor entonces les contó los sucesos de la unión, como ambos habían sido elegidos tras el rechazo de cinco Daryns que habían sido vistos como prometedores jinetes por todos. Como habían retado a uno de los Daryns a un Duelo de Honor y a un Duelo de Honor y Sangre…

Una vez hubo terminado, los tres elfos lo miraban incrédulos

"¿Quieres decir que un humano no solo consiguió el titulo de Athar, sino que también se unió a un Sowaroc?"

_Lo hizo_ respondió Rexeran; _Se unió a mi_

Los elfos lo miraron fijamente, ojos salidos de sus órbitas, preguntándose donde estaba el truco.

"Es-Está bien" tartamudeó el Rey "¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué sabes sobre el?"

"No se donde está. Viendo las reacciones de la multitud de bienvenida, él y Teneb se marcharon."

"¡¿Ellos qué?!" grito Doryan "¡¿Qué hay de la ceremonia?!"

_Estarán presentes en la ceremonia, estense seguros de eso_ replico Gae, tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no los detuviste?" preguntó el Rey.

Demenor suspiró.

"Nadie podría haberlo hecho. No nos queda ninguna autoridad sobre ellos"

"¿Por qué?"

_Por varias razones. En el caso de Teneb el hecho que su mentor y sus amigos lo rechazaron a menos que cortara sus lazos con Harry. En el caso de Harry, el único comportamiento de todas las personas viviendo en los Cuarteles fue suficiente para hacerle desconfiar de sus razas. Añade a eso, en ambos casos, los ataque que sufrieron por parte de sus compañeros Daryns y tendrás las razones por qué_. Respondió Rexeran.

"Les queda muy poco respeto por los jinetes, el humano desconfía de cualquier Elfo, Magis o Elemental. Teneb, no lo se, ha perdido algo de su fe en nosotros, pero creo que aún está esperando encontrar algo bueno en algún lado."

Hubo un silencio. Doryan y Celen estaban intentando imaginar los cambios en Teneb. El Rey estaba intentando ver la mejor manera de lidiar con esta situación.

"¿Cómo es? ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?" preguntó.

"Bueno, es de la altura de Teneb, un centímetros más bajo, el mismo cabello moreno, solo que mas corto; es delgado. Su rasgo más reconocible son sus ojos. Son verdes, de un extraño y profundo verde. También tiene una cicatriz en su frente. Se poco de él. Es un mago, aparentemente bastante importante en su mundo. Actualmente un Señor Oscuro esta aterrorizando a su gente y a la comunidad no mágica, matando a diestro y siniestro…Tiene visiones de estas masacres durante sus sueños. Además de eso solo conozco su nombre: Harry. No conozco su apellido."

Demenor hizo una pausa, devanándose los sesos, buscando en su memoria más información del joven jinete.

"¡Ah! también es un huérfano, por lo que los maestros me han dicho."

El Rey estaba guardando esta información cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué hay de sus poderes?"

Demenor suspiró, no le gustaba tener que volver sobre lo que había perdido, en particular cuando era su culpa. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, recibió una viva orden de parte de los Dragones, que básicamente le decía que se quedara en los poderes que Harry había demostrado y no que no hablara de los que había aprendido después. Sabiendo mejor que desobedecer a los Dragones, hizo justamente eso.

"Bueno, es un experto en lucha y duelos." Se giró hacia Celen. "Creo que podría hacerte sudar en esgrima. Nunca antes había visto el estilo que usó; consiguió vencer a Effilin fácilmente. Y creo que Teneb posee las mismas habilidades, aunque en menor grado. Aparentemente ha dominado la mayoría de las formas de combate. Como he dicho antes, tiene el don del fuego y como estamos todos vivos, puedo decir que realmente tiene un buen control de su don. Teneb y el fueron capaces crear animales elementales y montarlos. Consiguió montar a Sombra y volverse su amigo. Creo que tiene débiles poderes mentales, pero no se sobre ellos, ya que Nerthor no vio ninguno; pero viendo que fue capaz de unirse, debe tener algunos. El tiro con arco no es su fuerte, es bueno para un humano, pero medio como mucho en este campo. En seguir el rastro esta entre medias, es bueno con los animales. Sobre sanación, no lo se, nunca le he visto usar ese tipo de poder."

"Está bien…Bueno, tendré cuidado con el esta noche, sería una lástima perderlo completamente."

_Si no ha pasado ya_ bufó Rexeran.

_Se bueno_ regañó Gae Debemos irnos, _el Concilio esta preparado para comenzar, los mantendremos informados de nuestra decisión._

_Y estén preparados_ añadió Rexeran, antes de desplegar sus alas y lanzarse al aire, seguido por Gae, deliberadamente olvidando decir adiós a los elfos.

El Rey se giró hacia su hijo y Consejero.

"Doryan, Celen, adelántense, Demenor y yo los seguiremos. Intenten mantener el salón esperando mientras terminamos."

Asintieron y se marcharon, profundamente sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Entonces el Rey se giró hacia Demenor con un brillo enfadado en sus ojos.

"¡En nombre de Lunai que estabas pensando! ¿Como pudiste dejar que un arma como esta se escape de nuestros manos? ¡Sabes que necesitamos individuos poderosos, sabes por qué! ¡¿Como has podido dejar que se escape de nosotros?!"

Demenor estaba un poco enfadado por esto.

"¿Y tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo? ¿Tú le habrías dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y mostrado amistad? ¡¿Te habrías convertido en su amigo?! ¡Que gracioso! Tú habrías sido como nosotros, lo habrías ignorado. Eso es lo que hice, me olvidé de el y no detuve a los maestros en sus abusos. Al menos en mi caso no fue un abuso deliberado."

"Al menos habría evaluado su potencial. Si hubieras hecho eso, habrías visto su poder."

"Y que crees que hacemos cuando un nuevo jinete es aceptado. Mientras aun están inconscientes, cuando llegan, les hacemos algunas pruebas. El mostró un nivel medio, con algunas anormalidades, pero las ignoramos como algo de chiripa."

"¿Qué tipo de anormalidades?"

"Bueno, algunos hilos de poder extraños que parecían haberse roto, otros que parecía que había ganado. Tenía una gran reserva de poder bruto, pero estaba completamente cerrada. También tenía una especie de bloqueo sobre otro de sus centros."

"Extraño"

"Si"

"Bueno si tus estudios no mostraron ninguna clase de poderes inusuales ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan poderoso?"

"Simple, es un humano, no desarrollan su magia como nosotros. Ellos permanecen en un nivel medio antes de pasar por un crecimiento mágico. La magia de la isla ha debido acelerar el proceso en Harry. Debe haber tenido algo de ayuda también."

"¿En serio?"

"Aunque no se de quién."

"Bueno, lo que hecho, hecho está. Ahora tengo que corregir tu error. Lo ataré a mí. Será una buena arma. Con él a mi disposición, nadie se atreverá a retarme. Además, puede que fuera capaz de transmitirme algunas de sus habilidades… ¿Qué crees?"

"Tendría cuidado si fuera tu, Enrys. Es poderoso y no tiene intención de inclinarse ante ti, a menos que hagas algo parecido a un milagro. Si consigues ganarte su respeto, sería un logro."

A Demenor no le gustaba este lado de Enrys; no era un lado bien conocido. El Rey era manipulador, frío y calculador; no hacia nada si no le daba algunas ventajas.

"Será mi sirviente o no dejará este Reino. No puedo permitirme tener un jinete suelto o perder a alguien con sus poderes. No se dará cuenta de nada, pero al final, se inclinará ante mi y se como hacerlo…"

"Yo no lo haría Enrys, ya nos aborrece, por qué darle mas razones para hacerlo?"

El Rey le lanzo una fría sonrisa.

"Deberíamos volver al salón, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar"

Sabiendo que discutir con el rey seria inútil, Demenor suspiró y siguió a su rey de vuelta adentro. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de los dos pares de ojos que les estaban mirando mientras se marchaban.

"Puede irse al séptimo infierno" uno de ellos gruñó peligrosamente, sus ojos verdes encendidos con un fuego peligroso.

Teneb y Harry habían estado caminando a través de los jardines para volver al salón del trono cuando oyeron unos gritos.

"…Como pudiste dejar un arma…"

Esto inmediatamente llamó su atención y se aproximaron al lugar donde el Rey y Demenor estaban hablando. Manteniendo silencio absoluto, no se perdieron ni una palabra de la charla. Teneb sintió que su corazón se encogía al oír las palabras del rey. Otra de sus ilusiones rota en pedazos.

"Puede irse al séptimo infierno" oyó a su hermano de sangre decir y a través de su lazo, pudo sentir su profundo enfado.

"Lo siento Harry, solo pensé que… que sería diferente…Solo no juzgues a Celen y a mis padres por él, es todo lo que pido. Quiero creer que habrá alguien preparado para mirar mas allá de las apariencias."

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron. Podía sentir la tristeza de su amigo.

"No lo lamentes Teneb, ¿cómo lo estás llevando? Debe ser mas duro para ti que para mi…Yo no he vivido con ellos antes…"

"Viviré…Es solo que es tan decepcionante ver que los modelos que tenías mientras crecías resultan ser gente completamente intolerante. Esperaba mas de ellos, eso es todo."

"Bueno, vamos, prometo aplazar mi juicio sobre tu amigo y familia hasta que vea su reacción."

"Gracias. Por cierto, te seguiré en tu juramento. Después de lo que he oído no podría jurar lealtad hacia él."

"Estás seguro? Ya estás marcado como un paria porque te estas poniendo de mi parte. Si haces esto, no se que pasará."

"Harry, solo lo diré una vez, así que mejor escúchame con atención. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando te ayude ese día, durante la presentación. Nunca lo he lamentado. Pude haber sufrido un poco, pero abriste mis ojos a la realidad, no a la bonita imagen de un mundo ideal que mi gente está lanzando a su alrededor."

Una sonrisa cálida siguió a este discurso.

"Gracias Teneb, nunca sabrás lo mucho que significa para mi…"

Juntaron sus antebrazos, renovando su juramento de sangre:

"Ilan ory sianter" (unidos por la mente)  
"Ilan ory saroll" (Unidos por el alma)  
"Desen hela athia" (Muerte o vida)  
"Lith tarx jomi" (Unidos a través de todo)

Estirando sus ropas una última vez, caminaron hacia el salón del trono, la imagen perfecta de poder, autoridad y control. Parándose en las puertas escucharon voces del otro lado.

Se miraron.

_¿Preparado para el espectáculo?_

_Tanto como lo puedo estar_

Con un fuerte empujón, abrieron las puertas y entraron al ahora sepulcralmente silencioso salón. Podían sentir cada par de ojos sobre ellos. Y mientras Harry lo estaba ignorando completamente, concentrándose en la arquitectura del salón, Teneb estaba mirando a su amigo y a su padre, intentando ver lo que harían; puede que no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero su reacción decidiría si Teneb permanecería en su mundo o seguiría a Harry al suyo.

Demenor los vio entrar, daban una gran imagen. Ambos se veían imponentes, su aspecto oscuro complementado por sus ropas, dándoles un aura de poder, algo que seguramente era buscado. Estaba bastante sorprendido por el mechón blanco en sus cabellos. Se estaban mostrando orgullosamente, sus cabezas altas, mostrando la autoridad que su estatus les daba. Se detuvieron cerca de los otros Daryns, asintiendo vivamente hacia Opheria y Kobalt, sus rostros inexpresivas. Mirando alrededor no vieron ningún asiento para ellos. Alzando una ceja, se giraron hacia Demenor quien buscaba salvajemente los asientos de Athars. Viendo el gesto satisfecho en las caras de Ribor, Xjal y Vlad, casi maldijo.

Viendo su gesto, Harry se giró a Teneb y sonrió malignamente. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, frunció el ceño. Después de unos segundos aparentemente se decidió por algo mientras alzaba el brazo un poco y chascaba los dedos.

Una silla de aspecto cómodo apareció, llevaba los emblemas tradicionales de Athar así como un dragón volando en el respaldo.

"Bonita" comentó Teneb antes de imitar el gesto de su amigo y hacer aparecer una silla similar, con madera y colores ligeramente diferentes.

Viendo la expresión en las caras de todos, alzaron sus cejas en sincronía, antes de volver a mirar al Rey, sonriendo por dentro ante el efecto que tenían.

Celen miró fijamente a su amigo de la infancia mientras entraba en el salón. Teneb había cambiado; física y psicológicamente. El año se había cobrado su tarifa en él, haciéndole crecer muy rápidamente. Era diferente del Teneb que se había marchado un año antes, aunque eso era de esperar. Juntaron las miradas, Celen pudo ver las dudas en los de Teneb, las traiciones que había sufrido, las perdidas, pero también la esperanza. Decidió que no traicionaría a su amigo, no importaba el que. Habían jurado, hacia mucho tiempo, permanecer amigos para siempre, y tenía intención de mantener su promesa, incluso si tenía que soportar la compañía de un humano.

Ante este pensamiento, el joven príncipe se volvió hacia el tema de todas las conversaciones. Nunca había visto uno antes, no eran tan diferentes de los elfos. No tan aristocráticos en sus rasgos faciales, orejas redondas y un aura diferente; bueno si esta aura era algo parecido a la realidad. Podía sentir rastros de una gran manipulación del aura en el humano y en Teneb. Examinó al humano, Harry, por lo que Demenor había dicho. A primera vista parecía un tipo extraño, bastante frío, pero poderoso. Podía sentir el poder tejido alrededor de el como una segunda piel. Teneb estaba dando el mismo efecto, pero no en la misma manera exactamente.

El humano estaba rodeado de poder en estado bruto que podía someter a su voluntad. Los vio entrar caminando juntos y estaba desconcertado por esto. El efecto era espectacular, pero, ¿era voluntario? Reflexionó sobre esto hasta que vio la pequeña mirada y la sonrisa maligna que intercambiaron. Si, lo habían planeado. Decidió investigar un poco más. Cuidadosamente, se abrió un poco, concentrando su empatía en el tal Harry. Él era un poderoso empata, muy poderoso, compensando por su débil telepatía. Al principio no sintió nada, investigó un poco más y fue asaltado por las emociones: estaba molesto, incluso se sentía enfadado, algo de impaciencia por que esto terminara, culpa sobre algo, no podía ver el que. Antes de que pudiera ir mas allá, sintió como un muro se estaba construyendo alrededor de estas emociones.

_Si quieres investigar, pregunta primero, es la mínima educación…Pero al menos te has mantenido en mi mente superficial…deberías tener cuidado, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar…_

Celen casi se cae de su silla. La voz mental había sido fuerte, impregnada con poder escondido, y se había ido tan rápido como había venido.

Miro fijamente al humano. No era que el humano estuviera mostrando una fuerte telepatía, bueno, quizás un poco, pero… Cómo podían los otros no haberse dado cuenta? Celen sacudió la cabeza. No había error. Confiaba en su don empático demasiado como para dudar de el ahora. En un destello había sentido el montón de emociones que Harry albergaba. Y después de ver esto, bueno, tenía que darle una oportunidad. Teneb rara vez se había equivocado sobre la gente, antes…Además, el joven mago no había hecho nada para ganarse su desdén hasta ahora.

Quizás los humanos eran débiles, comparados con los elfos, pero si había elfos débiles por qué no humanos fuertes? Aunque había algo sobre este. Era la misma cosa que siempre había sentido en Teneb. Quizás era su naturaleza de jinetes, pero nunca la había visto en Demenor…Se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo estaba mirando y sonrió. Vio el alivio, aunque bien escondido, en los ojos de Teneb, y que algo de la tensión dejaba su cuerpo. Si, al menos le daría a este tal Harry la oportunidad de demostrar quien era. Otra de las razones de la decisión de Celen era la curiosidad…Siempre había querido ver otra gente. Y aquí estaba el miembro de una raza con la que los elfos no habían tenido contactos desde hace 20.000 años. Se pregunto como eran los humanos ahora…Aquellos que se marcharon de la isla hacia las otras lo hicieron a través de carreteras escondidas para los sentidos y la vista de cualquier forastero. Deben haber evolucionado de alguna manera, si este espécimen era una muestra de en lo que se habían convertido.

Se olvidó de estos pensamientos mientras su padre se levantaba y la ceremonia comenzaba.

El Rey se levantó, orgulloso, intentando reunir la atención de todo el mundo. Finalmente lo consiguió, aunque algunos seguían lanzando miradas al humano. Aun no podía creer lo que Demenor le había dicho…

"Esta noche, nos hemos unido para honrar a aquellos que han sido encontrados merecedores de honrar a nuestra gente. Hoy, los nuevos jinetes, unidos a los Dragones, fueron elegidos. Ellos alzarán el honor y los ideales de sus clanes, pero sobretodo mantendrán alto el honor de los Dragones y nos traerán fortuna…"

Se giró a los maestros y mentores.

"A aquellos que los han guiado con sus habilidades y conocimientos, ayudado a convertirse en lo que son ahora, les doy mi completa admiración. Porque es difícil ser un buen hombre, pero es aún mas difícil hacer un buen hombre de otro. Les pido que aplaudan a estos jinetes que han pasado este año compartiendo su conocimiento con estos jóvenes, moldeándolos hasta el estado en que están ahora."

Aplausos atronadores irrumpieron en la habitación. Celen, Demenor, Enrys y otros pocos se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Teneb se habían agarrotado ante estas palabras. Sus cuerpos estaban tensos, y parecían molestos por algo.

Mala elección de palabras Enrys, pensó Demenor.

"Ahora les presentare a aquellos que han tenido el honor de ser elegidos. De los doce candidatos solo siete de ellos se unieron, pero incluso aquellos que no lo hicieron verán que su entrenamiento les ha dado suficientes conocimientos como para asegurar su futuro. Uno a uno se adelantarán delante suyo mientras juran su lealtad hacia nosotros. Hónrenlos ya que han dedicado su vida a su ayuda." Se sentó, bajo los gritos de alegría de los presentes. Hizo señas a Demenor para que llevara al primero de los nuevos jinetes hasta el trono.

"Arnelle, ahora, te llamo ante este trono." dijo en voz alta. La joven se levanto con gracia y camino hasta la Familia Real. Mientras lo hacia, Demenor anuncio su tipo de dragón, así como sus logros. Ella realizo el juramento ritual y volvió a sus asientos, ahora llevando la marca real en su túnica.

El ritual era simple. Harry lo examinó mientras Kobalt imitaba las acciones de Arnelle. El joven Magis, se adelantó hasta el Rey, hizo una reverencia y empezó el juramento. Mientras decía las palabras desenfundo su espada y se arrodillo mientras se la daba al Rey. Entonces inclinó su cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello a la espada y abriendo su mente completamente. La ultima parte se hacia para evitar cualquier traición mientras se realizaba el ritual y el Rey tenia el derecho de matar a quien se tomara este juramento a la ligera o con malas intenciones. El Rey entró en su mente, colocó la marca real en el ser de Kobalt y se retiró de él. Diciendo las últimas líneas, el monarca devolvió su espada a Kobalt y le dio su marca. Uno a uno, todos los jinetes recién elegidos repitieron estas acciones.

Fue entonces el turno de Harry, pero ambos jóvenes tenían otra idea en sus cabezas. Ambos se adelantaron a la vez, levantando susurros que ignoraron. Sabían que el otro no podría tomar el Juramento Antiguo, si lo hacia después del primero, no podría soltar más que las primeras palabras. De esta manera, nadie evitaría que eligieran su propio camino. Por seguridad, colocaron un pequeño hechizo para repeler en las piedras del suelo alrededor de ellos. No interferiría con el juramento y evitaría interrupciones indeseadas.

Suspirando Demenor presento los logros de Teneb.

"Ahora, delante de ustedes están aquellos que se ganaron por sus habilidades, trabajo y actitud el titulo de Athar. Respetados entre los respetados, han demostrado ser merecedores de este nombre." Entonces empezó a enumerar sus resultados en la competición. Finalmente les hizo señas para que comenzaran. Se aproximaron a la familia real, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, no hicieron una reverencia al Rey. Teneb optó por hacer la reverencia ante Celen y la Reina mientras que Harry apenas inclino la cabeza ante el heredero. Demasiado sorprendidos para actuar o hablar, las personas presentes vieron como una de las escenas que no se había visto desde la Era de los Caballeros, se desplegaba ante ellos.

Ambos desenfundaron sus espadas y las levitaron.

"_Dhieza" (Juzga)_

Las espadas brillaron con fuerza, entonces se giraron ante la audiencia y se arrodillaron ante ellos. Entonces ambos empezaron el cántico del Juramento Antiguo, ninguno de ellos consciente del otro.

Harry dejo que las palabras fluyeran de su boca.

_Thoran'yr jomi genda_

_(Poderes de todas clases)_

_Kalxie velt'ij_

_(Sean testigos de mi juramento)_

_Myrnie desa ovelts'ij_

_(Escuchen mis palabras)_

_Ory gindis palt, ijri ultren_

_(Por este juramento yo uno)_

_Athia'ij, saroll una hetia_

_(Mi vida, alma y cuerpo_)

Sacó una daga y se hizo un corte en el brazo, dejando que una gota de sangre cayera al suelo.

_Hos orth gildos an bean_

_(A proteger aquellos en necesidad)_

_Hos desa thea reith_

_(A venir en ayuda)_

_Yr gindos, tat fehb orol_

_(De aquellos que la busquen)_

_Wad jomi niat'ij_

_(Con todas mis habilidades)_

_Ijri, Harry Potter_

_(Yo, Harry Potter,)_

Cerró la mano sobre su daga y la coloco sobre el corazón.

_Haold'yr James Potter_

_(Hijo de James Potter)_

_Una Lily Evans Potter_

_(Y Lily Evans Potter)_

_Mithen Haoldinn yr gindis valde_

_(Legitimo heredero de este nombre)_

_Kiolie hetin'ij desa Thoran_

_(Ofrezco mi ser a los Poderes)_

_Hos cejath, fehbath, seriaeth hela raseth_

_(Para servir, ayudar, luchar o consolar)_

_Una iltin waloth aes qoeros'ij_

_(Y los reconozco como mis gobernantes)_

_Wad mith'yr athia hela desen kenda ijrin._

_(Con el derecho de la vida y la muerte sobre mi.)_

Para el final del cántico, el joven mago había abierto todo su ser mágico, y estaba esperando el juicio de la Magia. Después de unos segundos, sintió un ligero tirón en su cuerpo y vio la espada descender y caer con suavidad en sus manos.

"_Wad athia'ij, saroll una hetia, Ijri cejan idri paho."_

_(Con mi vida, alma o cuerpo, los serviré.)_

El silencio resonó en la habitación, mientras ambos jóvenes enfundaban sus espadas. Se miraron. Antes de volver a sus lugares.

Una voz los detuvo.

"¿No se les olvida nada?"

Harry dejó de caminar sin molestarse en girarse para mirar al Rey que les estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No"

"Piensa un poco…Seguro que verás a que me refiero."

"No, no quiero nada contigo, no después de oír lo que oí esta noche en los jardines. Nunca" volvió a su asiento y se sentó, mirando hacia delante, desafiando al Rey a que hiciera algo a respecto.

El Rey parecía a punto de hablar, pero pareció pensárselo y volvió a sentarse. Susurros y charlas ahogadas brotaron en todo el salón. Celen los estaba mirando de una forma extraña y Demenor estaba retorciéndose las manos. Harry se fijó en dos personas en un lado del salón. Captando sus miradas, saludo, de la manera antigua, los brazos cruzados sobre el corazón, inclinándose hacia delante, bueno tan hacia delante como podía estando sentado. Notó sorpresa, pero también reconocimiento, sonrió por dentro ante esto. Si, parecían estar bien. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando lo saludaron y asintió. Teneb había tenido razón. Las dos personas se habían ganado algo del respeto de Harry, con ese simple gesto, incluso aunque aun quisiera saber si eran sinceros o estaban simplemente jugando con el.

Estas dos personas eran el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa principal de los dos cultos de la religión de elfos, Magis y Elementales: el Xhan y la Xhana, como eran llamados. El sacerdote a cargo del templo de Soleen era Xhan Luan, y la sacerdotisa, Xhana Cya. Luan era un Elemental, uno de Agua, por su apariencia, mientras que Cya era una elfa. Llevaban las togas impuestas por sus religiones, las únicas diferencias con las normales es que las suyas eran azul oscuro con un color azul cielo en los dobladillos. Ambos llevaban el medallón de sus órdenes y sus marcas. Cya era una mujer normal, no excepcionalmente hermosa, mas bien la describirías como sosa, excepto por sus agudos ojos color azul metálico. Luan tenia el clásico cabello púrpura y los ojos azul océano, pero su apariencia inocente; rostro redondo con pecas, hacía que pareciera débil, pero Harry se fijó en los pequeños signos: la posición de firme, las grandes manos callosas, las líneas de su frente, el golpeteo en su rodilla, la alerta en sus ojos, todo esto daba una pista de su verdadera naturaleza.

Los susurros estaban ahora recorriendo el salón a toda velocidad, todo el mundo preguntándose que haría el Rey con estos dos jinetes granujas. El Rey alzó la mano y lanzó un as de luz a una piedra del techo, iluminando la habitación entera.

"Esta noche vieron a quienes se unirán a las filas de aquellos que nos protegen. Esta noche pueden hablar con ellos y llegar a conocerlos. Mañana, irán al templo a encontrarse con el Xhan y la Xhana, entonces tendrá lugar un Baile en su honor. Todos están invitados a venir, por supuesto. Antes de que se marchen, compartiremos hidromiel."

Dio una palmada y las copas aparecieron delante de todos. Eran transparentes, hechas de un extraño tipo de cristal, y llenas con un espeso líquido color miel. Oliéndolo, Harry distinguió rosas, te, menta y naranja. Lo comprobó mágicamente, para asegurarse de que no había sido alterado. Nada.

El Rey alzó su copa, seguido de todo el mundo y después de enarcar una ceja a Harry, lo bebió, imitado por todos los presentes. Viendo que no pasaba nada extraño, Harry lo probó. Era muy bueno, ligeramente especiado pero refrescante. No sintió ni paladeó nada extraño, así que termino su copa.

"Ahora, ¡Conozcan a los jinetes!"

Gritos de alegría inundaron el salón, mientras todo el mundo se ponía de pie. Entonces los jinetes se levantaron y fueron hasta la gente que estaba esperándolos. Harry aún estaba sentado tenso en su silla, vio a Teneb mirando a su amigo y a su padre. Una mujer y una niña pequeña se habían unido al grupo; La familia de Teneb.

Se le encogió el corazón. No había nadie esperándole esta noche. Estaba solo. Sin amigos, y sobre todo, sin familia. Sonriendo tristemente se giro hacia su amigo.

"Ve Teneb, te están esperando. Estaré bien, no te preocupes."

"¿No quieres conocerlos? Lo prometiste."

"Lo haré, lo prometí, pero primero creo que debería dejar que te encontraras con ellos. No te han visto en casi un año y has cambiado mucho."

"…"

"Vamos, pasearé un poco por los jardines. Volveré en una hora."

"Si estas seguro…"

Harry asintió, haciéndole gestos para que fuera con la gente que le estaba esperando expectante.

Teneb se levantó y dio unos pasos antes de detenerse y girarse.

"¡Oh! Y Harry no olvides: Desen hela athia" (Muerte o vida)

Harry sonrió.

"Lith tarx jomi." (Unidos a través de todo.)

Asintiendo el elfo moreno se alejo, antes de casi ser tirado al suelo por su hermana. Tomandola en sus brazos, riendo, la hizo dar vueltas un poco, para su deleite y la diversión de su familia y amigo. Harry sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos le picaban. Se levantó, y con girando su capa, camino fuera, a los jardines, necesitaba estar solo. La multitud se separó a paso, todo el mundo lanzándole miradas curiosas, asqueadas, confundidas, desdeñosas, interrogantes; los sentimientos variaban mucho, pero ninguno de ellos era de respeto, amistad o compasión, suspiró. Iban a ser dos días muy largos.

Teneb se aproximó a su familia y a Celen, temiendo su juicio, las suyas eran las opiniones que le daban pavor. Que haría, si demostraban compartir la intolerancia de su gente? Su madre era más probable que comprendiera la posición de Harry, hasta cierto punto.

Ella, como la Reina Valera, había venido de Ynris, la Avalon humana. Los elfos de esta comunidad no eran muy populares, ya que habían permanecido en contacto con algunas comunidades humanas de Escocia. Estas comunidades, como otras pocas, habían conservado su magia, pero habían perdido los recuerdos sobre los elfos. Los veían como Hadas, como les llamaban. Por tanto nació la comunidad druídica original que resistió hasta los tiempos del Rey Arturo. La mayor parte del tiempo escondidos cuidadosamente, en particular durante el primer milenio.

Los elfos de Ynris se mantuvieron en contacto con esta comunidad hasta los tiempos de Arturo. Los vigilaban, contactándolos de vez en cuando. Incluso se decía que hubo nacimientos de mitad humanos, mitad elfos. Esta comunidad se mantenía encerrada en si misma la mayor parte del tiempo, así que cuando la joven Valera vino con su amiga Ylesa, fueron rechazadas, incluso cuando una de ellas se casó con el Rey, y la otra encontró su compañero en Doryan, el Gran Consejero del Rey. Su hermana era joven, podría adaptarse a la situación. Pero su padre… no sabía como reaccionaría.

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Te he echado muchísimo de menos" susurró "Estoy orgullosa de ti, nunca lo olvides, quienquiera de quien te hagas amigo, hagas lo que hagas."

"Gracias, myama" Teneb estaba aliviado por la aceptación incondicional de su madre.

"Parece ser una persona honorable, pero esperaré a verlo por mi misma."

"Es todo lo que te puedo pedir, gracias myama." Soltó a su hijo.

"Estas cansado Teneb" dijo acariciándole la mejilla. "Y tu pelo esta un poco demasiado largo ahora…"

Teneb sonrió, esta era su madre.

Su hermana, Deila, le tiró del brazo.

"Teneb, ¿Quien es tu amigo? ¿Por qué tiene las orejas raras? ¿Esta enfermo?"

"Su nombre es Harry, y tiene orejas raras porque es un humano, y no, no esta enfermo, quería darme tiempo para reencontrarme con mi familia…"

"¿Es un debilucho?"

Esto dolió a Teneb, oír a su hermana pequeña decir eso, de forma tan natural como si hubiera estado hablando del tiempo, o de comida.

"No, Deila, no es un debilucho, es mi amigo."

La niña frunció el ceño.

"Pero dijiste que es un humano."

"Si, pero es un humano fuerte."

"De acuerdo."

"Tiene un zorrito, te lo enseñará, si quieres."

"¡De verdad! ¿Y podré subir a tu Dragón?"

"Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella primero, y quizás te deje montarla."

Viendo la expresión abatida en la cara de su hermana, añadió.

"Pero estoy seguro que si se lo pides educadamente, te dejará."

"¡Genial! Gracias Teneb."

Teneb sonrió. Siempre había adorado a su hermana. Malcriándola, desde el punto de vista de sus padres.

"Y mira, te traje una sorpresa."

Rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña figurita de cristal con la forma de un Dragón y llena de aire con remolinos que cambiaba de color.

La niña dio un grito al ver el regalo.

"Y mira si dices: Adessa, se moverá. Para pararla di Odal."

Deila tomó la figurita, inmediatamente diciendo la palabra y el pequeño dragón de cristal estiro sus alas antes de mirarla. Voló hasta su cara y la olisqueo, haciéndola reír.

Teneb, quien se había arrodillado a la altura de su hermana, se levantó y se volvió hacia su padre y su amigo, intentando descifrar sus expresiones.

"Has cambiado Teneb" suspiró su padre finalmente "pero no por completo, ya que todavía sigues malcriándola" indicó a Deila que estaba ahora acariciando a la figurita que parecía ronronear bajo las atenciones de la niña. "No puedo decir que me guste todo esto, pero por ti, reservaré mi opinión. He confiado en tus elecciones antes, y todavía lo hago, así que veré por mi mismo si hiciste lo correcto."

"Gracias padre, significa mucho para mi."

"De todas formas, felicitaciones por el titulo de Athar. Estamos orgullosos de ti, es un gran honor."

Teneb asintió, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia Celen.

El joven príncipe sonrió a su amigo.

"¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace años?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" replicó Teneb.

"Bueno, no tengo intención de romperla ahora. Veré por mi mismo de que esta hecho tu amigo."

"Gracias, a todos" Teneb estaba agradecido de tener a su familia al menos dándole a Harry el beneficio de la duda. "Los he echado muchísimo de menos, y tengo un muchas cosas que contarles…"

Se dirigieron un lugar mas tranquilo, hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Teneb escuchó las noticias de Horevald, y les contó sobre su vida en los Cuarteles, pero dejando un montón de cosas afuera; No estaban preparados para oírlas, aun no. Una hora mas tarde, sintió que Harry contactaba con el.

_Tienen unos jardines asombrosos. __¿Sabias que había rosas Auroria? ¿Y una zona de Phoenixta?_

_Si, son geniales…Puedes venir si quieres, están dispuestos a darte una oportunidad…_

_Que agradable de su parte…_ Harry replicó sarcásticamente.

_Harry, por favor, es importante para mí._

_Lo se Teneb, pero me niego a hacer un papel para ellos, tendrán que aceptarme, por quien soy, en lo que me he convertido._

_Y no lo quiero de otra manera. Así que, ¿vienes? Estamos en la esquina derecha, cerca de la plataforma._

_Estaré allí en cinco minutos._

Interrumpieron su conversación y notóo expresiones extrañas en las caras de sus padres y Celen. Deila estaba demasiado absorta en su nuevo juguete para prestar atención a los "problemas de adultos".

"Estará aquí. Estaba en los jardines y se ha enamorado de ellos, en particular con la zona de Phoenixtas."

Celen sonrió un poco, conocía la belleza de los jardines reales por haber estado allí varias veces.

Su padre le estaba mirando de forma extraña.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nuestros espíritus guardianes nos obligaron a hacer un Intercambio de Sangre para entrenarnos juntos, una de las consecuencias fue una conexión mental entre nosotros."

Su padre se lo pensó, pero eligió permanecer callado.

De repente, los susurros empezaron a volar por el salón.

"Harry esta aquí" dijo Teneb

La multitud se aparto dejándolo pasar, la gente lo estaba mirando como si fuera una rareza, alguna cosa rara que quisieran estudiar, o con odio, desdén o incredulidad en la mayoría de los casos.

Se paró cerca de ellos.

"Teneb" sonrió a su amigo. Entonces se giró hacia los otros, dudando. Finalmente se decidió por el saludo reservado a los mayores: una inclinación hacia delante del cuerpo, las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, y una pequeña reverencia a Celen, no suficientemente intensa, considerando el estatus del príncipe, pero suficiente para mostrar algo de respeto.

"Así que, ¿tu eres Harry?" dijo finalmente Doryan.

Harry asintió vivamente.

"¿Y ustedes deben ser los padres de Teneb?" replico en un tono cauto.

"Si, ¿por qué no juraste lealtad al Rey?"

Podía haber sido una aproximación directa, pero Doryan no quería perder tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Sencillo, no quiero jurar lealtad a alguien a quien no respeto y en quien no confío. El Rey no hizo nada para merecer ninguna de las dos cosas, así que no quería tener que romper tal juramento."

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió Celen. No siempre se llevaba bien con su padre, pero lo admiraba y lo quería.

"Los jardines tienen oídos" respondió Harry, misteriosamente.

Doryan permaneció callado. Sabía que el Rey era extremadamente manipulador, y estaba en contra de ello, algo que el Rey sabía. Sospechaba que la charla que había tenido con Demenor después de hacerles irse debía haber sido sobre los dos jóvenes delante de él, y estaba casi seguro de que había sido sobre la manera de engañarlos para que se pusieran de su parte. Suspiro, por qué era esta situación tan complicada?

Quería a su hijo, por Solyen, lo amaba. Cuando lo había visto entrar, había visto inmediatamente los cambios en el; Había perdido la ilusión, eso era mas que visible en la manera que miraba a su gente, había esperado que aprendiera la verdad poco a poco, pero aparentemente, la lección había sido dada de forma dura, y los ojos azules ahora tenían una madurez que había estado ausente antes. Era más fuerte también, en todas las maneras. En conjunto, su amistad con este tal Harry parecía haberle beneficiado.

Miró al humano. Se parecía un poco a su hijo, pero sus ojos eran más viejos, había muchas cosas persiguiéndolo, eso podía sentirlo. Era un excelente émpata, por ahora las principales emociones eran anticipación, el humano quería ser aceptado por ellos, pero temía tener que interpretar un papel para ello y no quería; también había una tensión, aparentemente inherente a su ser, preocupación también, por Teneb, por gente que no conseguía identificar, un deseo de venganza también, enfado. Harry se movió inquieto bajo el escrutinio de Doryan cuando sintió un tirón en su pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, parecidos a los de Teneb pero coloreados con un poco de verde.

"¿Eres el amigo de Teny?"

"Si, lo soy. ¿Y quién eres tu, encantadora señorita?"

"No soy encantadora señorita, tonto, soy Deila" dijo la niña, orgullosamente.

"Un bonito nombre. Soy Harry"

"Teny me lo dijo, y mira, me dio a Leema." Le mostró su figurita orgullosa.

"Muy bonita, déjame enseñarte algo…mira, nada por aquí" le mostró sus manos para demostrar que estaban vacías. "Pero si miras con atención…" cerro su mano derecha y puso la izquierda encima. Soplo en ellas.

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" Abrió su mano y un borrón rojo salió de ella, resoplando alrededor de la cabeza de Deila para posarse de nuevo en su mano. Un Pegaso de cristal estaba pateando en su palma, sus alas estiradas. Estaba lleno con llamas esta vez.

"Ahora enséñale tu mano." Dijo a Deila, divertido por la admiración en la cara de la elfa. Ansiosamente coloco los dedos cerca del pequeño Pegaso. Los olió y, aparentemente complacido con lo que olió, subió a su mano.

"¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Depende" dijo Harry. "¿Lo cuidaras?"

"¡Si!"

"Entonces puedes, di Odal para pararlo y Adessa para activarlo."

"¡Gracias!"

"De nada."

Pero su ultima declaración se perdió para la niña que estaba ahora ocupada presentando el dragón de cristal al Pegaso de cristal. Sonriendo un poco, se levanto y miro a Doryan y Ylesa.

"Lo siento, debería haber preguntado antes de dárselo, yo…"

"No hace falta" interrumpió Ylesa, "Fue muy bonito de tu parte dárselo, pero ahora, no dejara de molestarlos a Teneb y a ti pidiendo mas…"

"No me importa, siempre desee juguetes cuando era niño, puedo entender su ansia."

"¿Tus padres no te dieron?" preguntó la madre de Teneb, un poco desconcertada por esta declaración.

"No fui criado por mis padres." Replicó Harry secamente. "Fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia un año."

Esto la hizo enmudecer.

"Lo siento" dijo finalmente.

"¿Por qué?"

Harry volvió su mirada al joven príncipe, atravesándole.

"Un mago Oscuro los mató justo antes de su desaparición. Dicho Mago Oscuro esta actualmente matando a mi gente y amenazando la vida de mis amigos."

La intensidad de su voz les sobresalto a los tres.

Teneb estaba observando el intercambio, en silencio.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó finalmente Doryan.

"Volveré con mi gente. Me necesitan, intentare evitar sus, excepto si la situación requiere mi ayuda, entonces vendré. Me he colocado bajo las órdenes de los Poderes de este mundo y responderé a la llamada de aquellos en necesidad. Pero por ahora, mi gente necesita ayuda."

Doryan asintió.

"¿Quién? ¿Este mago oscuro? Pensé que habías dicho que había sido derrotado."

"Así es, pero recientemente, fue resucitado, y esta ahora en su camino de vuelta al poder absoluto. Se esta transformando en un Nigromante, reuniendo su poder, por que no estoy realmente seguro, pero entraña un ritual, un Ritual de Sangre escrito en algo llamado el diario de Doijira. Requiere el uso de varios artefactos: La Copa de Ern, un rubí azteca, la daga de Nerón, además de otras cosas, pero mis visiones eran un poco confusas al respecto…"

Doryan había empalidecido ante esto, este ritual le sonaba familiar, pero esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera verdad.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de ese hombre y estas seguro de eso?"

Harry encontró su mirada directamente.

"Se hace llamar Voldemort, su verdadero nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle y he dicho la verdad. Dejaría que lo viese por si mismo, pero durante esta visión, torturó y mato a algunos muggles, gente no mágica, y alguien con una empatía como la suya no podría soportarlo." Dijo Harry.

"¿Me dejarías entrar en tu mente?" Doryan pregunto finalmente.

Harry lo miró sobresaltado, antes de reflexionar sobre ello. Teneb lo miró, debatiéndose entre los dos. Suspiró.

"Le dejaré hacerlo, por su hijo, pero solo si promete no entrometerse mas allá de lo necesario, no es que crea que pueda pasar mis barreras."

"No lo haré" respondió Doryan. No había esperado que aceptara. "Me quedaré en tu subconsciente superficial."

"Esta bien entonces, pero puede encontrar cosas que no le gusten." Harry le advirtió.

Doryan asintió y lanzó un intento provisional a la mente de Harry. Primero sintió como si golpeara una gruesa pared, pero sintió que se disolvía. Entró y observó como las escenas se desplegaban delante de el. Sintió que el humano lo eobervaba y filtraba las emociones que venían con las escenas, sabiendo que su empatía no podría soportar tanto de una vez.

Unos minutos mas tarde, había visto suficiente.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta, lanzó una mirada feroz hacia Demenor, el cual estaba hablando con el Rey, entonces miro a su hijo y a Harry cuya cara estaba completamente inexpresiva mientras se recomponía.

"Quiero la historia completa."

Harry miró a Teneb.

"Padre, mejor no lo hablamos aquí, quizás después, en un sitio mas privado."

Doryan asintió, aun enfadado por algunas de las cosas que había visto. Estaba más enfadado por lo que su hijo había tenido que soportar, pero también sintió algo parecido a la lástima por el humano. Podía ver que su actitud con Deila le había hecho ganarse el respeto de su compañera, después de todo, alguien que era querido por los niños no podía ser malo, al menos, en la mente de Ylesa.

"Teneb, estoy orgulloso de tu elección, pero me llevará algún tiempo aceptarla. Tengo años de prejuicios que borrar, espero que puedas entenderlo." Teneb asintió, aliviado. Doryan se giró hacia Harry.

"No puedo decir que seré capaz de confiar en todos los humanos, pero tu te has ganado algo de mi respeto, no lo pierdas. No esperes de mí que cambie radicalmente mi actitud, me llevara tiempo superar viejos reflejos.

"Es mas de lo que esperaba al venir aquí." Dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia para agradecérselo. El padre de Teneb era alguien a quien podría aprender a respetar.

"Si, puedo entenderlo." Dijo Doryan

Celen había permanecido callado durante todo el intercambio.

"Harry…" el joven mago miro al príncipe quien tuvo que controlarse para no estremecerse bajo la intensidad de esos ojos. "Si puedes darme una oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a darte una." Estiró la mano.

Harry la miro cautamente, reflexionando sobre la oferta. Una vez mas, la expresión de Teneb le convenció; con cuidado, tomo la mano que le ofrecían y fue recompensado por una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Celen y una grande de Teneb.

"Ahora, ¿dónde vas a quedarte Harry?"

"Había pensado dormir afuera con mi caballo."

"¡Tonterías! ¡Vendrás con nosotros! Tu también puedes venir, Celen, de esta manera, puedes aprender a conocer mejor a Harry," interrumpió Ylesa.

"¿Esta diciéndolo porque siente que es su deber, o por que quiere?" preguntó Harry, su cara cautelosa.

"Ambos" contesto la madre de Teneb, sinceramente.

"Entonces acepto su oferta, le agradezco su hospitalidad."

Doryan habló.

"Bueno, este va a ser el tema de la semana en el castillo… Ten cuidado con la corte mañana, probablemente serás aproximado por los distintos grupos, te contare un poco mas de nuestra política, para ayudarte."

"Gracias, Osyran." Osyran era el término antiguo para Gran Consejero. Pareció agradar a Doryan oírlo, y Harry estuvo una vez mas agradecido por las clases de idiomas que Arxeren le había obligado a tomar, no importa lo difícil que era aprender el idioma de los Xehnians. Los Xehnians eran los Antiguos, los ancestros comunes de elfos, humanos, Magis, Elementales, Veelas, Vampiros, Hombres-Lobo…

_-¿Ves? Te lo dije, terminarías viendo la utilidad de estas clases…-_

_-Arxeren, ha pasado mucho tiempo…-_

_-Bueno, estábamos ocupados con este problema del bloqueo. Y hablando de eso, debo irme, aun no hemos encontrado nada sobre ellos…El concilio y nosotros estamos trabajando en ello…Llámame si necesitas mi ayuda.-_

Harry decidió no bromear, Arxeren parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

_-De acuerdo, buena suerte.-_

_-A ti también, ¡ah! Y ten cuidado con Najira, no confíes en ella, no importa que.-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

Pero Arxeren ya se había ido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, devolvió su atención a Doryan.

"Perdón, mi guardián quería decirme algo."

"Bueno, te pregunte si querías marcharte."

Harry se lo pensó antes de asentir.

"Si, si no es mucho pedir. Y no tiene que preocuparse de que la gente difunda esta charla por ahí, coloque un Encantamiento de Privacidad, nadie nos oyó.

"Bien, bien pensado. Puedes irte con Teneb, Deila y quizás Celen. Ylesa y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes en la casa. Y entonces hablaremos."

Los jóvenes asintieron. Harry agitó su mano y Teneb sintió que algo desaparecía. El joven humano comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, después de elogiar a los padres de Teneb. Teneb tomó a Deila en brazos y estaba a punto de seguir a su amigo.

Estaba apenas unos metros mas allá, cuando Teneb, sus padres, Celen y por supuesto Harry, oyeron una de las conversaciones que estaba teniendo lugar. Durante su charla, no la habían oído, gracias al Encantamiento de Privacidad de Harry. La habitación zumbaba con las chácharas.

Un Magis y un elfo estaban discutiendo juntos, no muy discretamente, sin ser conscientes del silencio que estaba cayendo a su alrededor.

"Así que, cómo crees que es posible que tenga tantos poderes?" dijo el elfo.

"Estoy seguro que es un bastardo… no es posible que dos humanos de baja casta tuvieran un niño tan poderoso."

"Tienes razón, su madre debe haber engañado a su padre y se quedo preñada de otro… ¿Qué puede esperarse de los humanos? ¿Pero con quien?"

"He oído que es de Escocia, así que mi suposición es que debe haber sido uno de los de Ynris quien la dejo preñada…"

"Si…eso es, incluso aunque no puedo entender como un elfo pudo caer tan bajo como para preñar a una mujer humana. Es nauseabundo…"

Teneb estaba temiendo por sus vidas. Mientras había oído las primeras palabras, Harry se había parado en seco. Si había un tema en el que era extremadamente sensible, ese era su familia y sus amigos. No podía culparle. Primero era un huérfano y segundo Teneb no podía evitar admirar el hecho de que sus padres se habían sacrificado por el. Harry se había puesto tenso, mientras ellos continuaban, el elfo había sentido el poder del fuego reuniéndose en su amigo, cuyos puños cerrados estaban ahora temblando bajo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no soltar su energía. Teneb había visto a Harry perder el control sobre sus poderes antes y no estaba ansioso de verlo de nuevo, no en una habitación abarrotada. Entregó Deila a su confundido padre.

"Padre, protege este salón con el encantamiento mas fuerte que conozcas, no estoy seguro de si conseguiré calmarlo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que explote" Vio la confusión en la cara de su padre. "Rápido, tiene el don del fuego." El elfo mayor comprendió y maldijo suavemente mientras agitaba su mano, habiendo empalidecido considerablemente.

Teneb se apresuró donde estaba su amigo mientras oía la ultima frase. Se encogió, probablemente llegaría demasiado tarde. Mientras pensaba eso, el aura de Harry llameó, envolviéndole en una nube de llamas, provocando gritos y chillidos en el salón. Aparentemente Demenor también lo había visto. Ya que empezó a correr en su dirección, gritando a algunos maestros Elementales que vinieran.

"Teneb, no te aproximes a él." Gritó. "Te matará."

"No, no lo hará. Pero si se acercan perderá el poco control que aun tiene."

Mientras decía eso vio a Harry aproximarse a las dos personas.

"Pero, ahora, si no les importa, iré a detenerlo, antes de que cocine a esos dos idiotas."

Sin esperar una respuesta, fue rápidamente donde su amigo, usando su lazo mental.

_¡Vamos Harry! ¡No lo hagas!_

_¡Están insultando a mis padres esta vez!_

Teneb podía sentir la ira detrás de esas palabras. Se volvió hacia los dos temblorosos responsables de este estallido.

"Discúlpense, ¡AHORA!" ladró. "A menos que quieran terminar asados."

Tartamudearon unas disculpas, incomprensibles.

_Ves…se disculparon…_

_No cambia la situación._

"Harry, ni siquiera merecen le esfuerzo…"

"Mis padres están muertos."

"Si, pero ¿Crees que querrían que mataras a estos estúpidos? ¿A estos idiotas no les queda nada excepto su búsqueda sin importancia de migajas de poder?"

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y Teneb pudo sentir que estaba volviendo en si.

Su aura desapareció, y la tensión que había llenado el ambiente disminuyó.

"Este ha sido un golpe bajo, Teneb." Dijo, tenso. "Pero no soportare más insultos a mis padres. No romperé las Reglas o mi juramento, pero encontraré la manera de vengarme si vuelvo a oír un comentario mas sobre ellos."

"Como haría cualquier hijo."

Harry se volvió a su Hermano de Sangre, sonriendo.

"Gracias por tranquilizarme, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo yo solo."

Miro alrededor.

"Pido disculpas por este estallido."

Entonces continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Teneb suspiró, sintiendo el sufrimiento de su amigo. Sabía que iba a liberar algo de su tensión lejos de ojos cotillas. Se volvió con su padre, tomando nuevamente a su hermana.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó su padre.

"Harry tiene el don del fuego, normalmente tiene un gran control sobre su poder, lo que explica por que ninguno de los maestros esta muerto, pero no puede soportar insultos sobre lo que el considera su familia: sus padres, sus amigos, y aquellos que respeta."

"Puedo verlo… ¿Estás seguro que estarás a salvo?" dijo Ylesa.

"Mamya, no es peligroso. Confiaría en el con mi vida. Es huérfano, así que sus padres son un tema muy susceptible, los quiere mucho, como haría cualquier huérfano. Además, ellos murieron protegiéndole, se sacrificaron por el, así que entiendes por que no tolerara comentarios contra ellos."

Los ojos de Ylesa brillaron con compasión al oírle.

"Si, puedo entender su reacción."

"Bueno, nos vamos, ahora, no se siente muy bien y debe haberse calmado completamente." Dijo Teneb "Celen, ¿vienes?"

"¿Estás seguro de que no le importara?"

"Estuvo de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad, así que no, no le importara. Solo ten cuidado."

Caminaron afuera, seguidos por todas las miradas.

Demenor había visto todo y estaba ahora completamente perdido sobre que hacer. Ya no sabia como hacer las cosas bien, había fallado a todo el mundo y a todo en lo que creía. Cómo podría volverse a mirar en el espejo?

Había visto como Teneb había tranquilizado a Harry, y esto solo le había hecho ser consciente del hecho de que debería haber sido él el que fuera capaz de hacerlo; Si hubiera sido un buen mentor, habría podido ver todo lo que ocurría. El joven mago habría venido a él, confiado en él. Miro alrededor.

No podía decir más al Rey, el hombre solo lo usaría para su propio beneficio. Tenía esperanza con Celen tras haberlo visto estrechar la mano del humano. Solo esperaba que el príncipe fuera sincero. La Reina… ella era buena, siempre había sido la única con algo de control sobre su marido; habría sido una gran gobernante. Sus ojos cayeron en el Xhan, habían pasado años desde que había ido al templo. Mañana, hablaría con Xhan Luan, y entonces haría su deber.

El Rey había visto todo. Bueno, no estaba todo perdido, intentaría convencer a Celen para que le ayudara a conducir al humano hasta el…Pero el problema era que Valera había hecho a Celen extremadamente honesto y le habían enseñado bien principios morales, pero quizás podría hacerle ver que era lo mejor para todos que el humano estuviera unido a su servicio, por su propia voluntad o en contra de ella. De todas formas, usaría otros métodos si no funcionaba, y estaba seguro que Celen se negaría. Si, era mejor que ni siquiera le preguntara, le haría sospechar. Usaría la debilidad que todos los hombres compartían. Hizo gestos a uno de los sirvientes.

"Dile a Najira que venga a mi oficina en una hora."

El sirviente asintió y se fue.

Sonrió. Si, esto funcionaria, y de todos modos, estaba aun la poción en caso de que todo lo demás fallara.

Una sonrisa calculadora apareció en su cara mientras veía a Teneb y a su hijo dejar el salón.

Valera vio la escena desplegada ante ella. Este humano, este tal Harry, le era familiar. Al menos sus ojos lo eran. Mientras pensaba sobre ello, de repente supo que tenía que ayudarle. Lo que el Rey no sabia era que en el lado de sus padres había una gran cantidad de Videntes. Y aunque ella no había heredado el don, había recibido una pequeña parte, que le permitía saber lo que tenia que hacer. Era una especie de sexto sentido en el que siempre confiaba.

Había hecho que le enseñara a Celen principios, y que se ocupara de una gran parte de su educación, incluso aunque normalmente fuera una prerrogativa reservada al padre, también había elegido a las personas que le educaron con este sentido. Incluso le había enseñado un poco sobre los humanos. Sabía que su marido estaba planeando algo, casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza moviéndose.

Al casarse con él, pensaba que se estaba casando con el mejor hombre en la tierra, pero entonces, todo cambio. Después de setenta años, apenas le reconocía, el cambio fue brutal. Para entonces estaba embarazada de Celen. Primero atribuyó este cambio a la desaparición de su hermano gemelo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Entonces Najira había llegado, y no había sido capaz de mirarlo de la misma manera, ya ni siquiera podía compartir su cama.

Hablaría con este tal Harry mañana, había algo…Algo que iba a ocurrir…

Suspiró. Mientras oía a su marido preguntando por Najira no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de pavor. Si, algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Doryan no permaneció mucho tiempo. Se le hicieron varias preguntas sobre la relación entre su hijo y el humano. Pretendió estar tan perdido y confundido como el resto. Entonces, tan rápidamente como fue posible, se disculpó y se marchó a su casa.

Su hogar estaba situado cerca del castillo. Era una casa señorial y había estado en la familia durante años. El edificio estaba completamente escondido por los árboles, solo se podía ver la torre. Tenía una apariencia elegante, con delicados arcos y finas esculturas. La entrada era enorme, y poseía muchas ventanas, haciéndola muy luminosa.

En los lados podías ver tapices retratando los hechos importantes de la historia de la familia, también estaban colgados varios retratos de ancestros y también paisajes. En ambos lados salía un pasillo hacia las otras partes de la casa, había varias habitaciones y cuartos de baño.

Un salón de baile, un comedor, dos habitaciones de juegos, varios estudios ya fuera para informes o para ejercicio físico, una gran biblioteca y un laboratorio. Afuera podías encontrar un parque enorme, establos, prados, algunos invernaderos y una pequeña capilla. El interior estaba decorado con clase, trabajo de Ylesa. Ambos adultos fueron directamente a la sala de estar y encontraron a los tres jóvenes y Deila al lado de la chimenea. Bueno, Harry estaba en ese momento trabajando con un trozo de papel, doblándolo. Pronto tomo la forma de un pájaro. Lo coloco en la mano de Deila y le dijo que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, pasó la mano sobre el pájaro de papel y le dijo que los abriera. Ella chilló al ver la preciosa paloma, que ahora la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Le acaricio la cabeza. Entonces Harry le dijo unas palabras y ella asintió. Levantándose, ambos fueron a una ventana y la abrieron, Deila liberó al pájaro., el cual, con un trino de gracias, se marchó volando. Viendo la expresión bastante triste en la cara de la niña, Harry tomó su bolsa y pronto una cabeza pelirroja brotó de ella, seguida por el cuerpo de un joven zorro.

Por la altura actual del animal, Doryan podía decir que alcanzaría una proporción por encima de la media. Después de unos momentos de olisqueo, la joven bestia lamió los dedos de Deila, por tanto provocando risas de la niña quien empezó a acariciarlo, algo que el pareció disfrutar mucho.

Doryan sonrió ante la escena. Si, podía ver por que Teneb había elegido ponerse de parte de este joven. Dicho joven, junto con Celen, estaban observando sonrientes a los otros dos. Celen estaba un poco desorientado. Por qué alguien disfrutaría jugar con un niño pequeño? Pero no obstante disfrutaba de la pacifica atmósfera.

Aclarándose la garganta, el padre de Teneb hizo conocer su presencia.

"¿Han estado esperando mucho rato?"

"En realidad no" dijo Teneb "Tuvimos que ir a buscar nuestros caballos y bolsas antes de venir. Hemos estado aquí una media hora."

"Bueno, jovencita, creo que es hora de que tu y yo nos vayamos a la cama y dejemos a los chicos hablar."

"¡Mamya, mira lo que hizo Harry!"

La mostró figuritas de varios animales.

"Muy bonitas Deila. Ahora, ¿qué hay de irse a la cama y poner estas figuritas en tu mesilla de noche?"

"¡Si! ¡Buenas noches!" con esto corrió a la escalera mas cercana.

Sonriendo, los otros desearon buenas noches a Ylesa mientras esta seguía a su hija.

"Ahora, ¿qué hay de esta historia Teneb?" dijo Doryan colocándose en un cómodo sillón.

Teneb miró a Harry.

"Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras Teneb. Necesitara saberlo… Puede hacerme preguntas si quiere detalles cuando hayas terminado."

Tranquilizado, Teneb comenzó su cuento, que los mantendría despirtos gran parte de la noche.


	18. Charlas Pensamientos e Iniciación

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capítulo Dieciocho – Charlas, Pensamientos e Iniciación**

Estuvieron levantados hasta altas horas de la madrugada, rememorando su estancia en los Cuarteles. Dejaron fuera algunas partes y suavizaron otras, sin importar lo tolerantes que los padres de Teneb parecieran ser, no estaban preparados para oírlo todo. Sin embargo, no importa lo suavizada que estuviera su historia, aun dejo a Ylesa, quien había vuelto, y a Doryan incrédulos.

Alzando la vista para mirarles, Harry suspiró.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir, fue un día ocupado y mañana promete ser igual."

Sin palabras, ambos adultos asintieron, sin darse cuenta de que estaban, en cierta forma, obedeciéndole, aun demasiado estupefactos por lo que acababan de oír. Se marcharon de la habitación, olvidando a los tres jóvenes, aun rumiando lo que se acababa de decir.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba cansado, el día había sido extremadamente extenuante para el, física, pero sobre todo mentalmente.

Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó. Levantó la vista y se relajó al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Harry"

Asintiendo agotado, Harry se levantó y se estiró, bostezando.

"Sígueme te mostrare tu habitación; Celen tu tienes tu habitación de siempre."

Harry se giró para mirar al príncipe, se había olvidado completamente de él, perdido como había estado en la senda de los recuerdos.

"Esta bien, Teneb" se giró hacia Harry. "No sé que pensar, parte de mí quiere gritar que todo esto es una broma, pero se que no lo es; no soy tan estúpido. Es solo que... necesito tiempo para pensar…"

Harry asintió, mientras el heredero de Horevald dejaba la habitación.

"Teneb, necesito marcharme pronto... Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar con mis amigos... debería estar allí, ayudándolos, no sentado aquí intentando hacer que la gente vea algo que no quiere ver..."

El joven elfo volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto, necesitas ser un jinete completo si quieres usar tus poderes de jinete a su máximo potencial."

"Lo sé Teneb, pero tengo un mal presentimiento... no debería estar aquí..."

"¿Cómo esta funcionando la conexión?"

"Bueno, no he vuelto a tener visiones-pesadillas y por las mañanas tengo acceso a las visiones almacenadas en mi mente."

Harry no siguió hablando de ello y Teneb supo que esas visiones debían haber sido bastante malas.

"Esta planeando algo... Ha estado ocupado estos últimos días. Tantos rituales..."

"¿Qué tipo de rituales?"

"Créeme no quieres saberlo... Son rituales de Sangre"

"¿Está resucitando a los Muertos?"

"Hace un tiempo que lo intenta, ha conseguido completar algunos de los encantamientos Nigrománticos menores, con mas o menos éxito, pero aun no tiene suficiente poder."

"¿Pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un Nigromante?"

"Si, pero no tiene habilidades innatas. Esta aprendiendo, pero no tiene el don."

"Eso es bueno…"

"Teneb, no necesita ser un Nigromante completo para realizar los encantamientos más diabólicos, mientras consiga reunir suficiente poder para mantenerse en las Tierras de los Vivos, ese es el peligro cuando no tienes el don de la Necromancia. Un verdadero Nigromante puede usar las energías espirituales para resucitar a los muertos, pero en este caso, el "Señor Oscuro" tiene que recurrir a sus propias reservas y no importa lo poderoso que sea, no tiene el poder suficiente para las invocaciones más difíciles... Además, la energía que tiene que reunir tiene que ser, digamos... compatible con el tipo de llamada."

"¿Qué?"

Harry suspiró, recordando la lección que Arxeren le había enseñado.

"Bueno, la Necromancia se basa mucho en la intención del usuario. Si tú quieres usar tu poder para el Bien, para arreglar un error, para buscar la verdad, poner un alma a descansar, o cualquier otra acción positiva, usaras energías positivas. Estas energías son muy potentes pero difíciles de reunir: es la energía proveniente del amor, la compasión, los sacrificios de voluntad, la vida.

Por otro lado si usas tus talentos Nigromantes para mutilar, herir, matar, torturar, usaras energías negativas u oscuras. Son más fáciles de reunir o de obtener: es la energía proveniente del odio, la avaricia, la envidia, la muerte, el dolor... Si torturas a alguien hasta su muerte, por ejemplo, recogerás toda la energía de su dolor y su muerte, esta energía es altamente inestable pero potente en cierto modo." Harry inspiró hondo, mirando a Teneb para encontrárselo concentrado en sus palabras. Continuó su conferencia, reprimiendo una sonrisa. A Ron le habría dado un ataque, en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una mini-Hermione... El pensamiento sobre sus amigos hizo que sintiera un pinchazo de nostalgia, aplastó el sentimiento, ahora no era el momento... Se volvió a concentrar en la explicación.

"Ese es el por que los Nigromantes están tan mal vistos, son fácilmente corrompidos por las energías oscuras. Con que solo las usaran una vez, no serían capaces de parar. Añade a esto que la tentación de usar las energías es muy difícil de combatir. Si miras en los registros históricos, solo leerás sobre Nigromantes Oscuros. Los Nigromantes buenos eran extremadamente escasos y eran marginados; nunca se confiaba realmente en ellos por culpa de las acciones de los Oscuros. El hecho es que la energía Oscura hace la Necromancia muchísimo mas fácil."

"De acuerdo, ¿Pero como sabes todo esto? ¿Eres uno de ellos?"

"No, y no tengo intención de aprender el Arte, pero ya conoces la frase: Conoce a tu enemigo." Harry volvió a bostezar.

"Vamos Harry, vámonos a dormir, te preocuparas por todo esto mañana."

"Mañana, volveré a mi mundo."

No dijeron nada más. Teneb guió a su amigo a través de unos cuantos pasillos y se detuvo delante de una puerta.

"Esta es tu habitación, la mía es la de la derecha, y la de Celen está dos habitaciones a tu izquierda."

"Listo, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se durmió con rapidez y se encontró atraído al Plano de los Espíritus. A veces, cuando su guardián quería verle, le llamaba al plano.

_¿Arxeren?_

_¡Harry, estás bien! Bueno, por supuesto que lo estas..._

_La forma espiritual de Harry frunció el ceño; nunca antes había visto a su guardián así... Arxeren puede que estuviera un poco loco, por no decir un completo chiflado, pero rara vez farfullaba o divagaba._

_¿Arxeren? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

El guardián le lanzo una mirada aguda.

_Las cosas están complicadas ahí arriba y aquí abajo... El Concilio esta juzgando las acciones de los jinetes y los castigos que se les darán. Te puedo decir que se esta poniendo sangriento allí..._ Arxeren se _estremeció Aquí abajo estamos intentando resolver el problema este de los bloqueos. Tú tienes de verdad talento para atraer los problemas..._

_Lo sé, y no intentes cambiar de tema..._

Arxeren suspiró.

_Los bloqueos son diferentes para ti y Teneb. El tuyo parece retorcerse con tu magia, sofocándola. Es extraño, al principio pensamos que la maldición de Voldemort al rebotar sobre ti había modificado tu magia, bloqueándola de una manera especial, obligando a tu cuerpo a construir otros canales, pero su estructura no tiene sentido si esta es la causa de la alteración. También pareces tener un bloqueo sobre algo, antes de que la maldición te golpeara... Solo sé que si los quitamos, tu magia se vera fuertemente afectada, no se como, pero para simplificarlo, tu cuerpo tendrá demasiados canales para la magia: Los que tenias de forma natural al nacer incluso si no estaban completamente desarrollados y los que se crearon después y has estado usando desde entonces. Para aclararlo todo, eres un enigma..._

Harry reprimió una sonrisa ante la cara enfadada de su guardián. Arxeren parecía hacerle responsable de esto...

_¿Pudo el sacrificio de mi madre tener algo que ver con esto?_

_No lo sabemos, quizás sí, quizás no. Y los de Teneb, son bloqueos antiguos, no están tejidos en su magia personal, si no en su ser básico. No están bloqueando su magia, estamos seguros de eso, pueden que estén haciendo que usarla sea un poco más difícil. Le están apartando de una parte de sí mismo, están bloqueando algunas de las habilidades características de lo que es. También tiene algo más, algo similar a uno de los tuyos pero no exactamente idéntico..._

_Esta bien… ¿Hay alguna firma en los bloqueos? ¿Podemos retirarlos?_

_Es más complicado que eso…Nunca habíamos visto algo así, no sabemos lo que la desaparición de estos bloqueos provocará. Investigamos un poco, no hay firma en ninguno, pero el hecho es que casi todos los elfos, Magis y Elementales tienen el tipo de bloqueo de Teneb. Esto es un completo embrollo, y allá arriba están intentando entender por que fueron colocados y como arreglar la situación…_

De acuerdo…

Harry, quiero tu palabra de que no intentarás nada con estos bloqueos, déjanos a nosotros, hay mucho en juego.

Harry estaba un poco molesto a que le ordenaran, pero ya tenia suficientes problemas con las cosas como estaban.

_No lo haré por ahora, tengo suficiente en mi plato sin añadirle eso._

Arxeren le sonrió.

_Genial, ten cuidado mañana Harry…_

_¿Y por que debería tenerlo, oh Gran sabio?_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Arxeren se había ido…

_¡Pff! No hacia falta ponerse todo misterioso conmigo…_

Viendo que ya estaba en el primer plano, decidió ir a ver a sus padres, quería contarles lo de su unión.

No podía ir al Plano de las Almas a menudo, era extenuante, así que atesoraba cada momento que podía ir.

Ya había ido unas pocas veces y siempre le resultaba calmante hablar con sus padres, había llegado incluso a encontrarse con sus abuelos una vez.

Alcanzo la estructura del Plano de los Espíritus y busco el hilo que estaba conectado a su aura personal y lanzo la palabra de poder.

"Semreh."

Inmediatamente oyó el para ahora familiar zumbido de un Pagat. Era un ser incorpóreo, apenas consciente y la razón por la que los transbordos al Plano de las Almas eran extenuantes: Este ser se alimentaba de tu energía y más precisamente de tus emociones y tu magia.

Si te llevabas bien con ellos, solo tomaban un poquito de tu energía. Pero si te enfrentabas a ellos, el trasbordo podía costarte un mucho… Harry había seguido el consejo de Arxeren y de vez en cuando les daba algo de energía. Claro, le llevaba algo de tiempo rellenar sus reservas, pero cuando decidía pedir un trasbordador, los Pagats eran muy complacientes con él.

Otra característica de los Pagats era su curiosidad. La mayoría de las veces Harry les complacía, dejándoles ver algunos de sus recuerdos del mundo mágico o el muggle. Estas criaturas nunca antes habían oído hablar de él, así que siempre estaban sondeando su mente durante el trasbordo; Nunca forzaban el contacto, pero Harry tenía que admitírselo a los pequeños seres, eran insistentes.

Abrió su mente, dejando que el ser sintiera su bienvenida. El Pagat era un ser neblinoso, que parecía estar hecho de humo, pero Harry podía sentir el poder en esta pequeña bocanada de humo coloreado. El ser sonó de forma interrogante. Era su manera de comunicarse, Harry descubrió que sonaba como campanas. Harry dejó que su deseo subiera a la superficie de su mente, mostrando al Pagat lo que quería.

Con un sonido divertido, el Pagat se estiró y la niebla rodeó a Harry. Se dejó ser barrido por el ser. Durante el trayecto sintió que era sondeado y eligió mostrar el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin de su tercer año.

Sintió la diversión del ser ante la escena que se mostraba en su mente y sonrió un poco, a veces pensaba que eran como niños…Pronto se encontró en el Plano de las Almas.

Miró alrededor intentando reconocer a alguien.

"¡Harry!"

Se giró para verse cara a cara con su padre y se encontró abrazado fuertemente, bueno, tan fuerte como puedes cuando estas en tu forma espiritual.

"Papá, ¿Esta Mamá aquí también?"

"Si, la llamaré…" Tuvo una mirada perdida durante unos instantes "así que, Hijo, ¿alguna noticia desde la ultima vez?"

"Bueno han pasado unas cuantas cosas, pero mejor me espero a que Mamá llegue antes de contarlas."

"Esta bien…"

De repente la figura de una mujer se formo al lado de James Potter.

"Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien Mamá."

"Entonces, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Bueno, me uní…"

Se encontró en un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

"Harry, ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos!"

El joven mago sonrió un poco.

"Si, me uní con un Sowaroc, Rexeran."

Esto pareció dejar a sus padres sin palabras. Harry sonrió ante su sorpresa, pero se perdió un destello enfadado en sus ojos ante el nombre del dragón.

"Esto es…genial. Harry, estamos extremadamente orgullosos de ti." Dijo Lily finalmente.

"¡De lo que estoy más orgulloso es de tu venganza! ¡¡No puedo esperar a que tenga lugar!!"

Lily sonrió aliviada, ¡Podías contar con James para cambiar de tema!

A Harry no le pareció importar y pronto padre e hijo estuvieron envueltos en una discusión sobre bromas. Finalmente tosió en voz alta.

"¿Y que más ha pasado Harry?"

Harry los miró lentamente.

"Mucho."

Entonces procedió a recontarles todos los sucesos del día, hasta las reacciones del Rey, las de la familia de Teneb…Sus padres tuvieron las reacciones esperadas: sonrió ante su ira por las acciones de los Daryns, del Rey, su alivio al oír la actitud de la familia de Teneb. Sus malos presentimientos sobre Voldemort, los rituales que había visto a través de su visión, por otra parte les preocupo.

"Bueno, Harry, no sé que decir…Solo que debes volver tan pronto como puedas. No podemos decirte mucho, pero tan pronto como este todo completado, tienes que volver."

Harry alzo la vista al oír la urgencia en la voz de su madre.

"Hay un baile esta noche, ¿Debo ir?"

"Si, tu estatus de jinete será confirmado definitivamente al final del baile, pero márchate tan pronto como puedas, tus amigos te necesitan."

"Lo sé, me esta matando permanecer aquí, ¡Pensé que una vez me hubiera unido todo se habría acabado!"

"No es tan sencillo Harry…" dijo James.

"Lo sé" El joven contestó derrotado. "Teneb me lo explicó, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos…debería estar con ellos, ¡No con elfos hipócritas y prejuiciosos o con traicioneros que te apuñalan por la espalda!"

"Harry" James se pasó la mano por el pelo, bueno por su pelo neblinoso…"vas a necesitar todos los poderes que tu estatus de jinete te dará."

Harry asintió.

"Bueno, debo irme ya."

"Si, necesitas descansar, y no olvides comer suficiente todos los días y dormir lo suficiente… ¡Y por amor de Dios deja la autocompasión!"

Harry sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Si, mamá, bueno me voy a descansar…Por cierto Teneb se unió con una Emnag, Gae creo que es su nombre. Adiós."

"Adiós, cielo" murmuró Lily, "Dulces sueños."

Con una sonrisa, Harry se difumino suavemente, dejándose caer en un sueño pacifico.

Lily se giró hacia su marido, un profundo ceño grabado en su cara.

"No me importan sus juegos, no dejare que usen a mi hijo. ¡Responderán ante mí!"

Sabiendo mejor que intentar razonar con su mujer, James asintió y con un suave pop se fueron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche pasó sin novedades y Harry fue despertado por los rayos del sol al alba. Aparentemente su cama estaba colocada de manera tal que los primeros rayos dieran en la almohada.

Gruñendo se levantó, no tenía razón para estar en la cama ahora que estaba despierto. Se vistió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Miró alrededor, un poco desorientado, pero decidió dirigirse a la sala de estar.

"¡Harry!"

Se giró, sobresaltado, pero sonrió al elfo moreno.

"Buenos días Teneb"

"Buenos días Harry. ¿Preparado para lo de hoy?"

"Tanto como es posible."

"Bien, ahora, creo que el desayuno nos esta esperando."

Teneb le guió a otra habitación. Cuando entró, notó que Doryan e Ylesa ya estaban allí. Saludándolos se sentó cerca de Teneb. Celen vino unos minutos más tarde y tras unas pocas palabras se sentó al otro lado de Teneb. El desayuno fue silencioso hasta que Deila llegó. Corrió hasta sus padres, los abrazo, entonces fue donde Teneb, le besó sonoramente en la mejilla, antes de hacer lo mismo, aunque de forma un poco menos exuberante con Celen, y entonces se giró hacia Harry.

Ylesa había estado observando al joven cuando su hija entro; Se había dado cuenta de su sonrisa ante las acciones de su hija. Notó la mirada triste en sus ojos mientras observaba la escena familiar. Recordó que se había quedado huérfano a una edad muy temprana. Mientras Deila besaba a Celen, lo vio suspirar y volver a su comida. Su corazón se encogió. No sabía por que, pero sentía compasión por este joven humano. Viniendo de Ynris, no tenía tantos prejuicios como la mayoría de los elfos, los habitantes de Ynris no eran muy apreciados entre la población élfica. Eran desaprobados por su larga convivencia con los humanos.

Se había integrado pero los primeros años habían sido difíciles. Entonces se sorprendió al ver a su hija aproximarse al joven mago y tirar de su túnica.

El humano alzó la mirada antes de bajarla hasta encontrar a la pequeña. Ella observó mientras se agachaba y la sentaba en su regazo. La estaba sosteniendo como si estuviera hecha de cristal y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Deila le beso la mejilla cautelosamente, gorjeó unos buenos días. Ylesa tuvo que sonreír ante la brillante sonrisa que apareció lentamente en su rostro. Bajó su cabeza y susurró algo en el odio de Deila que hizo que la diera un ataque de risa. Saltó de su regazo y brincó a su silla.

Ylesa miró a Harry, notando la pequeña sonrisa aun grabado en sus rasgos, los ahora chispeantes ojos verdes...Frunció el ceño, esos ojos, le resultaban familiares... Ya había visto a alguien con este tono de verde, hacia mucho tiempo, cuando aun era una niña...Valera también había estado allí...Pero entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoró estos pensamientos y se volvió a su hijo.

"Teneb, siento pedirte esto, sé que vas a tener un día muy largo, pero si pudieras ir a cazar antes de ir al castillo, te estaría muy agradecida...Tu padre no tuvo tiempo con todas las preparaciones que tenían que hacerse. Celen y Harry podrían ir contigo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Teneb se volvió a sus amigos. Celen asintió y Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Esta bien madre, así haremos trabajar a nuestros caballos."

"¡¿Puedo ir?! Por favor mamá."

"¡Deila, una cacería es demasiado peligrosa!"

"Pero mamá..."

"No jovencita, y nada de caras largas."

Deila pareció entender que discutir no la llevaría a ninguna parte ya que asintió antes de preguntar si podía levantarse. Asintiendo su consentimiento, Ylesa observo suspicaz a su joven hija; había estado de acuerdo demasiado rápido, normalmente discutían al menos diez minutos.

Teneb se levantó.

"Bueno mamá, tenemos que irnos si queremos volver suficientemente pronto."

"Vayan, y tengan cuidado."

Se dirigieron hacia el prado donde habían dejado los caballos.

Diez minutos más tarde se marchaban. Teneb y Celen tenían sus arcos preparados, Harry llevaba algunos cuchillos, sus habilidades en el tiro con arco no estaban a la altura de este tipo de reto, y había abandonado la idea de intentar mejorarlas. Él era más de combate más cercano: la esgrima y los duelos mágicos eran su fuerte. No era tan malo lanzando cuchillos, pero si podía evitar usarlos, entonces era para mejor. Y con el arco, incluso con el que los enanos le habían ofrecido, no era mas que del montón.

Caminaron un poco, calentando sus caballos antes de empezar a trotar. De vez en cuando, Teneb y Celen sacaban sus arcos y habían reunido ya un buen montón de aves...Ninguno de ellos se había cruzado con presas mas grandes, pero no importaba. Dejaron que sus monturas entraran en un medio galope perezoso, disfrutando del paseo a través del bosque. Celen estaba montando su joven yegua, Alba. Por que se la había llamado así, era algo que Harry no podía entender por mucho que lo intentara, la yegua no tenia nada que le recordara al amanecer... Se parecía mucho a Niebla, ya que ambos compartían el mismo padre. Su piel era parda oscuro con cuatro calcetines blancos y una mancha blanca entre los ojos. No era tan temperamental como el semental de Teneb pero tenía la misma fuerza y velocidad.

La vista era pacifica, la naturaleza se iba despertando lentamente. De repente el silencio fue roto por un grito. Inmediatamente pararon sus caballos.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" dijo Celen

"No lo sé, pero..."

Otro grito interrumpió a Harry. Teneb estaba mirando alrededor como loco intentando localizar el origen del grito.

Antes de que pudiera señalar alguna localización, se oyó otro más.

"Viene de ahí allí." Dijo deprisa.

Asintiendo, Harry elevó la mano.

"¡Guíame!"

Un haz de luz rosa salió de su mano y dibujo un camino entre los árboles. Esta era una variación del hechizo "Señálame" que Teneb y él habían creado. Era bastante útil cuando estabas perdido, pero requería una gran cantidad de concentración ya que tenias que tener tu destino perfectamente en mente, así como conocer la dirección general del sitio que querías alcanzar. Inmediatamente, hizo que Sombra se impulsara hacia delante. El semental instantáneamente empezó a galopar. Siguieron el hilo rosa, esquivando árboles, saltando arbustos. Harry solo estaba concentrado en su marcha y no vio que Teneb disminuía la velocidad para permitir a Celen seguirles...

Uno o dos minutos más tarde, casi salió disparado del lomo de su montura mientras el semental se encabrito, relinchando asustado.

Obligándolo a que se pusiera sobre las cuatro patas, Harry miro alrededor intentando descubrir la causa del miedo de su caballo...El hilo rosa estaba tirando delante de ellos.

"Vamos Sombra..."dijo apretando los dientes, intentando comunicar sus preocupaciones, su voluntad a su montura.

Con reparos, Sombra dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante, Harry le acaricio la cabeza, animándole. Permitiendo a su jinete que le empujara a trotar, el semental se mantuvo sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando nerviosamente alrededor, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos mostrando un poco de blanco.

Finalmente Harry llegó a un pequeño claro y entendió el nerviosismo de su caballo. Un enorme jabalí estaba preparándose para atacar. Harry sintió un escalofrío: la bestia era enorme incluso para uno de su especie, su piel mostraba que era un viejo macho y por sus cicatrices, uno que había luchado bastante y ganado. Oyendo un pequeño gemido a su derecha, el joven mago giro la cabeza para ver el origen del sonido.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la pequeña forma de Deila, acurrucada contra un árbol, su pequeño pecho temblando, sus ojos abiertos con miedo, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Unos metros mas allá, estaba tumbado su poni, sus flancos se alzaban con aparente dificultad mientras intentaba respirar.

El jabalí eligió este momento para lanzarse hacia la niña.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, lanzo un cuchillo hacia la bestia, golpeando su hombro y haciéndole tropezar y caer. Harry desmontó, dejando a Sombra, sabiendo que incluso si el semental se marchara podría llamarlo para que volviera. Corrió hacia Deila, aliviado de verla ilesa. Tomándola en brazos, intento tranquilizarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado.

Sujetando su cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos, de repente oyó un golpeteo. Su cabeza se alzo hacia el ruido, sintió sus ojos abrirse cuando vio al jabalí correr hacia él. Maldijo. No podía usar magia, las leyes élficas lo prohibían para la caza. Si había una cosa que los maestros le habían enseñado es que todos los reinos élficos obedecían esta regla, nada de magia contra los animales para herirlos excepto si el animal estaba siendo controlado o era una criatura oscura tras tu sangre...Los resultados de hacer cualquier otra cosa serían... desagradables como mínimo.

Tomo uno de sus pequeños cuchillos para lanzar y lo tiró, rezando para retrasar a la bestia un poco, para ser capaz de mover a Deila y a sí mismo de su camino. La hoja golpeo en la unió entre el hombro y el cuello. Harry sabía que la hoja era demasiado fina para hacer mucho daño pero le distraería durante unos pocos y preciosos segundos, con suerte. El jabalí titubeó un poco en su carga, dándole a Harry varios segundos valiosos; asegurando el cuerpo de Deila en sus brazos rodó fuera de su camino y empujó a la niña fuera de la vista del animal, dentro de los arbustos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse rodando otra vez cuando el jabalí volvió a correr hacia él.

Levantándose, corrió hacia Sombra que aun estaba esperándolo, si pudiera saltar sobre su semental, estaría seguro, podrían apartarse de allí.

Distraído, no vio la pequeña madriguera de conejo, tropezó con ella y cayo de boca. Oyendo el golpeteo otra vez supo que no podría escapar esta vez...Casi se rió ante la ironía de todo: Iba a morir, pisoteado por una bestia salvaje...De repente dos flechas zumbaron sobre su cabeza y oyó un chillido estridente.

Mirando detrás de el, vio al cerdo, agonizando en el suelo, una flecha clavada firmemente en uno de sus ojos, la otra profundamente en el cuello.

Suspiro, esta había estado cerca...Alzando la vista, vio a Teneb y Celen en sus caballos, sus arcos aun apuntando al cerdo.

Temblorosamente, Harry se levanto. Estaba temblando y sudando pero su preocupación estaba con la niña, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"Teneb, Celen, gracias."

"No hay de que, Harry. Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero te perdimos y ninguno de nosotros es realmente bueno en localizar auras..."

Harry no le dio importancia.

"Han llegado justo a tiempo, eso es lo esencial...Pero la próxima vez, si pudieran llegar unos cuantos segundos antes, me ahorrarían unas cuantas canas..."

Teneb sonrió con sorna ante esto, y estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero Harry le interrumpió.

"Teneb, ¿Qué estaba tu hermana haciendo aquí?"

La sonrisa socarrona se desvaneció de su cara.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Deila era la que estaba gritando, la aparté del camino del jabalí, está en aquellos arbustos pero estaba inconsciente..."

Harry apenas había terminado la frase cuando Teneb estaba de pie corriendo hacia los arbustos que había estado señalando.

Celen siguió el ejemplo de su amigo, aunque de forma un poco más tranquila y ató las riendas de su caballo a la rama de un árbol.

Caminó hacia Harry.

"¿Celen?"

"¿Si?" el príncipe le estaba mirando expectante.

"¿Podrías mirar el poni? Voy a terminar esto." El joven mago señalando al agonizante jabalí.

Asintiendo, el heredero camino hasta el poni que aun estaba tumbado lo que era bastante preocupante.

Con un rápido movimiento de su daga, Harry cortó la garganta del jabalí. La bestia murió con un último gruñido. Limpiándose las manos contra la piel, Harry sopesó la tarea de llevar los restos de vuelta a la casa de Teneb, no podían desperdiciarlo.

"¿H-Harry?"

Se giro y vio a Celen haciendo señas para que fuera. Ambos eran aún cautos alrededor del otro: educados, corteses pero no muy amigos. Estaban intentando tomar las medidas el uno al otro, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que podía aprender a apreciar al príncipe si el joven elfo podía ver mas allá de los prejuicios como parecía dispuesto a hacer.

El príncipe lanzó una mirada fugaz a Teneb que tenia a su hermana en sus brazos. La niña estaba ahora consciente y sollozaba en los brazos de su hermano. En voz baja, para que no les oyeran, habló.

"Es malo, Garyn tiene la caja torácica completamente rota, el jabalí debe haberle golpeado con toda su fuerza en el lado. Una costilla ha perforado el pulmón, otra ha arañado el corazón, causando hemorragias internas, también han sido golpeados otros órganos. También se ha roto una de las patas."

Harry se mordió la lengua ante la lista de heridas.

"¿Puedes curarlo?"

Celen negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

"No, mis habilidades de curación no son tan buenas. Puedo curar la mayoría de las heridas externas y huesos rotos, pero no heridas internas en tantos órganos. ¿Tu?"

"No, no soy muy bueno con esa rama dela magia, Teneb tiene más poder y tiene el don…"

"Vamos a preguntarle."

"Yo lo haré, espera un segundo."

_¿Teneb?_

_¿Si?_ el tono era cauto.

_¿Hasta donde llegan tus habilidades de sanación?_

_Oigamos cual es el problema…_

Harry comenzó la lista de heridas. Estaba hablando del arañazo en el corazón cuando Teneb lo detuvo.

_Detente ahí, no hay necesidad de continuar. Aún no puedo curar heridas cardiacas, quizás mas tarde, una vez mi entrenamiento haya terminado, pero por ahora estoy aprendiendo como tratar heridas internas; mayormente hemorragias, pulmones, órganos digestivos…_

_Entonces Garyn no sobrevivirá, no podemos dejarlo aquí, moverlo solo empeoraría la situación y no tenemos tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda._

Sintió que Teneb suspiraba.

_No nos queda otra opción, parece. Deila estará destrozada, pero…_

Teneb no terminó la frase, pero Harry entendió lo que su amigo quería decir…

Corto la conversación mental y miro al príncipe.

"Teneb no puede curarlo."

Aparentemente Celen lo había estado esperando ya que solo asintió.

"Le pondré a dormir…" dijo simplemente, colocando su mano en el flanco del animal.

Harry asintió.

Sintió como Celen retiraba su poder y apagaba las funciones vitales del poni. No era doloroso, el poni simplemente se durmió, pero no se despertaría.

Era tan fácil de hacer, reunir tu poder, encontrar el sitio correcto del cerebro y empujar. Cuanto más poderoso fueras, menos poder tendrías que usar. Tan fácil, tan simple: un simple empujón, una sobrecarga de poder en el cerebro, apagando las funciones. Sin gritos, sin rastros. La persona aparentemente estaba dormida, pero en realidad estaba muerta. La misma técnica podía usarse para hacer a alguien dormirse, era solo una cuestión de poder. Con un humano solo tenías que pasar sus barreras para llegar a su yo interior, esa era la única dificultad.

Este poder era mareante, saber que podías matar con un solo pensamiento, bueno no exactamente, pero casi… El poder sobre la Vida y la Muerte. Harry interrumpió este hilo de pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Camino hacia Teneb.

"Teneb deberíamos irnos, tus padres estarán preocupados."

Su amigo asintió, su hermana aún en sus brazos. Se levantó y caminó hasta su caballo. Después de colocar a su hermana en el lomo de Niebla, saltó sobre su montura y esperó a que Harry y Celen hicieran lo mismo.

Harry colocó un Hechizo Levitador sobre el cuerpo del jabalí, antes de subirse a Sombra, mientras Celen se montaba sobre Alba.

"¿Qué hay de…?" dijo Teneb, sus ojos aun en el cuerpo del poni.

Harry extendió el brazo, liberando su elemento. El cuerpo fue engullido por una llama enorme, tan caliente que el cuerpo desapareció en cuestión de pocos segundos…El fuego se apagó solo tan rápidamente como había brotado, solo dejando un circulo negro en la hierba.

En silencio, los tres jóvenes dirigieron sus caballos hacia la casa, el cuerpo del jabalí flotando detrás de ellos. La cabalgata de vuelta fue sin incidentes. Deila estaba dormida, su cuerpo apoyado contra el pecho de su hermano, claramente exhausta.

Pronto estaban de vuelta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la mansión, inmediatamente divisaron a Ylesa y a Doryan esperándolos. La madre de Teneb parecía frenética. Metieron un poco de prisa a sus caballos, acelerando su marcha.

Deila aun estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano.

La cara de Ylesa se relajo aliviada cuando vio a su hija en los brazos de Teneb.

Su alivio duró poco mientras se giró a su hijo, el enfado pasó a sus rasgos.

"¡Teneb! ¡Pensé que lo había dejado claro! ¡Ella no iba a ir con ustedes! ¡Estaba muerta de preocupación! ¡Cómo has podido!..."

Fue interrumpida en su despotrique.

"Myama, el no hizo nada, yo los seguí." La voz de Deila aún estaba temblorosa del susto.

Ylesa miró atentamente a la niña. Mientras tanto Doryan había permanecido sabiamente detrás de su mujer, sabiendo que era mejor no interferir con ella mientras lidiaba con sus hijos.

"¿No los seguiste a pie, verdad?" Su voz estaba tensa. Estaba aparentemente conteniéndose para no gritar a Deila, pero eso no significaba que la niña no fuera a encontrarse con el enfado de su madre mas tarde.

"N-No, F- Fui con Garyn… Tomé un atajo para llegar al camino que Teneb sigue normalmente cuando caza…Sus caballos eran más rápidos que mi poni, así que estaba teniendo problemas para alcanzarlos…Entonces Garyn se puso realmente nervioso, incluso se negó a continuar. Se encabritó y yo grité y me caí. E-Estaba a punto de galopar de vuelta a casa cuando fue golpeado y lan-lanzado varios metros mas allá y cayó, no se movía…Y entonces se lanzó otra vez, hacia…m-mi."

"¿El que?"

"E-El ce-cerdo."

Ante esto Doryan e Ylesa empalidecieron dramáticamente. Sabían lo peligroso que podía ser un jabalí si se sentía amenazado.

"¿Qué cerdo?"

Teneb contestó a su padre esta vez.

"Este" señaló al cuerpo flotando detrás de ellos, ya que ninguno de ellos había desmontado aún.

Ylesa alzó una mano a su boca, al ver a la enorme bestia. Doryan la observó con cuidado.

"Un macho alfa, bastante viejo…solo… Tuvieron suerte de conseguir matarlo…"

Ylesa devolvió su mirada a su hija.

"¿Deila? ¿Qué paso después de que te cayeras, corazón…? ¿Te hiciste daño?"

"Lo vi lanzarse hacia mí, grite otra vez. Parecía estar inquieto por algo y y-yo conseguí rodar fuera de su camino pero choqué contra un árbol. No me podía mover, cargo otra vez, directo a mí…"

Las palabras de Deila se interrumpieron mientras inspiraba temblorosamente, aun temblaba al recordar los sucesos. Continuo su historia, tartamudeando.

"Pensé que iba a morir, se distrajo un poco pero continuo atacando…Y-Yo me des-desmayé…No recuerdo mucho mas…Teneb me despertó, el jabalí estaba tumbado en el suelo. Todos estaban allí."

Ylesa asintió. Alzó los brazos, haciendo señas a su hija para que fuera.

Teneb le dio a su hermana…Sabía que su madre hablaría con ella. Con suerte Deila no volvería a desobedecer otra vez por un tiempo. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón mientras pensaba en Garyn. Había aprendido a montar en ese poni al igual que Deila y le dolía que este fiel animal estuviera ahora muerto. Era un poco viejo, pero aun tenia mucha energía…

Suspiró con fuerza y desmontó de Niebla, seguido por sus amigos. Empezaron a guiar a los caballos de vuelta a su prado. Alba, siendo una yegua, no estaba colocada en el mismo; compartir un campo entero con dos sementales habría sido tentar a la suerte.

Doryan les siguió y esperó mientras cepillaban sus caballos con cuidado, buscando heridas de su paso a través de los arbustos. Había unos pocos arañazos, pero nada que no se pudiera curar en unos segundos.

Finalmente caminaron de vuelta a la casa. Todo había sido hecho en silencio, nadie pronunció una palabra.

Mientras entraban, Doryan les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Caminaron a lo largo de unos pocos pasillos y entraron en lo que parecía una oficina.

Teneb cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y después fue a sentarse entre Harry y Celen.

Doryan los observó con cuidado.

"Bueno, ¿Qué pasó?"

Celen decidió hablar.

"Estábamos cazando cuando oímos un grito. Harry, una vez que Teneb localizó la dirección general de donde provenía el grito, hizo un hechizo que nos guió hasta la persona en peligro. Nos perdió ya que su caballo era más rápido y que Teneb tenía que esperarme…Nos llevo unos minutos localizar su aura."

Teneb prosiguió.

"Llegamos y lo vimos en el suelo con un jabalí herido cargando hacia él. Teníamos nuestros arcos, disparamos, y de milagro conseguimos herir bastante al jabalí. Por suerte habíamos tomado las flechas de acero…"

Doryan asintió a su hijo y al príncipe y se volvió hacia el humano. Harry se revolvió en su silla.

"Bueno, como Celen le ha dicho, seguí el camino y llegue al claro. Allí vi a Deila siendo atacada por el jabalí. No lo pensé dos veces y use uno de los cuchillos que había llevado conmigo, pero no soy tan bueno lanzando. La cuchilla le dio en el hombro, tirándolo al suelo, pero no matándolo. Corrí hacia Deila, olvidándome de asegurarme que estaba muerto. Se lanzó hacia mí. Para entonces Deila se había desmayado. Me aparté rodando y la empuje dentro de unos arbustos y lancé otro cuchillo a la bestia, hiriéndola de nuevo. Mientras el animal estaba distraído, corrí hacia mi caballo pero no vi un agujero y me caí. El jabalí estaba atacando otra vez. Teneb y Celen llegaron justo a tiempo…" Se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo.

Doryan asintió otra vez, lentamente, sus ojos en el humano delante de él.

Había sido reacio a aceptarle, a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido y dicho la noche anterior, pero por su hijo había decidido intentarlo. Recordaba la furia que había sentido al oír la vida de su hijo tras hacerse amigo del humano. Incluso había visto retazos de ella…Cuando el humano había aceptado dejarlo entrar en su mente, captó destellos de los sucesos que habían precedido a la visión. Su hijo y el humano habían estado sentados afuera, comiendo, cuando un grupo de Daryns había llegado y uno de ellos había dado una patada al polvo cerca de ellos, mandando un poco a su comida. Riendo, los jóvenes les habían insultado repetidamente, yendo tan lejos como para empujar a Harry al suelo.

Si esto era un ejemplo de lo que su vida había sido en los Cuarteles, entonces iba a tener que tener serias charlas con los maestros que habían permitido que la situación degenerara tanto. Una parte de él hacia responsable al mago por meter a Teneb en todo este lío; Después de todo, si el no hubiera estado allí, no le habría pasado nada a su hijo. No se podía confiar en los humanos; eran criaturas estúpidas, traidores rastreros, débiles de mente, cobardes…El pasado les había enseñado esto…Pero no podía decir con sinceridad que estos adjetivos se adaptaran al joven delante de él…al menos por lo que podía ver.

El enfado volvió ante este pensamiento, Teneb no tendría que haber tenido que pagar por los humanos…Pero, bueno, este humano tampoco tendría que haber tenido que pagar por sus ancestros, ¿No? Agito su cabeza, confundido. Esto era demasiado…No estaba bien…pero no podía denegar que este tal Harry había salvado la vida de su hija…suspiró… ¡Tremendo lío era esta situación!

"Esta bien, bueno, creo que deberían prepararse para los acontecimientos de hoy. Les recomiendo llevar el traje ceremonial completo." Dijo, levantándose lentamente.

Los jóvenes asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando les paro.

"Harry, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías quedarte? Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas…"

Teneb miró a su amigo. Su cara estaba protegida, carente de toda expresión, pero asintió lentamente y espero a que Teneb y Celen se fueran.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo, miro a Doryan.

"¿Si?"

El adulto lo miró con cuidado.

"No estoy seguro si estoy en verdad contento de que vinieras a este mundo, pero al menos tengo que agradecerte que salvaras la vida de mi hija."

Harry le dirigió al hombre una breve sonrisa.

"No hay necesidad, lo habría hecho por cualquier persona, con la excepción de Voldemort." Al decir el nombre del mago, la cara de Harry se había contraído de ira hacia ese…ser. Ya no merecía el calificativo de hombre después de todos sus crímenes.

"Si, ese Señor Oscuro tuyo…Yo…Bueno creo que debería oír mas sobre él, pero más tarde, ahora no es el momento" Doryan temía aprender mas sobre este "Señor". No podía ser lo que pensaba que era…No era posible, había sido desvanecido…Pero el ritual…Le había helado hasta los huesos oír el nombre maldito de Djaira, entonces algunos de los artefactos envueltos en este tres veces maldito ritual…

Harry asintió, esperando a que el hombre le preguntara lo que en verdad le estaba molestando.

"Ahora, te das cuenta de que estás causando problemas con tu presencia…No sé que saldrá de esto, pero me estas obligando a volver sobre hechos que pensé que eran ciertos pero que ahora parecen incorrectos…No me gusta mucho…"

Continuó, dando vueltas por la habitación.

"Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué piensas hacer realmente? Sé que nos contaste tus intenciones anoche, pero quiero la verdad…"

Harry miró cuidadosamente al elfo.

"Lo que traducido, sería: ¿Arrastraré a Teneb a mi mundo, a mi lucha?" El mago moreno hizo una pausa. "Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ayudar a mi gente. Están muriendo inocentes en mi mundo, familias son asesinadas, torturadas, niños…Tengo que ser testigo de todo esto por culpa de mi conexión con Voldemort…Haré todo lo que pueda para hacer caer a ese monstruo. Hice un juramento anoche y tengo intención de respetarlo. No haré daño a inocentes si puedo evitarlo, pero no dejaré que mi mundo caiga por los prejuicios de su raza. No quiero que Teneb venga conmigo. Voldemort se está preparando para algo enorme, puedo sentirlo, algo oscuro…realmente oscuro, y peligroso también, no solo para los humanos si no para todos los seres vivientes…No deseo ver a mi hermano de sangre herido…"

Ante las últimas palabras, la cabeza del padre de Teneb se alzó.

"¿Hermanos de sangre?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry asintió.

"Si, Teneb es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, además de mis amigos, mi padrino y hasta cierto punto, alguno de mis profesores, allí en mi mundo. Y no dejare que nada le pasara." Se detuvo. "Su hijo salvó mi vida, lo sepa o no, le debo una deuda de vida. Quiero que este seguro, y quizás obligar a su raza a darse cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado, que no somos nuestros ancestros…El mundo ha cambiado."

Miró directamente a los ojos del padre de Teneb.

"¿Desea saber lo que tengo intención de hacer? Me marcharé esta noche, con suerte para no volver jamás. Solo volveré si las circunstancias lo requieren y no quedan otras opciones, siguiendo el juramento que hice. Y sobre la decisión de Teneb, será él quien la haga."

Doryan le estaba observando cuidadosamente, intentando discernir la verdad en sus palabras.

Harry volvió a hablar.

"Pero no dejaré que nadie interfiera en mi decisión, ni siquiera su Rey." Esta vez, su voz escondía una amenaza.

"No me someteré a él. Asegúrese de decirle y de recordarle de las consecuencias de romper las reglas de no interferir de los jinetes."

Doryan asintió, podía entender esta reacción, era de esperar, dada la situación.

"Lo sé…Pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre nuestra sociedad…"

"Teneb me habló de su estructura de poder."

"Esta bien, pero me gustaría darte un aviso sobre las diferentes facciones que probablemente se te aproximarán hoy. Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de ellos…Estos cuatro grupos son las principales fuentes de poder en la corte, la mayoría de las familias se han unido a uno de ellos. El sistema de alianzas es complicado y es una especie de juego que la mayoría de las familias antiguas han estado jugando durante siglos: se unen a un grupo, concluyen una alianza para mejorar su propia influencia, se quitan para unirse a otro."

Harry simplemente asintió.

"Bueno hay cuatro grupos principales en la corte. Estos son extraoficiales por supuesto, pero tienen algo de verdadero poder. Tienes a los Aldyrs: esta facción probablemente actuará bastante hostil hacia ti; es un grupo de conservadores, también son bastante xenofóbicos. Su representante es un viejo hombre de la corte, un Magis, Keal, miembro del Concilio. Ignóralos, su principal poder reside en los antiguos miembros, este grupo esta lentamente perdiendo su influencia debido a su obsesión de mantener las cosas como están: rechazan cualquier tipo de cambio en nuestro mundo, mantienen las Antiguas Tradiciones. Unos cuantos de ellos son poderosos mágicamente pero su estrechez de miras los esta excluyendo de los círculos mágicos, que aquellos tienden a crear…Fueron una facción dominante durante mucho tiempo pero esta perdiendo su poder lentamente debido a la partida de unas cuantas familias influyentes de entre sus filas."

El rostro de Harry se contrajo por el asco al oír esto, pero el joven mago permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que si hablaba, no seria para decir cosas agradables.

"El segundo grupo es completamente contrario a los Aldyrs. Los Oyeras probablemente se acercaran a ti y te ofrecerán su apoyo…Ten cuidado con ellos, pueden estar mas abiertos a los cambios que los otros, pero no te dejes engañar; lo que todo el mundo en la corte estará buscando es la manera de asegurarse tus poderes a su causa."

El joven bufó ante esto.

"Los Oyeras son un grupo de elfos bastante jóvenes, al menos, jóvenes en términos élficos…Buscan cambios drásticos en nuestra forma de vida: uso de la tecnología, democracia… bueno son el grupo revolucionario si lo quieres resumir. Son bastante idealistas en sus ideas, pero su representante es bastante carismático. Desconfía de él, Ulthon, un elemental de Aire, es astuto y tiene un don con las palabras…"

Doryan hizo una pausa.

"Los siguientes dos grupos son los mas poderosos. Estos dos están en el medio y se inclinan hacia un lado u otro. Primero tienes a los Belans: están mas en el lado conservador, y actualmente en grupo más poderoso. Jesen Tarenhils, su líder, es miembro de una de nuestras familias nobles más antiguas. El nombre de los Tarenhils nunca ha sido desacreditado por el escándalo o la traición…Es respetado entre los elfos y las otras razas y muchos siguen sus ideas…Los Belans apoyan nuestro actual sistema pero no se oponen completamente a algunos cambios si estos pueden mejorar nuestro mundo, pero prefieren aquellos que puedan llegar a fortalecer su posición y poder."

Después de una rápida pausa, el elfo miró al joven delante de él, intentando adivinar sus sentimientos o reacciones, pero con poco éxito. Los ojos verdes le estaban mirando fijamente y su expresión mostraba concentración.

"Finalmente, están los Hylmeans, liderados por Toran. Este grupo se inclina más hacia una política de cambios, pero no hasta el punto de cambiar todo el sistema. Apoyan la monarquía y la manera en que el poder esta dividido, pero desean mas apertura… Aunque apoyan las tradiciones, desean adaptarlas a los cambios que esta sufriendo el mundo. Saben que debemos evolucionar con el mundo, que el estancamiento solo nos llevara a nuestro fin…"

Fijándose en el fervor con el que Doryan describió este ultimo grupo, Harry se permitió sonreír un poco.

"Entiendo que su familia pertenece a este ultimo grupo…"

"La mayoría de nuestros parientes; unos pocos se han unido a los Belans. Mi familia ha sido parte de ambas facciones desde hace ya bastante tiempo…Pero como Gran Consejero no puedo pertenecer a ninguna de ellas, al menos no oficialmente."

Harry asintió, tenía sentido; un hombre en su posición no podía favorecer a unos frente a otros…

"Te aconsejo que seas extremadamente cauteloso hoy. No puedes permitirte error alguno." Doryan empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles.

Asintiendo, Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta, viendo que la conversación había terminado. Mientras su mano caía en el pomo, oyó a Doryan hablar.

"Si los humanos de ahora se parecen en algo a ti, bueno, creo que es hora de que superemos viejos pleitos…Harry, te dije anoche que te habías ganado mi respeto… Esas fueron palabras precipitadas, no del todo sinceras de mi parte, pero ahora puedo decirlo y lo hago de corazón. Que sepas que tienes mi apoyo."

Con una ligera sonrisa, Harry empujó la puerta para abrirla. Quizás aún quedaba esperanza para la raza de los elfos, quizás…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fue a su habitación y reunió sus cosas antes de vestirse, poniéndose el traje ceremonial, le gustaba bastante la apariencia que le daba. Se puso delante del espejo mientras se ataba el cabello como siempre, dejárselo crecer había sido verdaderamente una buena idea, y miró fijamente a su reflejo. Tenía casi dieciséis, pero parecía mayor, alrededor de diecisiete. Su mechón de pelo blanco reforzaba esta impresión. Teneb también le había dicho que la Magia de la isla seguramente había acelerado su crecimiento, mágico y físico.

Su rostro había madurado y perdido parte de su aspecto infantil, también se veía más alto. No creía que siguiera siendo idéntico a su padre. Aún había mucho de James Potter en el, pero después de encontrarse con sus padres varias veces, había llegado a ver partes de su madre en si mismo, además de sus ojos. Había heredado su frente y su boca, así como sus largos dedos. Sabía que aunque había ganado algunos centímetros, nunca llegaría a ser muy alto, su niñez se había asegurado de eso, añadido al hecho de que su madre tampoco era muy alta… Comprobando sus ropas, sonrió ante su apariencia. Si, definitivamente, le gustaba…

Los pantalones negros eran ajustados, y le había llegado a gustar este color. Movió los dedos dentro de las botas. Le había llevado algo de tiempo a Teneb convencerle de que las diera una oportunidad, pero una vez que lo hizo se enamoró inmediatamente de ellas. Estaban hechas a medida, Terio se había asegurado de esto, ya que había sido el quien las había encargado. Se cerraban alrededor de sus pies y piernas de forma apretada pero no demasiado, permitiéndole flexibilidad, pero protegiéndole de todas maneras.

La túnica que llevaba era impresionante; tenía que admitírselo a los maestros, sabían como conseguir un impacto visual. El color rojo sangre le había inquietado al principio pero había llegado a apreciar su efecto sobre los espectadores: El rojo representa peligro, fuego, sangre, guerra...alguna gente habría dicho que también representa al amor, pero el amor no tenia cabida aquí. Harry había reforzado las llamas, haciendo que parecieran casi vivas...Teneb también lo había hecho. Las largas y amplias mangas eran geniales para ocultar cosas.

Podía ver que el traje completo había sido diseñado para luchar. La túnica, aunque larga, era lo suficientemente amplia y abierta en los sitios apropiados para darle completa libertad de movimiento, la cremallera mágica evitaba que los botones se engancharan en algo...pero si había una cosa que detestaba era el cuello alto. Si encontraba al idiota que había inventado este, lo haría sufrir durante toda la vida la tortura de un cuello alto. Harry de forma ausente tiro de dicho cuello...Comprobando una vez mas que tenia todo colocado correctamente en su sitio, hasta las armas, dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo. Era diferente, no había manera de negarlo...Se preguntó como reaccionarían sus amigos...Ellos también debían haber cambiado...

Suspiró, cogiendo su bolsa mientras salía de la habitación. Bueno lo vería por si mismo pronto.

Rápidamente salió fuera donde se encontró con Teneb y Celen, preparados para irse. Los dos jóvenes habían traído a Sombra y Suertudo, quien estaba durmiendo en la bolsa. El zorrito había estado despierto toda la noche...Harry lo había dejado vagabundear pero lo había puesto de nuevo en su habitación antes de irse a cazar; desde entonces el pequeño animal estaba durmiendo.

Sonrió. El zorro era una cosa bastante graciosa y bastantes veces una pesadilla pero no lamentaba habérselo quedado...

Teneb llevaba las mismas ropas, la diferencia era su elección de armas. Celen iba vestido con unos pantalones blancos y botas negras también. Llevaba una camisa blanca de encaje debajo de su túnica ceremonial. Harry podía ver que al heredero no le gustaba nada su traje, pero tenia que admitir que la túnica parecía incomoda.

Caía hasta los tobillos, abierta por delante desde la cintura hasta los pies, la parte de arriba estaba cerrada por una línea de botones de bronce tallados. Las mangas eran unas cosas amplias y largas, abiertas a unos pocos centímetros del dobladillo. Estaban hechas de un espeso material que parecía terciopelo en color azul oscuro, excepto los dobladillos que estaban hechos en color bronce. El cuello estaba rematado por algo de piel que debía picar como un demonio. Toda la túnica brillaba a la luz, pero le daba un aire estirado. Celen llevaba una larga cadena de bronce con un gran medallón en ella. En el centro del medallón estaba incrustada una gran piedra de ámbar con algo incrustado en ella.

"Vámonos" dijo Teneb, montando a Niebla.

Asintiendo Harry ató su bolsa a la silla de montar. Sombra llevaba puesto su silla y brida ceremonial. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry termino los dos últimos nudos y después de comprobarlos, subió a su montura. Doryan fue el ultimo en subir, montaba un temperamental castrado pelirrojo que parecía determinado a hacer un agujero debajo de el mientras seguía dando patadas al suelo.

Alzando la vista Doryan asintió y dirigió su caballo hacia la salida. Celen se colocó a su derecha, Teneb y Harry se colocaron detrás.

Celen recordó la conversación que acababa de tener con su amigo de la infancia mientras el humano estaba hablando con el Gran Consejero.

Habían ido a sus habitaciones y, ya que el se había vestido rápido, Celen fue a la de su amigo. Al entrar, se había sorprendido al ver que Teneb estaba apenas vestido. El elfo se había quitado la camisa así como los pantalones y solo llevaba puesto los bóxers y estaba rebuscando en su armario, buscando su traje ceremonial.

Celen se estremeció al recordar las líneas aun rojas detrás de las rodillas, tobillos y en los hombros de su amigo. También había algunas cicatrices...

_Flashback_

"Teneb, ¿Estás...?" Celen se interrumpió al ver a su amigo. No era que estuviera casi desnudo, ¡Ya había visto a Teneb en calzoncillos! ¡Lo conocía desde que eran niños! ¡Pero que eran esas líneas!

"¿Teneb?..." Esta vez su voz era insegura.

Su amigo se giró para mirarlo e inmediatamente siguió la mirada de Celen que estaba fija en sus cicatrices. Suspiró, aunque Gae había curado sus tendones, la cicatrización de la piel era mejor que fuera de forma natural. La piel sería más fuerte que si lo hiciera con sus poderes.

"¿Si?" dijo mirando directamente a su amigo.

"¿Teneb, que pasó? ¿Te lastimaste?"

Encogiéndose ligeramente al recordar aquellas heridas, hizo señas a Celen para que entrara. Con un empujón de su poder elemental cerro la puerta.

"Mejor siéntate mientras me visto." Dijo sencillamente

"Teneb" esta vez Celen estaba mas seguro. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

Los ojos azules se fijaron en los marrones de Celen.

"Quiero tu palabra de que nada que se diga en esta habitación saldrá de ella."

"Teneb, yo..."

"Tu palabra Celen, no estoy haciendo esto por mi o por Harry, si no porque involucra a muchos."

Mirando intensamente a Teneb, el príncipe asintió lentamente.

"Yo, Celen, heredero de Horevald, hijo de Valera y Enrys, Reina y Rey de Horevald, juro a Teneb, hijo de Ylesa y Doryan, Gran Consejero, permanecer callado sobre lo que se me va a rebelar. Mi vida y mi magia, las someto a los términos de este juramento. Que los Poderes superiores sean testigos de este juramento y si este fuese quebrantado, me castigasen de forma acorde. Así se ha dicho, así se decreta." Una tirante ola de poder pasó a través de él mientras decía las últimas palabras. Este no era uno de los principales juramentos pero las consecuencias de romperlo no serían nada agradables.

Teneb asintió satisfecho mientras empezaba a vestirse.

"Gracias Celen, ahora sobre estas cicatrices..."

Entonces le contó a su amigo de toda la vida los acontecimientos que habían seguido a la ceremonia de elección de nombre, dejando fuera algunas cosas, como el cómo consiguieron Harry y él superarlo, menciono la ayuda de su guardián pero no dijo mucho más. Confiaría a Celen su vida, pero cuanto menos supiera el príncipe, menos podría revelar por un desliz.

Le contó el ataque de los Daryns sobre Harry y sobre él al final de la ceremonia, sus heridas...

"Conseguimos recobrarnos lo suficiente para ir a la Ceremonia de Unión... Por suerte, Gae, mi dragón, pudo curarnos si no hubiera podido habríamos permanecido inválidos de por vida."

Teneb ignoró la estupefacción en la cara de su amigo. Pero estaba un poco preocupado ante la ira que empezaba a extenderse por los rasgos de Celen.

"¡¿Cómo pudieron?!...Ellos..."

"Celen no hagas nada imprudente..."

"Pero..." Celen estaba tartamudeando por la impresión. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te hicieron?!"

"Fueron castigados al ser rechazados, y aún les están esperando unas cuantas cosas," dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. "Déjanos su castigo a Harry y a mí... Además sé que los Dragones también los van a castigar."

Su última frase pareció tranquilizar al otro chico. Al ver esto, Teneb hizo una pregunta que le había estado preocupando.

"Ahora, ¿Qué opinas de Harry? Se sincero."

Celen se miró las manos, no sabiendo exactamente que decir.

"No sé que hacer con él... Parece estar bien, pero es un humano... No lo sé."

Teneb miró atentamente a su compañero de la infancia.

"No digo que te tenga que gustar... pero puedes confiar en él. Puedo decirte que te has ganado algo de su respeto. Pero déjame que te avise: no lo traiciones. Si lo haces, no podré ayudarte."

Asintiendo Celen almacenó esta información.

"¿Es peligroso?"

Teneb le lanzó una mirada dura.

"Si lo fuera, ya habría unas cuantas personas muertas..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que la actitud de los jinetes podría haberles garantizado un castigo mas severo del que recibirán."

Con pocas palabras, le contó algunas de las cosas que Harry había tenido que soportar.

Teneb no esperó la reacción de Celen, había estado sujetándose diferentes armas mientras hablaba y ahora había terminado.

"Deberíamos ir por los caballos, así nos iremos tan pronto como Padre y Harry estén listos."

Asintiendo lentamente, Celen le siguió.

"¿Celen?"

La voz de Teneb era insegura.

"La máscara de Harry es difícil de atravesar, pero si ganas su confianza, será para siempre si no haces nada para perderla... El no es... una vez llegas a conocer como es de verdad, no el luchador, el que habría sido si no hubiera venido aquí..."

Con esto, el elfo se marchó, Celen siguiéndole inmerso en sus pensamientos. Su amigo le había dado mucho en lo que pensar. Teneb había cambiado, ya no era el adolescente alegre y confiado que le había ayudado a robar la peluca del viejo Gojyk, este Teneb era más reservado, más cauteloso... pero en el fondo seguía siendo Teneb.

Celen siempre había sabido que cuando subiera al trono, tendría a Teneb a su lado. A día de hoy, no lamentaba el día que eligió ser su amigo. Teneb seria su Gran Consejero, en el que confiaría, el que le haría entrar en razón cuando se estuviese comportando como un tonto. La situación actual solo confirmaba su decisión, su amigo había sido capaz de enfrentarse a sus superiores y defender sus creencias. A Celen no le importaba lo que los otros dijeran, Teneb sería su consejero, ¡Y al diablo con los prejuicios! ¡Era su amigo y nada, ni siquiera un humano, cambiaría eso!

_Fin del Flashback_

Celen frunció el ceño mientras recordaba su ira al oír el ataque que le había producido a su amigo sus cicatrices. Sabía que si el humano hubiera sido el único herido, no habría estado tan enfadado... un poco sorprendido, pero nada más. Pero ese no era el caso, habían herido a su amigo... Puede que no quedaran secuelas de las heridas, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que... Celen se estremeció al pensar en la pérdida de la mayoría de sus capacidades físicas... Y que los elfos hubieran caído tan bajo, que hubieran herido deliberadamente a alguien... ¿Entonces que los hacia superiores a los humanos?

El joven príncipe se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento. ¿De donde había venido? Claro que los elfos eran mejores que los humanos, todo el mundo lo sabia... Pero... Si los elfos podían degradarse hasta ese nivel de crueldad, ¿Eran de verdad mejores?

Dio vueltas a este pensamiento, molesto por estas revelaciones, no le gustaban mucho. Lo confundían bastante, haciendo que se cuestionara hechos que siempre había tomado por ciertos. Sus pensamientos derivaron a ese tal Harry. Estaba... bien, al menos por ahora. Había demostrado ser poderoso, eso había que admitírselo tras las pasadas demostraciones... Leal a su familia y Celen no podía encontrarle falta a eso. También valiente...Pero era tan impasible, tan hermético...Celen no sabía que hacer con el. En el momento en que le colocaba en una categoría, Harry hacia algo que lo obligaba a reconsiderarlo todo...

Suspiró.

Doryan le miró de reojo.

"¿Estas bien Celen?"

Fuera del ojo publico, Doryan lo trataba de forma más casual, como a cualquier amigo de su hijo, no como el heredero de Horevald.

"Estoy bien, solo...confundido" concluyó, de forma poco convincente.

A pesar de su resolución de antes, aún le costaba reconciliarse con la idea del poder que tenía el humano.

"Lo se, yo también lo estoy. Pero confío en el juicio de mi hijo."

"Yo también." Asintió el elfo.

Celen miró al consejero de su padre.

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

"No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que hoy será el comienzo de algo, no se de que, pero algo pasará."

Celen había estado sintiendo que algo iba a llegar, pero no podía decidir si era bueno o malo, sus pensamientos eran aun un embrollo, pero estaba intentando ordenarlos un poco...

"¿Qué debo hacer? Mi padre..."

"Tu padre debería saber mejor que intentar interferir en la política de los jinetes. Y sobre lo que deberías hacer tu...Bueno, parece bastante pasado de moda, pero sigue a tu corazón, nunca te traicionará."

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

Fueron unos de los primeros en llegar al castillo. Dejando los caballos en el establo, entraron siendo guiados por Doryan hasta el salón del trono.

Harry no pudo evitar notar las miradas fijas que le lanzaban, algo que estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta.

_Cálmate Harry, ignóralos..._

La voz de Teneb era tranquilizadora.

_Está perdiendo la gracia...Por cierto, creo que puedo llegar a respetar a tu padre, ha sido bastante honesto conmigo..._

_Me alegro de saberlo..._

_Tu madre es agradable y tu hermana...Bueno desearía poder tener hermanos..._

Teneb percibió el anhelo que impregnaba la voz mental de su hermano de sangre.

_¿Y que hay de Celen?_

_Parece estar bien, esperaré y veré, pero por ahora no tengo nada contra él..._

Dejaron de hablar cuando entraron al salón.

No había mucha gente presente.

La pareja real estaba de pie en el estrado además de alguien más. Mientras Harry se aproximó a ellos, arqueando una ceja. Una chica, de unos dieciséis años, estaba de pie cerca del Rey, viéndose sometida.

"¿Quién es?"

Teneb le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

"Ten cuidado con ella, es Najira..."

"La hija bastarda..."

"Si, es parte Veela y sus poderes son fuertes, acentuados por su ascendencia elfica. No los tiene completamente bajo control. Desconfía de ella...El Rey la utiliza bastante a menudo para atraer gente hacia su lado."

Harry apenas se refrenó un bufido. La idea de caer por una trampa tan obvia le parecía ridícula. Pero viendo la cara seria de Teneb asintió.

Mientras se acercaba, reconoció de forma especial los rasgos Veela. Fleur era también en parte Veela. Najira era bastante alta, delgada, con una figura por la que cualquier chica mataría; tenía el pelo rubio dorado largo, abundante y ligeramente ondulado cayendo hasta la mitad de la espalda, enmarcando una cara con forma de corazón, jugosos labios rojo cereza, una perfecta e inmaculada piel cremosa, enormes ojos azul profundo con un tono violeta, gruesas pestañas y cejas delicadamente arqueadas. Llevaba un vestido lila que le favorecía, acentuando su delgada cintura y su complexión. El corte de las telas había sido estudiado aparentemente para atraer la atención a sus curvas y a su cara. La sencillez del vestido solo servía para hacer su belleza aun más extraordinaria. Harry tenía que admitírselo al Rey, le estaba presentando un cebo perfecto, ¡Pero no era tan estúpido como para caer en algo tan obvio!

Reforzó sus escudos, sus habilidades no eran excepcionalmente fuertes pero había construido barreras alrededor de su mente que sabía que incluso un habilidoso Maestro Telepático tendría problemas para romper. Había sido una cuestión de supervivencia, añadido al hecho de que tenía una resistencia natural a la invasión mental como se había demostrado al vencer al Imperio en su cuarto año. Arxeren lo había ayudado a desarrollarlos al máximo.

Reconfortado al ver que estaban firmemente en su sitio, se concentró en la pareja que estaba al lado de Najira. El Rey lo estaba observando, mientras hablaba con su hija. A la chica no parecía gustarle lo que le estaban diciendo, el elfo tenía la mano en su hombro y lo estaba sujetando fuertemente. Harry casi pudo ver un destello de miedo en los ojos de la chica cuando le dirigió la mirada, entonces miró a su padre antes de asentir.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, volviendo su atención al Rey.

Bastardo.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar de él. No había manera de que fuera a someter su poder a este bastardo hambriento.

_¡Esa boca, Harry, esa boca!_

_Buenos días Arxeren... ¿Cómo estas?_

_Tan bien como es posible, dada la situación..._

_¿Tan mal?_

_Muy gracioso...Ahora si puedes dedicarme unos segundos, vine a avisarte de que el Concilio ha decidido cual es el castigo que se les debe aplicar a los jinetes. El concilio completo vendrá a anunciarlo después de que hayan ido al templo._

_Bien... Arxeren, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice que tenga cuidado con Najira?_

_¿La has conocido? ¡Ten cuidado!_

_Estoy a punto de conocerla. ¿Por qué?_

_Sus poderes Veela son aumentados por las habilidades mentales elficas. Tiene algo de control sobre ellos, pero la mayoría es poder bruto. El Rey la tiene completamente bajo su control. Ten cuidado de no caer bajo sus poderes..._

_De acuerdo..._

_Así que, ¿ahora estas interesado en chicas? ¡Vaya, como has crecido!_ La voz de Arxeren estaba temblando con un matiz ligeramente burlón _Vamos a tener que tener una charla, __**La**__ Charla..._

Harry sintió que enrojecía un poco.

_Em...Gracias Arxeren, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo...Estamos casi allí... ¡Adiós!_

Sintió la diversión de su guardián ante su retirada precipitada, ¡Pero no le iba a tener hablando de eso! Intento reprimir el ligero rubor que había subido a sus mejillas ante este pensamiento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención a la situación que tenia delante. Al lado del Rey, estaba su mujer. Parecía estar bien y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente y a los ojos. Harry podía ver de donde había sacado Celen sus rasgos. Ambos elfos tenían los mismos ojos almendrados y de color avellana y la misma estructura facial. Celen había heredado la línea de la mandíbula de su padre y el pelo rubio oscuro. En el lado mas alejado del estrado, divisó a Demenor. El elfo parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Finalmente llegaron ante el estrado. Doryan hizo una reverencia al Rey y Celen saludó a sus padres. Teneb y Harry esperaron de pie tensos, detrás.

El Rey sonrió e hizo una fuerte señal con la cabeza a su hija quien suspiró y camino hasta su lado, pareciendo incomoda.

"Buenos días, ¿Puedo presentarte a Najira? Ella será tu guía hoy, Athar Harry. Siéntete libre de pedirle lo que quieras…"

Najira parecía bastante infeliz, pero dibujo una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Con unos pocos y gráciles pasos, estaba al lado de Harry e hizo una reverencia.

Ante estas palabras, Harry se había tensado visiblemente, miró al Rey Enrys y hablo.

"Aunque lo agradezco" la ultima palabra estaba cargada con sarcasmo, "No es necesario; Teneb, estoy seguro, podrá contarme todo lo que necesito saber…"

El Rey simplemente sonrió.

"Considéralo una compensación por nuestro anterior comportamiento."

Obligado a aceptar, Harry asintió.

Una sonrisa fiera paso por los labios de Enrys.

"Bien, Najira, confío en que tratarás a nuestro invitado con el respeto que merece." La amenaza era obvia en sus palabras.

"Si, Su Majestad" su voz era suave, con un matiz musical.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos." Dio una palmada.

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que el salón se había llenado un poco y que los otros nuevos jinetes habían entrado junto con sus familias. Incluso aquellos rechazados estaban allí y por las miradas que la gente que los rodeaba le dirigían a él y a Teneb, les habían dado una versión muy alterada de la verdad. Había otras personas llenando el salón, seguramente hombres de la corte.

Harry siguió a su amigo fuera, Najira a su lado. Sus caballos les estaban esperando en el patio, delante del castillo.

Con un rápido salto, Harry estaba sentado y esperando a los otros.

Un mozo de cuadras estaba viniendo, seguido por un castrado marrón de aspecto suave. Najira rápidamente subió a el, sentándose de lado.

Harry no pudo denegar que era excepcionalmente bella mientras la miraba. Era un adolescente de casi dieciséis años, podía reconocer una cara bonita cuando la veía, pero estaba pasando algo extraño aquí. Ignoró este pensamiento descuidadamente.

Inclinándose sobre su semental le acaricio amorosamente la suave piel del cuello.

La bolsa aun seguía sujeta a su silla de montar y Suertudo seguía dormido.

Visto que el pequeño diablillo apenas había descansado durante la noche, era comprensible. El Rey se aproximo a Doryan y habló un poco con el. El Consejero parecía un poco sorprendido, pero asintió, antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

_¿Harry?_

_¿Si?_

_Lo siento pero tendré que caminar con el Rey, Celen y mi padre. El Rey quiere hablar conmigo…_

_¡Que sorpresa! Me dejará solo con su hija, pero eso es circunstancial…_

_Si quieres, puedo…_

_No, ve. Tendré cuidado con ella._

_De acuerdo ¿estás seguro?_

_Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en alcanzar el templo?_

_Bueno, si estuviéramos solos nos llevaría quince minutos galopar hasta allí. Pero como vamos a ir paseando, cuarenta y cinco minutos, al menos._

_¡Genial!_

_¿Estas seguro que no quieres que…?_

_No, ve con el Rey o sospechará…_

_De acuerdo._

Dejaron de hablar cuando la procesión comenzó su paseo hasta el templo. Harry y Najira se encontraron colocados unos metros por detrás de Teneb. El joven mago no podía oír lo que se decía ya que había comenzado un fuerte viento y estaba cubriendo sus voces. Pensó en sus amigos y en Voldemort, intentando planear lo que haría.

Ver a sus amigos, eso se daba por hecho, a Sirius y Remus también, a Hagrid, al Profesor Dumbledore, darles toda la información que tenia. ¡Entonces iría a ver a Dobby y comería! La comida aquí no era mala pero no podía compararse con la de Hogwarts.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi cayó de su caballo, sobresaltado cuando una mano toco delicadamente su antebrazo. Levantando la cabeza, miró fijamente en los ojos de la parte Veela e inmediatamente sintió que algo fuerte golpeaba sus escudos.

El gruñó.

"Ni siquiera lo intenté, mi señora. No sería sabio de su parte." Dijo fríamente.

La joven tembló ante su mirada e incluso pareció… ¿asustada?

"Lo siento, por favor perdóname…No quería hacerlo." Su voz era suave pero podía oír el ligero matiz de pánico en su tono.

"Para alguien que no quería hacerlo, era un empujón bastante poderoso." Harry replicó, sarcásticamente.

"Y-Yo…"

"Si fuera tu, me detendría ahora mismo…"

"N-No puedo…Se enfadaría tanto…" sus ultimas palabras fueron susurradas y apenas audibles. Ahogo un gemido, al darse cuenta de su desliz.

Esto llamó la atención de Harry.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Nadie!" esta vez definitivamente sonaba asustada.

"Es tu padre, ¿verdad?" la voz de Harry se había suavizado un poco.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Qué te pidió?"

"Nada…" replicó monótonamente.

Harry enarcó una ceja a la chica.

"¿Esperas que crea eso?"

Lo miró, sus ojos destellando.

"¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Es tu culpa que este en esta situación! ¡Ser una sangre mezclada ya es suficientemente duro!"

Harry permaneció en silencio.

"¡No puedes entender lo que es! ¡Pero si debes saberlo se supone que tengo que seducirte y hacerte caer bajo mi control con mis poderes! Pero aparentemente mi querido padre olvidó decirme que tienes las barreas mentales mas fuertes que he visto nunca…"

Sonriendo socarronamente, Harry la miró.

"Ves, no era tan difícil. Pero en verdad, puede que sea humano, pero puedo ver una trampa cuando la tengo delante."

Najira suspiró.

"Bueno, con suerte, no me castigará muy duramente por mi fracaso..."

"¿Castigarte?"

"Se suponía que tenia que engatusarte, pero no se como puedo hacerlo con tus barreras, así que seré castigada."

"Me habían dicho que tenías poco control sobre tus poderes; no parece así."

"¡Oh! Eso, es solo un rumor que padre tiene corriendo por ahí, para que la gente no desconfíe tanto de mi..."

Harry frunció el ceño, estaba escondiendo algo, eso era obvio, pero a menos que bajara los escudos lo suficiente como para leerla, no podría estar seguro. ¡Y bajar sus barreras es lo último que tenia en mente! Puede que estuviera siendo sincera, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?" preguntó finalmente, cauto. No parecía estar tan mal, puede que hubiera sido demasiado precipitado al juzgarla. Que fuera la hija del Rey no significaba que fuera como el. Además era una sangre mezclada.

"Bueno, no tengo mucha opción, estaré contigo todo el día, espero que no te importe."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No, siempre que no intentes usar tu poder conmigo...Podrías describir el paisaje..."

Asintiendo, Najira empezó a darle explicaciones sobre los diferentes edificios que pasaban o a veces sobre un tipo de árbol o flor.

Harry asentía de vez en cuando, la mitad de su mente escuchando, la otra sopesando la situación.

Aparentemente, Najira era inocente de las manipulaciones de su padre, pero no podía saberlo con seguridad...Quizás era solo una actuación. Pero si era una victima de este lío, al menos intentaría hacérselo un poco más fácil. Podía dejarse llevar por ahora. Si estaba actuando, bueno, peor para ella, pero si solo estaba obedeciendo a su padre, entonces le haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Finalmente llegaron al templo.

Harry miró fijamente, maravillado por la vista.

"Quita la respiración, ¿verdad?" dijo Najira sonriendo "El templo de Lunai esta a la derecha, el de Solyen esta a la izquierda y en el medio puedes ver el templo de los Poderes."

El simplemente asintió.

El edificio tenia forma de arco y estaba dividido en tres partes. A ambos lados tenias un edificio alto y rectangular. El tejado tenía forma triangular cubierto con una piedra particular, litio que brillaba al sol, dándole una especie de brillo etéreo.

La parte delantera de estos edificios estaba sustentada por varias columnas. Había hojas esculpidas recorriendo las columnas desde la base hasta el capitel que se parecía mucho a los que se encuentran en los templos griegos, delicadamente talladas.

Había escenas grabadas en la piedra de arriba de la parte delantera, soportada por la primera línea de columnas. Había muchos árboles y flores alrededor floreciendo alrededor, presumiendo de sus colores. Entre los dos edificios, terminando el arco, se levantaba un tercero.

Unos cuantos pasos te llevaban hasta dos columnas que enmarcaban una gigantesca puerta de bronce. El techo estaba otra vez hecho de litio pero tenia forma de cúpula. Harry podía ver un pequeño agujero en la punta. Una estructura vítrea recorría la cúpula, anudándose, entrelazándose. Había colocadas varias estatuas alrededor. De que tipo, Harry no podía adivinarlo, pero podía verlas desde donde estaba.

No habían sido los edificios los que habían hecho a Harry ahogar un gemido. Eran impresionantes eso era claro, pero lo que le había abrumado era la cantidad de Magia circulando entre los edificios. Era increíble, la atmósfera en si misma parecía estar empapada de poder.

Asintió a Najira, demasiado distraído por esto para que le importara lo que estaba diciendo...

Entraron en el área delimitada por los tres edificios. El Rey hizo señas a todo el mundo para que desmontara. Lentamente, Harry bajo de su caballo, aun intentando adaptarse a la cantidad de magia que había. Tenia que tener cuidado aquí, tanto poder... No quería quemarse. Disminuyo su sensibilidad mágica ya que el poder a su alrededor le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. El descenso de la presión sobre sus sentidos mágicos fue un alivio.

Dos hombres y dos mujeres que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Doijas y Deisers los estaban esperando en los escalones que llevaban al edificio central.

Hicieron una reverencia al Rey y les miraron a todos, sus ojos permaneciendo un poco mas en Harry pero sus caras permanecían inexpresivas.

"Bienvenidos a Kahera, que los Poderes superiores los protejan." Dijo una de las mujeres. "El Xhan y la Xhana los están esperando. Sin embargo deberán purificarse antes de entrar en el templo y ningún arma será permitida en este santuario. Aquellos que no quieran seguir esta regla tendrán que permanecer fuera."

Los susurros siguieron a esta declaración.

"¿Quieren aquellos que se someterán a esta regla seguirnos?" dijo un hombre, señalando a la otra mujer y a si mismo. Se dirigieron a una pequeña capilla a la derecha, entre el templo de Solyen y el santuario de los Poderes.

"¿Nos seguirán los nuevos jinetes para prepararse para la ceremonia?" dijo la mujer restante.

Harry se aproximó a ella con Teneb. Najira se había marchado con la mayoría de aquellos que habían llegado y con aquellos que habían llegado antes y los habían estado esperando. Mozos de cuadra se estaban ocupando de los caballos. De repente un relincho rompió el silencio, Harry se giró y vio a Sombra encabritarse mientras un chico estaba intentando guiarle fuera.

Suspirando, el mago se dio prisa por llegar hasta su caballo mientras este se encabritaba otra vez, sus patas delanteras golpeando el aire delante de el.

"¡Acta!" dijo bruscamente

Inmediatamente el semental se calmó. Harry se le acercó y acaricio su frente, rascándolo en la base de la melena, sabiendo que al caballo negro le encantaba. El enorme animal presionó la cabeza en su pecho, llevando una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Harry.

Vio una cabeza pelirroja asomar de la bolsa, parpadeando, intentando ver a que venia toda esta conmoción. Con un bostezo, mostrando sus afilados dientecitos, el zorro volvió a la bolsa, probablemente a dormir.

Harry se volvió al mozo de cuadras que estaba temblando detrás de él.

"Ven, ya esta tranquilo."

Lentamente el chico se acercó.

"Dame tu mano."

Temblando, obedeció y Harry tomó su mano por la muñeca, presentándosela a su montura quien la olisqueo con suspicacia.

"Ida."

Con un bufido, el semental sacudió la cabeza, antes de golpear su pata contra el suelo. Satisfecho, sabiendo que Sombra permitiría al chico aproximarse y cepillarlo, se volvió a dicho chico que parecía a punto de mearse encima.

"Relájate, no te hará daño. Puedes llevártelo, pero no dejes que los otros se acerquen mucho o no garantizo nada. Dejará que lo cuides, solo ten cuidado, tengo un zorrito durmiendo en mi bolsa, si sale, déjalo, solo no le hagas daño."

El chico asintió con fuerza.

Harry le dio las riendas y, con una ultima caricia a Sombra, se marchó, viendo que ahora el semental estaba siguiendo al chico sin protestar.

Normalmente, le ordenaba que permaneciera tranquilo cuando tenía que dejarlo con otras personas pero se le había olvidado hoy y bueno, este chico sería el único capaz de aproximársele.

Caminó de vuelta con los otros, quienes lo estaban esperando y asintió.

Con una sonrisa, los dos adultos los guiaron dentro del edificio principal. Inmediatamente giraron a la derecha y entraron en una pequeña habitación. La Doija habló.

"Dejarán sus ropas y armas en esta habitación. Será cerrada así que no tienen que preocuparse porque sean robadas."

Asintiendo, Harry, como los otros presentes, se quitó las ropas ceremoniales, doblándolas con cuidado. Con cuidado desenfundó sus armas, colocándolas junto a su ropa. Lo único que se dejó puesto fue su pendiente de Atar, su collar, el anillo que había conseguido en la ceremonia del nombre y, por supuesto, su bóxer.

Miró alrededor y vio que los otros también estaban en ropa interior. Eran siete: tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Con aire ausente comprobó las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Estaban curando bastante bien, en dos semanas solo quedaría una débil línea blanca.

"¡¿Qué les pasó?!"

Se giró y vio a los otros mirándoles con la boca abierta a él y a Teneb, mas precisamente a sus corvas. Las cicatrices ahí estaban de un rojo furioso ya que tiraban del tejido que estaba cicatrizando cada vez que trabajaban o montaban.

Alzó una ceja y se volvió para comprobar su espada, sin ninguna intención de hablar de ello.

Teneb los observó antes de responder.

"Pregúntenle Garth y sus amigos, ellos lo saben ya que fueron ellos quienes nos las hicieron." Con eso Teneb caminó hasta Harry. Podía oír a los otros cinco hablando y sentía sus miradas.

_¿Estas bien, Harry?"_

"_Si, ¿Tu?"_

"_Bien, por ahora..."_

Entraron en un silencio cómodo, quebrantado cuando la Doija y el Deiser volvieron a entrar.

Los miraron y sonrieron.

"Gane, Elga" dijo el hombre, alegremente, observándoles con expresión divertida.

"Tyldan..." se giró hacia los siete jóvenes "deben quitarse toda la ropa, pero pueden dejar sus collares, anillos y pendientes." Ignoró las protestas y los miró con una mirada tranquila.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban ardiendo de vergüenza, ¡tenia que estar desnudo! ¡Ni loco! No estaba escrito en ninguna parte.

_¡Teneb dime que no sabías nada de esto o te despellejaré vivo!_

_Créeme, si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho._

-Arxeren...-

-¿Si?-

El guardián parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-Tu no sabias nada sobre este particular ritual, espero...-

-¿El que, la parte de desnudarse? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!-

-¡¡Entonces por que no me avisaste!!-

-¿Y perderme esto? ¡Estás bromeando!-

Harry oyó la risa eufórica de su guardián y cortó la conversación, frustrado con el espíritu.

Elga les observo mientras Tyldan disfrutaba claramente de la situación a su lado.

La Doija levanto la mano.

"Si lo desean pueden usar el poder que su estatus les concede, tienen que hacer esto y someterse a las reglas, aquellos que no quieran pueden irse, pero aquellos que deseen participar en la ceremonia tendrán que quitarse la ropa, si se negáis, estaré encantada de darles algo de ánimo." Alzó la mano, la amenaza audible en su voz.

Mirándola fijamente, los jóvenes empezaron a darse cuenta de que si querían ir a la siguiente habitación, tendrían que hacerlo sin ropa...y no habían llegado tan lejos para echarse para atrás al final.

Ardiendo de vergüenza, se quitó los bóxers, rápidamente colocándolos con sus ropas y después miro fijamente a la pared, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los otros.

Negando con las cabezas, los dos adultos les guiaron a la siguiente habitación, había una piscina llena de un líquido transparente.

"Deberán ser purificados, física y mágicamente; solo atraviesen esta habitación, los estaremos esperando al otro lado." Con eso, se volvieron a marchar.

Mirando la cara de Teneb, Harry se encogió de hombros, sabía que seguía sonrojado y vio que Teneb también lo estaba. Juntos, entraron en la piscina, bajando los escalones hasta que llegaron al fondo, el agua les llegaba hasta los hombros. Lentamente alcanzaron el lado contrario y subieron los escalones. Por los sonidos detrás de ellos, los otros habían seguido su ejemplo. Se dirigieron al fondo de la habitación, cuando Harry se detuvo, sintiendo el hormigueo de una corriente a través de él. Dejó que lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa, le echara un vistazo.

La energía alcanzó su núcleo mágico y lo envolvió, deteniéndose en algunas partes, entonces tiro de sus escudos y con un suspiro, sabiendo que no podría marcharse si no lo hacia, Harry dejó caer sus barreras, permitiendo que la cosa entrara en su mente. No era amenazante o se habría resistido, solo parecía...curiosa, por falta de una palabra mejor, un poco como los Pagats...

Finalmente la cosa pareció contenta con su examen y se marchó. Harry volvió a andar. Finalmente llego al fondo de la habitación donde Elga y Tyldan estaban esperando.

Sintió que volvía a sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía sus miradas sobre el.

Una vez estuvieron todos allí, fueron a una tercera habitación. Allí, estaban esperándolos personas ocultas tras velos, y Harry sintió que su sonrojo empeoraba...

"Los vestirán" dijo Elga, claramente divertida ante su vergüenza.

Las personas con velos, Harry no podía ver si eran hombres o mujeres, vinieron hasta ellos y los llevaron a otra parte de la habitación. De pie y tenso, Harry cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzado. Sintió que le ataban algo alrededor de las caderas, desataban su cabello y ataban una parte. Finalmente sintió que colocaban algo alrededor de su cuello que caía sobre su pecho.

Abriendo los ojos, viendo que parecían haber terminado, se dio cuenta de que ahora llevaba un taparrabos de tela blanca, un torques descansaba sobre su pecho, estaba hecho de plata con una piedra de ámbar incrustada en el. Alzando una mano hasta su pelo, sintió que lo habían dejado suelto pero habían trenzado un mechón de su lado derecho con un hilo dorado. Aun estaba descalzo. Alzando la vista, vio que todos los chicos estaban vestidos como el, la única diferencia era que, excepto Teneb, el hilo en su pelo era rojo. Las chicas llevaban una larga toga que llegaba hasta los tobillos. El pelo también suelto con una pequeña trenza. Todos llevaban un torques.

Elga y Tyldan volvieron mientras las personas de los velos se marchaban en silencio. Ni una sola palabra se había intercambiado durante todo esto y estaba poniendo a Harry de los nervios.

"Bien...Ahora, sígannos, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar...Una ultima cosa, se requiere que permanezcan en silencio durante todo el ritual, hablen solo si se les dirige la palabra."

Asintiendo, se marcharon...

Después de muchos giros, entraron en una habitación enorme. Harry aseguró inmediatamente sus escudos y dejo que su mascara impasible cayera sobre sus rasgos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Elga y Tyldan se giraban a mirarlo, pareciendo un poco confundidos.

Viendo que no eran una amenaza inmediata, no había vuelto a alzar sus escudos instantáneamente, pero ahora, en una habitación llena de gente no tan bien dispuesta hacia él... Era otra historia. Además la sola presencia de Najira le hacia ser dos veces más cuidadoso. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, dejo que sus ojos vagaran alrededor. La habitación era realmente enorme, había filas de asientos colocadas delante de el; estaba abarrotado, eso era obvio, podía incluso distinguir gente de pie al fondo.

El y los otros estaban de pie en un escenario, bañados con una luz cálida. Un altar se alzaba en el medio cerca de un lavabo de piedra, lleno con un líquido cristalino lleno de remolinos. En la pared, había colgados tapices, mostrando el mito de Lunai y Solyen. Había dos personas al lado del altar. Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces para comprobar si estaba soñando. Alzó una mano para comprobar si aun llevaba las gafas puestas, solo para volver a dejar caer el brazo, se le había corregido la visión cuando había llegado a los Cuarteles. Arxeren le había explicado que cuando se llegaba a los Cuarteles, los defectos que podrían entorpecer tus progresos eran corregidos. En su caso, las gafas habrían sido peligrosas ya que si fueran a caerse quedaría indefenso.

Las dos personas se aproximaron y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, había reconocido al Xhan y la Xhana pero en este momento ya no eran Luan o Cya, eran Lunai y Solyen.

Hizo una profunda reverencia delante de ellos. Era la mayor muestra de respeto que había mostrado hasta ahora y no pasó inadvertida a aquellos observándole atentamente.

Aparentemente Teneb y Kobalt también se habían dado cuenta ya que también hicieron una reverencia.

Las dos figuras se deslizaron hasta el altar.

"Hoy se han reunido ante nosotros para ser testigos de la iniciación de estos jóvenes."

La sacerdotisa personificando a Lunai tenía una voz rica con un matiz aterciopelado.

"Ahora, abran sus almas y aguarden nuestra decisión."

Los siete jóvenes se aproximaron y se arrodillaron ante ellos, inclinando la cabeza, esperando.

"Soy Lunai, madre de todos. La vida sigue mi ciclo. Soy la Noche, la Oscuridad escondida en tus profundidades. Escucho tus miedos, tus deseos, tus sueños, tus secretos más oscuros. Hija, Amante, Madre, Anciana, todas esas caras son mías."

Una corriente de poder rodeaba a la sacerdotisa mientras hablaba, sus palabras golpeando en sus cráneos. Harry se estremeció, podía sentir el poder que estaba canalizando ahora y era aterrador.

"¿Juran lealtad a Lunai, en todas sus formas, a someterse a su ciclo y aceptar su mortalidad?"

Juntos, en una sola voz, los Daryns respondieron:

"Lo juro."

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante, poniéndose al lado de la mujer.

"Soy Solyen. Doy la vida y la destruyo. Soy tu amigo, la alegría de tu corazón, pero también tu enemigo, que te hiela hasta los huesos. Soy la Luz, los ideales que sigue, Gobernante de tu vida, imponiéndote mi ley. Amante o Asesino esos son mis nombres."

Harry se sintió de repente muy caliente, podía sentir como se quemaba su cuello pero no se movió. Estaba asustado y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. Estas dos personal eran el canal de un Poder muy superior y con diferencia que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. La profundidades de esta ceremonia estaba clara para el. Estaba diseñada para garantizar los principios morales de los jinetes, tenían mucho podes y no podía permitirse el alzamiento de un Jinete Oscuro.

"¿Se someten a mis poderes, juran seguir mis reglas, respetar la vida que doy pero quitarla si es necesario?" Una vez mas la respuesta pareció provenir de su interior.

"Lo juro"

Las dos figuras se dieron la mano y empezaron a cantar juntas.

"Somos los Poderes superiores, la vida de cada ser, somos el equilibrio de todos y cada uno de los mundos, somos la justicia, la paz, la verdad."

Se giraron hacia ellos otra vez y ahora Harry estaba helado hasta los huesos por la cantidad de poder. ¿Cómo podían seguir vivos? ¿Cómo podían no quemarse bajo este esfuerzo?

"¿Juran respetar nuestras leyes, buscar la verdad, la justicia? ¿Juran servir al equilibrio?"

"Lo juro."

"Entonces levántense, Jinetes de los Dragones. Enfrenten nuestro juicio."

Los siete nuevos jinetes obedecieron, pero mantuvieron las cabezas inclinadas.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Azurean, fuerte y temperamental? ¿Controlará uno de ustedes su fuerza para el gran Bien?"

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Malisa, dando un paso adelante, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, parecía estar viendo algo reservado solo para ella.

"Entonces adelántate."

Harry vio que la chica daba unos pasos hacia el altar, oyó algunos gritos ahogados, gemidos ahogados de la audiencia pero no pudo descifrar que se había hecho. Después de unos pocos segundos el sacerdote habló.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Dawnris, el que ayuda a aquellos en necesidad, el que da esperanza en los tiempos oscuros? ¿Le ayudará uno de ustedes en su búsqueda?"

"Yo lo haré." Arnelle tenía un brillo resuelto en sus ojos, y su rostro había perdido su arrogancia habitual. Casi parecía humilde.

Como Malisa, caminó hasta el Altar.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Dusker, el luchador de la Sombra, Sanador de la mente? ¿Hará uno de ustedes las sombras suyas?"

Esta vez fue Opheria quien respondió a la llamada. La joven Magis estaba tranquila y segura de si misma mientras caminaba hacia las dos figuras.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Firelans, gobernante del fuego, luchador, testarudo y temperamental? ¿Hará uno de ustedes suyo el poder del fuego?"

Como el silencio les respondió, continuaron con su cántico.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Dewat, gobernante del agua, tranquilo e implacable, fuerte en sus determinaciones? ¿Controlará uno de ustedes el poder del agua?"

Kobalt se adelantó esta vez. El cabello del Elemental estaba casi brillando bajo la luz, sus ojos de un antinatural tono azul, que parecían atravesarte, pero su cara estaba preparada y resuelta.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Wiscand, el inmaterial, el omnisciente, el volátil? ¿Domará uno de ustedes el poder del aire?"

El silencio contestó a la sacerdotisa que era quien había hablado. Continúo la llamada.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Quear, el apoyo de la Vida, sensato, pero implacable y verdadero a sus decisiones? ¿Soportará uno de ustedes sus poderes?"

Inir caminó temblorosamente hasta el altar, tras haber respondido.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Emnag, Guardián de la Luz, compasivo, sincero, tolerante? ¿Compartirá uno de ustedes su carga y sus poderes de Curación?"

"Yo lo haré" La voz de Teneb era fuerte y Harry sonrió a su hermano de sangre. Casi alzó la mirada mientras gemidos ahogados surgían de la habitación segundos más tarde.

"¿Montará uno de ustedes al Sowaroc, el Hijo de Poder, justo a todos, poderoso, líder de su raza? ¿Quién compartirá su carga y lo ayudará a conservar el equilibrio?"

Alzando la mirada, Harry habló, su voz resonando a través de el.

"Yo lo haré."

"Entonces adelántate."

Caminó hasta el altar y se detuvo delante de ellos, su mirada unida a las suyas. La sacerdotisa extendió la mano, pidiéndole la suya, el sacerdote haciendo lo mismo.

Sin palabras, le dio la derecha y la izquierda al hombre.

Juntos, alzaron dos dagas rituales gemelas, sus hojas brillando, sus mangos de obsidiana con la forma de una luna creciente o un sol.

Harry reprimió el inicial parpadeo de pánico al ver a dos personas en apariencia poseídas dirigiendo dos hojas hacia el. Obligándose a relajarse, no dejó que su mirada titubeara de las suyas.

Colocando sus manos sobre el altar las giraron hacia el techo, y Harry sintió que le agarraban más fuerte al ver las marcas de hermano de sangre, las cicatrices con forma de luna creciente que siempre llevaría de su intento de suicidio. Podría haberse librado de ellas, pero había querido mantenerlas como un recordatorio. Las líneas rojas del ataque de Garth también destacaban vívidamente contra su piel. Estaba agradecido de que el taparrabos fuera lo suficientemente largo como para esconder sus rodillas y que la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar las de sus tobillos.

Sin palabras, bajaron las dagas e hicieron dos ligeros cortes en sus palmas, una con la forma con la runa que representaba a Lunai y en la otra, la runa de Solyen. Harry permaneció quieto. No habían cortado lo suficientemente profundo como para causar daños. Giraron las palmas hacia el altar y dejaron que cayeran dos gotas de su sangre.

Mirando abajo brevemente, Harry se fijó en que el altar estaba casi completamente cubierto por puntos marrones, la verdad es que estaba casi completamente marrón.

Entonces lo guiaron hasta el lavabo y colocaron sus manos en el líquido. Harry cerró los ojos y se tragó un grito cuando el líquido dio en sus palmas. ¡Quemaba! sintió que parte del liquido entraba en los cortes y que su magia reaccionaba. Abrió los ojos y casi le da un ataque al corazón. No era el único, si los gemidos ahogados por parte de la gente sentada en la habitación era una pista de su reacción. Un haz de luz había salido hacia arriba desde el lavabo y había asumido la forma de Arxeren. El Sowaroc lo miró y Harry inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo que su saludo habitual a su guardián no sería apreciado ahora... salió un segundo haz y apareció un leopardo, dando vueltas alrededor. Harry sonrió ante la imagen de su forma de Animago.

Los dos sacerdotes sacaron sus manos del lavabo y sintió alivio al ver que los cortes estaban perfectamente curados, solo dejando ligeras cicatrices.

Soltaron sus muñecas y haciendo una ultima reverencia ante ellos, se reunió con los otros jinetes, poniéndose cerca de su amigo.

"Juraron respetar nuestras leyes, ahora están atados por ellas y las Leyes de los Dragones a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten. Por nuestros poderes combinados hemos sido testigos de su juramento, si llegaran a romperlo, claramente, voluntariamente y en posesión de todas sus facultades, que sus poderes sean arrebatados y que vuestra vida sea maldecida."

"¿Quién de entre ustedes demostró por sus habilidades merecerse el titulo de Athar, a quien se le hizo cargo de las responsabilidades de defender estas leyes para su grupo y tratar con los castigos en nuestros nombres?"

Teneb y Harry dieron un paso hacia delante, volviendo a entrar en la luz.

"Nosotros"

"Fueron juzgados merecedores por sus iguales." Ante esto solo la atmósfera solemne evitó que Harry bufara. "Ahora han demostrado su valía a los Dragones." Señalaron a una puerta a su derecha. "Enfrenten su juicio en la Cámara."

Mientras se movían hacia la habitación, se detuvieron al oír un grito.

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Una escoria humana no puede entrar en la Cámara! ¡La mancillara...!

El hombre fue silenciado repentinamente y Harry y Teneb continuaron su camino.

Atravesaron la puerta, entrando en la Oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sintió como caía, entonces una sensación extraña, como si fuese examinado; finalmente estaba de vuelta en tierra firma. Estaba en una habitación circular, rodeado por las estatuas de nueve Dragones, Teneb a su lado. La presión sobre el era alta.

Hizo una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que Teneb a cada estatua, antes de caer de rodillas, su cabeza inclinada, mostrando su marca.

Sintió una presión en sus escudos y una vez mas los dejó caer.

La presencia empezó a ir a través de su mente. Poco a poco, sacó a la luz cada recuerdo presente en la mente superficial de Harry y entonces comenzó a adentrarse, lentamente bajó la mayoría de las barreras de Harry. Al final, mientras alcanzaba los pensamientos más profundos de Harry, sus miedos, deseos, secretos, Harry estaba temblando, había sido obligado a revivir cada parte de su vida, incluso aquellas que habría preferido olvidar. Nada escapaba de la presencia.

Empezó a bajar la última barrera de Harry, la que protegía su ser interno, mientras la barrera caía, Harry sintió sus más profundos deseos y se hubiera puesto colorado si hubiera sido posible mientras algunos de ello se desentrañaban... Pero el principal era una familia seguido por el deseo de una vida normal. Sus peores temores los siguieron y observó mientras una escena que había perseguido sus sueños durante semanas se desentrañaba delante de él, Hogwarts destruido, cada muerto volvía para acusarle de haberles abandonado. Sus amigos acusándole del asesinato de Cedric y rechazándole o mandándole a Azkaban... Finalmente estaba la parte que Harry temía, sabía que debería haber lidiado con las visiones, pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Las había empujado tan lejos como era posible, hasta el final de su mente. No quería tener que volver a pasar por ello otra vez.

_¡Por favor! No hagas eso...Por favor._

Si la presencia hubiera sido humana, Harry habría jurado que se había reído. Sintió una ola de consuelo correr a través de el mientras la presencia llegaba a sus recuerdos de las visiones. Esperó con temor a que las imágenes de las torturas y las masacres llegaran; pero esta vez no tuvo que experimentarlas. La presencia ya no estaba divertida como antes, podía sentir enfado, incluso ira, preocupación, pesar, tristeza e incluso temor, se sorprendió ante la última ¿Qué tenia esta presencia que temer de Voldemort?

Una risa triste recorrió su cuerpo, seguido por una ola cálida. Harry lentamente volvió en sí. Aún estaba en la habitación, Teneb estaba recuperando la consciencia a su lado. Mirando alrededor, frunció el ceño ante las estatuas, parecían casi... vivas.

_Así es, Astyan._

Harry dio un respingo, provocando una risa de la presencia que estaba allí. Mirando ampliamente alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente de la voz, se volvió a concentrar en las estatuas.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Harry? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

_Ninguno, Heldren..._

Esta vez saltaron ambos, completamente sobresaltado por esta voz.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, antes de girarse hacia las estatuas.

"Disculpen, pero ¿Están… vivos?" Se sentía bastante estúpido hablando con estatuas.

_No exactamente Astyan, nosotros estamos simplemente usando las estatuas para comunicarnos con ustedes._

"¿Nosotros?" Harry estaba confundido por este pronombre... Se volvió hacia Teneb.

El elfo estaba mirando a las estatuas maravillado, al borde del desmayo.

"Creo que estamos hablando con los Antiguos" susurró desmayadamente.

_Bien pensando Heldren. Tus suposiciones son correctas._

Puf.

Teneb estaba de repente tumbado en el suelo, tieso.

"Genial..." Harry se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y uso un viejo truco. Le cerró la boca y le tapo la nariz, no estaba seguro de usar la magia en un ambiente que estaba tan empapado de poder.

Le llevó unos pocos segundos pero Teneb volvió en si, por la falta de oxigeno.

"Ooh...Estaba soñando que estaba hablando con los Antiguos y entonces..." miró a Harry "¿No estaba soñando verdad?"

"No, y será mejor que permanezcas despierto."

_¿Mejor, Heldren?_

"Si, Gracias."

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Harry.

_Tan directo como siempre Astyan, esto no cambia aparentemente. Para responder a tu pregunta, normalmente nos quedamos en la inspección de sus memorias, pero en su caso teníamos que hablar con vosotros._

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que la voz continuara.

_Como Seid ha dicho, su caso es peculiar la voz era un poco diferente esta vez_. Continuó otra voz, más femenina decidió Harry.

_Tu presencia, Astyan, provocó muchos acontecimientos que nos obligaron a intervenir. Normalmente nos mantenemos apartados de los problemas de los jinetes, no deben depender mucho de nosotros, pero su pasada actitud nos obligó a tomar medidas, medidas que descubriréis en unas pocas horas. Pero sobre todo, nos obligaste a reconsiderar una decisión que tomamos hace mucho tiempo...Pero bueno, ese no es el asunto que importa ahora._

_Bueno_ una tercera voz añadió _esto concierne al Señor Oscuro de tu mundo. Astyan es imprescindible que detengas su plan actual. Si fracasas en hacerlo, tendremos que recurrir a acciones cuyas consecuencias afectarán demasiadas cosas._

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Harry confundido. "Se que esta planeando un ritual, pero aparte de eso no se nada."

_Tus amigos han descubierto lo que esta planeando y los elfos casi fueron testigos de ello hace mucho tiempo. Heldren, tu padre podrá darles mas detalles, pregúntale sobre Luctan. Necesitaras la ayuda de este mundo, Astyan. Los Elfos, Magis y Elementales son maestros en el arte de los rituales..._

"Estamos condenados entonces, aparte de unos pocos, la mayoría moriría antes que ayudar a mi gente." Dijo Harry, amargamente.

_No estés tan seguro..._

"¿Rexeran?" Harry había reconocido la voz inmediatamente.

_Si, pero deberían irse, tienen mucho que hacer y Gae y yo les diremos lo que necesitan saber mas tarde._

"Está bien..." Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Teneb miró alrededor mientras Harry parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Disculpen pero, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?"

Esta vez la voz que contesto estaba profundamente divertida.

_No te preocupes, entren en trance y nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso._

"Gracias, Gae."

_De nada, mi unido. Les otorgaremos su marca en su camino de regreso. Pueden hacerla aparecer o desaparecer cuando lo deseen, ya que es bastante visible. También ole permitirá unir vuestros poderes, si la necesidad se presenta._

Los dos Athar asintieron.

_Si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta por el momento, creo que deberían marcarse,_ dijo otra voz.

Haciendo una ultima reverencia a las estatuas, entraron en un profundo trance y sintieron como se les barría fuera. Durante la transferencia fueron golpeados por una bola de energía que se fijo en su magia. Reaparecieron detrás de la puerta por la que habían entrado a la Cámara.

Harry sintió un tirón en la sien. Miró a su amigo y bufó.

"Entiendo a que se referían con visible..."

"Si, por suerte podemos esconderla, no creo que hubiéramos podido pasar desapercibidos si no..."

La marca estaba brillando con un brillo azul plateado en su sien derecha: era bastante grande y estaba formada por dos espirales entrelazadas.

"¿Preparado?" preguntó Teneb con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Todo lo posible."

Teneb abrió la puerta de golpe. Inspirando con fuerza, volvieron a la habitación principal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Rey había estado esperando el final de la ceremonia, para que Najira pudiera continuar su trabajo con el humano, pero tenia que admitir que había sido bastante impresionante. El último grupo de jinetes había sido hacia bastante tiempo, cerca de 100 años o algo así. La habitación en si misma era impresionante. A su derecha, Doryan parecía pensativo. En su camino hacia el templo, su consejero le había aconsejado que no intentara embaucar al humano o intentara ir en su contra, pero el Rey no podía dejarlo pasar; su autoridad no podía ser cuestionada y la escena que el humano había realizado antes no quedaría sin castigo una vez que le hubiera asegurado a su servicio.

Demenor le había dicho lo mismo, aunque en términos mucho más directos. Miró de reojo a su hija, lo obedecería de eso estaba seguro, ¿pero tendría éxito? Eso no se daba por hecho...Quizás debería preparar un plan de refuerzo...había sabido desde el principio que el humano no se sometería a él, así que se había asegurado de ser oído en los jardines, no era tan estúpido. Si no hubiera querido ser oído habría guardado esa conversación para más tarde, pero había sentido que venían dos personas y había preparado rápidamente su plan. Si el humano desconfiaba de él, era más probable con otras personas aparte de él y quizás unirse con fuerza a ellas si veía que el Rey era bruto con ellos...Lo suficientemente fuerte como usarlo y hacerlo en su beneficio.

Usar a Celen, definitivamente no, su mujer se había asegurado de enseñar principios al chico...había pensado en usar a Teneb, pero como había sido el que estaba con el humano en los jardines, también había rechazado esta idea. Usar a Valera estaba fuera de duda y Doryan, así como Demenor, parecían estar decididos en contra de cualquier idea de manipular a este humano. Solo quedaba Najira y no estaba seguro de que tuviera éxito. El humano seria suyo, se uniría a él con lazos de carne y sangre, el que fuera huérfano lo haría todo mas efectivo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entraron los nuevos jinetes.

Sus ojos descansaron sobre el humano, tenía que admitirlo, el joven no era feo, y mirando alrededor podía ver que su pensamiento era compartido por unas cuantas jóvenes. Mirando de reojo a su hija, vio que observaba al humano con una mirada vidriosa en los ojos; aún mejor, cuánto más fuertes fueran los impulsos Veela, mas fuerte sería su poder.

Quizás la sangre humana estabilizaría la mezcla de Veela y elfo...era una idea en la que tenía que trabajar, una vez el humano fuera suyo, podría experimentar. Y quizás con Elementales...viendo que tenía el don, quizás pudiera obtener un niño con control sobre dos elementos si la sangre humana no neutralizaba la sangre Elemental. La cría había sido siempre su hobby, y estaba intentando encontrar la manera perfecta de obtener un niño que reuniera los poderes de todas las razas. Tenía que ser posible...

Volvió a atender a la ceremonia. Cya y Luan se habían disfrazado como su dios y diosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que el Rey había dejado de creer en estas tonterías. Pero las permitía ya que esta creencia estaba firmemente anclada en la mente de su pueblo.

Empezaron el ritual, preguntando el tipo de dragón, después marcándoles y mostrando la imagen de su alma. Ahora, esto si era interesante. La imagen del alma podía delatar bastante sobre alguien.

Las primeras fueron un poco decepcionantes. Una mariposa y un gato, de verdad, ¿Qué tan útiles podían ser? La tercera chica tenía un lobo, esto ya era un poco más interesante, tendría que estar atento a esta tal Opheria. La imagen de Kobalt también era interesante: una hidra. La de Inir era un poco engañosa, claro que los caballos eran geniales, pero... Se había sorprendido con la de Teneb. ¡¿Un alma de dragón?! Y encima era una Emnag... sonrió con sorna, Celen había escogido bien a su amigo. Se había asegurado el apoyo de alguien que prometía ser extremadamente poderoso cuando fuera adulto.

Entonces llegó el humano. Estaba impaciente por verla, ayudaría a su plan, saber un poco más sobre él. El Rey se quedó estupefacto como todos los demás al ver la forma de un Sowaroc elevarse del líquido, seguido por un leopardo. Estaba decidido: usaría su plan de refuerzo, atrapar a este humano estaba demostrando ser más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Esperó impacientemente a que la ceremonia terminara con la confirmación de los Athars. Bufó cuanto el estúpido de Aldyr empezaba a chillar...No era tan ingenuo como para enfrentarse al Xhan y la Xhana, especialmente durante este tipo de ritual.

El humano y Teneb se marcharon y durante unos minutos no pasó nada. La gente alrededor de él estaba empezando a preocuparse...El Rey daba vueltas a la idea de que quizás Aldyr había tenido razón, pero mientras los susurros empezaban a circular por la habitación, la puerta que llevaba a la cámara, empezó a brillar.

Durante todo el evento, el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa habían permanecido en silencio, estoicos, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos Athars regresaron a la sala principal.

Había algo diferente en ellos, el Rey lo sintió inmediatamente, una determinación que no estaba allí antes...Pero fueron sus marcas lo que le llamo la atención. Dos brillantes espirales entrelazadas estaban empañando su piel en el lado derecho de sus caras.

Cya se aproximó a ellos, levantando los brazos. Siempre había sido una dramática, recordó el Rey, incluso cuando era mas joven...

"Los Athar han sido encontrados merecedores, sean testigos de su confirmación."

Los otros jinetes hicieron una reverencia ante sus dos camaradas. Esto si que era inesperado...Por lo que había oído, el humano y Teneb no se llevaban muy bien con los otros...Tenía que ser algo de rango...Lo que hacía todo esto aun más importante, si podía atraer al humano hacia él, obtendría el control sobre este grupo.

"¡Ahora, levántense, Jinetes de Dragones, y enfrenten su destino!"

Las palabras de Luan devolvieron su atención al escenario. Aparentemente los dos habían caminado hasta los jinetes y les habían cortado un mechón de pelo, quemándolo.

Con estas palabras, hubo un destello de luz cegador y cuando pudo volver a ver, vio que las telas blancas que llevaban se habían vuelto de color rojo sangre.

Estaba un poco inquieto por este color. Por lo que podía recordar, los colores tenían un significado y estaba seguro que el del rojo sangre no era paz... Le recordaba al traje ceremonial de los jinetes... Un traje que habían heredado de los Caballeros de la Edad Antigua.

Con una ultima reverencia, los siete jóvenes, no, jinetes, se marcharon. Cya y Luan salieron por una puerta oculta y la gente empezó a marcharse.

El Rey vio que Demenor se dirigía fuera, seguramente a hablar con el Xhan. Enrys lanzó una mirada aguda a su hija quien se marcho poco después de verla.

Miró de reojo a su mujer, que estaba a su derecha, Valera parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. La había amado mucho pero desde la llegada de Najira, se había negado a volver a compartir su cama. Sabía que la había herido a ella y a su orgullo, pero ¿no podía entender la importancia de estas experiencias de cría?

Era una lastima... había estado bastante atraído a ella y aunque venía de Ynris era una gran Reina y un gran apoyo. Era lista, no había por que negarlo, y se preguntaba que lado escogería en este asunto... había parecido intrigada por el humano y hoy había llevado un pequeño fardo con ella. No sabía lo que era, pero tenía curiosidad por saberlo. La noche anterior le había estado lanzando varias miradas suspicaces pero no había dicho nada.

El Rey se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba. Pasando a través de las filas de asientos, apenas reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio un grupillo reunido alrededor del viejo Keal. Aparentemente él había sido el que había estado gritando durante la ceremonia: ahora estaba gesticulando ampliamente, señalando a su boca que había... desaparecido por falta de una palabra mejor. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta y salió, Doryan, Valera y Celen siguiéndole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Teneb habían sido llevados de vuelta a la habitación donde habían dejado sus ropas. Rápidamente se pusieron sus túnicas de jinetes. Harry estaba haciendo un movimiento de quitarse la torques cuando una mano le detuvo.

Girándose, se encontró cara a cara con una Doija y casi soltó una exclamación al reconocer a la Xhana.

"No te lo quites, actuará como canal y ancla."

Harry suspiró, si esto continuaba a este ritmo, estaría cargado de joyas cuando volviera...

Asintiendo empezó a guardar con cuidado sus hojas en sus sitios habituales.

Podía sentir la mirada de la Xhana sobre el pero la ignoró, si quería hablar, tendría que dar el primer paso.

"Athar."

Asintió respetuosamente, lo estaba tratando de acuerdo a su posición y él haría lo mismo. Recordaba que la Doija y el Deiser que se habían ocupado de ellos antes de la ceremonia apenas habían reaccionado ante su presencia, tratándole como a los otros jinetes.

"Sí, Xhana."

"Se aproximan tiempos oscuros, lo hemos previsto."

Harry asintió.

"Un mal esta a punto de ser liberado, extendiéndose por nuestros mundos, uno que fue encerrado al principio de la existencia de este mundo. Nuestro templo apoyara tu lucha ya sea en tu mundo o en el nuestro, nuestra comunidad te ayudará de todas las formas posibles. Hay vidas en juego... Debemos unirnos para esta lucha, si no fracasaremos. El Velo no debe ser destruido, la Barrera debe permanecer."

Harry hizo una reverencia a la Xhana.

"En mi nombre y el de mi gente, te lo agradezco. Su ayuda será muy apreciada así como sus conocimientos."

"No nos des las gracias, Athar." Dijo una voz masculina.

El Xhan entro en la habitación y se puso al lado de su homologa femenina.

"Simplemente estamos haciendo nuestro deber... Pero, ¿podrás aceptar la ayuda de gente a la que tienes aversión o serás cegado por el resentimiento?"

La pregunta fue una sorpresa para Harry, pero le hizo pensar.

"No lo sé... Creo que podría soportarlos si es necesario, incluso pedirles ayuda si es la única manera de triunfar, pero no creo que pueda perdonar todo. Hay una cosa que sé seguro... No olvidare, jamás." Su voz era áspera.

Los dos adultos asintieron lentamente ante sus palabras.

"Los Dragones escogieron bien... Que las estrellas brillen sobre ti, hermanito." Dijo el Xhan.

"Y sobre ustedes, Hijos de los Dioses."

La Xhana sonrió a su respuesta antes de marcharse, Luan detrás de ella.

Harry les siguió con la mirada antes de volver a sus cuchillos. Teneb sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, intentando descifrar todo lo que se había dicho antes de continuar comprobando sus armas.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Harry se encontró cara a cara con Kobalt.

Su rostro se endureció ligeramente ante la orden. Puede que Kobalt no hubiera sido tan malo como los otros, pero en ese momento tampoco estaba entre las personas favoritas de Harry.

Dándose cuenta de su error, el Elemental bajo los ojos.

"¿Podrías explicarnos de qué estaban hablando, por favor?"

Inclinando la cabeza, Harry miró a Teneb, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, un Señor Oscuro ha sido resucitado en mi mundo, durante el año pasado ha estado matando, masacrando y torturando a mi gente. Ahora mismo se lleva a cabo una guerra y me marcharé tan pronto como todo esto haya terminado, así que no tendrán que soportarme."

Opheria se había puesto al lado de su amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué tiene de especial ese Señor tuyo? Seguro que no podrá luchar contra el poder de los Dragones, así que no deberías tener problemas para derrotarle..."

"Ha reunido un ejercito de miles de hombres, Mortífagos. Ha conseguido aliarse con las criaturas oscuras. Solo los Vampiros y, quizás, los hombres lobo han rechazado su oferta y se han puesto de parte de mi gente, junto con las criaturas de la Luz... Ha estado experimentando y pronto soltará monstruos al mundo, cruces entre las criaturas más oscuras posibles. Ha estado estudiando Necromancia y ha completado varios Rituales de Sangre menores."

Mientras Harry enumeraba las acciones del Señor Oscuro, los dos jóvenes habían ido empalideciendo gradualmente.

"Pero ahora está preparando algo grande, un ritual olvidado hace mucho tiempo. No sé lo que es, solo que envuelve el diario de alguien llamado Djaira..."

Opheria ahogó un grito ante el nombre, provocando que el resto la miraran extrañados.

"Por favor, dime que estas bromeando..." rogó.

Harry la miró de arriba a abajo.

"Mis amigos están muriendo a sus manos, no bromearía con algo tan serio."

Opheria lo miró de cerca.

"Y-Yo tengo que hablar con los mayores de mi gente, es-esto podría cambiarlo todo..." se volvió hacia Harry y Teneb. "Se que no hemos hecho nada para merecerlo, que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, probablemente no lo estaría diciendo, pero siendo la situación la que es, deseo volver a disculparme y si pudiera ayudar, lo haré, al menos para redimirme."

Harry y Teneb se miraron por encima de la cabeza de la Magis.

"Como le dije a la Xhana, no sé si podré perdonar, quizás con tiempo, pero no olvidare lo que paso..." Harry contesto finalmente.

Opheria sacudió la cabeza, aliviada de no haber sido rechazada completamente. Se volvió hacia Teneb que la estaba mirando.

"No me abandonaron completamente, y eso cuenta mucho para mí. Creo que podré perdonarlos con tiempo, pero como ha dicho Harry, no olvidaré."

Opheria y Kobalt asintieron, un poco aliviados.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos, nos están esperando." Dijo Teneb, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Asegurando su espada a un lado, comprobó sus ropas una última vez y se dirigió a la puerta. Los otros le siguieron, pero Harry se quedo atrás, perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras del Xhan resonando en su mente.

¿Podría perdonarlos?

No estaba seguro de que pudiera. Les tenía resentimiento por todo lo que había tenido que pasar... lo habían llevado al suicidio por amor de Dios.

¿Podría perdonarlos? Le habían hecho daño, seguro que no tan mal como Garth y sus amigos, pero lo habían rechazado sin volvérselo a pensar, nunca, jamás deteniéndose para preguntarse si eso estaba bien.

No podía ignorarlo como si no hubiera sido nada... si había sido... No, no podía perdonar, al menos no completamente. Siempre les haría un poco responsables.

Lucharía con ellos si se unían a el, les cubriría las espaldas si lo necesitaban, puede que perdonara a Kobalt y Opheria, quizás...

Pero sobre todo, no olvidaría.

No.

Nunca.

Recogiendo sus cosas, miró alrededor y se marchó.


	19. Juicios y el Baile

**Los Señores de los Dragones**

**Capítulo Diecinueve – Juicios y el Baile**

Los alcanzó rápidamente y se colocó al lado de Teneb. Volvieron al patio, allí vio que la mayoría de la gente que había estado presente en la ceremonia estaba presente, reunida en pequeños grupos y hablando entre ellos.

Al verlos, hubo una ola de susurros.

Opheria, Kobalt y los otros se marcharon, volviendo con sus familias, los dos primeros asintiendo a Harry y Teneb quienes después de pensárselo un momento también asintieron. Teneb vio a su padre y a Celen a su derecha y llevó a Harry hasta allí.

"Lo hicieron genial, ambos" dijo Doryan, una luz orgullosa en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hijo.

Celen sonrió socarronamente a su amigo.

"¿Un alma de Dragón?" Constató con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo un puñetazo flojito en el hombro.

"¡Oh, cállate!" replicó Teneb con una burlona expresión herida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Najira yendo hacia ellos. No sabía como actuar a su alrededor, por un lado parecía ser victima de la ambición de su padre y quería ayudar, pero por otro le habían avisado varias veces sobre ella.

En ese momento, sintió que una mano delicada tocaba su antebrazo, sobresaltándolo. Valera estaba al lado de él, escudriñando su cara.

Él devolvió la mirada fijamente.

Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, la Reina parecía estar intentando perforar su alma.

Finalmente habló, pero la pregunta no fue la que Harry estaba esperando.

"¿Quién eres?"

Harry casi rompió a reír. La risa apareció en sus ojos, sus labios se torcieron, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

"Harry Potter, Señora"

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentando recordar si había oído ese nombre antes.

"¿Y tus padres eran?"

"James Potter y Lily Evans-Potter" su respuesta fue educada pero sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo detrás de sus preguntas "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Por nada, solo pensé que había visto unos ojos como los tuyos antes, eso es todo..."

"Los heredé de mi madre."

"Bueno, quería hablar contigo unos minutos, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto."

Mirándola de reojo, Harry asintió tras pensárselo unos segundos. Ella le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la capilla.

"No quería hablar de esto delante de los otros." Empezó después de haberle guiado a un hueco oscuro.

"Confiaría a Teneb mi vida, en su padre parece que se puede confiar y Celen es su hijo."

"Confío en ellos, pero no quiero que la gente nos oiga..."

Harry alzó una ceja, pero dejó pasar el asunto.

"Entonces, ¿De qué quería hablarme?"

La Reina le lanzó una mirada calculadora.

"Quería darte esto."

Le alcanzó un bulto envuelto con esmero.

Harry lo tomó y lo observó con cautela, intentando decidir que hacer con él.

"¿Qué es?"

La Reina simplemente enarcó una ceja.

Sopesando los pros y los contras, levantó su escudo más fuerte y empezó a desenvolver lo que quiera que fuera esta cosa. Estaba siendo paranoico, pero no iba a arriesgarlo todo ahora que estaba casi fuera del mundo élfico.

Mientras apartaba la última capa del material que lo cubría, descubrió una especie de libro. La cubierta era marrón oscuro, con un símbolo tallado en hilos de cobre. Cuatro hilos venían de las esquinas de la tapa, reuniéndose para formar un círculo en espiral en el medio, los hilos de alguna manera eran más grandes cerca de las esquinas.

No había ni titulo, ni nombre alguno, solo lo que parecía un candado en un lado del libro, manteniéndole cerrado. Harry frunció el ceño, el candado era extraño, eran solo hilos de cobre tejidos juntos, fuertemente atados, no había ningún agujero para una llave, no había manera de desatar la cosa.

Miró a Valera.

"¿Qué debería hacer con esto?"

Lo estaba observando con una mirada de buitre.

"Coloca tu mano sobre la espiral." Dijo

Harry estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la miró.

"¿Qué hará?"

"Si eres uno de los que estoy pensando, simplemente se abrirá, si no lo eres, simplemente se quedara como esta y a ti no te pasara nada."

"¿Puedo tener su palabra?"

Si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo paranoico...

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste, antes de hablar.

"Yo, Valera Ryll Vyriannight, ato mi vida a Harry Potter por el presente juramento. Si llegase a quebrantarlo, él será libre de lidiar conmigo del modo que crea conveniente. Por este juramento, garantizo que estoy diciendo la verdad. Los Poderes son testigos de este juramento."

Hubo un destello mientras ambos sintieron como la conexión del juramento construía entre ellos.

Asintiendo, Harry colocó su mano sobre la cosa de cobre.

Hubo un débil brillo en el hilo y Harry sintió que golpeaba su aura, sintiéndola. Tan rápidamente como había llegado, desapareció, dejando el candado abierto.

"Tenía razón entonces, eres uno de sus descendientes." Susurró Valera, sus ojos observando la cubierta que era ahora de un vibrante color rojo sangre.

Harry la miró, desconcertado.

"¿Un descendiente de quien?"

"De Arturo... Bueno, no directamente, no heredaste sus orejas, por suerte para ti, si los retratos que he visto se parecen en algo al original."

"¿Arturo?"

"¡El Pendragon!" dijo bruscamente la Reina.

Harry casi la miró con la boca abierta, per consiguió mantener una cara inexpresiva mientras le preguntaba a lo que estaba dando vueltas.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo sé. Sé que los elfos de Ynris vigilaron a la familia de Arturo durante mucho tiempo e interactuaron bastante a menudo con ellos, a través de la ayuda de Emris, o Merlín como le llaman ustedes... La sangre de los Pendragon siempre ha ejercido poder..."

"Mi madre venia de familia muggle."

Valera sonrió.

"Arturo no era un mago."

"No puedo estar emparentado con él... ¡Los nombres ni siquiera coinciden!"

"Tu lazo con Arturo no es el de heredero directo, hijo del primer hijo de un primer hijo. La línea de los Pendragon terminó hace muchos años... "

"¿Entonces como puedo ser uno de sus descendientes?"

"Dije que la línea termino, no que la sangre se extinguiera. La familia Pendragon no era muy fértil. Rara vez tenían más de dos hijos... Hubo un momento en que hubo hombre que continuara el nombre, solo mujeres, así que la línea terminó, pero las hijas pasaron la sangre de los Pendragon a sus descendientes. Aparentemente tú has heredado esta sangre a través de tu madre... Tus ojos no mienten... Arturo los tenia iguales, si los retratos son ciertos ya que él vivió y murió antes de que yo naciera."

Harry estaba intentando procesar esta nueva información...

"¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre esto? ¿Pensé que los elfos se habían apartado del mundo humano?" pregunto finalmente, recomponiéndose un poco para intentar volver a recuperar el juicio.

"Como ya he dicho, mis antepasados parecían interesados en la familia Pendragon, guardaron un registro de las primeras generaciones, pero después de unos cuantos cientos de años, la grieta entre nuestros dos mundos se hizo mas profunda, incluso para los de Ynris. Tu gente se apartó de sus creencias en los poderes de la Naturaleza por el atractivo de la tecnología."

Aceptando esta explicación, pero sintiendo que había algo mas detrás de esto, Harry volvió su atención al libro que aun estaba en sus manos.

"¿Qué hay en él?"

Valera se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, nunca pudimos abrirlo, solo alguien que tuviera la sangre de los Pendragon puede, como está dicho" señalo a unas pocas palabras, escritas en el Idioma Antiguo, en el borde de la cubierta, casi invisibles.

"El Dragón me ha hecho, responderé a la llamada de su sangre." Leyó Harry, descifrando las letras borrosas. "¿Qué significa?" su pregunta era sincera.

"No lo sé, ábrelo."

Dudando, Harry abrió la tapa, para encontrar hojas en blanco. Hojeándolas, no encontró nada mas...excepto una pequeña nota manuscrita.

"_A quien quiera que se le dé este libro. Este diario me ayudó durante mi vida, se lo entrego a mis descendientes. Que consigan fuerza de él."_

La reina juntó las manos.

"Esta claro entonces, esto es un diario élfico."

Encontrándose con la mirada en blanco del joven moreno delante de ella, dio mas detalles.

"Estos diarios pueden ser considerados como ligeramente conscientes. Te responderán e intentaran aconsejarte. Generalmente te ayudan a ordenar tus pensamientos, destacando cosas que has pasado por alto, dándote otro punto de vista de un problema, y por tanto guiándote hasta una posible solución."

Al oír la palabra diario, Harry se había puesto tenso, los acontecimientos de su segundo año aun estaban presentes en su mente. Con sus explicaciones, se relajó visiblemente este no era exactamente lo mismo que el viejo diario de Tom. No sabía si podía confiar completamente en la Reina y antes de escribir nada en él lo comprobaría tan detalladamente como fuera posible y preguntaría a Arxeren...

También miraría en su árbol genealógico para ver cual era exactamente su relación con Arturo.

Se volvió a la Reina.

"¿Cómo llegó a sus manos?"

La Reina frunció un poco el ceño.

"Creo que mis antepasados deben haber buscado todos los objetos élficos poseídos por humanos y se los trajeron, después de que la separación entre nuestras razas estuvo firmemente asentada."

Harry valoró su respuesta y asintió ligeramente.

"Entonces le agradezco que me lo devolviera."

Permaneciendo en silencio, la Reina solo asintió.

"Deberíamos volver con los otros, deben estarse preguntando que nos retiene aquí." Dijo finalmente la Reina, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la capilla.

Harry la siguió y caminaron rápidamente hasta los otros. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas registro que estaba de vuelta en el patio.

Sintiendo que era mejor dejarlo solo, Teneb no preguntó nada.

En vez de eso, continuó su conversación con su padre y Celen. Sus caras eran graves y por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado de preguntar que pasaba, pero volvió a sus pensamientos.

¿Así que era descendiente de Arturo? Tenía unas pocas dudas al respecto... Pero lo comprobaría tan pronto como fuera posible, quizás pudiera ser una ventaja, la Reina Valera había dicho que la sangre de los Pendragon era poderosa... Se marcharía tan pronto como fuera posible, una vez el baile hubiera terminado, incluso si era en medio de la noche. Iría directamente a Hogwarts, Hogsmeade era demasiado peligroso y el Callejón Diagon había sido destruido. Si, ir a Hogwarts era la mejor línea de actuación.

Iría a ver a Dumbledore, el Director sabría que hacer, y entonces vería a sus amigos, a Sirius, y a los Weasleys... Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara... Se preguntaba como reaccionarían cuando lo vieran. Había cambiado, se había dado cuenta, pero ellos también tenían que haberlo hecho, la Guerra tenía ese efecto. En silencio, maldijo a Voldemort hasta el infierno más profundo... Este hombre pagaría por sus crímenes, el se aseguraría de ello.

Rompió esta línea de pensamiento, sabiendo que solo lo enfadaría más de lo que ya estaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, se concentró en lo que tenía delante, alzando la vista, vio que era casi mediodía... Solo unas pocas horas y estaría fuera de aquí.

A pesar de su resolución de no volver nunca más, pensó que quizás lo haría, aunque fuera solo para ver a Teneb, iba a echarlo de menos. Claro que Ron y Hermione siempre serían sus primeros amigos reales, pero nunca serían capaces de entender completamente por lo que había pasado, Teneb si.

Había vivido algo de ello y además el elfo sabía todo sobre él, bueno, casi todo... Apenas quedaban secretos entre los dos y aunque hace uno meses si alguien siquiera llegase a pensar que él llegaría a querer y a confiar en un elfo los enviaría al manicomio mas cercano, no podía negar el hecho de que Teneb casi se había convertido en un hermano y que si alguna vez traicionara la confianza de Harry, éste no sabia lo que podría pasar.

En ese momento vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: el Rey estaba hablando con su hija, tomándola con fuerza del brazo. A la chica parecía que le hacia daño y estaba mirando a su padre nerviosamente. Asintió rápidamente antes de venir hacia ellos, otra vez, y esta vez no tendría la ayuda de nadie para evitarla.

No sabía como actuar con ella. Por ahora le seguiría la corriente.

Se aproximó a ellos sonriendo.

"Estuviste genial, Harry, y tu también Teneb" añadió después de pensarlo "Padre me ha dicho que vamos a volver. Deberían prepararse." Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sus ojos miraban a Harry.

Asintiendo, se dirigieron hacia los caballos, mientras los mozos de cuadra los traían de vuelta al patio. Harry inmediatamente divisó a Sombra, mientras el chico al que le había entregado al caballo comprobaba el equipo, asegurándose de que estaba colocado correctamente, Harry vio la cabeza pelirroja mirando a través de los agujeros de la bolsa.

El chiquillo parecía más seguro de sí mismo mientras se ponía al lado del semental. Sombra encabritó un poco al ver a su jinete, ganándose una sonrisa del mago.

"¿Confío en que se haya portado bien?" preguntó, acariciando el fuerte y bellamente arqueado cuello, disfrutando del suave tacto de la piel.

"Sí, Athar."

Harry lo miró detenidamente.

"¿No tan asustado como antes?" Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

El chico se ruborizó.

"No, Athar..."

"¿Y por que?" la pregunta de Harry era sincera

"Tu caballo, te quiere mucho, y ningún caballo querría a alguien que no lo mereciera..."

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Esta explicación tendría poco sentido para los hombres de la corte, pero se sintió un poco reconfortado por la aceptación que vio en los ojos del niño.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?"

"Eryn, Athar, tengo doce."

Harry inclinó la cabeza.

"Bueno, Eryn, recordaré que me mostraste mas sabiduría que la mayoría de tus mayores."

Poniéndose colorado, Eryn le hizo una reverencia.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

La cara del niño se entristeció.

"Soy huérfano, los templos son ahora mi hogar."

Harry se enserió.

"Lo siento. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?" dijo, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia temas más entretenidos.

"Me encantan los caballos..." Eryn dijo, lanzándole al semental una mirada de adoración. "Y este es uno de los más maravillosos que he visto en mi vida."

Pareciendo entender lo que se estaba diciendo, Sombra alzó la cabeza resoplando.

La risa de Harry resonó en el patio mientras acariciaba el cuello del caballo.

"Bueno, Eryn, recordaré tu sabiduría y un día tendré que agradecértela."

Acalló las protestas del chico con una mirada.

"Ten esto como un recordatorio."

Rápidamente, cortó un mechón de la melena de su semental y se lo dio al chico.

Con un grácil salto, estaba sobre el lomo de su caballo, ajustando las riendas.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Eryn."

Mientras dirigía su montura hacia la salida, se pregunto por que había dicho eso, después de todo, no tenia intenciones de volver. Pero en su interior, sabia que volvería a ver al chico.

Esperó a que todo el mundo empezara a moverse, rengeando a su posición detrás de Teneb, quien había sido obligado a montar junto con su padre, Celen y el Rey una vez más.

Najira volvía a estar a su lado.

"Estuviste impresionante Harry." Dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Permaneció callado. Ella alzo una mano para apartarse un mechón de pelo rubio que seguía metiéndose en su cara, ya que el viento no se había parado.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon cuando vio las marcas rojas en su piel, que habían estado escondidas previamente por sus mangas.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" preguntó secamente.

Najira lo miró, pareciendo un poco inquieta.

"Me caí por las escaleras." Replicó de forma inexpresiva

Alzando las cejas, Harry le dirigió una mirada incrédula, pero no presionó, sabiendo perfectamente quien tenia que haberlo hecho.

"¿Te caíste...?" su voz mostraba que no la había creído ni por un segundo.

"Si" replico en la misma voz inexpresiva.

Decidió dejar en paz el asunto ya que no parecía que estuviera a punto de contarle la verdad. Sabía que el no lo habría hecho, si la situación hubiera sido la contraria.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, el baile va a tener lugar después de la cena y se espera que permanezcas en el castillo durante la comida y la cena."

La boca de Harry se torció de disgusto ante la mención del baile, algo que no pasó inadvertido a la chica a su lado.

Ella lo miró.

"T-Tengo que pedirte una cosa sobre esto."

Él asintió.

"Sabes que tengo que seducirte, y que mi padre no estará contento si fracaso, ya me lo ha dejado claro... Pero si pudieras venir conmigo al baile, me darías algo mas de tiempo..." al ver que no contestaba, rápidamente añadió. "Pero no tienes que hacerlo... L-Lo siento."

Harry alzó la mano derecha, la izquierda aun sujetando las riendas.

"Creo que lo haré por ti, puedo aceptar ir contigo, pero eso no significa nada. Lo hago para evitarte recibir un castigo por mi culpa. No confío en ti, recuérdalo."

La chica asintió, bastante aliviada.

"Gracias" dijo en voz baja.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Mientras llegaban a la vista del palacio, Harry sintió la presencia de los Dragones.

_Teneb, creo que los Antiguos están aquí..._

_Si, yo también les he sentido...Son...poderosos_

Eso era quedarse corto. Harry podía sentir amables olas de poder extendiéndose por la zona en la que estaban.

Se giró en su silla y vio que los jinetes que estaban presentes habían empalidecido y que la cara de Demenor estaba cenicienta. Si, tenían razones para estar asustados, pero ellos mismos se habían puesto en esta situación y no sentía ni la más ligera culpa por ser una de las causas de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Demenor dirigió su caballo fuera de la procesión y le metió prisa para alcanzar al Rey.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras que Harry no pudo oír, el Rey asintió y Demenor volvió a su sitio, ligeramente detrás de Harry.

Llegaron a la ciudad unos minutos más tarde y pronto todo el mundo estaba de vuelta en el castillo.

Una vez los caballos fueron mandados a los establos; el Rey subió unos escalones y alzó los brazos, pidiendo silencio.

Lentamente todo el mundo se callo.

"Hoy hemos sido testigos de la iniciación final de estos nuevos jinetes. El baile celebrará este día feliz. En un asunto más serio, debo pedir a los miembros del concilio, a todos los jinetes, así como a aquellos que fracasaron al ser elegidos y a las familias de los doce antiguos Daryns que vengan conmigo. El Concilio de los Dragones se ha reunido para darnos sus decisiones. Espero encontraros a todos en la cámara del Concilio."

Los susurros corrieron por toda la multitud reunida mientras aquellos que habían sido llamados seguían al Rey dentro del castillo en pequeños grupos. La gente restante se dispersó alrededor, intentando adivinar lo que pasaría, así como hablando sobre la iniciación, las imágenes del alma, la apariencia de los jinetes, la confirmación de los dos Athar, describiéndolo todo a aquellos que no habían ido.

Harry, con Najira aún cerca de él, caminó enérgicamente hacia Teneb, su cara inexpresiva.

"¿Preparado?"

"Si" la voz de Teneb estaba un poco temblorosa, pero se mantenía firme. Extendiendo su brazo, junto su antebrazo con el de Teneb. Mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, se dieron fuerza mutuamente, asegurándose sobre su elección. Sonriendo con cautela, Teneb retiró su brazo.

"Gracias Harry."

"No hay de que, ahora, vámonos, nos estarán esperando."

Se había olvidado completamente de la joven parte Veela, pero ella no se había perdido nada de la escena que había tenido lugar delante de ella, guardándola en su mente para usarla más tarde.

Caminaron, Harry siguiendo a su amigo a través de los pasillos, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el número de vueltas que tenían que dar. Finalmente llegaron delante de una gran puerta. La gente estaba entrando, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Harry podía sentir el poder de los dragones a través de las puertas.

"¿Cómo han podido entrar?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros.

"Veremos, mi suposición es tan buena como la tuya"

Atravesaron la puerta, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

* * *

Inmediatamente miraron alrededor y Harry enseguida pensó que habían entrado en un tribunal.

Había una mesa rectangular que era la principal, ocupada por nueve... ¿personas? Harry frunció el ceño ante las figuras sentadas. El poder salía en ondas de ellos, y sus auras no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. No eran elfos, ni humanos, ni tampoco Magis o Elementales. Tuvo una extraña sensación sobre ellos mientras los miraba fijamente. Se volvieron hacia ellos, e inmediatamente, se dio cuenta. No importaba que pensara que no era posible, esta era la única explicación lógica. Por la fuerte inspiración de su amigo, Teneb parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

Se aproximaron a las nueve figuras reunidas en la mesa, y parándose delante de ellas, hicieron una profunda reverencia, ambas manos cruzadas sobre sus corazones, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

Oyendo el sonido de las botas sobre el suelo de piedra miraron de reojo y vieron que Opheria y Kobalt habían imitado sus acciones.

Una de las mujeres, vestida con un vestido rojo claro, casi rosa, con el pelo dorado y unos extraños ojos dorados, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y alzando una delicada mano les hizo señas para que se levantaran.

º Levántense, jóvenes. Athars, ya les hemos dicho que no tienen que inclinaros ante nosotros º dijo con un ligero tono de regaño en su voz.

Con una sonrisa, los cuatro se levantaron y Harry los observo detenidamente. El hombre con el pelo color platino y los ojos azul cielo al lado de la mujer tenia que ser Altai, si su traje azul brillante era indicativo de su naturaleza, así que la mujer tenia que ser Aurine.

A su izquierda se encontraba un hombre que parecía sombrío con el pelo color ébano y los ojos púrpura oscuro, tan oscuros que podías pensar que eran negros. Llevaba el mismo traje que llevaban todos los hombres, así como todas las mujeres llevaban el mismo tipo de vestido, siendo los colores la única diferencia. Los hombres llevaban pantalones ajustados con una túnica que se parecía mucho a las de los Athars, pero sin el cuello alto, algo que Harry les envidiaba. No había dibujos de llamas ni de Dragones en las suyas, las mangas terminaban en un gran dobladillo blanco. Una larga y ondeante capa completaba el traje. Parecía bastante soso, pero al moverse, las ropas parecían brillar de una manera casi metálica.

Todos, incluidas las mujeres, llevaban espadas colgando de un costado, así como un medallón descansando en sus pechos, el metal o la piedra de que estaban hechos variaba.

Los vestidos de las mujeres eran ajustados, de cuello alto, con largas mangas que se pegaban a sus brazos como una segunda piel. Una especie de material iridiscente formaba una manga exterior, que fluía desde el hombro hasta la mano. Harry volvió a su inspección de las formas humanas de los Mayores.

En el extremo izquierdo, estaba sentado un pelirrojo vestido de un rojo llameante. Volvió sus ojos hacia él y con una sonrisa inclinó la cabeza. Harry estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos: de un rojo brillante, pero ni una sola vez los relacionó con los de Voldemort; los del Mayor, los ojos de Phaist, estaban vivos con poder apenas reprimido, las llamas bailaban en sus rojas orbitas.

A su lado estaba sentada una mujer, Dia, quien parecía vivir más allá del tiempo y la edad. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y eran realzados por su vestido gris claro, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso parecían iluminar misterios y secretos. El cabello blanco le daba un aura de sabiduría, uno que Chrisianne, aunque se parecía un poco a ella, nunca había tenido.

A su lado se sentaba Seit. Con el cabello negro, tan negro que tenía reflejos azules, los ojos de un profundo azul plateado y la ropa azul, personificaba al agua.

Entonces venia Cehra, una mujer con el pelo castaño, tranquilos ojos color avellana y piel de bronce, color que era favorecido por su vestido verde y beige.

En el medio, regios, se sentaban Gae y Rexeran. Gae era una morena con el pelo largo y rizado, extraños ojos del color del arco iris y una complexión cremosa. Su vestido plateado realzaba la belleza de su cuerpo y aura. Parecía una reina y se erguía como una, compasión y justicia talladas en su apariencia.

A su lado estaba sentado Rexeran. Más alto que Gae, sus ojos color arco iris estaban barriendo la habitación, su visión bloqueada un poco por un mechón de su cabello rubio rojizo. Su apariencia, vestido con su traje dorado, cortaba la respiración. Sabiduría y poder parecían estar embebidos en su mismo ser.

Harry terminó su análisis de los nueve Antiguos. Como habían conseguido transformarse en humanos, no lo sabia, pero le preguntaría a Arxeren. Volvió su atención a la sala. Tribunal, esa era la palabra para describirlo. Filas de asientos se encontraban delante de la mesa donde se sentaban los Mayores, y aunque la mesa estaba bañada por una brillante luz, el resto de la habitación estaba colocada bajo una iluminación tenue, creando una atmósfera solemne.

Harry divisó los dos asientos que Teneb y él habían creado en la primera fila a la izquierda, un poco separados de los otros. Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta allí y se sentó en una. Teneb siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado.

Doryan se sentó junto de su hijo y Celen a su lado. El Rey y su Reina estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación. La cámara estaba ya medio llena. Harry se giró cuando oyó a alguien sentarse detrás de el y se sorprendió al ver a Opheria y Kobalt. A su lado estaban cuatro adultos que Harry asumió que eran sus padres. Sintió los ojos del padre de Opheria atravesarle y lo miró cara a cara, tenía el aspecto habitual de su raza: las manos de cuatro dedos, el pelo blanco que llevaba recogido, los ojos naranjas que lo estaban observando con un aire suspicaz e incluso con un poco de temor. Frunciendo el ceño ante esto, Harry recordó el shock de Opheria al oír el nombre del libro que Voldemort estaba usando para su ritual. Si, la Magis debía haberle contado esa información y aparentemente sabia más de lo que dejaba ver. El hombre se inclino hacia él y susurro en su oreja.

"Hu…" una fuerte patada en la espinilla por parte de su hija le detuvo. "Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo." Hizo una pausa. "Mi hija me ha contado a mí y a algunos de los mayores de nuestra raza unas cosas que le has dicho hoy y apreciaríamos poder verificar sus palabras."

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron al oír esto.

"Si lo que ha dicho resulta ser verdad, ¿qué harían? ¿Ayudarían? ¿O protegerían su mundo y nos dejarían morir?"

El Magis devolvió su mirada airada sin hacer ningún gesto.

"Si lo que afirmas es verdad, no tendríamos otra opción que ayudarte. Los humanos solos no podrían contrarrestarlo completamente, y no importa lo mucho que me asquee tu raza, no dejaré que los que no se pueden nombrar sean liberados por culpa de ello."

Harry lo observó durante unos segundos, juzgándolo.

Estaba asustado, eso era obvio, y su miedo lo hacia ser sincero. Se notaba que él no le gustaba al Magis, pero aparentemente pensaba que la situación era lo suficientemente grave como para soportar su presencia. Tomó la decisión.

"Hablaré contigo."

El Magis asintió.

"Espéranos una vez halla acabado esto." Estaba empezando a volver a apoyarse en su silla cuando su hija le dio un codazo en las costillas. Opheria lo estaba mirando de forma desaprobadora. "Gracias" añadió rechinando los dientes.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar a los Mayores.

Para ahora, casi todo el mundo estaba sentado y los que llegaban tarde se apresuraban a entrar.

Finalmente, la puerta se cerro sola y Altai hablo, su voz resonando en toda la habitación.

º Los hemos reunido hoy para anunciaros nuestra decisión respecto a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los Cuarteles. º

Aurine continuó con su voz suave pero firme.

º Normalmente nos mantenemos apartados de los problemas de los jinetes, pero la dimensión que tomaron los sucesos nos ha obligado a tomar medidas º

Seid siguió con su tono sedoso.

º Los jinetes siempre han sido elegidos de acuerdo a su nivel de poder, pero sobre todo se les pide que posean varias cualidades y que respeten un código moral durante su vida º

Phaist continuó.

º Queríamos asegurarnos de que no importara lo que pasara, siempre habría un grupo de gente, justa y objetiva, que podría lidiar con situaciones sin el juicio nublado. Queríamos asegurarnos de que nuestros principios no se perderían; la justicia, la tolerancia, la amplitud de miras, la amabilidad, el altruismo y la compasión no desaparecerían, que nuestras leyes serían recordadas º

Hubo un silencio que rompió Cehra.

º Nuestra raza se unió a las suyas para conservar el equilibrio de poder. Y la creación de esta institución demostró funcionar, los jinetes demostraron ser una buena solución para nuestro problema º Su tono se hizo ligeramente enfadado º Hemos visto el alzamiento de la codicia, el individualismo, el egoísmo y la estrechez de miras, hemos sido testigos de la marcha de los humanos, pero pensamos que los jinetes serian inmunes a estos sentimientos º

º Estábamos equivocados º constató Dia, su melodiosa voz teñida de decepción º No vimos como eran corrompidos lentamente, no vimos que los ideales por los que los jinetes siempre lucharon se iban olvidando lentamente º

º Pero nunca pensamos que la intolerancia atraparía y nublaría el juicio de aquellos considerados merecedores de montarnos. Nunca pensamos que los jinetes golpearían a uno de aquellos puestos a su cuidado por prejuicios, discriminación u odio ciego º la voz de tenor de Des era fuerte y dura º Nunca pensamos que nos encontraríamos en esta sala º

Finalmente Gae habló.

º Al darnos cuenta de lo que nos había traído nuestra confianza ciega en los jinetes, no tuvimos otra elección que juzgar e intentar arreglar la situación º

Rexeran continuó.

º El Concilio se reunió y tomó estas decisiones. Aquellos que fueron elegidos teniendo en cuenta las acciones de aquellos culpables así como sus motivos º

Se levantó, su poder casi visible a su alrededor.

º Ante el comportamiento espantoso de los jinetes, se ha decidido un período de prueba, durante el cual el lazo entre las personas unidas y sus dragones será temporalmente cortado. Si las circunstancias requirieran nuestra ayuda, vendríamos, pero considérense avisados, si culpan a alguien para tranquilizar su conciencia, cortaremos el lazo completamente. Piensen en lo que han hecho, ya fuese por sus acciones, o por la falta de ellas º

Los jinetes permanecieron en silencio. Sabían que era mejor no protestar y se habían dado cuenta de que los Mayores habían sido clementes. Pero Rexeran no había terminado.

º Esto se decidió para castigarlos por haber permitido la corrupción de nuestro código º

Cehra habló.

º Podíamos haberlos perdonado por esta ofensa, pero sus actos llegaron incluso más lejos y llevaron al maltrato psicológico de uno de los suyos º Hizo una pausa º Se les confió el cuidado de los jóvenes elegidos, pero fracasaron en demostrar justicia y dejaron que sus prejuicios superaran a su deber y cegaran su juicio, incumpliendo una de nuestras leyes al traer dolor voluntariamente a uno de ustedes. Dejaron que un suceso ocurrido hace 20000 años dirigiera sus acciones e hicieron responsable a alguien que era inocente y que ni siquiera lo sabía. Hicieron caso omiso de forma descarada de su deber al ignorar nuestra elección y usaron su posición para dañar mentalmente a uno de los que estaban bajo vuestro cargo º

Des continuó.

º Por esta acusación, todos los culpables tendrán su poder disminuido al nivel de un humano medio ya que la separación entre sus razas motivó sus acciones. Quizás esto les dé un entendimiento de esta raza y curará esta separación. Sus poderes permanecerán a este nivel hasta que entiendan sus acciones y vean más allá de los prejuicios. Hasta entonces no cambiaran. Aquellos bendecidos con habilidades Elementales mantendrán su control sobre ellas, pero les será disminuido el nivel de poder para equilibrarlo con sus nuevos niveles físicos y mágicos. Así se ha hecho constar, así se decreta º

Ante esto hubo gritos horrorizados, pero Harry no pudo evitar encontrar el castigo adecuado. Quizás les haría entender, aunque lo dudaba, estaban demasiado profundamente cómodos con sus creencias para siquiera considerarlo.

Una mirada airada de Rexeran silencio las protestas, por ahora, pero Harry sabía que volverían mas tarde y tenía el presentimiento de que lo harían responsable de esto. Se encogió de hombros. No podía importarle menos sobre lo que un grupo de ciegos estúpidos pensaran de él, puede que volviera pero no para verlos. Le gustaría volver a encontrarse con Eryn, la actitud del chico había sido un cambio de la habitual. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que casi todos los miembros del templo no habían tenido demasiados prejuicios hacia él. También podría aprender a apreciar a la familia de Teneb e incluso a Celen y a la Reina.

º También se decidió que aquellos que reciben este castigo, permanecerán un año en el mundo humano. Así se decreta º

Esta declaración llevo el caos a la habitación, aquellos que sabían que recibirían este castigo estaban de pie, gritando que no podían hacer eso. Algunos parecían asqueados ante la simple idea de estar rodeados por humanos durante un año, otros estaban estupefactos...

Harry estaba mirando desaprobadoramente a los Mayores. ¿A que estaban jugando? Conocían la situación en el mundo humano. Personas con prejuicios que no sabían nada del funcionamiento de su mundo no durarían una semana.

_Mayor, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo_ Mando a Rexeran, tranquilo pero preocupado.

La contestación divertida llego rápidamente.

_No te preocupes Astyan, somos conscientes de las consecuencias de esta decisión. Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Tienes ese derecho por estar unido a mí._

Harry solo asintió, pero no pudo reprimir una sensación de temor sobre esto. Se volvió a concentrar en lo que tenía delante, para oír a Effilin chillar, bastante alto.

"¡No pueden obligarnos a hacer eso! ¡No pueden obligarnos a rebajarnos al nivel de debiluchos humanos! ¡No pueden hacernos vivir con esos fraudes, esos débiles, esos niñatos apuñaladores por la espalda!"

Harry bufó. El maestro de lucha realmente necesitaba ser un poco más creativo con sus insultos, estas frases se estaban volviendo viejas. Pero el siguiente comentario no le hizo gracia.

"No pueden hacernos vivir con cobardes durante un año."

Harry había sido testigo de todos los ataques de Voldemort, y había visto el coraje de aquellos luchando contra él, a veces sacrificándose para permitir a otros escapar, el valor de los prisioneros que eran torturados hasta la muerte pero guardaban sus secretos o se mataban antes de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera extraer de ellos la información. Oírles ser etiquetados como cobardes era un insulto a la memoria de todos estos héroes. No lo permitiría. Cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose y alzó la voz.

"No creo que mi gente sean los cobardes, viendo que son vosotros los que estáis demasiado asustados como para hacer frente a los castigos que ustedes mismos se buscaron."

El silencio había caído en la habitación mientras hablaba y todos los pares de ojos estaban sobre él. No se tuvo que girar para saber que Effilin se había puesto de un bonito tono púrpura.

"Ahora, pequeño fraude, ¡cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde!"

"Simplemente diciéndolo."

"¡Tú eres el responsable de esto!" la ira llenaba su voz.

Esta vez Harry se giro a mirar al elfo, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"¡Ni siquiera empieces con eso! No los obligue a actuar de la manera en que lo hicieron, no les pedí que se comportaran como lo hicieron, no los coloqué bajo ningún hechizo. ¡USTEDES, y solo USTEDES, se lo buscaron! Pero ahora no pueden enfrentarse a las consecuencias. ¡Que coraje! ¡Que valientes! ¡Esto claramente demuestra quienes son los verdaderos cobardes!" Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo. Para sí, pensó que el Profesor Snape habría estado orgulloso.

Effilin parecía que iba a tener un ataque.

"¡No estoy asustado!"

"En ese caso estoy encantado" Harry casi escupió la ultima palabra "de saber que obedecerás la decisión de los Mayores." Él sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que tenía al maestro acorralado y Effilin también se había dado cuenta: no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, no sin perder su orgullo.

El Maestro se sentó pesadamente, mirando de forma airada a Harry a quien no le afecto ni lo más mínimo.

_Bien hecho, Astyan._

La divertida voz mental de Rexeran resonó en su cabeza.

Seid, viendo que la calma había vuelto relativamente a la sala, tomó esta oportunidad para continuar su discurso.

º Ahora, deben tratarse los dos últimos asuntos º Hizo una pequeña pausa. º Primero queremos que la grieta entre su mundo y el de las otras razas sea curado º

No les dejó protestar.

º Se aproximan tiempos oscuros, permanecer unidos o perecer, la elección es suya, pero sepan que la división solo traerá la perdición de su mundo tal como lo conocen. Esto ha estado ocurriendo desde hace demasiado tiempo y nosotros también somos culpables por permitir que este resentimiento enraizara en sus razas y se desarrollara en odio y discriminación. Intentarán volver a construir los puentes entre sus razas, y nosotros lo veremos. Así se ha hecho constar, así se decreta º

Aurine continuó.

º El último asunto que tuvimos que tratar tiene que ver con la acción de algunos de los Elegidos de los Dragones. Sus creencias son tan profundas que llevaron a algunos de los suyos a romper de las leyes que más valoramos. Esta establece que, no importa la situación, ningún jinete intentará activamente herir a uno de sus iguales o llevara daño físico a un ser vivo que pueda significar su muerte º

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

º Se ha incumplido esta ley dos veces. Ambas veces los perpetradores sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora les pido que se adelanten y se enfrenten a las consecuencias de sus actos º

Gae habló.

º Pedimos a Garth, Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor y Chrisianne que se adelanten º

Los susurros recorrieron la habitación mientras los cinco jóvenes se levantaban y se acercaban a los Mayores. Todos estaban temblando ante las miradas heladas de las nueve figuras.

º Fueron elegidos, pero decidieron abusar de sus poderes para causar daño y disfrutaron del dolor que infligieron. ¿Lo niegan? º

Ninguno de ellos se movió, ni para aceptarlo ni para negarlo.

º Garth, a estos crímenes, añadiste deliberadamente una ruptura de las Reglas Fundamentales de Duelo. ¿Lo niegas? º

El joven Magis permaneció callado.

º ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir en su defensa antes de que digamos nuestra sentencia? º

Garth se giró para mirar a Harry con una mirada llena de odio. El mago reprimió un escalofrío ante el brillo maniaco en sus ojos.

"Esta escoria es el responsable de todo, bicho raro... un parásito humano, y los únicos parásitos buenos son los parásitos muertos."

Los Mayores sacudieron las cabezas ante estas palabras.

º Muy bien, ahora escuchen nuestra sentencia. Los cinco se han enfrentado al juicio de los Poderes. Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor y Chrisianne, son despojados de todos sus poderes y solo los recobrarán si tienen un verdadero cambio de actitud, así se decreta. Permanecerán en el templo bajo las órdenes de las Doijas y los Deisers para quizás aprender de sus errores. Garth a ti se te despoja definitivamente de tus poderes y posición. Tu destino será decidido por los Poderes. Así se decreta. º Una luz rodeó a los jóvenes y pronto la mayoría estuvieron de rodillas rogando a los Mayores que reconsideraran su decisión.

Gritos de ira irrumpieron de sus familias.

º SILENCIO º rugió Rexeran. En una voz amortiguada continuo. º Nuestra decisión es definitiva y no la reconsideraremos. Su acción es imperdonable y mostramos clemencia solo a causa de su edad. º Se volvió a Harry y Teneb

º Pido el permiso de los Athars para mostrar uno de los acontecimientos que garantizo a estos jóvenes este destino º

Harry y Teneb sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos.

_¿Harry?_

_Ya no me importa, no es como si los fuera a volver a ver... ¿Qué hay de ti?_

Teneb se encogió de hombros, antes de volverse a los Mayores y dar su reacio consentimiento.

º Para asegurarnos de la objetividad de esto, los recuerdos serán extraídas del acusado y pediré a uno de ustedes que lo haga º

Des miro a través de la habitación.

º Consejero Ferim, acérquese. ¿Esta todo el mundo de acuerdo sobre la integridad del consejero Ferim? º

Se vieron asentimientos de cabeza en la habitación.

Un elfo anciano camino por las filas de asientos, ayudándose de su bastón. Se paró delante de los Mayores y les hizo una reverencia.

"¿Qué recuerdo quieren visionar y de quien?" pregunto monótonamente, sacando una piedra de uno de sus bolsillos

Phaist respondió.

º Deseamos ver los recuerdos de Garth sobre los acontecimientos que siguieron a la ceremonia de nombres hace dos días º

El anciano elfo asintió y se concentró. Garth intento escapar pero parecía estar paralizado. La escena empezó a aparecer y pronto los sucesos se mostraron solos. Harry y Teneb prestaron poca atención, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry oyó vagamente algunos gritos pero no pudo decidir si eran de disgusto o de aprobación.

Finalmente, el recuerdo terminó cuando Garth se marchaba dejándolos a ambos con los tendones cortando, sangrando abundantemente en el suelo, inconscientes por culpa de la poción Dolorais.

Harry colocó en sus rasgos una máscara impasible mientras miraba por la habitación. Opheria estaba mirando fijamente a las imágenes que se iban difuminando con una expresión horrorizada, reflejada en Kobalt. No podía ver realmente las reacciones de todo el mundo, la luz era demasiado tenue.

La voz de Rexeran resonó en la sala.

º ¿Satisface esto sus deseos de explicaciones o debería pedir mas? º

El silencio le respondió. La mayoría de la gente sentada aun tenía los ojos pegados al lugar donde se había mostrado la escena, expresiones incrédulas en sus caras.

º El Xhan y la Xhana fueron avisados y tendrán todo preparado para el juicio de los Poderes mañana º

º Asegúrense de atender a este juicio. Si nos enteramos que no lo hicieron, las consecuencias serán terribles º la voz de Des estaba impregnada de amenazas.

Fue Altai quien habló por ultimo.

º Recuerden que los únicos culpables en esta sala son ustedes mismos, no intenten culpar a alguien mas, nos disgustaríamos extremadamente si eso ocurriera º

Con eso, las nueve figuras se levantaron y dejaron que su poder se filtrara a través de ellos. Harry lo sintió reunirse y extenderse por la habitación en una enorme ola, pasando a través de ellos.

º Este es nuestro juicio, que los Poderes sean testigos de nuestras decisiones y las bendigan. Que aseguren la reparación del mal hecho por aquellos aquí reunidos y refuercen nuestras sentencias. Así hemos sido testigos, así se ha decretado º

Ellos, entonces, empezaron a disolverse y pronto solo quedaron nueve rayos de luz que se lanzaron hacia el techo y desaparecieron.

Harry se volvió a apoyar en su asiento, esperando a que el caos estallara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, solo llevó unos pocos segundos que la gente procesara lo que se había dicho y que empezaran a gritar. Masajeándose las sienes, intentó bloquear el ruido con poco éxito.

Le estaba dando un puñetero dolor de cabeza. ¿Tenían que gritar por todo? Su estómago gruñó suavemente, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y que era pasado mediodía, si no las dos o las tres...

Finalmente, el Rey se levantó. Su expresión era severa

"Los Dragones nos dieron sus sentencias, las aceptamos."

Esto pareció tranquilizar a la sala, pero Harry podía ver unas cuantas personas que parecían a punto de tener una embolia. La reacción del Rey le sorprendió un poco, pero bueno... Se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora" continuo Enrys "La comida nos espera, el Concilio se reunirá después para lidiar con las ordenes de los Mayores."

Un alto murmullo apareció mientras Enrys y Valera salían de la habitación. Pronto les siguieron otras personas, murmurando entre ellos. Teneb se levantó, su rostro un poco pálido; ver lo que les había pasado no había sido una cosa agradable. Cuando había ocurrido, había estado inconsciente, pero ahora lo había visto todo y le enfermaba un poco.

"¿Harry? ¿Vienes?"

Negando con la cabeza, el mago moreno hizo señas hacia el padre de Opheria y unos cuantos Magis que parecían ancianos que se estaban reuniendo detrás de él.

El joven elfo cayo en la cuenta y determinación apareció en sus ojos. Su boca apretándose en una línea mientras se volvía a sentar.

Doryan se volvió hacia Harry, interrogante.

"El padre de Opheria y otros Magis deseaban hablar conmigo sobre el ritual que comenté antes."

Asintiendo, Doryan se volvió a sentar, deseando aparentemente estar allí durante la conversación. Al ver esto, Celen siguió su ejemplo.

Una vez todos los demás se hubieron marchado, Harry se levantó y alisó sus ropas antes de caminar hacia los seis Magis que quedaban. Opheria y Kobalt también se habían quedado. Además del padre de Opheria, los otros cinco parecían bastante viejos y Harry podía decir que eran bastante importantes, por la apariencia ceremonial de sus túnicas.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellos y esperó a que hablaran primero.

Finalmente, ya que el silencio se prolongaba, uno de ellos, con el largo cabello trenzado de forma compleja miró a Harry.

"Una de nuestros jóvenes nos informó que habías dicho que alguien en tu mundo estaba realizando un ritual utilizando el diario de Djaira. Podrías demostrar esta información."

Doryan había empalidecido ligeramente, recordando lo que Harry le había mostrado el día anterior.

Harry les observó cuidadosamente.

"¿Importa si me creen o no?" preguntó finalmente.

Los ojos naranjas del Magis le atravesaron.

"Esto podría cambiar muchas de cosas. Y si fuera verdad, te aseguraría nuestra ayuda."

Harry se preguntó que era tan malo que pudiera empujar a gente como ellos a quienes los humanos le asqueaban y los desdeñaban proponer su ayuda. Se decidió. No iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión.

"Antes de que se los muestre, quiero su juramento, sobre sus poderes y vida de que no tratarán de pasearse por mi mente."

Todos le miraron de forma extraña pero pronto apartaron la vista, inquietos por la intensidad de su mirada. Rápidamente hicieron este juramento.

Asintiendo con fuerza, Harry los miró.

"Si alguno de ustedes tiene habilidades empáticas, le aconsejo que las bloquee todo lo que sea posible, particularmente tu Celen. Un empata tan fuerte como tu no lo podría soportar esto... incluso aunque lo filtrara."

Viendo la mirada testaruda en los ojos de Teneb, suspiró y se volvió a Celen.

El elfo miró a su amigo.

"Créele Celen, yo tuve que ser testigo de esta visión y me tuvo vomitando durante unos minutos y me dejo de rodillas, temblando durante un buen rato."

Celen parecía dividido pero después de lanzar una ultima mirada a Harry, levantó un fuerte escudo mental a su alrededor. Harry sintió que dos de los Magis también lo habían hecho. Suspirando dejo caer sus propios escudos.

"Serán testigos de unas de las visiones que experimente. Vamos."

Sintió que entraban en su mente y no hizo nada para detenerlos excepto reforzar con mas fuerza su mente; dejando solo un pequeño canal para su presencia. Entonces llamo a una de las visiones y la dejó mostrarse, intentando con fuerza no pensar en ella. Esta visión había ocurrido una semana antes de la destrucción de Beauxbatons. Voldemort no había podido seguir su plan ya que Colagusano no había podido traspasar las defensas de Hogwarts, Dumbledore había colocado defensas contra Animagos que no estuvieran incluidos en ellas. Voldemort se había visto obligado a recurrir a usar a los hijos de sus hombres para recabar la información necesaria y no podían conseguir mucha... Así que había tenido que posponer su ataque a Hogwarts, pero eso no significaba que hubiera estado descansando...

**Visión:**

Voldemort estaba en sus habitaciones personales, otros dos hombres estaban allí. Había varios objetos esparcidos por la mesa y un libro abierto delante de él, era un pequeño libro de cuero marrón. Otros dos, mucho más delgados, descansaban detrás de el.

"¿Qué encontraron?"

Uno de los hombres hizo una reverencia al Señor Oscuro.

"Por lo que Djaira escribió en su diario, había estado trabajando con un hombre llamado Luctan. Por sus apuntes, conseguimos reconstruir la mayoría del ritual, pero hay unos cuantos puntos que aclarar, lo que debería hacerse rápidamente. Doeron y Grindelwald dejaron unos apuntes bastantes útiles, que hemos podido utilizar gracias a su clara traducción y a su comprensión de los acertijos que Grindelwald puso en su libro, pero ninguno de ellos ha conseguido obtener el ritual completo. Creo que Grindelwald tenía mas información, pero la dejó en su diario y sus hombres no han podido encontrarlo."

El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño ante esto.

"Me aseguraré de recordárselos." Dijo, sus ojos rojos llenos de promesas de dolor y sufrimiento.

El segundo hombre continuó su explicación.

"El ritual requiere una gran cantidad de energía Oscura. Tendrán que ser guardadas en el Corazón Maya. Una vez el rubí se vuelva oscuro, sabrá que tienen suficiente. Estas energías tienen que ser reunidas por la daga de Nerón y por nada más."

Voldemort asintió, sus ojos brillando ante la idea, observando la daga. La larga hoja estaba manchada con unas cuantas motas marrones que ni siquiera la magia podía borrar. El mango llevaba otro rubí. Uno de los primeros pasos del ritual había sido conectar este al Corazón de los Maya, usando Necromancia, para que las energías se guardaran directamente en la piedra.

"¿Pero que hay del cuchillo de la Sombra?"

El primero respondió.

"Los pasos finales del ritual requieren el sacrificio de una virgen. Tiene que ser realizado con ese cuchillo."

"¿Cuanto llevará completar el ritual?"

Uno de ellos respondió.

"Depende del tiempo que le lleve reunir le energía suficiente. Una vez esto este hecho, debería llevarle un día completarlo."

El otro continuó.

"Le aconsejamos que lleve puestos la Quemadura del Desierto y el brazalete del Sol. Ninguno de aquellos que intentaron el ritual los usaron, pero Djaria aconsejó usarlos para estabilizar un poco las energías. Estos dos servirán bastante bien a este propósito."

Asintiendo, el Señor Oscuro colocó el amuleto alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su poder, y el brazalete en su muñeca derecha, la mano con la que sujetaría la varita o la daga.

"Continúen trabajando, espero que terminen el ritual tan pronto como sea posible."

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y salieron llevándose los libros con ellos.

Voldemort pareció pensar durante un rato, entonces tomó la daga y el enorme rubí antes de marcharse. Fue hasta sus propias cámaras de tortura. Al abrir la puerta se oyó un chillido agudo, así como sollozos y ruegos; una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No era que tuviera una afición especial por la tortura, personalmente disfrutaba más de las torturas mentales que de las físicas pero le daba un modo de infundir miedo en sus hombres. Sabían que si le traicionaran o fracasaran, terminarían allí. Y también era una manera de que sus sirvientes mas retorcidos satisficieran sus impulsos.

Entró en la habitación, al mirar alrededor vio a algunos de sus hombres trabajando. Sus ojos barrieron la habitación, buscando a alguien, mirando por encima de las agonizantes victimas sin ninguna emoción. No había muchos hoy: un hombre, tres mujeres y un niño pequeño. Entrecerró los ojos ante esto. Normalmente no llevaban niños allí, no duraban lo suficiente para que fueran entretenidos. Él mismo usaba a los niños para sus rituales: eran la inocencia personificaba y le proveían con mucho poder a través de su sufrimiento y muerte. No importaba si les llevaba mucho morir o no, las energías en ambos casos eran las mismas...

Mirando al hombre que estaba trabajando con el chico se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Si, Justus era conocido por sus peculiares gustos y aparentemente había decidido complacerse con una fantasía nueva. Continuó mirando alrededor y finalmente divisó al fondo a quien había estado buscando. Rodolphus Lestrange estaba observando a una mujer con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos, mezclado con un placer que parecía casi orgásmico. La mujer estaba esposada a la pared, sus hombros aparentemente dislocados por todos los movimientos que debía haber hecho al principio. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y tenía profundas quemaduras que parecían estar formando un dibujo sobre su piel. Sus pies eran una masa deforme de huesos y carne. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, pero Voldemort sabía que no estaba inconsciente. Esto era el porque Rodolphus era uno de sus mejores torturadores junto con Keldan. Sabía la cantidad justa de dolor que aplicar para hacer el peor daño sin matar o sin dejar a la victima inconsciente. Aproximo el palo metálico al rojo a la piel de la mujer quien lloriqueaba al sentir el calor cerca de su piel.

"¿Rodolphus?"

El palo se apartó de su piel mientras el hombre miraba a su señor.

"¿Si, Mi Señor?"

"Tengo una tarea para ti."

Lestrange inclinó la cabeza, esperando la orden de su Señor.

"Eres uno de mis mejores torturadores y te estoy confiando un asunto de gran importancia." Le dio al hombre la daga. Lestrange la tomó reverentemente, reconociéndola inmediatamente. "Quiero que uses esta daga en tu trabajo. Asegúrate de que tus victimas sufran tanto como sea posible. Confío en que encontraras las suficientes maneras como para usar esta hoja a su máximo potencial."

"Si, Mi señor."

Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Una reunión tendrá lugar dentro de unos momentos. Me gustaría que hicieras una demostración de tus habilidades a tus camaradas y a tus nuevos compañeros. Varias mujeres fueron capturadas anoche y una de ellas consiguió matar a uno de los nuestros con un cuchillo. Quiero que sea una lección. Los otros prisioneros también estarán allí."

De hecho habían tenido una iniciación la noche anterior y los nuevos miembros habían participado en un ataque en una ciudad muggle. Como era habitual, habían traído varias personas, la mayoría mujeres, pero también unos cuantos niños y niñas. El Señor Oscuro sabía que matar estaba incrementando los deseos más oscuros de sus hombres y ya que sus mujeres de sangre pura no podían ser usadas para satisfacerles, estaba reuniendo sangres sucia, sangres-mezclada y muggles para permitir a sus hombres saciar sus apetitos, de acuerdo a sus gustos personales.

También se había dado cuenta de que una de las mejores maneras de romper el espíritu de una mujer era una violación colectiva y continuada, muy pocas resistían esto. Había estado usando este método en las luchadoras que sus hombres habían estado trayendo. Primero dejaba que sus hombres jugaran con ellas uno o dos días, entonces iban a las salas de tortura.

Una sonrisa fiera apareció en los labios de Rodolphus al oír la demanda de su maestro.

"Y recuerda, solo puedes usar la daga. La reunión tendrá lugar en quince minutos."

Dejó a Rodolphus con su trabajo y cruzó la habitación hasta el salón del trono. Sentándose allí, coloco el rubí sobre el asiento, ya que la piedra parecía estar llenándose con un líquido rojo sangre.

Así que Rodolphus había empezado a usar la daga... Al menos sabía que funcionaba. Miro a su izquierda, observando los restos del cuerpo de la niña que había usado hacia dos noches para invocar a unos cuantos demonios menores. Había querido probar la copa y había estado satisfecho al ver que funcionaba. Tendría que decirle a uno de sus sirvientes que se ocupara del cuerpo.

Mientras los Mortífagos comenzaban a entrar, se reclinó en su asiento, preparándose para el espectáculo.

**Fin de la Visión.**

Harry detuvo la visión ahí. Había reprimido las escenas de torturas más sangrientas, pero no había sido capaz de suprimirlas todas, ya que estaba suponiéndole mucho esfuerzo. Voldemort era un hombre retorcido pero Harry no podía negar la inteligencia y genio del hombre cuando se trataba de las partes más oscuras de la magia. No era un loco lunático que se deleitaba con el dolor que infligía a otros. Estaba loco, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de sus victimas, pero no estaba haciendo esto solo por placer personal, servía a su propósito. No, Harry no estaba subestimando al Señor Oscuro...

Suspiró y expulsó las presencias de su mente, reconstruyendo sus barreras y escudos mientras lo hacia. Mirando alrededor vio que Opheria estaba arrodillada en el suelo, un charco de vomito cerca de ella, Kobalt estaba a su lado con sus brazos sobre sus hombros. El Elemental de Agua estaba profundamente agitado como demostraba su cara cenicienta y parecía que también iba a vomitar. Celen estaba en el mismo estado que Opheria con Teneb a su lado intentando reconfortarlo. Doryan estaba de un fantasmal tono blanco, las pieles de los Magis eran casi translucidas, sus ojos de un verde amarillento. Los dos de ellos que habían elegido escudos mentales parecían llevarlo ligeramente mejor que los otros.

El padre de Opheria le estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Cómo... puedes estar tan tranquilo después de ver esto?" tartamudeó.

Harry lo observó.

"He estado teniendo estas visiones durante meses, casi todas las noches. He aprendido a esconder lo que siento. Los jinetes habrían disfrutado explotándolo, si hubiera mostrado debilidad."

Los miró fijamente.

"Y entonces imaginaba todas las cosas que le haría a este monstruo para hacerle pagar."

La fría ira controlada y el odio audibles en su voz heló a todo el mundo hasta los huesos.

"¿Responde esto a su pregunta?" preguntó finalmente Harry para romper el silencio que se había colocado sobre ellos.

El Magis asintió.

"Si, pero no podías habernos mostrado una menos..." El hombre se peleó con las palabras bajo la mirada airada de Harry.

"Esta era la mas completa. Podía haberos enseñado otra, pero no habría tenido toda la información y habrían tenido que ver varias. Además vieron lo que pasará si Voldemort gana. Si se entera de su existencia o consigue detectar sus islas, estarán condenados."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Doryan que parecía haberse recobrado de la visión. No había sido la misma que Harry le había enseñado la noche anterior.

"Tienen poderes que el no y no le gustan los posibles rivales. Los matará o intentará someterlos a su voluntad." Miró al Magis.

"¿Así que, que decidirán?"

El más anciano puso sus ojos que aun tenían un tono amarillo al nivel de Harry.

"No tenemos mucha opción. Nuestro clan te ayudará a detener esta locura. No podemos permitir que este ritual se realice... Las consecuencias..." El hombre tuvo un escalofrío.

El que estaba a su lado hablo.

"Mandaremos a algunos de los nuestros a tu mundo. Pero no esperes milagros, a nuestra raza le disgustan los humanos: siempre lo han hecho y siempre lo harán. Esta actitud esta grabada demasiado profundamente en nuestra civilización para que desaparezca en unos días. Quizás con tiempo, pero el cambio tendrá que ser realizado por los jóvenes." Miró a Opheria.

"¿Cómo Garth también?" Harry contestó bruscamente.

"El joven Garth se llevó su merecido" contestó un Magis que había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

"¿Creen que su familia estará de acuerdo con eso?" la voz de Harry estaba impregnada de sarcasmo.

"Mas les vale." Replicó otro

Harry asintió.

Teneb se colocó a su lado (Celen se había recobrado de la visión) y colocó una mano en su hombro, intentando dar a su amigo algo de consuelo, viendo a través de su máscara el dolor que el tener que revivir esta escena le había traído.

Harry le sonrió.

"Bueno deberíamos irnos, deben estar esperándonos para comer."

Sin palabras los otros asintieron y se marcharon de la habitación. Opheria y Kobalt se quedaron atrás. Harry se aproximo a ellos.

"Creo que tengo que pedir disculpas, no debería haberlos dejado ver eso."

Opheria alzó la vista, sus ojos, que habían recuperado su color naranja, lo miraban fijamente.

"Necesitábamos verlo, necesitábamos entender..." dijo.

Harry la miro, su cara ilegible, entonces una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible apareció en sus labios y desapareció igual de rápido.

"Vámonos."

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor del castillo.

* * *

La comida fue un acontecimiento incómodo. Harry y los otros llegaron de último y habían sido seguidos por miradas raras ya que la gente notó el aspecto pálido de la mayoría de ellos. El mago de cabello color ébano no había estado contento con la distribución de los asientos: había sido colocado al lado de Najira y Celen. La atmósfera era tan tensa que todo el mundo sintió alivio cuando acabó.

Durante toda la comida, Harry había sentido varias miradas sobre él. Una vez alzo la vista y se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos de Demenor. El viejo jinete tenía una expresión atormentada en sus ojos, pero también determinación. Aparentemente había decidido algo, pero Harry no sabia qué.

Estuvo agradecido de dejar la habitación, Teneb no muy por detrás de el. El elfo decidió mostrarle a su amigo los jardines.

Harry había estado allí la noche anterior y había disfrutado de ellos. Pero por la tarde eran aun más asombrosos. Lentamente, describiendo a su amigo algunas de las plantas, Teneb le guió hasta rincón secreto de Celen y suyo.

Ambos estuvieron pronto tumbados en la hierba, mirando al cielo. Era un día agradable, soleado con una suave brisa. Relajándose en silencio primero, empezaron a hablar de cosas como chicas... Teneb le dijo a Harry que iba a ir al baile con una amiga de la infancia... La familia de Djaryle habían sido vecinos de la de Teneb desde hacia siglos y los dos niños habían crecido juntos. Ambos sabían que a sus padres les gustaría que se prometieran, pero habían conseguido convencerles de que no.

"¿Y tu Harry? ¿Vas a ir solo?"

Harry suspiró.

"Estoy obligado a escoltar a Najira."

Teneb se sentó al oírle.

"¡¿Estas loco?!"

"No tenía mucha opción... Si no lo hubiera hecho, su padre la habría castigado aún más."

"Y ella contaba con ello... Harry, Najira es poco escrupulosa, no confíes en ella, ni siquiera por un momento." Su tono era preocupado. "Lo digo en serio..."

Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño, a punto de preguntar que era lo que estaba preocupando tanto a su amigo, pero decidió no entrometerse.

"Esta bien, no lo haré."

Volvió al asunto principal de su conversación.

"¿Y tenemos que llevar algo en particular?"

Teneb lo miró, un poco sobresaltado por el brusco cambio de conversación.

"Bueno, no podemos llevar nuestras ropas ceremoniales."

"Entonces no sé que voy a llevar, no tengo otras ropas adecuadas para un baile."

Teneb miró cuidadosamente a su amigo.

"Puedo prestarte algo, tenemos mas o menos la misma constitución, solo tendrás que encogerlas un poco."

"Gracias."

"No hay de que, nos preocuparemos de ello después de la cena."

Hubo un pequeño silencio

"Así que, Teneb ¿alguna otra chica en tu vida, además de Djaryle?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.

Esta vez Teneb miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

"¿Quién eres tú y dónde esta Harry? ¿Qué has hecho con él?"

Harry sonrió con sorna.

"No, no, no, no Teneb, no intentes eludir mi pregunta..." su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Teneb tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el jugueteo de Harry, no era muy a menudo que su hermano de sangre estaba tan relajado y ahora que lo pensaba, asumió que debía ser por el castigo mandado un rato antes y su próxima vuelta a su mundo.

"No estaba intentando eludir la pregunta..."

La mirada que Harry le lanzo decía claramente "Claro que no"

"Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, no..."

"¿Qué? ¿Teneb no tiene novia? Tendremos que remediarlo..."

"Bueno, si puedes encontrar a alguien que vea a Teneb el elfo y no al Athar Teneb, el futuro Gran Consejero, por mi bien... y que sea linda también."

"Eres complicado... entonces que buscas en una chica."

Harry le alcanzó un palito con el que había estado jugando, como si fuera un micrófono.

Siguiéndole la corriente, Teneb lo tomó.

"Bueno, inteligente, con un buen sentido del humor y replicas. Compasiva pero con fortaleza. No más alta que yo ni más grande. Una apariencia bonita también estaría bien. Alguien que me vea por quien soy y no por lo que soy."

Harry se rió.

"Estas buscando a la chica perfecta... Buena suerte en encontrarla."

Teneb sonrió.

"¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos.

"No lo sé... Suena bastante deprimente para mi saber que solo hay para ti en todo el mundo y que si no la encuentras, incluso aunque te cases con otra persona a quien ames, nunca serás completamente feliz."

"Yo si creo... y tengo bastante mas tiempo que tú para encontrarla... En verdad con una esperanza de vida tan corta como la suya deben de estar bastante... ocupados para asegurar la siguiente generación."

Harry le dio un golpe a su amigo.

"Teneb" se estaba poniendo un poco colorado. "¡No lo estamos haciendo todo el rato!"

"¿De verdad? Pero entonces como..." Teneb se disolvió en risas al ver la cara colorada de su amigo.

Harry tartamudeó indignado ante la hilaridad de su amigo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer pucheros. De repente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba de espaldas contra el suelo y le estaban haciendo cosquillas sin piedad.

"¡Teneb! ¡Basta! ¡Está bien! ¡Tu ganas!"

"¡Dilo!"

"Nunca" dijo Harry entre dos ataques de risa. Teneb volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

"Es- Está bien, ¡Teneb es el mejor!"

"No te escuché..."

"¡TENEB ES EL MEJOR!"

Teneb soltó a su amigo, solo para encontrarse en el suelo, Harry gruñendo encima de el haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Esto significa guerra!"

Cinco minutos más tarde se derrumbaron en el suelo sin respiración.

"Estamos siendo infantiles, ¿no?" dijo Harry.

"Tenemos dieciséis" replicó Teneb de forma monótona. Mirándose el uno al otro volvieron a reír.

Una vez consiguieron recuperar la respiración, volvieron a tumbarse en la hierba.

"Ha estado bien..." dijo Teneb mirando al cielo.

"Sí..."

"Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? No has contestado a tu propia pregunta..."

Harry se volvió a poner colorado.

"Bueno, solía estar bastante colgado por esta chica, Cho, pero su novio fue el que fue asesinado el año pasado, así que ahora realmente no lo sé... Mi esperanza de vida nunca se predijo ser muy larga."

"Seguro que debes tener una chica ideal, ¿o si no como puedes tener sueños húmedos?"

Harry estaba ahora como un tomate, y Teneb estaba disfrutando cada minuto de ello... Nunca había visto a su amigo, normalmente tan sereno tan avergonzado. Era bueno saber que aun era un adolescente de dieciséis años normal.

"Bueno, me gustaría alguien con la que fuera entretenido estar, lista, ingeniosa, una chica que no se deje pisar y a la que le guste bromear. Un poco más bajita que yo, linda... Y como tu, alguien que me quiera por quien soy en verdad, no por la imagen del héroe... oh ¡Y que no sea rubia! ¡No son mi tipo!"

Teneb sonrió ante el ultimo comentario y pareció que se tragaba una replica. En vez de eso sonrió.

"Parece que ambos vamos a tener problemas para encontrar a nuestra chica perfecta..." dijo

"Sí..."

En ese momento un borrón pelirrojo golpeo a Harry en medio del pecho, dejándole sin respiración.

"¡Suertudo!"

El zorro parecía bastante contento consigo mismo mientras se sentaba sobre su dos-piernas.

"Posesivo, ¿eh?"

"Eso parece" suspiró Harry, intentando moverse y provocando un gritito de protesta del zorro. Sentándose sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas, coloco al pequeño animal sobre su regazo y se volvió hacia Teneb.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? La cena es dentro de tres horas... y por una vez no quiero ni entrenar ni montar a caballo."

"¿Sabes nadar? Hay un pequeño lago aquí al lado..."

"Bueno, no muy bien... La verdad es que nunca aprendí."

"¡Es momento de remediarlo! ¡Vamos!"

Teneb se levantó inmediatamente y tiró de Harry para que se pusiera de pie, para disgusto de Suertudo. El zorro trotó al lado de los dos jóvenes mientras se dirigían al lago, hablando animadamente, las preocupaciones olvidadas por ahora, y por una vez, actuando como siempre deberían haber hecho. Como adolescentes.

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde en el lago, Teneb enseñando a Harry como nadar, sin mucho éxito. Harry se sentía extremadamente extraño mientras intentaba imitar los rápidos movimientos de su amigo.

"Eso es, Harry, lo estas haciendo genial. Sigue moviendo las piernas, y los brazos: derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo."

Teneb estaba en ese momento intentando enseñarle el estilo crawl, pero el mago moreno se sentía ridículo, salpicando alrededor. Mientras lo pensaba, perdió el ritmo de la respiración e inspiró en el momento equivocado. Tosiendo, intentó mantenerse en la superficie sin conseguirlo. Sintiendo que se ahogaba, se enfadó bastante... ¡Ya era la cuarta vez!

Sintió que una burbuja de aire se formaba alrededor de su cabeza y que unos brazos fuertes le sacaban a la superficie.

Teneb lo ayudó a alcanzar la orilla del lago donde habían dejado sus ropas.

"Creo que he tenido suficiente natación durante mucho tiempo..." dijo, disgustado por su fracaso.

Teneb escondió una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡el fuego y el agua no congenian!" replicó Teneb

Un bufido disgustado le contesto.

Ambos estaban ahora tumbados en la hierba, bañados por la cálida luz del sol.

"Esto es el paraíso" suspiró Harry, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

"Si... Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, el sol, nada que hacer..."

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Harry se permitió relajarse y dormirse, después de colocar una barrera que le despertara si alguien venía, y una alarma para estar levantado para la hora de la cena.

Se despertó sobresaltado dos horas después, por la aguda alarma. Teneb también se había despertado. Maldiciendo suavemente al sonido, Harry lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano. Estirándose un poco, se sentó.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos... O se preguntaran que nos ha pasado."

El jinete elfo asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Suertudo se había ido otra vez y después de comprobar a través del pequeño collar que le había puesto al zorro, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Harry siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

Pronto, estaban caminando de vuelta al castillo, completamente relajados.

Se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez allí, se sentaron, ya que eran los primeros en llegar. Esta vez, Harry se había colocado cuidadosamente de manera que Najira no pudiera sentarse a su lado. No era que le disgustara mucho, podía compadecerse de su situación, pero no se sometería a su padre por su bien. Finalmente se encontró sentado entre Teneb y Kobalt. Tenía más hambre después de esta tarde.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó el Elemental.

"En un lago cerca de aquí."

Kobalt asintió, no entrometiéndose más. El jinete de pelo púrpura era bastante cauto con el joven mago, no sabiendo en verdad como actuar.

A Harry le dio pena.

"¿Y tu?"

"Estaba con Polath. Hablamos mucho."

Harry estaba callado. Envidiaba un poco al elemental. Rexeran era un Mayor, nunca podrían estar siempre juntos, cada uno tenía sus deberes que realizar.

"Aparentemente Polath no va a cortar nuestro lazo, al menos no hasta que mi entrenamiento haya terminado."

Harry sacudió la cabeza de forma ausente.

"Me alegro por ti..."

Kobalt pareció sentir que estaba distraído y permaneció callado.

"¿Vas a venir esta noche?" preguntó finalmente Harry, saliendo de su ensoñación.

"Sí, Opheria aceptó venir conmigo."

Cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Harry estaba observando al Elemental. No había sido el peor del grupo. Todo lo que había hecho había sido ignorarle. Y si su proposición de ser su segundo había estado motivada por la culpa, Harry estaba seguro de que su poder y posición habían jugado un papel en esa reacción.

Hoy se había sorprendido un poco de su comportamiento y ahora no sabía como actuar con el Elemental, ni con la chica Magis. No tenían ninguna obligación hacia él. Habían sido parte directa del ostracismo, pero no habían buscado activamente hacerle daño. Estaba indeciso hacia ellos, a una parte de él le era indiferente, otra pequeña parte quería darles una segunda oportunidad... una parte muy pequeña, pero de todos modos presente. Suspiró, bueno sería educado con ellos y vería cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos. Se concentró en su plato. La comida estaba buena y no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara.

La comida termino rápidamente y las mujeres se marcharon tan pronto como era posible, para prepararse.

Najira se aproximó a Harry.

"Athar, te estaré esperando en la entrada. Llevare un vestido lavanda."

Harry asintió, su cara inexpresiva.

Kobalt silbó.

"¿Vas a ir con ella?"

La cara inexpresiva y los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él.

"No porque yo lo haya elegido." Replico fríamente el joven delante de el.

En ese momento, Teneb vino para que le siguiera fuera.

"Vamos, necesitas elegir una túnica para esta noche."

Asintiendo, Harry se levantó y después de un saludo brusco a Kobalt y Opheria, una pequeña sonrisa a Doryan, Valera e incluso a Celen, se marchó, guiado a través del castillo por su amigo. Después de muchas vueltas, terminaron en una habitación.

"Cuando vengo al castillo, normalmente duermo aquí." Explico Teneb. Abrió un armario y empezó a rebuscar en su interior, sacando telas de vez en cuando.

"Ya está" dijo finalmente "Estos son todos los trajes que son adecuados para este tipo de baile. ¿De qué color dijo que iría?"

"Lavanda."

"De acuerdo, entonces olvidémonos del rojo, naranja, amarillo o cualquier color parecido". Apartó unas cuantas ropas mientras decía "Verde... te habría quedado genial, pero no quedaría nada bien con su vestido... El azul es una posibilidad, pero no sé que tono de lavanda va a llevar... El púrpura también podría ir..." Alzó la vista para mirar a su amigo.

Harry le estaba mirando con la boca abierta, recuperando el juicio, habló.

"¿Desde cuando eres un diseñador de moda?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros.

"Ya te dije que la apariencia era importante aquí. Incluso el color que lleves puede significar un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo yo esta noche iré de azul y plata, que son los colores de mi familia. Si quisiera llevar otros, tendría que tener cuidado de no llevar los dos colores que corresponden a otra familia, o si no podría significar que estoy planeando aliarme con ellos... Todos los hijos de familias nobles aprenden pronto el significado de los colores."

"Genial..."

"Ahora de vuelta a ti. El color bronce iría bien con el lavanda, pero es uno de los principales colores de la familia del Rey lo que quedaría sospechoso si lo llevaras."

La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Las personas que habían inventado estas reglas debían haber sido muy retorcidas. ¡Tener que pensar tanto para un traje!

"Creo que deberías quedarte con los colores neutros... Es un poco deprimente, pero al menos estarás a salvo de suposiciones."

"Si tú lo dices..."

"Bien, este servirá. El plata no será muy sospechoso ya que eres cercano a mi familia."

Teneb estaba sujetando una tela negra, desenvolviéndola.

Era una larga túnica del color de la tinta y sedosa, tenia hilos plateados cosidos, haciendo espirales, recorriendo el traje arriba y abajo, estaba abierta por delante desde la cintura hasta abajo. Una línea diagonal de botones plateados desde el lado izquierdo del cuello alto hasta justo debajo del brazo izquierdo la cerraba. ¡Cuello alto!

"Teneb, ¿estoy obligado a llevar cuello alto? ¡Odio esas cosas!"

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en la cara del elfo.

"¿Estas casado? ¿Prometido?"

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Entonces tienes que llevar esa... cosa, muestra que estas "libre" a los padres con hijas en edad de casarse."

"Genial... Déjame que te diga, los que pensaron en esto eran unos enfermos... ¿Algún otro símbolo que deba saber?"

"Bueno, no... el cabello podría, pero no todo el mundo sigue este simbolismo... Es una moda relativamente nueva, así que en realidad no importa."

"Bien. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse."

"Esta bien, ¿entonces vas a probártelo?"

Con un suspiro Harry se puso la túnica sobre sus pantalones negros. Era un poco demasiado larga así que con un movimiento de la mano la encogió para que se le ajustara perfectamente. La tela era suave y por una vez el cuello alto era soportable ya que estaba hecho de algo más flexible que el de su túnica de Athar.

Mirándose en el espejo le gustó lo que vio. Era oscuro, casi todo negro. Cambió el color de sus pantalones al gris. Si, quedaría mejor así. Los hilos no siempre eran visibles, brillando a la luz. Colocó la torques sobre el traje, pero dejo el medallón contra su piel, debajo de la túnica. Rápidamente se recogió el pelo, alguno de los mechones superiores unidos. Sin trenzarlos. Harry estaba decidido a nunca trenzarse el pelo, primero porque todos los elfos lo hacían, y segundo porque pensaba que era de chicas.

Teneb asintió aprobándolo. Su amigo estaba impresionante así, como un Ángel Oscuro, meditó. Se cambio de túnica. Era de color azul oscuro y plata, con el mismo corte que la de Harry. Se trenzó un poco del pelo, aunque de forma un poco más complicada de lo habitual. Vio que Harry hizo amago de colocarse la espada.

"Harry, no se permiten espadas en el salón de baile."

"¡Que!"

"Son las reglas" replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El mago moreno frunció el ceño.

"De acuerdo, pero me llevo algunos cuchillos y la daga."

Teneb no respondió, sabiendo ya que él haría lo mismo. Sus últimos meses con Harry y sus dos guardianes habían grabado una cosa en su mente: "¡Vigilancia constante!" El guardián de Harry había estado obsesionado con esta regla y los atacaba al azar, hasta que pudieron reaccionar a una amenaza en un latido de corazón. Esto también significaba que ambos habían desarrollado una ligera paranoia, mas profunda en el caso de Harry ya que él había tenido a su guardián detrás de el durante mas tiempo.

Estuvieron listos con tiempo de sobra.

"Aun nos quedan unos cuarenta minutos." Dijo Teneb. "Si no te importa, voy a ver a Djaryle, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Harry miro a su amigo con una sonrisa astuta

"Ve yo estaré en los jardines, ¡Pero no hagas nada que yo no haría!"

Enrojeciendo, Teneb escapó rápidamente, sin dejar tiempo para que Harry le tomara el pelo.

Sonriendo, Harry salió de la habitación, cerrándola con llave, ya que no quería que nadie entrara y jugara con sus cosas. Se dirigió a los jardines. La vista era pacifica: Estaba atardeciendo y el sol se iba poniendo lentamente, iluminando el cielo con colores. Harry se apoyo en un árbol, sus ojos fijos la vista. De repente sus sentidos mágicos se sobresaltaron. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Había una gran acumulación de magia en las cercanías. Se dirigió hacia el lugar, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviera jugando con tanto poder tan cerca de la gente. Iba tan concentrado en esta surge que choco con fuerza con alguien. Maldiciendo, levanto la vista para ver la cara de pánico de Celen.

"¡Harry! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" el príncipe estaba casi histérico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Tranquilízate!" Ladró Harry

"¡Es Demenor! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Harry alzo la voz, intentando tranquilizar al príncipe lo suficiente para que le diera una explicación comprensible.

"¡Esta realizando el Al'ethora!"

La sangre de Harry se helo al oírle y una furia helada le invadió. ¡No! ¡No terminaría así!

"¿Dónde?" su voz era contenida mientras intentaba no invadir la mente del príncipe para sacar la información.

"¡Allí!" Celen señaló en la dirección que había sentido la surge de poder un poco antes.

"Muéstrame."

Tomándolo por la manga, Celen tiró de el hasta un pequeño claro en los jardines. En el medio estaba Demenor, llevando solo los pantalones, con signos pintados en su piel, murmurando el viejo cántico del Al'ethora, el suicidio ritual.

Esta práctica era respetada entre los elfos y era casi sagrada. Era realizada como una manera para que el elfo recuperara su honor. Demenor tenía su daga levantada. Harry notó que ya se había cortado para pintarse la piel. Sintió escalofríos, era demasiado parecido a los rituales de Voldemort incluso aunque se usara su propia sangre. No dejaría que se fuera así, ¡era demasiado fácil abandonar!

Entrando en el claro, con su mano hizo a la daga desvanecerse. Demenor alzó la vista, sobresaltado e incluso un poco enfadado. Pero a Harry no le importaba, no quería otra muerte en sus manos. En el lenguaje antiguo, habló.

Esta era una de las pocas maneras de romper el Al'ethora. La había leído mientras copiaba libros en la clase de Nerthor.

"Ijri, Athar Harry Potter, arlie Thorans hos myrn desa ijrin. Ijri arlin humelys athia'yr Demenor hos ilkanes. Otha inrin litht una galdat vandhornes yorn desen'it. . Ijri reslin mith'ij kenda athia'it aes irta ory belian'it caelces. Syaie athia'it ilkanes." (Yo, Athar Harry Potter, pido a los Poderes que me escuchen. Humildemente pido que la vida de Demenor sea perdonada. Una deuda nos une y debe ser reparada antes de su muerte. Apelo a mi derecho sobre su vida ya que fui el perjudicado por sus actos. Que su vida sea perdonada)

Un brillo le rodeo mientras decía las últimas palabras, esperando que funcionara, si no las consecuencias no serian agradables. Interrumpir el Al'ethora era castigado con severidad. Pero por suerte, sintió la aprobación del poder alrededor de él y lentamente los signos de la piel de Demenor se difuminaron mientras Harry temblaba de pie, los efectos secundarios del aumento de adrenalina eran demasiados para que permaneciera de pie.

Celen se acercó de prisa a Demenor para comprobar si estaba bien. Una ira fría inundó a Harry mientras miraba al hombre que debería haber sido su mentor. Se puso firme mientras Celen se apartaba, sus habilidades empáticas sentían su enfado y sabía que era mejor no interferir. Demenor era su padrino y siempre le había cuidado, incluso cuando estaba ocupado con los jinetes. Pero esta vez necesitaba volver a la realidad.

"¡¿En el nombre de los Poderes en que estabas pensando?!" susurró.

Demenor lo miró a los ojos, la ira visible en los suyos.

"Estaba recuperando mi honor." Respondió monótonamente. "Y no he hecho nada que no hayas hecho tu."

Harry casi exploto ante esto. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza al jinete no sería buena idea... Teneb no apreciaría que su túnica volviera de un color nuevo.

Oyendo un grito ahogado, giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Celen mirándole con la boca abierta, devolvió su atención al líder de los jinetes. La imagen podía haber sido divertida un chico de dieciséis años a punto de regañar a un elfo de cientos de años, pero Harry no le veía la gracia a la situación.

"No sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a decir eso. Nunca has intentando aprender más sobre mí, así que ni siquiera asumas que me entiendes. Intenté matarme, es cierto, y tu y tus iguales fueron en parte responsables de esto, junto con mis visiones. ¡Pero no lo hice porque estuviera demasiado asustado como para enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis errores!" la voz de Harry era mordaz.

"En vez de intentar corregir la situación, ¡Estás tomando el camino más fácil! Estás actuando como un cobarde. Si, mátate, continúa, no intentaré detenerte otra vez ¡Recupera tu honor si el ser un cobarde puede hacerlo!"

El tono de su voz era alto.

"¿Pensaste siquiera en las consecuencias de tu acto, o fuiste egoísta además de cobarde?"

Él sonrió con desprecio al agitado hombre delante de él. Los ojos del elfo estaban muy abiertos, como si estuviera empezando a darse cuenta de algo.

"No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Ahora escúchame, haz lo que te dé la gana, yo me lavo las manos, pero recuerda esto: si terminas con tu vida, por culpa de la situación actual que causé por mi involuntaria presencia, responderás ante mí, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro. No quiero otra muerte en mis manos, tengo suficiente con que tratar tal y como está." Para entonces su voz era mortal. Se giró en redondo, dejando al elfo detrás. Se paró al lado de Celen.

"Perdona, pero ¿Hay alguna parte del jardín que no echaras de menos? No puedo ir al salón de baile tan enfadado o probablemente habrá un accidente si me sacan de mis casillas."

Celen asintió y señalo a una fea planta a su derecha.

Los jardineros habían tratado con poco éxito librarse de ella ya que estaba asfixiando a las plantas cercanas. La planta estaba siendo controlada para evitar que se extendiera pero era una verdadera espina clavada en ellos.

Harry asintió, murmurando gracias y de repente enormes llamas surgieron en el lugar donde había estado la planta. Llameo durante unos minutos y Celen se encontró mirando asombrador los colores que bailaban en ellas. Entonces desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Mirando de reojo al humano, vio que estaba mucho más tranquilo. Tenia el don del fuego, se recordó, si sus poderes estaban activos y eran fuertes, entonces influenciaban sus reacciones, algo que era difícil de creer, dado el gran control que Harry tenia sobre sí mismo.

"Espero que no te gustara esa planta, porque no volverá a crecer." Afirmó Harry.

"No te preocupes, los jardineros probablemente te bendecirán..."

"Sería la primera vez... ¿Puedes lidiar con él? No creo que tenga la paciencia de hacerlo o el deseo de ni siquiera querer intentarlo."

"Si, gracias Harry, por detener a mi padrino."

Una extraña emoción paso rápidamente por los ojos del mago.

"No hay de que, asegúrate de evitar que vuelva a hacer algo tan estúpido, porque la próxima vez no le detendré."

Celen asintió al Athar mientras este se marchaba, antes de volverse hacia su padrino.

"Tiene razón, sabes."

Demenor simplemente lo miró estupefacto. Suspirando, Celen se quitó la capa y se la dio al elfo quien se arropo con ella. Entonces procedió a llevarlo de vuelta al castillo, informándole de que si volvía a querer hacer algo como esto, Celen le ataría a la cama y quizás le medicaría hasta que volviera en sí.

* * *

Harry caminó por los jardines para tranquilizarse.

_¿Harry?_

_¿Teneb? ¿Hay algún problema?_

_No, pero podría devolverte la pregunta. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estabas tan cabreado que me hiciste enfadarme un poco... _

_Demenor estaba haciendo el_ _Al'ethora._

_Él estaba... ¡¡QUÉ?!_

_Exactamente mi reacción... _

_¿Pero que le llevo a hacerlo?... ¿Conseguiste detenerlo?_

_Si, pero si lo vuelve a intentar no lo haré. También le dije unas cuantas cosas. _

_No quiero saberlas... _

_Celen también estaba aquí, él fue quien me dijo lo que estaba haciendo Demenor. Había sentido un surgimiento de poder, pero no estaba pensando en algo así... Nos chocamos y me pidió que le ayudara, estaba casi histérico... _

_¿Qué quemaste?_

_Oh, una planta que Celen dijo que podía... una cosa bastante resistente _Harry mandó una imagen mental de la planta a su hermano de sangre.

_Los jardineros estarán contentos de haberse librado de ese horror._

_Eso es lo que me dijo Celen._

_Bueno, aún tienes veinte minutos para tranquilizarte..._

_Si, ¿Nos vemos en la entrada?_

_¿Qué tienes miedo a Najira?_ La diversión era audible en el tono mental de Teneb.

_No, pero..._

_Estaré allí_ Se oyó una risa mental que hizo que Harry bufara.

_Gracias... _dijo un poco irritado por la diversión de su amigo.

_Te veré allí_

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Harry caminó por los senderos del jardín, admirando las plantas en la menguante luz de la tarde. Luces de hadas aparecieron de la nada, iluminando los caminos. Con un suspiro se dirigió finalmente de vuelta al castillo, estirando la túnica de camino allí.

Inspirando profundamente, caminó hasta la entrada. Inmediatamente divisó a Najira. Estaba impresionante tenía que admitirlo, y no era el único que lo pensaba, ya que la mayoría de los ojos masculinos estaban fijos en ella. Se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba al otro lado de la entrada y caminó hacia allí, estaba hablando con una chica con un vestido azul y bronces, con el pelo castaño oscuro.

"Teneb, gracias por venir." Dijo mientras se aproximaba a ellos. La chica se giró para mirarle, sus ojos observándolo, evaluándolo.

Se volvió hacia su amigo.

"¡No me dijiste que también era lindo!"

Teneb le lanzó una mirada extraña.

"Realmente no se que decir. No juego para ese equipo Djaryle. Harry, te presento a Djaryle, Djaryle, este es Harry."

La chica volvió sus ojos hacia el, y unos orbes azul intenso le perforaron. Sonrió mientras extendía su mano hacia el.

"Encantada de conocerte."

Cautelosamente, Harry tomó su mano y con la inspiración del momento, la besó.

"Un Caballero... deberías tomar ejemplo de tu amigo, Teneb." Dijo, sonriéndole con sorna**.**

"Bueno, Djaryle tendrías que ser una verdadera dama para que lo hiciera..."

"Touché"

Harry estaba mirando de uno a otro, confundido por la aceptación a la que era ahora sometido.

"Siento preguntar, emm Djaryle, ¿pero por qué...?"

"¿Por qué no te estoy tratando como si fueras escoria?"

"Si."

"Simple, los amigos de Teneb son mis amigos y otro hecho es que dos de mis ancestros dejaron nuestro mundo por el tuyo, desde entonces a mi familia se la ha considerado un poco loca... Siempre hemos dicho que la separación entre los humanos y nosotros tenía que cerrarse. Además tengo una sensación sobre ti, llámalo intuición, sexto sentido o como quieras llamarlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"La Vista es poderosa en mi línea."

Harry asintió, un poco abrumado por la actitud de la chica. Era un cambio agradable, pero realmente inesperado.

"Bueno, gracias Djaryle, puedo entender por que Teneb es amigo tuyo... Es un honor encontrarse con alguien con cerebro por una vez," Inclinó su cabeza ante ella. Girándose hacia Teneb, vio la gran sonrisa en su cara. "Tengo que encontrarme con Najira... ¿Podrías venir a rescatarme mas tarde?"

"No hay problema, Harry." Dijo Teneb, poniendo la mano sobre la boca de su amiga. "Buena suerte y ten cuidado."

"No te preocupes... Hasta luego."

Reforzando sus escudos, Harry camino hasta la medio Veela, sintiendo como su poder golpeaba sus escudos, como si fueran olas. No lo hacía a propósito, decidió. El poder no estaba concentrado o dirigido de forma precisa.

"Najira" El la reconoció con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Athar" Ella hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

Envarado, Harry extendió el brazo. Ella colocó su mano delicadamente sobre la suya y caminaron a través de la entrada hacia el salón de baile. Deteniéndose delante de la puerta, un heraldo los miro, había oído hablar del Athar humano pero aun no lo había visto. Lo observó cuidadosamente. El joven Athar no parecía estar disfrutando de la presencia de la medio Veela, se fijó, pero dadas las circunstancias, el tampoco lo habría hecho.

Lo miró a los ojos y apenas reprimió un escalofrío, este joven era peligroso. El heraldo siempre se había enorgullecido de ser capaz de valorar las almas de los otros. Este joven tenía un alma dividida: un alma de dragón, pero también un alma de leopardo. Una peligrosa mezcla... para una persona peligrosa.

Asintió, viendo la sorpresa que este pequeño gesto provocó. Sonrió para sus adentros ante esto. El era un heraldo, no juzgaba. Su trabajo le había hecho conocer a muchas personas, oír muchas historias y le había dejado con una extraña visión del mundo que muchos en su profesión compartían, aunque nunca lo dirían en voz alta. Había visto demasiado en su vida como para juzgar por las apariencias.

Estos nobles, reunidos en el salón podrían enorgullecerse de su honor, pero el pensaba que los plebeyos tenían más honor que estas personas hambrientas de poder, excepto unos pocos... Sonrió a Teneb y Djaryle que estaban detrás del humano, Teneb había salido bien, y Djaryle, a pesar de todas las cosas que se decían de su familia, era honorable. Vio que el humano inclinaba la cabeza en respuesta, sus ojos brillando de forma extraña. Su color era inquietante y el heraldo recordaba haber visto unos ojos como esos antes en sus viajes.

Abrió la puerta y anuncio a las parejas delante de el.

"Athar Harry y Lady Najira, Athar Teneb y Lady Djaryle."

Algunos susurros siguieron a su entrada. Con la cabeza bien alta, los ojos helados en dos esmeraldas, Harry caminó a través de la habitación, guiando a Najira a un extremo de la misma; Teneb y Djaryle detrás de ellos. La llevó hasta un asiento y la sentó, quedándose de pie a su lado, mientras Teneb hacia lo mismo por Djaryle. Arxeren había sido firme en enseñarle la etiqueta élfica así como lo básico de los bailes, algo que a Harry no le había gustado mucho, pero que ahora agradecía.

_-¡Lo ves, te lo dije!-_

_-Buenas tardes a ti también.-_

_-¿Cómo estás?_

Había preocupación en la voz de Arxeren mezclada con agotamiento.

-_Un poco cansado, pero por ahora bien.-_

_-¿No has cocinado nada?-_

_-Bueno, si una planta cuenta...-_

_-¿Una planta?-_

_-Era la planta o Demenor...-_

_-¿Qué hizo...?-_ el tono de voz de Arxeren era cansado.

_-Intentó quitarse de en medio haciendo el Al'ethora-_

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_Deberías haberlo cocinado, lo habría puesto las ideas en su sitio._

Harry reprimió una risa ante el enfado perceptible en la voz de Arxeren.

_-¿Cómo estás Arxeren?-_

_-Si encuentro al responsable de estos bloqueos le despedazare en trocitos diminutos. Quienquiera que fuera, hizo su trabajo bien...-_

_-No era eso lo que preguntaba... ¿No has descansado nada?-_

_-Ahora no es el momento de descansar. Solo quería ver como estabas.-_

_-Gracias, pero deberías irte y descansar... ¡Llevas sin parar dos días seguidos! Y se que incluso los espíritus necesitan recargar su energía. ¡Así que vete antes de que tenga un guardián inconsciente en mi mente!-_

_-¿Estás seguro? No me gusta la idea de dejarte ahora... no con gente como esta...-_

_-Tendré cuidado, ¡Y no podrás ayudarme mucho si estas completamente exhausto!-_

Arxeren se calló un momento.

_-De acuerdo, me iré, solo debería necesitar unas tres horas... Estate en guardia Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento...-_

_-Lo estaré, ahora vete, ¡fuera!-_

Arxeren se marchó, murmurando entre dientes sobre críos impertinentes, un comentario que hizo que Harry sonriera.

Devolvió su atención a la gente de alrededor. Kobalt y Opheria también habían llegado, estaban a su derecha. Teneb y Djaryle estaban a su izquierda y Celen con una chica bastante linda estaban a la izquierda de Teneb.

El Rey y la Reina entraron últimos y fueron a sentarse en el estrado en las dos sillas colocadas allí.

Levantándose, Enrys miro alrededor, sus ojos endureciéndose mientras miraba a su hija.

"Que el baile comience. ¿Querrán el Príncipe y los Athars abrir el primer baile?"

Harry tenía poca opción. Extendiendo el brazo hacia Najira, la llevó a la pista de baile y se colocó, su mano izquierda en su cintura, la otra sujetando su mano. Mientras un vals sonaba por todo el salón, agradeció mentalmente a su guardián las clases de baile. Las tres parejas de bailarines giraron, dando vueltas por la pista de baile durante los dos o tres minutos que duro la música.

Najira era una excelente bailarina, rápida, ligera, precisa en sus movimientos. Cuando terminó, hizo una reverencia mientras ella también hacia otra. Otra música apareció, la de un baile élfico llamado falan. No era demasiado complicado: dos filas de bailarines que repetían los pasos dos veces a su derecha, entonces a su izquierda, cambiando de pareja en cada rotación. Harry se dio cuenta de que Teneb y Kobalt se habían colocado de manera que Harry tuviera a Djaryle y Opheria como compañeras durante las otras dos rotaciones. Lo agradeció ya que no le hacia gracia bailar con una Elfa, Magis o Elemental al azar, gracias, pero no. Mientras la introducción terminaba, empezó con los primeros pasos.

Harry bailó unas cuantas veces más, pero tomo la oportunidad de sentarse cuando un elfo vino a invitar a Najira. Excusándose, fue a la mesa y tomó un poco de ponche, o de algo que parecía ponche. Inspeccionándolo antes de bebérselo, se lo tragó, una vez estuvo seguro de que no había ningún problema, sin tomar riesgos. Sabía muy parecido a lo que había bebido la noche anterior después de los juramentos.

"¿Harry?"

Se volvió y vio a Teneb y Djaryle delante de él.

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías llevarla a la pista, durante unos cuantos bailes? Me está matando." Rogó Teneb, pero su sonrisa le traicionaba.

Djaryle le miró airada.

"Pobre cosita frágil... ¡Vamos Harry necesito un compañero de baile!"

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, tiró de él hasta la pista donde estaba comenzando un baile rápido.

"Sí, un holdary." Chillo la chica aún tirando de Harry "Espero que sepas bailarlo muy bien" preguntó, su tono dejaba claro que lo lamentaría toda su vida si no era así.

Harry solo sonrió con sorna, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, retándola a tomarla.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa socarrona, la tomó, y pronto estuvieron girando.

Harry sonrió, si había un baile élfico que le gustaba, era este. Era bastante peligroso, si no sabías hacerlo bien... pero una vez que le agarrabas la mano, era extremadamente divertido. Si Harry hubiera tenido que compararlo con un baile humano, diría que lo mas parecido era un rock & roll acrobático. Era un poco mas digno pero... Volvió al baile. Gracias a todo su entrenamiento, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo entero y Arxeren se había asegurado de que conociera todos los bailes posibles, la gimnasia le había ayudado con la coordinación, y había conjurado un muñeco para practicar los levantamientos y lanzamientos.

Hablando de levantar, se preparó para el primero, preparado para atrapar a Djaryle si algo iba mal. La giró en el aire, tomándola por la cintura cuando cayó, exactamente como tenía que hacerlo. Rápidamente, sin parar, la llevó a la siguiente secuencia de pasos. Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos más de pasos, giros, levantamientos... pararon, un poco sin respiración.

"Ya esta, ¡Eres mi pareja para el siguiente!" afirmó Djaryle, sonriendo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Harry sabía que estaba sonriendo cuando le hizo una reverencia, pero había disfrutado del baile. Había llegado a apreciar el cansancio que viene con los esfuerzos físicos, era reconfortante de una manera extraña. Lo prefería al cansancio mágico que le dejaba ligeramente revuelto.

El siguiente baile era un vals, un baile fácil para ambos. A mitad de él, Harry sintió que le daban un golpecito en el hombro y vio a Kobalt y Opheria.

"¿Te importa si interrumpo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y después de hacer una reverencia a Djaryle, se llevó a Opheria un "Recuerda lo que dije" siguiéndole.

"¿A que se refería?"

Harry sonrió de forma un poco socarrona, sus defensas un poco bajas después de todo lo que se había divertido bailando con Djaryle.

"Tengo que bailar el siguiente holdary con ella." Respondió.

"Bueno, eres un buen bailarín, por lo que he visto."

La sonrisa socarrona de Harry se hizo más grande ante esto.

"Créeme, no fue siempre el caso. Mi pareja de baile del año pasado te diría que era el peor bailarín que había visto, creo." Su tono enfriándose mientras recordaba a Parvati y Hogwarts.

"Difícil de imaginar..."

El vals terminó y se saludaron.

Harry volvió al lado del salón, buscando a Teneb.

Lo vio hablando con un alto Elemental de Aire. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras Harry se aproximaba. El mago hizo una seña para demostrar que la había visto.

"Teneb, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, ahora que parecías tener ocupada a Djaryle un rato." El Elemental a su lado tosió con fuerza.

"Oh, pero en que estaba pensando, Harry, este es Ultron, uno de los consejeros del Rey." Y añadió mentalmente: _Es el líder de los Oyeras. _

_Lo sé, tu padre me hablo de ellos_ replico Harry rápidamente, inclinando un poco su cabeza ante el Elemental quien le estaba mirando con una expresión de buitre.

"Consejero, este es Athar Harry, como seguramente habrá oído." Continuó Teneb, sin indicar que se habían comunicado mentalmente.

"Como ha hecho la mayoría de la corte." Replicó el Elemental, inclinando también la cabeza. "Alguien tan poderoso como el Athar no permanece desconocido mucho tiempo."

Harry casi se atragantó ante el peloteo.

"Athar, que está planeando hacer antes de vuestro segundo año de entrenamiento. Su presencia aquí podría llevar a numerosos cambios beneficiosos para nuestros mundos, estoy seguro. Como estoy seguro de que la gente aquí le ayudaría si se decidiera a quedarse..."

La proposición era implícita, pero evidente, al menos para alguien con dos dedos de frente.

Harry alzó las cejas.

"Entiendo que no fue informado de mis planes... Dejaré vuestro mundo, con suerte para siempre esta noche, para volver al mío y luchar al lado de mi gente, para asegurarme de que aun tengo un mundo natal..."

Él sonrió satisfecho ante la expresión confundida en la cara de Ulthon.

"Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, pero..." oyó el principio de un nuevo holdary y dio las gracias a quién fuera la deidad que le estaba dando una salida. "Prometí este baile a Djaryle." Asintió a Teneb quien le sonrió.

En ese momento, una enfadada Djaryle llegó y le llevó a rastras a la pista de baile, apenas parándose para saludar al consejero.

"Vamos, dijiste que tendría este."

Harry se colocó en posición e intentó poner cara inocente.

"No dije nada, tu exigiste."

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando la giró en los primeros pasos del baile.

Minutos mas tarde caminaban hacia la mesa de bebidas. Ambos tomando algo de beber.

"Ha sido divertido..." dijo Djaryle.

"Brindo por ello." Replicó Harry, levantando el vaso.

Teneb se unió a ellos unos minutos mas tarde.

"Lo hiciste genial con Ulthon."

"Se lo tengo que agradecer a Djaryle." Hizo una reverencia a la chica que les miraba perpleja.

Harry no podía entender como podía estar tan relajado con ella, después de todo era una Elfa, pero ella le había dado la bienvenida como daría la bienvenida a cualquiera, sin tener en cuenta su raza o titulo. Porque Djaryle había sido la primera y mas destacada amiga de Teneb y era refrescante. Harry ahora se daba cuenta de cómo había anhelado por este tipo de aceptación. Teneb era su hermano de sangre pero incluso el al principio no le había aceptado así. No es que le guardara rencor, pero si todo el mundo pudiera haber sido como Djaryle, le habría hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Celen se aproximó a ellos, aparentemente su pareja estaba bailando con otro ahora.

"Djaryle, Harry" les saludó.

Harry notó que Celen no había usado su titulo. Esperaba que significara que el príncipe estaba empezando a aceptarle... Sabía lo importante que era Celen para Teneb y no quería poner en juego su amistad.

"¿Harry? ¿Cómo se siente al ser la victima...digo, pareja de Djaryle" Teneb corrigió después de ganarse una colleja de dicha chica, "en un baile?"

Harry miró de reojo a Djaryle quien le estaba lanzando una mirada de advertencia.

"Bueno, es... divertido" contestó de forma poco convincente, "pero agotador..." añadió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Djaryle no sabía si debería tomárselo como un cumplido o como un insulto.

"Y es una buena bailarina." Añadió.

"¡Lo ves Teneb! Al menos tu amigo tiene buen gusto..." dijo mirando triunfante a su amigo de la infancia.

"Si le gusta tener el hombro dislocado..."

"Dije que tenía buen gusto, no que estuviera cuerdo..." replico la chica.

"¡Oh! Ya veo... Ya veremos si te vuelvo a hacer un cumplido..." dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos, una falsa expresión herida en la cara, relajándose un poco mas.

Los otros rieron entre dientes, lo que solo hizo que bufara indignado.

"Bien, se cuando no soy bienvenido."

Esto solo les hizo reír más.

En ese momento, Harry oyó que alguien venia hacia ellos. Reconoció el cabello de Najira mientras esta se acercaba, a través de la multitud. Inmediatamente, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva. El cambio fue tan rápido que dejo a los otros bastante sorprendidos, Teneb había visto a la chica así que no estaba tan perplejo, sabía que Harry no podía permitirse ser abierto con ella. Era un pequeño milagro que hubiera podido relajarse tanto con Celen y Djaryle.

"¿Athar?"

Se volvió hacia ella, su cara inexpresiva.

"¿Si?"

"¿Me puede conceder este baile?"

Sin palabras, Harry asintió y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Djaryle se volvió a Teneb una vez que estuvieron fuera del campo de oído.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dja, tienes que entender la situación de Harry. No confía en la mayoría de nosotros. Estoy sorprendido de que se haya relajado tanto en tu presencia y la de Celen. Se ha visto obligado a construir una mascara que esconde todo lo que puede ser usado contra él: sus emociones, sus debilidades. Creo la mascara del luchador impasible, el Athar: es su protección, su escudo. Lo que vieron antes, es un destello del "verdadero Harry", si puedes ponerlo así."

_Oyéndote, parece que tengo alguna especie de complejo esquizofrénico... _llego la seca replica de Harry.

_Sabes que no me refería a eso, entiendo el valor de las máscaras... _

"Así que era eso de lo que estabas hablando esta mañana..." dijo Celen.

"Sí."

Vio a Najira y Harry bailando.

"Najira esta planeando algo." Dijo

"¿Cuándo no?" Replicó Celen. "Padre la tiene completamente bajo su control."

Djaryle miró a la pareja.

"Algo va a pasar pronto..." su voz se fue perdiendo "El Dragón hará..." sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos perdiendo su expresión lejana, "¿Qué dije?"

Teneb sabía que había sangre de Vidente en su familia, Djaryle lo había heredado en un menor grado. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido y había aprendido a confiar en él.

"Has dicho que algo que implica a Harry y Najira pasará, y algo sobre un Dragón."

En ese momento Najira y Harry se separaron. Harry volvió con ellos mientras la medio Veela se dirigía a los jardines.

"¿Lo pasaste bien?" Pregunto mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado.

"La verdad es que no, estaba extremadamente tensa y estaba todo el rato mirando al Rey. No sé que espera que haga. No puede usar sus poderes conmigo, no a menos que deje caer mis escudos, algo que no tengo intención de hacer con ella... ¿Así qué, qué quiere?"

Celen le miro de forma extraña

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que tu padre" Harry escupió la palabra "quería que me sedujera y me controlara por él."

Celen bufó.

"Eso suena como algo que mi padre haría, pero debe tener algo mas planeado. Debe estar usando a Najira como una distracción para hacer algo más."

Harry lo miró de forma extraña.

"¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo?" Su cara protegida.

"Porque, no estoy de acuerdo en mi padre sobre esto... no estoy seguro de lo que siento sobre los humanos en general, pero, tú eres el amigo de Teneb, su Hermano de Sangre si no me equivoco, incluso aunque no me lo haya dicho." Lanzó una mirada cariñosa a su amigo. "Admito que te he estado juzgando hasta ahora, con la ayuda de mis habilidades empáticas, pero has demostrado ser alguien leal y honras tu palabra, alguien del que podría ser amigo." Extendió su mano al joven moreno.

Harry miró fijamente a sus ojos avellana, atravesando su alma, buscando traición o mentira. Vio un deseo honesto de dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Se atrevería a confiar en él? ¿Haría a un individuo responsable de las faltas de otros como habían hecho los jinetes? Este pensamiento le decidió, no actuaría como ellos. ¡Nunca!

Tomó la mano ofrecida en un fuerte apretón e incluso le dirigió al príncipe una pequeña sonrisa. Celen sonrió. Harry se permitió bajar la guardia un poco más.

"Y por mi padre, bueno, como Doryan me dijo, debería saberlo mejor que interferir con las leyes de los jinetes. Conoce las consecuencias de hacerlo."

Harry miró gravemente al elfo.

"Celen, respóndeme con sinceridad. Si rompiera las reglas de los jinetes al interferir y yo pido una compensación, que harías."

"Si puede caer tan bajo, entonces ya no es mi padre. Siempre querré a la persona que era mi padre y lloraré su desaparición, pero no lamentare la persona en que se habría convertido si fuera a hacer eso."

Harry asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Serás un gran Rey, Celen. Quizás aun queda esperanza para el futuro, entonces."

Celen le sonrió brillantemente, aparentemente feliz por el cumplido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres días antes que agradecería el cumplido de un humano, lo habría llevado a que le mirara el sanador. Pero había pasado mucho en dos días. Había sido tan rápido... Su mente había sido puesta patas arriba, sus creencias acabaron en la basura, pero al final, se daba cuenta de que lo habían hecho mejor y más fuerte. Lo había hecho pensar por sí mismo. Había elegido su lado, y no pensaba que fuera a lamentarlo.

"Por cierto Celen, ¿Qué hiciste con Demenor?"

"Bueno, lo llevé a su habitación. Tu pequeño discurso debe haber dado en algunas zonas sensibles porque le tienes dando vueltas sobre como demostrarte que "el no es un cobarde" entre muchas cosas."

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

"Esa era la idea... Pero me enfadó de verdad..."

Teneb bufó.

"No hace falta que lo jures, casi me haces descargarme con Djaryle."

La chica eligió ese momento para interrumpir.

"¿Así que es por eso que te enfadaste tanto por un comentario sobre el tiempo?"

Celen y Harry tosieron con fuerza mientras Teneb ponía cara enfadada. Los cuatro continuaron hablando un rato, bailando de vez en cuando. Entonces Harry notó que el Rey venia de los jardines, un poco desaliñado. Buscando a Najira, no consiguió verla.

"¿Teneb has visto a Najira?" Preguntó.

"No, ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que la echas de menos?"

"Para nada, pero acabo de ver a su padre viniendo de los jardines bastante desaliñado."

"¿Crees que la ha hecho algo?"

"No me hará daño ir y echar un vistazo."

"Voy contigo."

"No, estaré bien... Disfruta, volveré enseguida."

Asintiendo un poco de mala gana, Teneb observó como su amigo dejaba el salón, antes de volverse a Djaryle.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

La chica asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

* * *

Mil perdones por la tardanza. NO tengo excusa, pero con todas las traducciones que tengo que hacer para la facu, no me queda mucho tiempo y esun trabajo de hormiga editar el trabajo de otros.... son 43 páginas! Creía que no iba a terminar más.

Voy a tratar de subir el otro más rápido así puedo empezar con los nuevos cuanto antes.


	20. Nota no me odien

Nunca me gustó de publicar una de estas, pero en un review que me llegó hoy, me dijeron que mínimamente podría poner una nota explicando, y creo que es un muy buen punto…  
Como yo no puedo escribir, traduzco y todas las historias que tengo publicadas son traducciones de autores que en su momento subía capítulos nuevos bastante seguido, pero que ya no lo hacen… es muy frustrante también para mí también, pero al no tener capítulos nuevos, y tampoco una garantía de que las vayan a seguir más allá del típico "nunca voy a abandonar un fic" que muchos autores tienen en su bio.  
Traducir estas historias no es fácil, y me gustaría tener la garantía de que ya de por sí es un trabajo terminado.


End file.
